


Supernatural Work

by Andy_Spn_Fan



Series: Andy Winchester Life Series [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Broken Bones, Broken Wings (Fanverse), Car Sex, Corporal Punishment, Crowley as a Father(like a parent), Daddy Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Gabriel/ Sub Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's a punishment, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Just a bunch of our badass boys being sweet, Just a lot of Sex sometimes, Lucifer!Hallucination, Makeup Sex, NOT A KINK!, Nephillim/Human Sex, Nephillim/Nephillim Sex, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not So Sweet John Winchester, Oral Sex, Paddling, Papa Gabriel, Past Child Abuse, Person who rapes Andy had a Daddy Kink, Protective Castiel, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Still protective though, Subspace, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Castiel, Sweet Dean Winchester, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester, They may get a bit overprotective, Torture, Uncle Cas, Uncle Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, or Uncle De, sorta dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 58
Words: 158,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Spn_Fan/pseuds/Andy_Spn_Fan
Summary: Andrea (or Andy) Davis, Lucifer's daughter, shows up on the Bunker's doorstep one day. She is a nephilim, half angel half human. Read to find out more!(There will be spanking of a minor and of adults. And sometime in the future, someone will be cutting their wrists... Not gonna tell you who, just that someone's gonna do it. If any of this bothers you, then don't read it. That simple.)





	1. Meeting Andrea and Her First Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. This is around season 8. John lived and Gabe was never truly killed by Lucifer. They all live together in the Bunker. It will be mostly be told from Andy's point of view and sometimes one of the others. I'll start out with John's point of view. There will be spanking of a minor and of adults. If any of this bothers you, then don't read it. That simple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea (or Andy) Davis, Lucifer's daughter, shows up on the Bunker's doorstep one day. She is a nephilim, half angel half human. Read to find out more!
> 
> (There will be spanking of a minor and of adults. If this bothers you, then don't read it. That simple.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on here. This is around season 8. John lived and Gabe was never truly killed by Lucifer. They all live together in the Bunker. It will be mostly be told from Andy's point of view and sometimes one of the others. I'll start out with John's point of view. There will be spanking of a minor and of adults. If this bothers you, then don't read it. That simple.

One day my boys, their angels, and I are sitting in the library of the Bunker looking for a case when there is a knock at the door. Cas and Gabe both get their angel blades out and head towards the door with Sam, Dean, and I following closely with our guns at the ready. Sam pushes past Gabe and opens the door and we see a girl about Dean's height there. We all look at her, confused as to how she found us. "Um... How did you find this place kid?" Dean asks. I notice her shaking slightly and blood running down her forearm. "Kid, get in here." I say gruffly.

 

The kid doesn't move and starts to shake more. Sam kneels down and lifts her face. She flinches away and looks at all of us with wide eyes full of fear. "Hey, we aren't gonna hurt you. Okay? Come on in darlin'. It's okay." I beckon her slightly and she slowly and carefully steps closer. "That's it. Can we get your name? Where are your parents?" I ask gently once she gets to me. "A-Andrea D-Davis... My, my mom's dead and my dad left when I was born..." Andrea says quietly, voice shaky. I nod. "Alright, who do live with? Are they anywhere near here?" I ask as the others watch us. Andrea shakes her head. "The people that took me, died about 7 years ago. I'm alone." I nod. "Alright. I'm gonna slide your sleeve up. Okay?" Andrea doesn't seem to hear me and I slide it up carefully and my eyes go wide with what I see.

 

Scars, not from self harm but from someone else having harmed this girl, and a very large cut on the inside of her elbow, from what looks like a whip. Sam, Dean, Gabe, and Cas all stare at the her wrist. "Andrea, who gave you these?" Cas asks softly. Andrea looks at the scars and starts to silently cry and closes her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. "My grandparents and their son." She says quietly. I stand up straight and look to see if there are any bites marks from vampires feeding on her and see none. "Have they ever put blood in one of your wounds or your mouth?" I ask, half gently. Andrea shakes her head. "What did they do, then?" I ask, fairly harshly. Andrea squeaks and disappears. We all stare at the empty space that she used to inhabit. "Okay, is she a demon or something else?!" I demand loudly. "Dad... Maybe you should calm down...?" Dean suggests. I nod slightly and go to the kitchen and get coffee.

 

I watch dad leave. "Alright Dean, how do we find her?" I ask. Dean runs a hand through his hair. "First, we give her a bit to calm down... Then, we go find her. Okay Sammy?" Dean asks. I nod. "I will look for her now and make sure that she doesn't leave if she's still here..." Cas says before leaving and heading towards the dungeon.

 

After a few minutes Dean follows and I look at Gabe. "Could she be a nephillim?" I ask. Gabe shrugs slightly. "Possibly. Let's go find her." Gabe says and I nod and we follow Dean. We come to a formerly empty room that Dean and Cas are in and see Andrea curled up on the bed and partially asleep. "So, we just watch people sleep now, is that it?" I ask quietly and Dean and Cas shrug. Andrea opens her eyes and she looks at us with wide fearful eyes. Dad walks into the room and leans against the door frame. "Alright kid... What are you? Demon? Angel? Nephilim?" Dad asks, sorta harshly. Andrea sits up and hugs her knees to her chest. "I am a... None of your business. I came here in hopes that you could help me. Help me find my dad, so that I can stab him in the leg." Andrea mumbles. Dad clenches his jaw and closes his eyes.

 

After 10 seconds he opens his eyes and glares at Andrea. "Well, darlin', if we're gonna help you, we need to know about you. So, spill. Now." Dad says, half calmly. Andrea glares right back at Dad. "No disrespect sir... Okay, maybe a little... But, no." Andrea says solidly, despite being terrified as I can see. Dad steps up to the bed and stands beside Andrea, staring down at her. "We need to know about you to help you. So, tell us about yourself. Now." He orders. Andrea keeps her gaze away from all of us. "Fine." She mutters, bitterly. Dad nods. "Good. Go ahead and talk kid." He leans against the wall by the bed and watches Andrea. "I lived with my grandparents and their son. They abused me and made me... Play with them. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad left, either not wanting a girl, not wanting me, or just knowing that my supposed family would hurt me. My dad is Lucifer." Andrea says quietly. I run a hand through my hair and she notices it.

 

"I know what my dad did to you... I'm not like him." She says quietly, glancing at me. "How do you know anything about it?" Dad demands. Andrea reaches for her bag that she had brought with when Dad grabs her wrist and she quickly yanks her hand away. "I'm sorry... Please, don't hurt me..." She says quietly. Dad runs a hand through his hair. "I already told you kid, we're not gonna hurt you. Promise. Just wanna make sure that you aren't gonna hurt us. Alright?" Andrea nods slightly. "I've got a name, you don't have to keep calling me kid." I nod. "We know, just... Andrea is kinda long, that's all." Andrea shrugs slightly. "Don't even like it..." "What would you want us to call you then Andrea?" Cas asks. "I like Andy..." Andrea says quietly. "Alright, we'll call you Andy. Now, how do you know about us?" Dad asks. "I, um, I... Can I get my bag?" Andy asks softly. Dad nods and hands it to her and she unzips it and dumps the contents out on the bed. Clothes, weapons, books, a computer, and more books fall onto the bed. Dean picks up one of the books. "You have got to be kidding me..." He shows me the book and I groan. "Seriously? The Supernatural books?" Andy shrugs. "Good information on how to-" She stops herself before she finishes and tries to shove the weapons back in the bag before any of us notice. Dad gently slaps the back of her head. "Stop that." Andy stops and we all take a closer look at her weapons. There are a few machetes, a couple angel blades, some silver blades, some golden blades, a few guns, some syringes, and a couple jars of thick red liquid. "What's in the jars?" Dean asks. "Dead man's blood and lamb's blood." Andy says quietly. Dad lifts Andy off of the bed and into a standing position on it so that they are eye to eye. "Why do you have all this stuff kid?" He asks gruffly. Andy shrugs, her gaze on the bed. Dad lifts her chin gently. "Sorry? Why do you have this stuff little girl?" He repeats. "I'm a, uh, a hunter." Andy says quietly, keeping her gaze on Dad's face. "WHAT?!" We all yell at the same time. Andy covers her ears and that's when I notice that she has a hearing aid on her left ear and I nudge Dean. "Why do you got a hearing aid Andy?" Dean asks. "I'm deaf in my left ear. It helps on hunts." Andy says carefully. "Do you hunt alone?" Dad grits out through his teeth. "No...?" Andy says quietly. Dad raises an eyebrow at her. "I don't think that lying could help you Andrea. Do you hunt alone, yes or no?" We all watch Andy. "Um, yes..." Andy says quietly and lowers her gaze back to the bed. Dad takes a deep breath.

 

"Do you want to live with us?" Dad asks suddenly. "What?" Andy, Dean, Cas, Gabe, and I say together. "Do you want to live with us? I can see that you don't eat much and that you've been to hell and back. You can be safe here. Do you want to live with us?" Dad repeats. "Um, yeah...?" Andy says quietly. "Are you sure?" Dean asks, knowing what Dad is doing. "If you live here, you'd have to live by our rules. And accept the punishments that you're given." I inform Andy, also knowing what Dad is doing. Andy nods. "Yeah, I would like to live with you guys." She says, not yet catching what Dad is trying to do. Cas and Gabe sigh and leave the room, knowing what Dad is going for. "Good. How long have you been hunting alone?" Dad asks. "Um... I started hunting when I was 7... I only ever really hunt with someone else if I'm hunting a pack or nest, not very often then either... But, the last time I hunted with someone was when I was 8 on a large vamp nest. Why?" Andy looks at Dad. "How long was the hunt?" Dad asks. "Um, it only took me a day to find the nest... Then the other hunter came into the picture before I went to the nest... So, only about 2 days long. **Why**?" Andy repeats the question. "So, you haven't hunted with someone else since you were 8? And what about before then?" Dad asks, clarifying. "Yeah... Never before that and not since then... _**Why**_?!" Andy repeats. Dad nods and sits down on the edge of the bed. Andy finally realizes what Dad was going for and gets off of the bed. "You really want to make this harder on yourself Andy?" Dad asks gently and raises an eyebrow at Andy. "But... I'm almost 14! Too old for that!" Andy tries to objet. "Kid, I suggest that you don't make it any worse then it's already gonna be and just go over there and take it. He doesn't think that anyone is ever too old to get their butt warmed, for anything..." Dean says gently and pushes her a step closer to Dad. Andy doesn't move any closer to Dad and tries to get past Dean and I and out the door. "Nope, sorry kid. Just go over and get it over with. Okay?" Dean tries to be supporting. Andy shakes her head.

 

Dad sighs and comes over and grabs Andy by the upper arm and lands a few solid swats to her bottom as he takes her back to the bed and sits back down. "OW!" Andy yelps. "Well, if you had just came over here, you wouldn't have gotten them. Ya gonna listen now?" Dad asks. Andy nods. "Good. Now, you're getting 7 with my hand, above your jeans, 7 with my hand, over your underwear, 7 with my hand, on your bare bottom, and 8 with my belt, also on your bare bottom. Do you understand?" Dad asks as Dean and I leave.

 

I wait for an answer from Andy. "Do you understand Andrea?" Andy nods. "Sir...?" I motion for her to continue. "Why am I getting the spanking sir?" She asks quietly. "Because, Andrea, I want to make sure that you realise that hunting alone is dangerous and that you could get hurt or killed. I want to make sure that you don't do it again. Okay?" I explain gently. "Yessir." I nod. "Good. Now, come here." She stands at the side of my right thigh and I pick her up and position her over my lap. "Try not to kick or put your hands back, okay?" She nods. "Alright. I'm going to start." She nods again and I raise my hand about halfway to my head and land the first spank down, fairly hard. She yelps and tries to squirm off of my lap. I sigh and land several swats on her bottom before pulling her snug into my side. "Now, those didn't count towards the total above your jeans. Try- and- _hold-_   _still_." I emphasize my point with a stinging swat to her bottom on each word. She nods slightly and holds onto the leg of my jeans. I rub her back slightly before landing the final swats, above her jeans, and pulling her to her feet. "Now, can you pull your jeans down, or do I have to?" I ask gently. She doesn't seem to hear me and I sigh and pull her jeans down to her knees and pull her back over my lap. "Alright, 7 over your underwear. I'm going to start." She nods slightly and I pull her snug to my side and she holds onto the leg of my jeans as I land the first 4 down on her sit spots. She squirms slightly and I land the last 3 before standing her up again. "Alright Andrea, underwear down." She pulls them down and, before I can even move, she lays herself across my lap. I rub her shoulders as I pull her snug to my side. "Alright, I'm going to start." She nods and let's her hands dangle by my feet as I land 7 stinging swats to her bare bottom and sit spots. She sniffles quietly and wipes her face as I pull my belt out of my jeans. "Alright Andrea, almost done. 8 with the belt, then we're done. I'm going to start, alright?" She nods slightly and folds her hands together tightly in front of her. I rub her shoulders for a moment before placing my hand on her back and quickly landing the 8 stripes of the belt on her bottom, upper thighs, and the crease where they meet.

 

After the first one, Andy had tried to put her hand back and I had it pinned gently to her back. Her shoulders were shaking from her crying. I pull her underwear and jeans up and sit her in my lap and make sure that her bottom is not directly on my legs. "Alright darlin', it's all over." I rub her arm. "Sir...?" She asks quietly. "Yes darlin'?" "What do I call you other than sir?" I think about that for a moment. "Hm... I guess, whatever you want... As long as it's appropriate. If I ever hear you swear at one of the boys or hear that you did, you'll be getting a soapy mouth and a very sore bottom. Unless it's all in good fun. Understood?" "Yessir." I nod. "Good. Come on. Let's go see if they've found a case." I set her on her feet and pat her bottom and she turns to pout at me. I smile slightly. "Go on kid." She scowls slightly at me and yelps slightly when I swat her with my belt. "Go."

 

"Yessir." I nod and head out of the room and to the library.


	2. Andy Gets Hurt and Secrets Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets hurt and reveals some secrets. Some fluff.
> 
> This kinda goes all over the place and is, like, really long. Sorry!

I look over Sam's shoulder and at the research. "Hm... It looks like it might be a wraith." Dean says. John looks. "Looks like it." I shake my head and look closely at the research. "It isn't a wraith." I feel all of their eyes on me and look up. "What?" Sam shakes his head. "Andy, ya don't correct us. Ya let us know when you think that me might be wrong respectfully. Especially Dad. Okay?" Dean says as he glares slightly at me. "I'm sorry, I actually know for a fact that it isn't a wraith." I cross my arms over my chest and glare back at Dean. "Alright, what is it then darlin'?" I uncross my arms and pull out a piece of paper under a few others and read through it quickly. "It says so right here. 'An elderly woman that was under pain medications was found in the woods near the senior home that she was living in with her skull split open and most of her brain missing. Another resident of the home that was also in the woods said that they heard the woman repeatedly saying 'make it stop!' Police have no leads as of yet.'" I look up at them. "Any true hunter knows that the thing that killed the woman, was a malevolent banshee. The banshee's screams drove the woman mad until she banged her head against a wall or something to try and get it to stop. Malevolent banshees go after physically, mentally, or emotionally weakened people. It's basic knowledge really." I hold the paper out to John and he takes it and reads through it. "Well I'll be damned... She's right. Sam, how did you not see this? We've been pouring over this information all day!" "I know Dad.." I cut Sam off.

 

 "No Winchester. It isn't Sam's fault. I read ahead of where he was. So... If you don't stop trying to yell at your son, you won't like what happens." Sam, Dean, Gabe, and Cas all look at me with wide eyes while John just raises an eyebrow at me. "You wanna repeat that?"

 

 "I said, old man, that if you don't stop trying to yell at your son, you won't like what happens. Did you hear me that time? Or do you need my hearing aid?" Everyone, except for John, stare at me with disbelief. John glares at me and suddenly has me by the upper arm and lands several stinging swats to my still kinda sore ass. I clench my jaw shut and slide my leg at John's ankles and sweep his legs. John falls, letting go of me at the same time. I put my hand up to where John had grabbed me and feel wetness. "God dammit." A light open handed slap lands on my mouth and I look up to see John standing and glaring at me while the others are just staring at me, still in disbelief. "Andrea... What's your middle name?" John asks. I swallow slightly. "Mae." John nods and leads me to the kitchen, closely followed by the others, and he picks me up and puts me on the counter. I squirm slightly and watch John get a bar of soap and run it under the faucet until it's covered in suds and put it in front of my mouth. "Open. Now." I shake my head and roll my shoulders, making my flannel fall to around my wrists. I carefully, with one hand, pull my t-shirt over my head, leaving me in a tank top and jeans. I show them my arm with a cut that had busted stitches.

 

 "OK... Yeah, that's a God dammit moment. Dad, I think that she should get off the hook... This time." Dean places a hand on John's wrist. I glance at the bar of soap then the other side of the room and the soap goes in that direction. Everyone stares at me. "What all can you do kid?" Dean leans against the counter beside me. "I can summon stuff and send things or people wherever I direct my eyes or hand... Heal others... Sometimes heal myself... Teleport... Go to heaven or hell... Just never my dad's cage for some reason..." Sam runs a hand through his hair. "I'm getting a beer..." I glance at the fridge and the door opens then 5 bottles of beer come flying out if the fridge and to all of us. "There ya go giant." I smile slightly at Sam as he opens the beer. The others open their beers and I twist my cap off and throw it into the garbage and lift it to my mouth and take a drink.

 

I nearly spill it all over myself when John loudly says "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ANDREA MAE?!?!" I quickly pull my hearing aid off and throw it on the counter. "DUDE! HEARING AID! DO NOT HAVE TO SCREAM WHEN YOU ARE, LITERALLY, ONLY 5 FEET FUCKING AWAY!" I yell at John. A second light open handed slap lands on my mouth from John. "Hit me one more damned time Winchester... I dare you!" John balls up a fist and sends it at my face quickly. "DAD!" Sam and Dean yell, but are a second too late as the punch lands on my jaw. I fall slightly off the counter and when I hit it I roll back onto my feet. John advances towards me and I believe that he's going to hurt me like my grandparents and their son did. "SON IDUA!" I scream and John is frozen. "Wow. Didn't expect that to work. Especially after all this time." I mumble the last part under my breath to ensure the others don't hear me and grab my beer. "Idua son." John is unfrozen and grabs my upper arms and glares at me. "Little girl..." He drifts off as I very calmly take a swig of the beer, despite being terrified of what was about to happen. John grips me by my shoulder with one hand and uses his other to slap the bottle out of my hand. When the glass bottle shatters I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut, sure that some form of hit is going to come and not wanting to see it. I hear Dean come over and say "Dad... Let her go. She's terrified." I don't get set down but I do get adjusted as to how I'm being held. "Dad, don't. Let her go." I hear Sam say and feel John tighten his grip around my torso and pull me into his side. I feel several stinging swats connect to my ass and hiss slightly through my teeth as I open my eyes. "You- do- not- swear- at- me- or- disrespect- me- Andrea- Mae! Do- you- understand?!" I hear John lecture as he emphasizes each word with a swat. "Yessir!" I say fairly loudly and feel another stinging swat. "Then why do I have to warm your ass again already?!" He emphasizes the point with several stinging swats to where I'd feel it when I sit and hiss through clenched teeth again, slightly louder. This seriously hurts! "I have no good answer sir. Other than you being a complete asshole by screaming at me, knowing that I have a hearing aid which is always turned up all the way!" In hindsight, calling the person busting your ass an asshole, might not have been the best idea.

 

I hear a drawer opening and then feel a spoon land on my ass and yelp. " _OW_!" I feel it land more and hear John lecturing again. "You- do- not- call- me- or- anyone- else- in- this- bunker- names! EVER!" He emphasizes the point with many more swats from the spoon. I keep my composure until he starts swinging the spoon harder and faster and covers my entire ass with it. He starts to spank my upper thighs and the crease where they meet my ass. " _ **OUCH**_! I-I'm **sorry**! I won't swear at you or call you names or disrespect you again! I'm _sorry_!" I say above the sound of the spoon landing on my thighs and the crease where they meet my ass. I feel tears running down my face and just don't care. I feel the spoon rest on my left thigh. "I'm sorry sir." I whisper quietly and sniffle pitifully.

 

I suddenly feel myself get set down and pulled into a hug. John rubs my back. "You're forgiven and it's over... This one anyway." I rest my head against him as my face burns red with embarrassment from being spanked in front of the others.

 

 John lets me go and I look at him. I see that he has a wooden spoon and my phone. "How did you get my phone and I not know?" "Same way you think that you took my wallet. Sneakily. Give me back my wallet." John holds his hand out for his wallet. I reach into my too large biker boots that come to my knee and pull out his wallet and hand it to him. "Boys, angels. I suggest you check for your wallets." Sam, Dean, Gabe, and Cas all check their pockets for their wallets and, when they don't find them, turn to glare at me. "Andrea Mae Davis. Give us back our wallets. Now." Sam says sternly. I kneel down, slowly, and reach into my right boot for Sam and Dean's wallets and put them on the counter. I switch knees and pull Cas and Gabe's wallets out of my left boot and put those on the counter then stand up and look at the floor. I hear them talking quietly and grab my hearing aids and quickly put them on. "She does deserve a very thorough spanking..." I hear Cas say. I look up in time to see them all nod. "Who gives it to her?" Dean asks then looks over at me. "Andrea, go to the room you were in earlier." He turns back to look at the others and I go nowhere. "We all could give her a certain number...?" Cas suggests, with a slight shrug and turns to look at me. "Andrea, I believe that Dean told you to go to the room you were in earlier..." "I guess." I shrug slightly. "Then go. Now! Or you'll be going with a much more sorry bottom!" Cas says, raising his voice and sounding like a true angel of the Lord. "Yes, sir." I quickly leave the kitchen.

 

 I pack the bag and set it by the door and sit on the bed, squirming slightly. I stand and start to take my leather jacket off. I'm taking my flannel off when the Winchester's and angels come into the room, each of them holding a wooden paddle. They look at me. "OK then." "What?" I'm seriously confused on what they mean. "Flannel. Hunter's wear it mostly. Not really anyone else." Sam explains. I finish taking the flannel off. "Why are you even taking the flannel off? Thought that you were a hunter?" Gabe asks, both serious and kidding. I smirk at him and wink. "I'm so much more than just a hunter." I reach behind my head as if I'm going to scratch my neck and pull out a switch blade. The handle is blue and the blade is red. I quickly have the blade out. "OK, you have a switch blade. What's the point?" Dean asks. I smirk and cut my hand and make sure that they can see the flash of blue. "Angel switch blade. Clever." Cas nods. "What all can you do with it?" John asks, clearly having forgotten about having to punish me. Gabe smiles slightly at me and makes all of the paddles disappear. Suddenly, the knife is no longer in my hand. "Where'd it go?" Dean asks as he looks at the angels for it. I look up. The others follow my gaze and they see that the blade is embedded in the ceiling. "OK, awesome." Dean smiles and punches me in the arm. I shrug slightly. "How are you going to get it down?" Cas asks. "Well, my wings are completely harmless to humans. Me showing them, wouldn't burn your eyes out." Sam nods slightly. "You sure?" I nod. "Trust me, I'm 99% sure that it won't hurt you." I shrug slightly and summon two of my wings close to me and use the tip of one of them to knock the blade out of the ceiling. I catch it and make my wings disappear. I roll my shoulders. "Need to stretch your wings out more?" Gabe asks, noticing the tense movement. "Yeah, kinda. I-" I don't get any farther as Cas and Gabe both grab one of my hands and drag me out of my room. "Hey! What're you two doing?" I exclaim as I regain my footing and am able to walk easily between them. They both smirk at each other and say nothing. They continue to drag me out of the bunker. "Can I have my hands back?" They let go of my hands as the Winchester's come out. "What's happening?" Dean asks and I shrug. "Have you ever flown before?" Cas asks. "No..." John shakes his head and goes back inside. Sam and Dean smirk. "Stretch your wings out." I shrug slightly. "Can't." "Why not?" Dean looks at me. "Y'all are too close." "We're, like, four feet away from you." "Again. Too close." Sam and Dean move to in front of me and so do Cas and Gabe.

 

  I smile and summon all six of my wings, allowing them to stretch to full length, which is eight feet on each side for the top two, six feet on each side for the middle two, and four feet on each side for the bottom two. "Awesome." Dean smiles. "When was the last time that you had them at full length like this?" Cas watches me. "On accident when I was, about, five or six." I shrug slightly then smirk. "Know what would be fun?" "What is that Andrea?" Cas tilts his head slightly to the side. I smirk at them before surging off into the air with a simple flap of my wings. "Whoa!" I say when I start to fall back to the ground. I flap my wings again and stay in the air. "You have seriously never flown before?" Sam yells up at me. I bring myself closer to the ground but stay a few feet in the air. "Never." "You pick up quick kid." I shrug slightly. "I guess." "Can you not take compliments?" Dean smirks at me. I shrug again. "You two wanna race?" I ask the angels. Cas nods. "Sure." Gabe smirks his Trickster smirk at me. "But, you are going to lose without a doubt Andrea." Cas informs as he's suddenly in the air in front me. Gabe's suddenly beside Cas, Sam on his back. "Um, OK." I shrug it off. "Ready?" They nod. "There's a pond about three miles east." "How do you know this and we don't?" Dean asks as he's suddenly on Cas' back. "I, uh I scope areas out quickly within a ten mile radius of the place that I'm gonna be staying." Dean nods. "Alright, I'll just snap you two and John there-" "No. We wanna ride with." I shrug slightly. "Hey John!" I yell loudly, making sure that John would be able to hear me from inside the Bunker. After a few minutes, John comes out. "Yeah?" "You mind being the judge of a race for us?" John shrugs. "Sure." I smile and snap him to the pond. "He's gonna be pissed that you did that Andy." Sam warns and I just shrug. "Alright, still ready?" They all nod. "Go!" I yell and am off fast enough to bend the treetops slightly. I hear Cas and Gabe following, kinda close behind. I look down to keep an eye out for the pond. "ANDREA! LOOK OUT!" I hear Cas yell loudly and look up in time to see a plane. "CRAP!" I fly up to try and avoid it. I fail quite miserably at that. I hit the top of the wing and roll over it and, as it passes on, I fall into the pond, seeing as how the plane was just flying over it. My wings had disappeared as soon as I hit the water, thank God. I hate it when my wings get wet when I don't want them to. I just let myself sink to the bottom, to ensure that I won't panic, then swim back to the surface. Cas and Gabe are flying above the pond while Sam, Dean, and John have just emerged from the water. "Um... I'm OK...?" I say, unsure. Cas and Gabe land on the shore. Sam, Dean, and John swim out of the pond. I just stay in the water for a while longer and just work on staying above water, using only my left arm because something happened to my right one. "Can you swim to shore Andy?" Sam yells to me. I nod and try swimming to shore with both hands. I'm able to and feel no pain in my right arm.

 

 I slowly make it to shore and stand by them. John looks me over. "You good kid?" "Did I win?" Dean snorts. "Yeah, you won. And you also got your ass handed to you by plane's wing. So, you good?" I nod. "Yeah, nothing hurts. Feel fine." John holds his hand out to me. "Let me see your arms." "What? Why?" "To check if any of the bones in them are broken. Now, let me see." I give him my left arm and he checks it. He drops it and motions for my right arm. I give it to him and he checks it. I keep a straight face as he checks it and finds a broken bone and prods at it. "Can you not?" I say as the pain goes to a 10, but I still keep a straight face. "Pain?" "10." "Seriously? A 10?" "Yes. A 10, it seriously hurts. I've just gotten so used to pain that I have a high tolerance to it. Can you let go of my arm now?" John shakes his head. "We either need to have Cas or Gabe heal it or set it. Your choice." I roll my eyes slightly. "Set it." John nods. "On three. 1..." He sets it. I just roll my eyes again. "2, 3." I notice John raise an eyebrow at my reaction. "What? That was no new experience to me." I shrug slightly and look at Cas. "So, Cas." "Yes Andrea?" "Did I lose without a doubt?" I smirk at Cas. Cas just looks at me like he's gonna smite me. "Well... I think that I will heal you Andrea..." Cas comes closer to me.

 

  When Cas is within healing distance and reaches his hand out towards me, I duck away from his arm and to the other side of him. "I will fight you. Even with a newly set arm." "Alright Andrea, if you wish." Cas suddenly swings at me and I duck out of the way. I sweep his legs and he falls on his ass to the ground and I gently put my foot to his chest when he tries to get up again. I look down at him and he looks up at me. "If there is anything that I learned from the people that were supposed to care for and protect me, was that I always had to be ready for everything, such as a moose trying to sneak up on me. Back up Sam." I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he backs up. "And, how to fight. Be it dirty or clean. Example, I know that if you wanted to, you could twist my ankle to be able to stand up and easily overpower me. Or, that if you were to hit me in my knee, you could overpower me that way. But, I also know that I could do something before you could." Cas tries to hit me in my knee and I just quickly move my foot and grab his hand and yank him to his feet then flip him over my shoulder and back onto his back. "Such as that." I turn and hold my hand out to help him up. Cas takes it and stands with my help.

 

 I hiss, seeing as how when I was helping him stand, Cas healed my arm. "You son of a bitch!" I try to punch him in the face, but he catches my hand and catches my other hand too when I swing at him again. "Calm down. All I did was heal you so that you would be able to accompany us on the hunt." "The hunt? Oh... The banshee hunt, right?" Cas nods and lets my hands go, seeing that I had calmed down. John steps in front of Cas. "You, Andrea, are going to stay here and research and check in. We, will handle the hunt. Understood?" I salute him. "Yes sir." He glares at me. "What? You're an ex-marine and most of the people on my mom's side were in the armed forces, whether Air Force, Army, or Navy. I know the chain of command." John just nods. "Alright then, let's get back to the Bunker." I smile. "No racing in the air." ''There's still foot races." "That's true. Race ya kid." Dean elbows me before running back through the trees back towards the Bunker, quickly followed by Sam. I roll my eyes. "Amateurs." I run after them.

 

 After a few minutes, I catch up with them. Sam's ahead of Dean and I smirk. "Younger brother faster than you, Dean?" "Shut it Andrea." Sam just laughs. I laugh and run faster and go past both of them, despite having slightly shorter legs and asthma. I see the Bunker and run faster. "What?! Come on Samsquatch! She's shorter than you! How is she beating you?!" I hear Gabe say and scoff. I see the railing that's by the door and hear both of them trying to catch up with me, despite being a good few yards behind, and just run faster until I run into the railing, being forced to stop. "Ow." I just fall onto the ground, tired and out of breath. I hear Sam and Dean come to a stop beside me and also fall to the ground beside me. I just scoff. "How are you guys more tired than I am? I was actually running!" They punch me in my arms. "Shut it kid." They say at the same time and I just sit up. Sam and Dean sit up too. "You realize that we let you win, right?" "Yeah, keep telling yourselves that." I smile and summon some bottles of water and just toss them to Sam and Dean as Sam sits up. I then fall back onto my back on the ground to just look at the clouds, now very bored. "You know, you could go inside and watch TV or something, right?" I look at Gabe out of the corner of my eye then back to the sky. "Yeah, I know..." "Then why don't you?" I just keep looking at the sky. "It's just something that I do." I sit back up and look at them and they look back at me. "You guys should go on your hunt..." John nods. "Let's go then boys." They go inside and I follow. They go to the garage and I go to the library. I hear Baby and John's truck drive out of the garage and smirk. "What should I do while they're gone?"

 

  When we get to a motel, I call Andy. "Yo." She answers. "Hey kid, you good there?" "Yeah Dean, I'm good." I can tell that she rolled her eyes. "Alright, well, don't leave the Bunker unless you need food." "OK Dean. Good luck on the hunt. Bye." "Bye." She hangs up and I put the phone in my pocket. "She good?" Dad asks and I nod. "Yes sir." "Good. Let's get the weapons." I nod and we go out to Baby and his truck and get the weapons out.

 

  After talking to Dean, I turn back to the stereo and turn the music back on. I had turned the Bunker into a giant ball pit. I fall into the balls and just listen to my music as I float around in them.

 

  A few days later, we come back and park Baby and Dad's truck in front of the Bunker. We go through the door and all just kinda freeze on at the top of the stairs. "Andrea! What in the Hell did you do?!" I yell. "I have no idea if this is awesome or terrible..." Sam mutters.

 

 I hear the Bunker's door open and then Dean yell. I slowly raise my head out of them. "Ummm... Hi...?" As soon as John sees me he starts to come down the stairs. I squeak and go back under. "Nope." I hear Gabe say then a snap and then the balls disappear and the music stops. I just use that advantage to scramble to my feet and lean against a wall and pretend like I didn't just scramble to my feet in fear. Dean and Gabe scoff. "Why did you turn the Bunker into a giant ball pit, Andrea?" John asks, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I laugh fakely. "Oh, that?" "Yes, that." John raises an eyebrow at me. "No reason... Just got bored..." John nods slightly and the others facepalm at my comment. I look up at them, confused. "Hm... How many rooms did she fill?" "The war room, library, kitchen, and hall." Gabe explains. John nods. "Your reason for making the Bunker a giant ball pit was because you were bored, right?" I nod. "Well than, guess that you're gonna be bored for the next month... You're grounded. You can't go anywhere outside of the Bunker. Give me your keys." "What?!" "You heard me. Give me your keys." I take my keys out of my pocket and hold them out to him, not moving any closer. John just raises an eyebrow and comes over and grabs them. "Actually... With the attitude that you're giving, maybe you want it be five weeks...?" "No, sir." John nods and walks away. I just take out another key on a ring and spin it on my finger. "What's the key to?" Sam asks and I look at the key then him. "A car that's in lockup in New York... My car that's in lockup in New York." I stop spinning it and catch it in my palm. "Why didn't you give it to Dad?" Dean crosses his arms over his chest. "Because. It is my car and I don't trust anyone but me with the key." At that I turn on my heel and walk out and to my room.

 

 As Andy walks away, I go to find Dad. I go to the garage and see that he had pulled his truck in. "Hey Dad..." "Yeah Dean?" "You wanted all of her keys, right?" Dad nods. "Does she still have a key?" I nod and Dad walks past me and out of the garage and I follow. We go past the library and the others follow us to, wanting to know what's going on.

 

 I'm sitting on my bed listening to music and drawing when John barges in, followed by Dean and the others. "Give me your key Andrea. Now." I take my headphone off and put them around my neck. "Hm?" "Key. Now." "I'm not giving you the key to my car." I go back to drawing my picture. The drawing pad gets ripped out of my hands and thrown across the room by John. I look at where the pad was then where it is now and just calmly stand up and go get it and go back to John and shove the picture in his face. "My car. My mom. My mom and her car. I'm not giving you the key." I sit back down on the bed and put my headphones back on and go back to drawing the picture of my mom and her car, that she made sure my older siblings gave me. My music suddenly stops and I look up to glare at John. "What?" "Key." I look back to the pad of paper and go back to drawing. "No. N-O. Not gonna give you my key." John just takes the pad of paper again and throws it in the trash. This is where I stand up and shove him away from my bed and me. "Get out! I'm not giving you the key to the only part of my mother that I have! **Get! Out!** " I shove him again, hard. " _ **Get** _**_out!_** " John just glares at me and turns on his heel and walks out. I turn to Dean. "Thanks for ratting me out about the key." "Dean! What the hell man?!" Sam, Cas, and Gabe glare at Dean, who just shrugs. "Sorry kid, but he did tell you t-" I cut him off by suddenly punching him in the face. He stumble back a step and glares at me and I glare right back at him. He rubs his jaw as I turn and grab my drawing pad out of the trash then sit back down on the bed. I look through the pages and tear, about, 20 out of the 100 of them out. I arrange them on the bed in order of how they happened.

 

 The first 3 are of a man and a woman out on different dates. The next 2 are of a pregnant woman and 2 kids. The next one is of 2 kids standing on a doorstep with a sleeping infant swaddled between them. The next one is of the kids being held back from the baby by a man as another man and a woman hurt the baby. The next 7 are of the baby growing up and protecting the other 2 kids from the men and woman. The next 2 are of the third child, the baby, being held down on a bed while one of the two different men are on top of her. The final 4 are of the third child standing in front of four different pyres with words on them. The first pyre has the word 'sisters', the second pyre has the words 'adopted brother/third worst', the third pyre has the words 'grandmother/second worst', and the fourth pyre has the words 'grandfather/absolute worst'. I look at the pictures then at Dean then back at the pictures. "How my life came to be and went." I point to the first 3. "Mom and Lucifer on different dates." I point to the next two. "My mom pregnant with me and my two older sisters beside her." I point to the next one. "My sisters standing on the doorstep of our grandparents house with me in between them." I point to the next one. "My adoptive brother holding my sisters back from helping me as our grandparents hurt me." I motion to the next 7. "What I did to keep them safe." I skip the next 2 and just motion to the final 4. "Me burning my sisters, grandparents, and adoptive brother." My focus goes to the 2 that I skipped. "I draw what happened in those seven years that I was there... I draw what was done to me... I draw my sisters staying safe... I draw being..." I just motion to the 2 that I skipped, unable to finish the sentence. "I draw to keep from killing people... I draw and draw and draw." I pinch the bridge of my nose and put my head in my hands. "I draw, because that is the one thing that I can't permanently fuck up... I draw because that's the best thing that people can notice about me... I draw because... Because then, I'm closer to not being this fucking thing that got so fucked up as a kid it can't function! I draw because then I can feel like I actually fucking belong somewhere! I draw because... Because then, I can get a view of how normal I could be... How normal I could have been if I wasn't this fucking thing that killed my mother being born... I draw because then I can pretend that I ain't the cause of my mom and my sisters being dead..." I rub my face, wiping the tears that had fallen, and just look at the pictures.

 

 Suddenly, a hand snatches the 2 pictures of a younger me being held down on a bed. I look up into John's face. "When and how often did this happen?" "From when I was two to when I was seven... At least once a week, every week... Maybe more..." I look down and John just grips my chin and raises my gaze back to his. "Why, just why?" "They blamed me for my mom being dead... And they just hated me..." I lower my gaze to his chest. He just carefully wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that kid..." I just bury my face in his chest and carefully wrap my arms around him. "When, when did you come back?" I whisper into his flannel. Seriously, hunters wear flannel so often. "Just before you punched Dean. Nice right hook by the way. Gonna have to see how hard you can hit." I smile slightly as I hear Dean scoff. "Yes sir. And he deserved it. Snitch." John lets me go and slaps the back of my head. "Watch it kid." "What? He is a snitch." I stick my tongue out at Dean. Dean just looks at me with his mouth agape for a moment. "Might wanna close your mouth, Dean. A fly might go in there." I notice the others smirk as Dean just glares at me. "That's it. Come here." He tries to grab me, but just grabs empty air. "Howdy." They all turn to the desk where I'm sitting with my legs crossed on the chair. "OK, that wasn't fair." Dean complains and I smirk at him. "Oh, honey. All's fair in love and war. Plus, you just have to learn how to know what I'm going to do and how to out think me. Good luck with that by the way." The others chuckle slightly and Dean just tries to grab me again, but just grabs empty air again. "Oh, lover boy, over here." Dean and the others turn to the door of the bathroom where I'm leaning. I wink at Dean. "OK, so, badass hunter can't catch a kid. That's kinda pathetic dude." Sam teases. "Shut up Sam." Dean punches Sam in the arm. I scoff and just walk over to Dean and poke his nose. "Come and get me, green eyes." I smirk and wink at him as I just walk past him. 

 

 "Did she just flirt with me?" Cas rolls his eyes. "Despite what you may think Dean, not everyone wants to get with you." "Well, I know a few people that have." I smirk at Cas as he glares at me. "I **will** smite you, Winchester." "No you won't. Know why?" Cas just glares at me more, but I continue on the idiotic streak of messing with the angel. "One, you love me. And two, we-" " ** _Dean_** , shut up and chase the kid." Dad says, keeping me from making all of them throwing up. "Yessir." I leave the room.

 

 Gabe smirks at me. " _So..._ You and Dean?" He summons two suckers and hands one to Sam and they put them in their mouths. " _So..._ You and Sam?" I retort and they both nearly choke on their suckers. I smirk and walk out, hearing the others following. I go to the combat room, where I hear crashing.

 

 I duck out of the way of a swing that Dean sends then flip out of the way of a kick. I see the others standing just inside the room and fall back just into a backbend just in time to avoid another punch. I push myself onto my hand and kick Dean in the chest as I flip back onto my feet and put my left leg out to the side and keep my right foot completely on the floor. Dean's trying to catch his breath from getting kicked in the chest. I watch him then hear a flap of wings from behind me and roll out of the way to be able to see Cas punch the floor. I raise my eyebrow at Cas. "How'd that feel Cassie?" I smirk as Cas glares at me. He lets his blade fall down his sleeve and roll my eyes. "Really? Here." I summon a sword and toss it to him. He catches it and takes it out of the sheath. "Awesome." Him and Dean say together. I roll my eyes and take my sword out of it's sheath. I close my eyes and hold the handle of the sword tightly then open my eyes and they focus on Cas, glowing green. I smirk at him. "Normal swords, won't cause any lasting damage to you or me." He nods slightly then comes closer to me and swings the sword at me. I block it with mine and both swords break. I look at the swords and just blink. "What... The... **Literal**...  _ **Hell?**_ " Dean and I say together. "Well, that did not work well..." I turn to face to give Cas a bitch face to beat all of Sam's. " _You don't say, Cas?_ " I ask with so much sarcasm. Cas just throws the handle towards the wall and I do the same then, in the same movement, swing at him. He stumbles back a few steps and rubs his jaw where I punched him. He just nods slightly and makes his eyes glow blue slightly. "Oh no. Big bad angel has his wings out. What, gonna try and do what angels are supposed to do with nephillims instead of fight? Dude, too many people have tried and failed to do that." I watch him, unafraid. He makes his eyes stop glowing and I keep watching him, while also watching the other 4- wait 4? Aren't there supposed to be 5? Where's Sam? I close my eyes and make my mind appear to where I can see the entire room and see Sam sneaking up behind me and about 2 seconds away from, what looks like, grabbing me. I make my mind go back to normal and carefully turn my hearing aids up the rest of the way. I hear Sam's light footsteps stop right behind me and throw my right elbow out behind me and catch him in the stomach. " _Shit..._ " He groans. I start to feel light headed. " ** _Holy fucking Hell..._** _"_ I start to fall, but a pair of hands grab my shoulders and hold me steady. I immediately go into fight mode and kick back and elbow back towards where the body that the hands belong to are. " _Fuck!_ " Sam hisses. I don't register that it's Sam until I'm suddenly being held down by him with a bloody face. "What happened to your face? And why does it feel like my head is about to _explode_?" I carefully put my hand on his arm and heal him.

 

 As I heal him, I see what happened to him. I did. I can see myself just freaking out and hitting him quickly and hard and I just clench my jaw. Then, as the others try to help, they also get hurt. My eyes open and I look into Sam's. "I'm sorry."

 

 "I'm sorry." Andy whispers to me before she passes out. "Hey, Andy? Wake up." I shake her then look for a pulse. I find one, but it's kinda weak. Gabe comes over to us and looks at her. "She used too many powers at the same time. She just needs to sleep for a while and she'll be fine." I nod slightly, kinda worried about the kid. "She's gonna be fine Sammy, promise." "Alright... Could you...?" I just kinda shake her slightly. Gabe nods and just snaps, making her disappear and to her room (hopefully). "Thanks."


	3. Andy's First Hunt With Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People going missing then reappearing... Different? Guess it's time for the Winchesters and Angels to take Andy hunting with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragraphs that have these: ** are flashbacks. There will be one at the beginning and then again at the end to signal the end of the flashback.

 When I wake up, I look to my right and see the silhouette of a guy sitting there. I quickly sit up and hit my back against the wall by the bed, freaked out. The guy looks up and all I see is blue eyes and I freak out, again. I fall off of the bed and just roll under the bed, thinking that the guy was my grandfather. I hear footsteps and then see feet at the end of the bed. "Andrea, come out from under the bed." I close my eyes and become invisible. "Andrea, come out before I make you. Now." I just stay invisible and under the bed. I hear a sound that's a mix of a groan and sigh then the bed is moved from above me and I'm being hauled over someone's shoulder. I just zap somewhere in the bunker and end up in the library, still invisible. The others are in there and hear the flap of my wings as I do that and look around. I just quickly fall to the floor in front of a shelf on the floor and sit against it. Cas comes in a moment later from the hall, looking frustrated. "Where's the kid, Cas?" They look at him. "I have lost the nephillim. I do not know where she is." Cas sits by Dean and I notice Dean put a hand on Cas' leg under the table. I just carefully look through the gaps between the shelves and see newspaper articles and stuff. They're looking for a hunt. I then zap to the kitchen and get a bottle of water and go to the library, opening it. John looks up and glares at me. "You were in the kitchen for what exactly?" "Well, I have a bottle of water... So, I was in the kitchen to get a drink." I sit by Cas and feel a smack to the back of my head by him. "It's not nice to hit, Castiel." I say calmly as I take a drink of the water. "It's also not nice to sit in my room, in the dark, and then get mad when I freak out after only seeing blue eyes." "What is the import of my eye color?" I just stay silent and drink the water.

 After a few moments, John gets annoyed and slams his fist on the table. The others jump at the sound while I just calmly cap my water bottle and set it on the table. "Talk, kid. Now." I raise an eyebrow at him. "About?" "How about why the hell you freaked out over the color of Cas' eyes?" Sam puts in and I glance sideways at him and just pull a picture out of my jacket pocket, which I had zapped on in the kitchen. I make the picture larger and just set it on the table. "That reason enough for you?" It's a picture of my grandparents, their son, my sisters, and I pretending to be a happy normal family. "November 8th, 2008. Giraffe Photography LLC 2202 East 11th Street Davenport, Iowa 52803. Taken at exactly 13:24. Birthday present to Richard, him," I point to the older man. "From the kids they considered family. I was only in it because the photographer refused to take it unless I was in it..." I say automatically as they look at the picture and notice that the three adults all have blue eyes. I rub my neck because it was hurting as the memory takes center stage in my mind.

 

*

_The photographer motions me over and I slowly go over. My sisters smile comfortingly at me while the adults smile insincerely at me. I am gonna be so in for it when we get back. I stand in between my sisters and they each put a hand gently on my shoulders and I smile slightly. "Alright, say cheese." The others smile at the camera and the photographer takes the picture and prints a copie out. "Thank you, sir." Richard says and we all leave, my sisters keeping me by them._

_As soon as Richard pulls into the garage and the door is shut behind the mustang that my sisters said would be mine one day, Lonna is out of the front passenger seat and dragging me out of the backseat by my fairly long hair and into the house. I just stay silent and let it happen. She throws me against a wall and I wince slightly. Richard and Richie come in, each of them holding one of my sisters in front of them. "Alright you green-eyed monster, you are in so much trouble. But, this time you get a choice." I look up at her and she just motions to my sisters. "Here's the choice. You let us do whatever we want to your sisters while you eat something, because I know for a fact that you're starving, and watch us. We really don't want to do anything to them because they're family. Or, you let us do whatever we want to do to you while your sisters go to their room and eat popcorn and watch a movie. What's your choice? And remember to be respectful, or it will be worse for you if you choose that path." It only takes me a single second after she finishes to find the answer, but I wait for just a few seconds more before looking up to her. "Do whatever you want to me, ma'am." She nods towards Richard and Richie and they take my sisters to their shared room and set them up with a movie and popcorn before coming back down. They surround me and-_

*

 

"ANDREA?!" I feel someone shaking me and punch them in their face, still coming out of the flashback. "Son of a bitch!" I hear Dean yell as I finally come out of the flashback completely. Dean's holding his bloody nose. "What the hell kid?!" "Me what the hell?! Why not you what the hell?!" "What?!" "I don't fucking know! I said the first thing I could fucking think of!" I don't notice the others there, only Dean and a rising rage inside of me towards him for some reason. I see fear flash over his features and feel a weird feeling of happiness knowing that I scare him. A voice in my head urges me on to kill him but another voice quietly and calmly says  _"Andrea, baby girl, calm down. You know that you'll come to love these people deep down and you know you do. You know that you don't want to hurt them. You know that you don't want to scare them. So, calm down. I know it's hard with what my parents put you through, but you have to learn to trust others again. Please. For the sake of my soul and you sisters souls too. Please baby girl. I love you."_ The calm, soothing voice makes the rage disappear slowly as it fades away. I shake my head slightly and look at Dean. "Sorry. You good?" He huffs a laugh. "Seeing as how you just summoned two huge balls of fire and just let them evaporate as you were about to send them at me, I'm fine. You good?" "Well, let's see. You save me from having to relive terrible crap in a flashback and my response to that is to punch you in the face, give you a bloody nose, and get pissed. Thanks by the way." He just nods and I try to move my hand but find it pinned down by John. "Uh, you can let me go." John raises an eyebrow at me. "No, you can listen to what I have to say." I just nod slightly and he looks me in the eye as he speaks. "Firstly, you need to work on your temper so that none of us get killed." I nod slightly and he raises an eyebrow at me. "I mean, yes sir." He nods and continues. "Secondly, they are dead. All of them. Your grandparents, their son, and your sisters. Deal with it and move on." I clench my jaw tightly and don't say or do anything in response. "Understood?" "Yes. Sir." I grind out through clenched teeth. He glares at me. "Watch it with the attitude." He warns before letting my arms go and I just grab my water and snap the picture away, not wanting to touch it at the moment. John raises an eyebrow at me. "What? Didn't want to touch it. Oh, right. Sorry. Forgot that having feelings was against the rules here." I smirk at him as he glares down at me. "Fine." He says shortly before I'm suddenly pulled to my feet then have a perfect view of the floor. He didn't, he isn't... I feel a hard swat to my covered ass and then numerous more.

 By the time that he's done, he has covered my entire ass, upper thighs, and sit spots with hard and stinging swats. He pulls me into a standing position in front of him. "Done with the attitude? "Yessir." I mumble quietly as I look down. He stands up and has me sit back down in the chair and I finally look at the newspaper articles and quickly read them. "So, what is it that we're dealing with here?" Sam asks, leaning against the table near me and ignoring the fact that I just got spanked by his father in front of him. I smile slightly at him. He smiles back. "Kid, we got a case. We don't really have time for your little crush on my brother." Dean says, rolling his eyes. "Uh, right... People going missing and then coming back different. No reports of grave robberies. Gotta be shifters." John nods and looks at me. "Got your stuff packed?" "Me?" "Yeah, you. Sammy convinced me to let you come with on the hunt. Don't screw it up, both of your asses are on the line. Got it?" "Yes sir." Sam and I reply. John nods and goes to get his stuff. "Thanks Sam." "Sure thing. Wanted to see how good you are in a hunt." We go to get our bags. Turns out my room's right next to Sam and Gabe's and the room on the other side was Cas and Dean's and John's room was across from mine. Easy access for any of us to go over and talk. But, not so easy to sneak out. That's kind of a bummer.

 I grab my bag and am at the garage before anyone else and admire the Impala. I smile slightly as I feel the keys to my car in my pocket and put my duffle strap over my head and onto my opposite shoulder, letting the actual bag hang at my side. I gently run my fingers over the smooth body of the beautiful car. "Hey! Don't touch my Baby!" I hear Dean suddenly bark and I automatically yank my hand away from the car. "Uh, sorry... Just, your car is seriously badass and beautiful..." "Yeah, she's a-" "A 1967 Chevy Impala. Some can hit zero to sixty in about nine point one seconds. She has a 502 cubic inch big block V8 engine, has 550 horsepower. Large trunk for your stuff. Army man shoved into a back ashtray by a younger Sam. Legos that will rattle around when the heat comes on. Your initials carved into the bottom of a door. It's all around a badass and beautiful car. It's also all around your guys' car." I look at them as I finish my rant about the Impala and they're all just kinda quiet. "Uh, what?" Dean asks for all of them and I smile slightly. "Yeah, I like cars... I know a lot about them... I can usually tell what they are by looking around them and tell what's wrong with them by listening carefully..." I rub the back of my neck. "Kid, what can't you do?" Sam ruffles my hair and I smile a tiny bit more. "I can't let the people I care about die or get hurt, unless I have no other choice or can't keep it from happening..." I smile sadly slightly and run a hand through my hair to fix it. "And I will get you back for messing up my hair, Jolly Green." Sam scoffs. "Good luck with that. You're still shorter than me." "True." I shrug and smirk up at him. Sam and John put their bags in the back of the truck while the others put their bags in the trunk of Baby. I just sling by bag over my chest. "Sir?" "Yeah?" I'm looking at an old motorcycle and they follow my line of sight. "You wanna take that?" They ask together. "Hell yeah." "Alright then. Dean, get her the keys to Dorothy's bike." Dean nods and goes to a cabinet, getting out a key on a ring. "Who's Dorothy?" "Y'know... Wizard of Oz..." Sam says and I just look at him confused. "Kid, we have some movies to watch when we get back." "Alright." Dean tosses me the keys and I catch them. "The tank should be full..." Dean shrugs as he goes back over to Baby. "Well, we'll see in a second, won't we?" I turn the key. It starts and I smile. "Let's go kill the son of a bitch that's fucking up people's lives then." I wave my hand over my hair to make it get put in a braid and summon a helmet with a tinted visor to my hands. "Kid, thin ice with the swearing." John says before getting in the truck followed by Sam. Dean smirks at me before getting in Baby followed by Cas and Gabe. "Andrea, ride out first." "Yes sir." I put my helmet on and put the visor down before riding out of the garage quickly. I hear the truck and Baby follow me out. 

 After about two hours on the highway, we all pull off on an exit and park by gas pumps at a gas station. "Five minutes before we get back on the road. Get some food and something to drink or anything else you need." John starts to refill his truck. "Hey Sammy, mind getting me some chips and a pop?" "Yeah, sure. Usual?" Dean nods as he puts the nozzle in Baby. "Thanks." "Mhm... Andy, want anything?" I was leaning against a cement beam by the pump, waiting for the tank on the bike to fill, when he asks, not really paying that close attention. I shake my head slightly to get out of a daze I was in. "Huh?" "Do you want anything? I can charge it to one of Dean's cards..." "Uh, no thanks... If I need something I can just..." I just pull a fake ID for each of them out of my pocket and show them. "Well then, guess you're a pretty good pickpocket..." Gabe says as he comes over and takes the fake IDs from me. I just smirk at him. "Snickers bar good enough for you, Gabe?" "What?" "Do you want a Snickers bar?" "Uh, sure..." I nod and head over to him. "Hold onto this for me, will you?" I hand him my helmet. I take my hair out of the braid and make it look like a cute mess before going inside and roam the aisles. I go down the candy aisle and check for cameras or for people watching me. I see a camera pointed at the cashier and no other ones. I grab a Snickers bar and slip it into my sleeve then grab a cheap pack of gum. I go to the counter and the teenage boy behind the counter looks me up and down, checking me out. "This all for you?" "Mhm." He scans it. "Ten cents." I give him a dime and open the gum, taking a piece. "Want one?" "Sure. Thanks." He takes a piece. "Sure thing." I wink at him. "Have a nice rest of your day." "You too..." I walk out of the store, knowing that he's watching me as I do. I smirk as I walks over to Gabe and take my helmet. "Thank you." "Did you at least get his number after all that flirting?" Gabe smirks at me. I smirk back at him and take his wrist, putting the Snickers bar in his hand. "You're welcome." I go over to the bike and see that the tank is full. I take the nozzle out and put it back in the pump. "Alright. Kid, you are awesome." Dean smiles at me. I look over at him. "I know." I lean against the bike as Dean takes the nozzle out of Baby.

 The teenager from behind the counter comes out. "We never did learn each other's names..." He holds his hand out to me and I shake it. "I'm Brandon." "Andrea." "Cool." He's still holding my hand. "Thanks." He let's go of my hand, leaving a paper in it. "By the way, your ass looks good in those jeans." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Thanks. Back at ya." Sam has come back out and passed out what everyone wanted and was now watching me going back and forth with Brandon. "So... Where's your place at?" I smile sweetly at him as I clench and unclench my fist slightly behind my back. "For what, exactly?" I ask calmly and sweetly. He steps closer to me, one of his legs in between mine, and whispers in my ear "So I can see if another spot is as tight and sweet as your ass." He pushes his leg against me very slightly so that only him and I know that he did. "Um... Could, could you back up please?" "Of course he can." I hear someone say before he's tore away from me and into the cement beam with John holding him there, his forearm to Brandons throat. "You good, kid?" John asks, glaring at Brandon. I nod. "Yes sir, I'm fine. Can, can we just go? Please?" "Not unless you are actually alright, Andrea." Cas says and I just put my helmet on. "I'm fine. Sir, can we please go?" "You two know where to go?" John asks Dean and I. "Yes sir." The automatic replies come from both of us. "Good. You go ahead, I'll meet up with you. Understood?" "Yes sir." Comes the reply from all of us before Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabe get in Baby and drive out of the gas station. "Andrea, go. Now." "Yes sir..." I put my helmet on and get on the bike before riding out of the gas station after Dean. I pass him and close my eyes for a moment, calming down. 

 About two hours later, Dean calls me. I press a button on my Bluetooth headset. "Yeah?" "There's an exit a few miles up where the case is. Pull off." "Yeah, OK." He starts to say something, but I hang up, cutting him off. I pull off on the exit when it comes up and park in front of a motel. Dean and John pull in on either side of me and get out. "Really?" Dean raises an eyebrow at me as I take my helmet off. "What?" I ask, faking being calm. "You had to hang up on me before I could give you a warning about possible feds?" "What? NCIS?" I scoff. "Yes, actually." Sam says, getting out as well as the others. "Trust me, I know about them. I'll be in that bar over there." I nod to a bar by the motel and walk over to it.  I walk in and a band is playing some jazz music. "Andrea?!" I hear someone call and turn to see a tall man with blonde-brown hair with gray streaks waving me over to the bar. I smile and go over, sitting on an empty barstool. "Hey Andrea, how ya been?" "I'm alive." "Hey, you're a good kid. Strong." I smile slightly. "Thanks King." "Yeah, thanks. Who are you?" I roll my eyes at Pride. "Hey Dean." I turn to look at Dean, who is standing with his arms crossed behind me, and the others. "Hey fellas, I'm Dwayne Pride. Welcome to New Orleans." Pride holds a hand out to Dean and they shake hands. "Dean Winchester." "Winchester? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I scoff. "What're you scoffing about, Andrea? Last I checked, you're supposed to be dead too." A woman beside me points out. "Fair enough, Miss Loretta. Pride, any chance I can get a tequila?" "Any chance I can get some real ID?" "Yes." I show him a real ID that says I'm twenty-two. "Alright then. And I thought you liked vodka?" "Pride, you should know that this girl will drink anything hard that she can get her hands on." She says as Pride hands me a tequila shot. "You understand me, ma'am." I drink the shot quickly. "Alright, kid, you better talk. You don't get hard liquor unless you got something on your mind. What's up?" "How about at HQ instead of your bar?" "How about our HQ, Andrea?" Dean growls quietly. I mutter something under my breath. "Your HQ sounds good, Pride." I get up and simply turn to smirk at Dean before walking out. Pride and Loretta come out to. "We walkin'?" "Yeah, I ain't gonna be able to deal with riding with Dean right now." "Alright." We start walking to their HQ.

 Ten minutes later, we walk into a building that looks a lot like a warehouse on the outside but is actually an office on the inside. I see that Dean, Sam, John, Cas, and Gabe all have their hands up with guns pointed at them by the six people in the office. I just shake my head. "Uh, who the Hell are these people, Pride?" A woman with long, black, curly hair asks. "LaSalle, Gregorio, Percy, Brody, Sebastian, and Patton, put your God damned guns down. Sam, Dean, John, Cas, and Gabe, put your fucking hands down." I leave no room for argument and they all do as I say. I nod once. "Alright, one of y'all explain why the hell Dean has a black eye and broken nose and why Sam has a busted lip. Cas, Gabe. You two gonna heal your boy toys?" The hunters and angels glare at me and I reply by making my eyes glow blood red slightly. That gets them moving. "Patton, wanna explain what happened?" "These guys came in and refused to explain who they were and why they were here. Also, the one with the blonde hair and leather jacket got mad when I said something about that crappy car he drives." Dean steps forward and I turn to glare at him. "Stay. There." He just glares at me, but he does stay where he is. "Thank you, Patton. Cas?" Cas looks at me. "That what happened?" He nods. "Alright. Agents, this is Sam, John, and Dean Winchester. This is Castiel and that's Gabriel, they're both angels." I point to them as I say their names. "We're here on a hunt." "You guys hunt bear or deer?" LaSalle asks and the hunters and angels look confused. "Bear, all the way." I smirk at LaSalle as I hold my pinky and thumb out, twisting my wrist at him. He rolls his eyes.

 "What you think it is?" Percy looks at me. "Shifter, maybe plural." "Those are the ones that take the form of someone else for a time before tearing their skin off, right?" Patton asks and I nod. "King, you still got that extra room in your house?" "Kid, that room's always open for you to sleep in." "Thanks King, but... Not really what I was thinking. That thing I put in still there?" Pride scoffs. "Kid, I can't figure out how to get rid of that thing without getting rid of the entire room or something." I smile at him, showing teeth and letting my front top teeth rest on my bottom lip slightly. "Now where's the fun in you knowing how to get rid of it? And what will keep me from punching cops like I did last time I was here?" One of the others scoff slightly. "What was your reason for punching that cop again?" I just shrug. "He was a jackass." "Wow. Glad you didn't go to court." Dean rolls his eyes and I give him the same smile. "Who says I didn't?" He was drinking something and kinda coughs on it. "You went to court and got off scotch free with that bullshit reason?" He asks once he's regained his ability to breathe and speak. "Of course not. That's ridiculous. It was police brutality." I explain simply as I pull a pair of red fingerless gloves on. "Hm... How'd you manage that?" Sam asks. "Well, little lawyering here, little bruises from said cop there, and a little bit of security camera footage that the cop thought he had made disappear everywhere." I smirk at Sam and he shakes his head. "How'd you get the footage?" John raises an eyebrow at me and I make sure the gloves are on all the way. "Simple, all he did was delete the footage. So, I simply had to break into the police station then his office, hack onto his computer, get in the deleted file, download it onto a flashdrive, and get out of there before anyone came in. Simple." Dean looks at me like I'm crazy. "How is any of that simple?!" "One, I'm a hunter. Two, I'm another type of hunter so I know stealth. Three, I'm awesome. And four, I'm awesome!" Dean just shakes his head. "Alright kid." I smirk at him then look at Pride. "King, you good with me heading up to the room?" "Go ahead, Andrea." I head out to the courtyard and up a spiral staircase. I go into a room that has a whiteboard like thing at one side and a punching bag on the other side. I go over to the board and set up some stuff.

 After a while, Sam comes up and looks at what I have set up so far. I have pictures of the missing people up with their names above the pictures and dates they went missing and reappeared below them. I have my leather jacket, flannel, and T-shirt slung over a chair and am now only in a tank top and jeans. "Hey Andy." "Hey Sam." "We're gonna head back to the motel, you gonna be good here?" "Yeah." "Alright, night Andy." "Night Sammy, love ya." I can't see him smile. "Love you too, Andy." He heads out.

 After a few minutes, I look at the board and realize a consistency. They've all appeared in the same  _place_ and at the  ** _same time_**. I run out of the room and just slide down the railing, landing a bit further from the end then I realized I would and almost fall on my face. I regain my footing quickly and see that the guys have already left. "Fuck!" I yell as I walk into the main room and successfully gain everyone's attention. "What is it, Andrea?" Loretta asks, but I don't really hear her as my hands are suddenly open from the fists they were in and have flames engulfing them. _"Look at the temper on this one, just like her old man. Always knew you'd become like me, Andrea. Lucifer's daughter, it has a certain ring and reputation to hold up."_ Lucifer's voice then laugh echoes around us and I growl. "I will  **never** be like  _ **you**_."  _"Oh, yes you will. You feel a pull towards-"_ _**"**_ _ **SILENTIUM!"**_  I yell and the Devil's voice disappears. I close my hands into fists and the fire is gone. "What the Hell, Andrea?" Sebastian yells and I look at him. "The Goddamned mother fuckers reappear at the motel that my family's at..." I look at the time. " **FUCK!** They're already supposed to be there!" I just summon a MotoGP bike with my helmet and put my helmet on as I walk out to it. I swing myself onto it and am riding towards the motel before I even sit, not even really bothering to.

 I'm at the motel room quickly and the door is wide open. I quickly get off the bike, taking my helmet off at the same time, and run into the room, letting the helmet fall somewhere. The room is a mess. There's blood on the floor, beds, and couch and the guns are scattered on the floor. I wave my hand and make them appear back in Baby's trunk. I hear a groan and go over to it. Dean's on the floor and I quickly kneel beside him. "Dean!" I shake him. He suddenly grabs me by the throat and opens his eyes, making them turn a different color. Oh, shit. It slams my head onto the edge of the table and I lose consciousness. 

 I come too when sirens go past the building I'm in and I look over to see Dad and Sammy looking at me, chained up beside me. "Oh, good. You're awake." I turn again and see the shifter wearing  **my** face. "Oh, good. You're still a monster that thinks I look good." I get punched in the jaw by it and stretch my jaw. It walks away and suddenly there's the sound of someone saying, over a TV,  _"The police believe that they have found the person responsible of the disappearances of late, including the newest five of John, Sam, and Dean Smith and the other two names have yet to be released."_ I look up and see a news reporter in front of our old motel room. It's a live forecast. A cop drags Andy out in cuffs.  _"Here is the culprit now."_ They go towards the cop and her.  _"Why did you kidnap the five people in this motel room? Where are they?"_   _"I didn't kidnap anybody! How the Hell am I supposed to know where they are?!" "Why were you the only person on the scene?" "Because I was trying to warn them about something!" "What were you trying to warn them about?" "If you ask me one more Goddamned mother fucking question and don't get out of my fucking face in the next five Goddamned seconds, I will break your surgically altered nose!" "That's enough!"_ The cop holding Andy shoves her towards the squad car.  _"Shove me again and I'll break your leg." "I said that's enough."_ He shoves her again and she just suddenly kicks back at his leg. He just moves his leg and pins her against the squad car.  _"You're not helping yourself, darling, because there's a count of assault of a police officer added to your counts of nine kidnappings and four murders." "I didn't fucking kill nobody either! If you and the rest of your fucking squadron of cop wannabes could stop eating fucking donuts and get off your asses, you'd be able to know that I wasn't even here when the four people went missing! I didn't even know that they were fucking dead, ya Goddamn dumbass mother fucking cum guzzling pussy snipe wannabe cop!"_ I look at Sammy and Dad. "Did, did she just say what I think she said?" Sammy and Dad nod. "Hey! Quiet you and watch!" It yells from where it's leaning against a wall and I turn back to the TV in time to see Andy slam the back of her head into the cops face. He let's her go in favor of grabbing his bleeding nose. "Damn!" I say, smirking. This kid is cool.  _"Officer, while I wish I could say it was nice seeing you again, it wasn't."_ Andy has her hands un-cuffed and cuffs the cop to the door of a different squad car by them before hijacking his keys.  _"Peace out bitches. Oh, by the way."_ She looks directly at the camera.  _"The son bitch that has my family, I'm coming for you. Enjoy your last moments of freedom."_ She smirks and throws the cops keys onto the roof of the building before getting on a new bike and riding off.  _"Did you get all of that, Fred?"_ The news reporter says and looks at the camera.  _"Well, you saw it here first. We have a girl willing to do anything to clear her name and get her family back. Even risk going to jail."_ The shifter turns the TV off and I smirk, seeing that it's tense. "What? Scared?" It turns on me and suddenly looks like Andy. "Trust me, one of us will be." 

 Suddenly, the door to the room we're in is blown past us and hits the opposite wall.  _On fire._ "Hey Andy!" I call before Andy even walks into the room, looking  ** _so very pissed off_** _ **.**_ She's followed by a Cas and Gabe who look just as pissed off, but Andy still looks more pissed off.  _ **Damn.**_ "Cas, Gabe, them, now." She orders simply and Cas and Gabe come and let us down. She goes towards the shifter and just stops a few steps away from it. "Know what? I can be a bit like Lucifer, just this once." She smirks and snaps.  _Fight Song_ by Rachel Platten plays. (Yes I know the song. Shut the Hell up.) "Now, where was I? Oh, right." She was smiling now she has glowing blood red eyes and is back to being pissed off angel child with the powers of Heaven  **and** Hell on her side. I repeat,  _ **Damn.**_ "I was about to kill you for thinking you could get away with sending two of my family members back to Heaven and then kidnapping the rest of them!" She opens her hands and they're suddenly engulfed in flames along with her arms. I repeat again,  _ **DAMN!**_ The shifter tries to run, but she waves her entire arm and the door is back where it was to begin with. "Nuh-uh. Nice try. Not happening. I said I was going to kill you and. I. Am." She waves her arm again and the shifter flies towards the opposite wall. It gets back up and groans. It looks like a different person. "Andrea, you killed me! Just by being alive!" It yells and that just makes Andy  _ **more**_ pissed. Is that even possible?! Apparently it is because Andy's eyes get a darker blood red and her flames are blood red now too. "Fuck. That didn't work." It says. No shit, dumbass. "No shit, dumbass." She says. I like this kid! Suddenly the door is a half inch away from the shifter. "Buh-bye, fucktard." The door is suddenly back where it belongs and there's a gunshot. The shifter falls to the floor, leaning against the wall, dead.  _Fight Song_ is just now ending. "Time to go." She says as she makes her eyes go back to their normal green and makes the flames disappear. She summons a hoodie and pulls it on. Once she does, she looks like a five year old in one of Sam's hoodies. So, she pretty much just looks adorable. She looks like she's three to five right now. "Alright, since I would rather just let the shifter take my place, let's blow this popsicle stand." She even sounds adorable. She can't pronounce some of the words correctly, especially the ones with 'r', kinda 's', and sorta 'sh'.  I can't, I just can't.

 Andy is too adorable, I can't help it. I pick her up and tap her nose, setting her on my hip. "Really Sammy?" Gabe asks, even though he's smirking. "You were wanting to do the same and you know it." He just nods. "Samuel, put me down." She's trying to glare at me, but she's mostly pouting at me. "Nope. You're too freakin' adorable, Andy." She keeps pouting at me, just achieving looking more adorable. "Andy, did you mean to deage yourself?" Cas, the brilliant angel that he is, asks. She shakes her head. Aww. Poor kid. Cas touches her head and, when he removes his fingers, she's still only looking like a five year old. "Cas? Why is she still only looking like she's five?" Dean asks. "I can't change her back, only she can. Only, she can't. When her body was this age, she had no knowledge of her powers so she won't be able to use, or, if she does have them, control them." "So I'm stuck like this?! What the fuck?!" I lightly swat her and she looks at me in shock. "Language." She crosses her arms and pouts at me. "What. The. Fuck?" I just lightly swat her again. "If you swear again, you will get your mouth washed out. Understood?" She nods, still pouting at me. "Good. Let's go home." She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. I was gonna put her down, but now I'm not. "Sam, put her down so she can walk." Dad says and she clutches to me. I try to put her down but she just kinda, like, dangles in front of my chest. I can see Cas, Gabe, and Dean trying not to laugh. Dad just sighs and pries her hands off of me. "Dad, come on. She's tired." "No Sam. She can walk like the rest of us." "Go 'way! Stayin' wif my Dad- my Sammy!" She says and holds onto my shirt with one hand and bats at Dad with the other. We all fall silent at what she almost said and Dad growls, but does stop, not without muttering a "When we get back, her little butt is getting blistered then get put in the corner." I hold her on my hip again and she curls into me. I think this littler version of Andy is scared of Dad. My gears start turning and I can see Dean and Gabe watching me. "What are you thinking, Sammy?" Dean asks and I look at Andy to find her asleep. "What if we could find a way to give her a second, better childhood?" "How? We have your dad to deal with, Sammy." I nod, because Gabe's right. How would we do it with Dad around? "We could try to find a way to get him to go hunting with just one, maybe two, of us more often. That way, at least three or four of us are always by her." Dean nods. "It might work. We have to let Cas in on it." "I'm already aware of it. I'm right behind you." "OK, that works." She starts to stir. "Daddy..." She whispers and looks up at me with her big, beautiful, green eyes. "Daddy's here, baby girl." I smile, already knowing that if Dad finds out, it would be totally worth it to see her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! :-) I know it's long, but then again, so are the other two. Kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> If you've never heard fight song, here's a link to a lyric video of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8qDOGLCSFo&index=24&list=RDMMr_wOjNdViQg&edufilter=CE8MV40xGnEGKaHhpuhqhA


	4. The Short Adventures of Tiny!Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's about one or two paragraphs of Tiny!Andy then later there's mostly just torture and crap going on. And, Crowley is nice to Andy. Interesting... We'll have to see why, won't we? ;-)

 When we get back to the motel room, the news vans and cops are gone. We go into the motel room and take turns showering. Andy refuses to get any help, despite being so tiny. Seriously, she's like barely three feet tall. She comes out in one of her own very baggy flannels. She looks past me. "Dean, I swear to God if you-" A phone camera flash goes off and she's suddenly in front of Dean, trying to grab his phone. He just holds it above his head and she jumps, trying to get to it somehow. "Deeeaaaaannnn. Delete the picture..." She's whining and I'm surprised- Never mind. Gabe  _ **and**_ Cas are recording this. Awesome. "Nope. Sorry munchkin. Gotta get it yourself." She glares up at him and she suddenly hits him in the back of the knees, hard enough to make him have to fall to his knees. She then pushes him the rest of the way to the floor and takes his phone. We're all just kinda silent as she taps and swipes away on his phone. "And dele- _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST_!" She drops the phone and is going insane, flailing her arms everywhere. It's kinda funny. Dean's shoulders are shaking as he grabs his phone. "You don't like the mix of spider and snake, Andy?" He's smirking and shows it to her again. " **NOPE! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!** " She is backing away while Dean is coming closer. She suddenly stops backing up and, when Dean gets close enough, she kicks him in the shin. "Son of a bitch!" He grabs his leg and she scrambles over the bed, bringing the phone with. "Oh no you don't. Come here." He tries to grab her but she suddenly throws his phone at him before running and hiding in the bathroom.

 After a few minutes of silence, I realize that my body size is back to normal.  _ **Thank God!**_ I pull on clothes other than my flannel, taking the flannel off so I can put a bra and T-shirt on but then put it back on. I take a few moments before going out to the room again. They're all gone... I look out the window of the motel room and see that Baby and my bikes are gone. I just sit on the couch and summon a bottle of vodka. Screw being underage! I just got ditched by the only people I have left in the world! Know what?  _ **Fuck 'em.**_ I open the bottle and start drinking.

 After a couple of big bottles, I'm hella drunk and they come back. "Oh, hey. You're back. Thanks for the note saying you didn't ditch me." I laugh and they look at me. "Seriously? Are you drunk?" I laugh again and stand up, almost falling. "Woah, careful kid." Dean comes over and tries to put a hand on my arm. "Get the Hell away from me." I growl, slightly less drunk somehow. He quickly backs off and I hear someone snap and I'm suddenly sober. "You fucking asshole. I told you to get away from me with that picture and you just got closer. Would you like having to create one of those things for your own torture? Your own fucked up abuse? No, you wouldn't. And if you ever show that picture to me again, I'll break your face." I say seriously. While I was talking I was walking closer to him and he was walking back from me. We're by the door and I walk out it. I lean against the wall by the door and slide down it, sitting on the ground. I fall asleep at some point.

 After a while, I wake up. I see only leather in front of me and freak, sitting up quickly. "Woah, calm down munchkin. We're almost home. In fact, we are home." Dean pulls Baby into the garage of the bunker. I get out as soon as he puts her in park and am heading to my room. I shut the door and throw my bag onto my bed. I hit a button on my stereo and  _Good Girls_ by Five Seconds of Summer starts playing from the beginning. I smile and turn it up loud.

' _Do do do d-do do do do do do'_

I smile and grab a brush to use as a microphone.

 _'She's a good girl_  
_She's Daddy's favorite_  
_He's saved for Harvard_  
_He know she'll make it_  
_She's good at school_  
_She's never truant_  
_She can speak French_  
_I think she's fluent'_

I dance along and scream along into the hairbrush.

 

_''Cause every night she studies hard in her room_  
_At least that's what her parents assume_  
_But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend_  
_Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em'_

I don't hear banging on my door.

_'She said to me:_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_She's a good girl_  
_A straight A student_  
_She's really into all that self-improvement_  
_I swear she lives in that library_  
_But if you ask her she'll say_  
_"That's where you'll find me!"_

_But if you look then you won't find her there_  
_She may be clever but she just acts too square_  
_'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks_  
_She'll be with her boyfriend_  
_She's not reading books!_

_She said to me:_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_  
_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_  
_Do do do d-do do do do do do_  
_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_She's a good girl_  
_(She's a good girl)_  
_Hasn't been caught_  
_(She's a good girl)_  
_She's a good girl_  
_(She's a good girl)_  
_Hasn't been caught_

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_She said to me: (She said to me)_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around (Just turn around)_  
_And forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught'_

 I'm dancing crazily and still screaming along with the song as it starts to repeat. Someone slams against a button and I finally turn to see a pissed off John. "Little girl, I have been trying to get you to come out of here since you got back. You need to help with the weapons check and cleaning them, not in here dancing and screaming, being an idiot." "I was just having some fun!" "Fun is for civilians! Not hunters! Which are you?!" "A hunter!" "Are you sure?! You sure as Hell haven't been acting like one! You've been acting like-" "Like a normal teenager! So,  _ **FUCK OFF JOHN!!!!**_ " I scream the last part before just leaving my room and going to the library. Sam, Cas, Gabe, and Dean are all looking at me like I'm insane.  _"What?"_ I snap, metaphorically. "Andy, your ass is grass." "And he's smoking grass. Your point?" Gabe opens his mouth to say something else but closes it once John comes in. With my bag? He drops it on the table in front of me. "You want to be a normal teenager? There's the door. Leave. You better be gone in the next five minutes or I'm physically throwing you out the door." He walks away and I'm busy trying not to cry now. I just got kicked out of the only actual home I've ever known. I have to clench my jaw tightly so that my mouth doesn't start running. "Andy?" I look up at Sam. "Dad's just being an asshole." "I can be a worse asshole  **and** a bitch." I stand up and go to my room, grabbing my bag on the way. I slam the door and lock it then play my song.  

_'Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_She's a good girl_  
_She's Daddy's favorite_  
_He's saved for Harvard_  
_He know she'll make it_  
_She's good at school_  
_She's never truant_  
_She can speak French_  
_I think she's fluent_

_'Cause every night she studies hard in her room_  
_At least that's what her parents assume_  
_But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend_  
_Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em_

_She said to me:_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught'_

 I unlock and open my door with a wave of my hand.

_'She's a good girl_  
_A straight A student_  
_She's really into all that self-improvement_  
_I swear she lives in that library_  
_But if you ask her she'll say_  
_"That's where you'll find me!"_

_But if you look then you won't find her there_  
_She may be clever but she just acts too square_  
_'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks_  
_She'll be with her boyfriend_  
_She's not reading books!_

_She said to me:_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_  
_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_  
_Do do do d-do do do do do do_  
_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_She's a good girl_  
_(She's a good girl)_  
_Hasn't been caught_  
_(She's a good girl)_  
_She's a good girl_  
_(She's a good girl)_  
_Hasn't been caught_

_She said to me:_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_She said to me: (She said to me)_  
_"Forget what you thought_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_So just turn around (Just turn around)_  
_And forget what you saw_  
_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh_  
_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught'_  

  I'm using the same hairbrush from earlier as a microphone again and sing along with it. I dance too and turn when I hear a chuckle. The others are standing there, except for John, and are watching me with smiles. "Having fun, munchkin?" Dean asks and I smile. "Hell yeah!" I laugh and John's there, leaning against my door jamb and glaring at me. "I thought I told you to get out?" "And I thought I told you to fuck off?" I glare back at him and he's suddenly in front of me, holding the front of my shirt and pulling me closer. "Get. Out." He growls. "No." He drops the shirt, shoving me at the same time. I almost fall on my ass but regain my balance quickly. "Follow orders or get the Hell out. Your choice." "So you want me to just say 'yes Sir' or 'no Sir' and not have my own opinions or voice? Like you did to your own kids? I'll follow orders, unless the orders are stupid or you try to constantly order me around when I'm trying to do something else." "No. All orders or leave." "Fine." "Good. Go help the boys clean the weapons." He walks out and I growl. "Come on, let's just go clean the weapons." Sam says quietly and they go to the war room. I grab my phone, headphones, and hoodie and plug the headphones into my ears and phone before playing music and putting my phone in my pocket. I put the hoodie on before heading out to the war room with them. I sit by Sam. Dean, who's sitting across from me, points to one of the two piles on the table and starts saying something. I hold up a finger and take my headphones out. "Alright, what?" "This pile is for the guns that need to be cleaned. Other pile are the ones that have already been cleaned. Got it?" "Yep." I put my headphones back in and grab a handgun. I take it apart quickly and start cleaning it carefully. I put it back together quickly and efficiently before going on to do the next one, concentrating on the task and my music more than the others and my surroundings. I start to nod my head and mouth the words along with the song I'm listening to as I clean the gun. 

  I yelp quietly and drop the gun I'm cleaning when someone grabs my shoulder and spins me in the chair. I look up at a pissed off John. Fuck. What did I do this time? My headphones suddenly disappear and Gabe talks to me over radio.  _"You weren't answering him. Better to not get him too pissed at you." "Thanks."_ I reply. "Are the guns almost done?" "Yes Sir." I reply and John nods. "Good. Boys, finish up. Andrea, come with me." He walks towards our rooms and I look at the others. Sam mouths a 'Sorry' at me. "Andrea! Now!" John barks from the hall and I quickly go to the hall, not wanting to be in anymore trouble. He's standing in the doorway of my room and pulls me in. I land on my ass in front of my desk as he shuts the door before turning to look at me. His eyes flash black and I scream as I scramble to feet. "Andrea?!" I hear Dean yell and I try to run to my door, but the demon that's in John grabs me. "Not this time, Dark Princess." It scoffs. "Let me go ya filthy mother fucking soul!" "Oh, what naughty words. Guess we'll just have to wash your mouth out, won't we? Same way the others did." It laughs and I scream, trying to get away. "Andrea?!" Someone bangs on my door. "De! It's a-" The demon snaps and I have a gag in my mouth. I scream around it and the demon just laughs. My room is going super blurry when Dean finally busts the door down. "Andrea!" He suddenly disappears and I'm in Hell.  **God dammit!** The demon chains me up and brings some torture tools in on a rolling table and I freeze completely. "Oh, little girly scared?" It removes the gag and I bite John's hand. "Son of a bitch!" It yells and backhands me so hard that my mouth starts bleeding and most of my body is forced the way it hit me. I wince. "Now, you're going to be a good little bitch and tell me how to get Lucifer out of the cage." "Know what? Find a way to blow me, jackass. I ain't telling you shit." It smirks at me. "I have a better idea." It rips my hoodie off. "Hey! I liked that hoodie!" "Why? The Steelers suck." "Bite me." It smirks. "That was the plan." It starts to do something but then just disappears somewhere.

  When it gets back, it's not in John anymore but rather in a younger guy who's probably about 25 and clearly already dead, but has all of them knocked out and is chaining them to poles connected to the floor and ceiling. "What the Hell did you do to them?!" "Nothing as bad as what I'm about to do to you." It growls when it's done then comes back over to me. "Listen to me you mother fucker, I will get out of these chains and when I do, I'm going to shove an angel sword through your chest, jackass!" I shout and the others wake up. "Oh, you mean one of these?" It's suddenly holding one. "These sure are some interesting weapons. This one wouldn't be able to kill you, of course. Or Gabriel over there. But, Castiel or Sam or Dean or John? This could easily kill them. Maybe I'll just..." It goes over to Sam and cuts his face with the sword. He growls and turns his head away. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Sammy boy." It grabs his hair and turns his head back towards it. "Andrea, you have about five seconds to tell me what I want to know, or you get to watch Sammy boy here get hurt. A lot." It's turned away from me so it can't see that I have my hands clenched so tightly that there will be crescent shaped indents in my palms from my nails. I mouth a 'Sorry' at Sam and I know him and the others saw it. I take a silent deep breath and relax. "Go ahead. Lucifer can't use him as a vessel anymore. Why should I care if he gets hurt?" The demon turns to look at me and nods slightly. "You're right. You shouldn't care if I do this." It stabs Sam in the shoulder and he hisses. I shrug as a reaction. "But, ya see, I'm not a fucking idiot." It growls and comes closer to me. "You sure? You sure as Hell look like one." I smirk at it and it punches me in the jaw hard enough my mouth starts to bleed again. It grabs my chin and forces me to look at it again. "Tell me what I want to know." I just spit blood in its face. "Fuck off." It wipes the blood off its face. It tosses the angel sword to the other side of the room and punches me again. I stretch my jaw where it punched me and it turns to grab a knife. "Alright, so you're into bondage. And hitting girls. Good to know. Sadly though, I don't swing that way." It just scoffs. "Oh? But I thought that you liked being tied up and helpless for anyone to do what they wanted to you?" "You're thinking of three sick fucks that are down here currently." "You mean the three actual Davis'? No, they aren't here." "What?" I ask, definitely not squeaking. It turns back towards me and smirks. "Oh yeah, they aren't down here. They aren't even dead. You didn't know that?" I clench my hands into fists and it smirks at me. "Guess not." It cuts my face and I just turn my head away from the blade. "No, no, no, Andrea." it grabs my chin and makes me look at it. "Tell me what I want to know." "Go fuck yourself." "So original." It rolls its eyes and stabs me in the stomach. I growl slightly and it tosses the knife onto the cart. "Ready to tell me?" "Fuck off." It rolls its eyes and grabs a different knife before cutting at one of my wrists. I growl and it pauses. "How?" It asks and I know what it means. "How do you go fuck yourself or fuck off? That's for you to figure out dude. Can't help you. Sorry." It cuts at my other wrist and I growl again. "Lucifer?" I just glare at him. "Go. Fuck. Yourself." I growl and it just cuts at my skin. 

 Once all of my showing skin is covered in cuts, it stops and tosses the knife on the cart. "Tell me how to get Lucifer out of the cage." "Don't you know he only created demons to annoy God?! He doesn't give a shit about you or any other demons! He wants you dead!" "He cares about us more than his own child, though." "Your point? I don't give a shit about him and want to kill him." "Then tell me how to get him out of the cage." "And risk the safety of innocent people like last time?! Hell no!" It just shrugs and picks a new blade up. "I guess I'll just keep cutting at you until you decide to cooperate." "That will be never." I growls and it runs the blade down my throat. "Trust me, you will." It slices at my throat slightly and I hiss slightly in pain. "Hm... Wonder what could make you whimper..." It says to itself but we all hear it. "Bite me, jackass." I growl and it just cuts at my throat again. "Let's try this..." It slides the blade down my throat and collarbone then across my shoulder. It cuts the sleeve of my shirt then the other one. "Hm..." It smirks and just cuts the rest of my shirt before letting the shredded fabric fall to the floor. "Nice skin..." It runs the edge of the blade across my shoulder that isn't being covered by my tank top. I shudder slightly and it smirks. "What's wrong? Scared?" "Of you? Not a chance." "Alright then." It smirks at me and suddenly stabs me through the shoulder. I growl loudly and it slowly pulls the blade out. I grit my teeth against the pain and it somehow manages to pull the blade out  **even** **more** slowly.  _ **Seriously?!**_ I hiss through my teeth and it finally pulls the blade all the way out. I let my head hang slightly. "How?" "I don't know." I mutter under my breath and it grabs my hair to pull my head back up to look at it. "You do know. And you will tell me." It shoves my head back down and stabs me in my other shoulder, leaving the blade there. "Son of a bitch..." I growl quietly and the demon suddenly pulls the blade out of my shoulder. "God dammit!" I shout. "You goddamn mother fucking dark ass fucking soul, if you stab me one more fucking time, I  _ **will**_ kill you!" It just scoffs. "Girl, you may be the daughter of Satan, but I'm not scared of you." "That's your first mistake." I snarl at it and it just punches me in the jaw. "You will be scared of me, though, little girl." It grabs me by my hair and force my head to turn towards him. "How do I let Lucifer out?!" "What part of 'I don't know' can you not get through your thick skull?! I do not fucking know how to let him out!" "You're lying! You do know!" "And you're in fucking denial!" It punches me again, letting go of my hair at the same time, and makes my head turn left. It grabs my hair and forces me to look at it again. "How?" "Fine! How about suicidal sacrifice from you, fucktard?!" It punches me again and makes my head turn right. It grabs my hair and forces me to look at it yet again. "Don't get fucking smart with me... I will go for what the actual Davis' would do... And I know you know what I'm talking about..." It growls loud enough for all of us to hear and I shudder. It smirks and I clench my jaw while also holding tightly to the chains above my head. "Screw. You." I growl and it glares, shoving my head down. "Fine. You-" It stops talking and smirks darkly at me. "I actually have a better idea..." It zaps away and I pull at the chains holding me. "Come on, come on, come on! God dammit! Come on!" I growl, wanting to get them out of here. Now.

 "Andrea, Andrea, Andrea..." I hear a female voice tsk from behind me and I just pull at the chains more. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." I mutter under my breath and a female and the demon walk to in front of me. I feel two other peoples hands on me, making me hold still. "No! Let me go, God dammit!" I struggle against the two pairs of hands and they just tighten their hold. "You best hold still, child. We know you remember what we would do to you when you struggled against us. Don't you?" I actually whimper, fucking terrified and unable to not show it. I hear a chuckle and feel a pair of the hands slide down my arm. I stiffen and clench the chains tighter. Both pairs of hands start to roam my body and I just squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see the others at this point. "No. Andrea. You best open your fucking eyes." I open my eyes and am face to face with a younger male, but older than the demon. "Richie." I growl and he grabs my throat and squeezes. "Who?" He growls and squeezes my throat tighter. "Sorry... It's fucker, my apologies..." He just squeezes my throat tighter before just letting go and smirking at me. "Glad to see we can still make you terrified, Andrea." I glare at him and growl. "Fuck off, Richie. And not anywhere near me. Same for you Richard. And Lonna. I'm not dealing with this shit today or ever again." I hear Richard laugh and he wraps his arms around my shoulders so they hang in front of my chest. "Since when do you tell us what to do, Andrea? We're the older ones and the stronger ones. You're just a weak little girl who would get fucked into a mattress by me or Richie. And you had no say in it. What makes this time any different?" "There's no mattress to fuck me into? Oh, and the fact that you aren't getting anywhere near me to try and rape me." "That's cute, Andrea. Really. It's adorable. You don't have a say now either." "Maybe not, but I do have one little thing that you don't." "And what would that be?" Richie raises an eyebrow at me and I blink, hopefully making my eyes glow blood red. "Archangel blood. Now, back. The. Fuck. Up. Or I  _ **will**_ rip your throats out. With. My.  _ **Teeth.**_ " "Ooh, kinky, Andrea. But, no. You see these handcuffs up here and down here? They block your powers." Richie points out and I look up to see warding on the cuffs. "Dammit..." I mumble and suddenly I'm being forced to look at Richie again. "We need to remind you to use appropriate words for the fucking slut you are, Andrea?" "Fuck you, Richie." I growl and he yanks at my hair. I hiss slightly in pain and he smirks. "Hey, you think you could unchain her from the ceiling? She needs a reminder about her words." The demon nods and comes to unchain me. 

 After it does, Richie holds onto my hair. "Kneel, Andrea." "I am not kneeling for scum like you, Richie." I say solidly, despite knowing what's about to happen. He growls and forces me to my knees. I hiss slightly and just hold my head high, also keeping my back straight and my shoulders squared. "Do you think you're better than us now, Andrea?" Richard growls. "No. I know I'm better than you. I don't rape or beat or whip little girls who can't defend themselves." I feel a whip land across my shoulders and just keep the position that I was holding. "You must've forgotten, Andrea, we know every little thing about you. We've been keeping tabs on you. Been waiting for the right moment." Lonna says as she continues to land the whip across my shoulders and back. "And the right moment would be for what?" "To come and bring you back home." A particularly hard lash lands across my shoulders and cuts through my tank top and my skin. I break the position slightly, but quickly get back into it, not going to show any weakness to them. Lonna laughs and wraps the whip around my throat, holding both ends of it. "Look at those boys, Andrea. Struggling to help you. They can't do a fucking thing though. They're fucking helpless to help you. Just like our actual granddaughters were..." She tightens the whip around my throat. "The ones that you caused the deaths of. Just like our daughter." She tightens the whip more and I try to bring my hands up to pull at it but the chains are chained to the floor and only limit my hands to my stomach. "Can't... Breathe..." I struggle to say and Lonna just tightens the whip more. "Stop it, dammit! Stop!" Gabe yells, but Lonna just tightens it more. 

 Suddenly, the whip is gone. I drop to my hands and knees and gasp for air for a few moments. I see Richie's shoes and hear him say "On your knees, Andrea. Now." "No..." I say quietly, knowing what was coming now and so not wanting it. "I said..." He grabs my hair and pulls me back up to my knees. "On your knees. Now, stay." He lets my hair go and I stay on my knees. "Good little slut." I look down and hear him undo his belt. This is not happening... I hear him drag his zipper down and squeeze my eyes shut. He grabs my hair and forces my head up. "Open your eyes and mouth." He growls. "No... Don't want-" I'm cut off when he shoves himself into my mouth and hits the back of my throat. I gag and he moans quietly. He moves my head and I whimper around him.

 After a few minutes, he cums down my throat and pulls out of my mouth. I make a move to spit it out and he just tightens his hold on my hair. "Swallow, Andrea." I force myself to swallow and he puts himself back in his pants before leaving with the other two and the demon. I just know that he's smirking. "Andy..." I look up at the others and see them looking at me. "What the Hell?" Dean growls and I shrug. "Y'know what they say... Spitters are quitters..." I say very quietly, trying to make a joke out of it despite just wanting to crawl in a hole and die at the moment. My throat fucking hurts and I cough until I'm coughing blood onto the floor, which only takes about two seconds. And then I'm throwing up. Lovely. 

 When I'm done, I hear their footsteps and pull at the chains holding my wrists, knowing that my ass is grass when they see the vomit. They come back in, minus the demon, and Richard sees it first. Richard growls and comes over to me. He grabs my hair and forces me to look at him. "What the fuck is that, Andrea?" "Vomit..." I say quietly and he yanks my hair more. "What?" He growls louder and I whimper very quietly. "Vomit." I say louder and he shoves my head down towards the floor. My head hits the floor and I groan slightly. "What would happen when you fucking threw anything up, Andrea?" "I got punished..." I say as I close my eyes against the tears that are stinging the back of my eyes. "How?" My arms shake very slightly, from the position that I have them in to keep my face out of the vomit, and a quiet sob breaks past my lips. He grabs the back of my neck. "How?" "Please, no..." "How, Andrea?!" "I would get my ass beat..." I say quietly, tears slipping out of the corners of my eyes. "Louder." "I would get my ass beat." I repeat, louder. "In what form?" "Bare." "With what?" "A paddle." "By who?" "The one who swung it the hardest... You." "How would you get punished, by who, with what, and in what form?" "You would beat my bare ass with a paddle." I can hear my voice breaking and I hate it. Richard lets go of the back of my neck and walks behind me. I refuse to look at the others and just prop myself up on my forearms, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumbs. I feel air blow on my ass and realize Richard had yanked my pants and panties down. The sound of the paddle whistling through the air and hitting my bare ass registers to me before the actual pain does. I clench my jaw and plan to just deal with this.

 I should have known that that wasn't possible. I'm able to keep quiet for the first ten swings. And this stings like Hell. Richard starts swinging harder and faster. I start to just grunt quietly with each one and he continues even harder and faster. As soon as I feel the pain from the first strike, a new one has already started in on the pain. I'm so fucking screwed. He lands a harder one above a spot that he's already hit, like, five times and I feel the bruise start to form. I whimper very quietly and can feel Richard's smirk on me. "Goddammit, stop!" I hear one of the others yell and look up to see that it was Cas. They all look at my face and I know that they see the tear tracks down my face and my nearly bloody lip that I've been biting to keep from sobbing out loud. Cas opens his mouth to try and get Richard to stop again, but Richard lands another hard strike on an old one. This time though, I can't hold back the cry of pain. "Please... Stop..." I beg quietly right as he lands another one. "Who? Me? The one in the trench coat? Both?" He lands another one and I just hang my head.  "Who, Andrea?" He growls. "I don't know..." I whimper and he lands so many more onto my ass, thighs, sit spots, and where ass and thighs meet before dropping the paddle and yanking my clothes back up. Mother fucker. Him and the other two walk out. I drop my head onto my hands and take a shaky breath, needing to calm down before I start freaking out completely. I catch the end of a sentence from Sam. "-Get out of here... Now..." "And how are you going to do that, Sam?" I ask looking up enough to look at him through my hair. "Cas and Gabe have warded cuffs... So do I... And there's probably not a-" I stop talking when an idea comes to me. "Dean, do you have your phone?" "Really? You're asking about him having his phone now? Seriously?" Gabe looks at me and I look at him. "Dean?" I turn to look at him just as he kicks his phone to me. I grab it and, seeing as it's already unlocked, call Crowley. 

 "Squirrel, was not expecting you." "Yeah, try again." I reply to the King of Hell. "Ah, Andrea. Lucifer's daughter." "You know how I feel about being connected to him, Crowley." He chuckles. "I do. What do you need, darling?" "I know of a few humans, angels, and half angel you'd like to get the Hell out of Hell. And then a few souls that would make lovely demon additions to your kingdom as well as a demon to kill for questioning your authority." "Well then." I look up and see him there. "Hello, darling." "Hey, Crowley. Little help?" I hold up my still chained wrists and he snaps them and the ones on my ankles away. "Allow me to help you up, darling." He takes my hand and helps me up. "Thank you." I wave my hand and the others are freed. "Now, you were talking about a demon and souls, darling?" Crowley smiles at me and I simply pop my neck slightly. "I did. On one condition." "I'm assuming that the souls are of the Davis' and that the condition is you kill them, correct?" I smirk at him. "Completely. You get to make a point using the death of the demon and I get to send those three to Hell once and for all." I growl the four last words out and Crowley flashes his eyes red before turning them back. "Absolutely." He agrees and pats my head slightly. I roll my eyes at the gesture and he smiles. "Alright what the-" "Shush Dean." "What? Andy why-" "I said, shush. They're coming." 

 Right after I say that, they walk in, including the demon this time. Lonna, Richie, and Richard start to stalk towards me, but I raise my hand and they go flying against the wall by the door. They hit the wall then the floor. Lonna laughs and gets up. "You still haven't learned yet, Andrea? We are stronger and better than you." I clench my hand into a fist in front of me and she starts to cough up blood. I unclench my fist and just snap. Their bodies disappear and their souls disappear after Crowley waves his hand. He had apparently made the demon disappear and looks at me. "Well, darling?" I stretch my arms above my head slightly, not reacting to the pain that comes from the now reopened cuts across my shoulders. "Well what, Crowley? Also, how the fuck do you know her?" Dean asks, curious as to what the Hell was happening. "Dean, chill out." I say evenly and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Allow me to explain, I had goons sent after her to bring her to Hell so that-" Crowley starts to explain, but is then unable to talk. Or breath for that matter. I look at Cas who has his eyes glowing. "Cas..." I'm very calm and he stops. "Thank you. Crowley, continue explaining because, well, we're in your kingdom." Crowley clears his throat. "I had goons sent after her to bring her to Hell so that she could get a look at Lucifer. Just once. And so she could get a first class tour of the place." "Yeah, because Hell is so damned calming and inviting." Dean rolls his eyes and I shrug. "Surprisingly, after being the one screaming for most of my life, hearing other souls that deserved Hell was calming. It's weird, but, yeah. It was calming to me. Still kinda is..." I shrug slightly and the guys look at me like I'm a nutjob. "You do realize that the three of us were all in Hell, right?" Dean asks and I nod. "I do. But, the time that I came down here, I got led around until I was let off as close to the cage as possible. It was when your soul was still in it, Sam. Your screams, I did not find calming. They were instead blood curdling and terrible and..." I look at Sam. "That's the first time I saw him and the last. It's the main reason I don't like to be connected to him." I explain as I summon a jacket and pull it on. "Really? And you expect us to believe that why?" John asks and I just summon a ball of fire to my hand. 

 "Woah! Andrea! What the Hell?!" Dean yells and I close my eyes. The flames begin to spin above my hand, getting larger, and I open my eyes. "Ostende." I say clearly and an image starts to form in the flames. There's no noise. "Ergo audire eos." It starts to make sound.  _"Follow me, darling."_ Crowley's voice says, from the flames. The image turns and we can see him walking beside whoever's eyes we're seeing it out of.  _"Are we going the right way?"_ A quiet voice asks and he smiles at the person.  _"We are, Andrea."_ "Ostendit eis." The view moves and we can see a much shorter version of me walking beside Crowley and towards a cage. A sudden scream makes her jump and hide behind Crowley.  _"Who was that?"_ _"The soul of Sam Winchester." "He sounds like he's in pain..." "He is..."_ There's another scream and she slowly walks towards the cage.  _"Hello?"_ There's glowing blood red eyes and she watches them before seeing a silhouette of Sam with a bright glowing light.  _"Why are you glowing?" "That's only his soul you're seeing, darling." "Oh... It's very bright... And pretty."_ She smiles slightly and the glowing blood red eyes are watching her from the corner.  _"Sam Winchester... I know that name... He has a big brother, right? Uh, Dean?"_ She turns to look at Crowley and he nods. The eyes move and we can see the body of Nick come to stand in front of where she is. She turns back around and smiles slightly at him.  _"Hi..." "Hello. And you must be Andrea." "Yeah... How do you know my name?" "I'm your father. I'm Lucifer." "Oh, hello."_ She's being very polite and looks back at Sam's soul.  _"Why was he screaming?" "I'm hurting him." "Why?"_ She turns to give him a look of confusion and anger.  _"Because, I can. And he trapped me back in here." "So?" "So what?" "So why does that give you the right to hurt him?!"_ She yells, clearly angry. He laughs.  _"I'm an archangel and the literal devil, child. I don't need a right or a reason to do much of anything."_ She glares at him then suddenly yells something in Enochian that causes him to fly to the other side of the cage, away from Sam. She blinks.  _"Did... Did I do that?"_ She turns to Crowley and he nods, slightly surprised. She turns back to the cage to see Sam's soul sitting up and looking at her.  _"Cas..."_ Her eyes suddenly glow a bright blue. "Moror eam." I say quietly and the image stops moving completely. I look at Crowley. "What the Hell is happening in this? This is  _your_ memory. Explain." He just smirks at me and motions for me to continue to memory. "Illud consummare." The image continues and the memory Andy stands up straighter.  _"You will be free soon enough, Samuel. I can promise you that." "Malachite, hello darling." "Hello Crowley. I will be going. And Father,"_ She turns to look at Lucifer, who's crouching in front of her.  _"Leave him alone."_ She doesn't even wait for Lucifer to reply before leaving with Crowley following after a moment. _  
_

 I make the flames disappear and feel something or someone poking inside my head. Then hear a female's voice with a southern like accent say _"Andrea, I am the one that helped the Winchesters and angels get Sam out of Hell."_ "You must be Mal." I say at a normal volume and they others, minus Crowley, look at me, kinda like I'm crazy.  _"Yes, I am Malachite."_ "Yeah, Mal. That's what I said."  _"No, Malachite. I am not a pet so I will not tolerate a pet name."_ "And I don't give a crap as to what you'll tolerate. You are me and I am you more or less. Deal with it Mal."  _"You are much like your mother._ _"_ "You mean  _our_ mother."  _"No,_ your  _mother. You see, I am the angel part of you while you are the angel and you are the human_ and  _angel part of you. So, Erin is only_ your  _mother. Not_ mine _."_ "Alright then. It was nice talking to you. Go away." I don't hear a reply and rub my temples. "Can we just go back home?" I ask quietly, already walking towards the door. "Uh, sure. Let's go." I zap Sam and I home while Gabe zaps John back and Cas zaps Dean back. I go to my room, shutting the door, and deal with my cuts then just take my jeans and underwear off and toss them into the hamper before laying on my stomach on my bed. I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just so you all know, this work is unbetaed. If you'd like to be the beta for it, I would gladly accept the help. Even if it's just commenting my mistakes, I'm fine with that. But, like I said, I would gladly accept the help. Especially ideas on what to write next and how would be a better way.


	5. Andy gets in a whole lot of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy goes on a hunt and gets hurt. She hides it from the boys and goes on another hunt. Plus, Crowley comes by and then another nephillim. Lots of interesting stuff happening.

 I knock lightly on Andy's door and go in when she doesn't answer. I see her asleep on her stomach then see her very badly bruised backside and just carefully pull a sheet over her bottom half. She winces in her sleep and I sit by her, running my fingers through her hair. She relaxes and smiles slightly in her sleep. "I got you, Andy." As I'm running my fingers through her hair, I heal her backside and see her relax very much. I smile and zap her into some undies and loose pants. "Sleep well, Princess." I say quietly and see Sammy standing in the doorway. "Hey Gabey. She OK?" I nod and he does too. "That's good. But, Dad wants her up and to the library. He thinks he found a new case." I sigh and gently shake her. She wakes slowly.

 When I wake, I see Gabe sitting beside me. "Hey Princess." I smile slightly. "Hey P- Gabe." I keep myself from saying what I want to and carefully get up, expecting to feel pain in my ass, but don't. "Thanks..." I say quietly to him and he smiles in response. "Come on, Dad thinks he found a new case." "Alright, just give me a minute and I'll be out." "Alright." Sabriel leaves, shutting my door behind them, and I take most of my shirts off, leaving my tank top on, and keep the loose pants. Then I walk out, shutting my door behind me. I go to the library and sit on a table by the others, putting my feet in a chair, and rub at my eyes with my fingertips. "Alright, so, we think we found a new case in a rural area of Colorado. Not sure what it is, but it is definitely our kind of weird." "Lemme see." John passes me the news article and I try to red it, but it's kinda blurry. I blink a few times and I can read it. "Alright, people going into the area and their bodies being found with so many bite marks that they were classified as animal attacks. Why are most monster attacks classified as animal attacks?" I mutter to myself and nod. "Our kind of weird." I agree and that's all John needs. "Get your stuff." We all nod and go to our rooms to get our stuff. I change the pants into jeans and put my other shirts on before grabbing my bag and going to the garage. The others are there and I toss my bag in the back of the truck when John nods at it. "Get in." He gets in and I do too. We drive to the case and I watch the scenery.

 We get to a motel in Colorado after a few hours and get out stuff and take it inside after Sam gets us a room. I toss my bag onto the floor by the table as Sabriel tosses their bags on one bed, Destiel tosses theirs onto another, and John tosses his onto the couch. "We can get another room..." Sam suggests and I shake my head. "It's safer if we're all together." John nods his agreement and Sam nods. "OK." "I just need a pillow and some blankets and I'll be fine." I rub at my closed eyes slightly with the tips of my fingers then take my jacket off. "Need battery acid... Anybody else?" John nods. "Yeah, I think we could all use some. There's a coffee maker over in the kitchen." I nod and go to make some coffee, leaning against the counter while I wait for it to finish. "Alright, so, it's attacking in these woods here by the mountains. We need to try and find it's nest and kill it while it's sleeping." "And if it doesn't have a nest or doesn't sleep?" I ask as I pour coffee for them all and Sam comes grab them., taking them back over. "Everything needs to sleep." "No. Not everything. Angels and demons don't-" I stop talking and think for a second before just going to my bag and going through it. "OK..." I look through one of the side pockets and pull out a fake FBI badge, tossing it on the floor. I look through a large pocket and pull out a female suit. I stand back up and toe my shoes off. "What are you doing?" "We have a trip to the morgue to take." I explain as I walk into the bathroom to change. 

 When I come back out, the others have their suits on and they look at me, in slight awe and shock. I say nothing and bend down to grab my bag and put my street clothes in it before sliding my shoes back on. "We ready?" They get out of their dazes and nod, heading out. "The crime scenes are still fresh and open with cops, so Sam, John, and I are gonna go check it out. But first," Gabe taps my head and transfers some of his energy to me. "There." "Thanks..." I smile slightly and Gabe nods before getting into the truck with Sam and John. I look at Dean and Cas. "Shotgun." I smirk and Dean shakes his head. "Sorry kid, gotta earn the front seat." "And saving your ass from crap ain't good enough?" "Not yet. Get in the back." "OK." I get in the back while Cas and Dean get in the front. Dean drives to the morgue and I just listen to the music.

 We get there after a few minutes and get out and walk in, Dean leading the way. He flashes his badge. "Agents Ford and Hamill." "And you are?" The man behind the desk asks, looking at me. I flash my badge. "Agent Wanek. We're here to look at the latest bodies from the animal attacks near the mountains." The man looks at me over his glasses and just points down the hallway. "Down that way and talk to the head medical examiner." Dean nods and leads Cas and I that way. "And girl, don't touch anything." He calls after me and I clench onto the badge. "Yes sir." I call back to him before walking into the autopsy room and the head medical examiner is in there. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" He completely ignores me and I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does. So much. "We're here to see the latest bodies from the animal attacks." I explain and the M.E. just keeps ignoring me. Dean and Cas are being silent. "Sir, I am a Federal Agent and I would gladly appreciate it if you did not ignore me and showed us the bodies." "Silence girl." He turns to glare at me. "Around here, females stay in line and stay silent while taking care of the children and making dinner." "Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen type?" "Exactly." "Well, I am here on Federal business and you will help me as well as my fellow agents or I will have you charged with refusing to assist a federal agent. That's a big charge so big jail time." The M.E. just stands straighter and looks at Cas and Dean. "What do you need agents?" "We're here to see the latest bodies." And I'm back to being ignored. Nope, not dealing with this. I walk out and back to the car. Screw it, I'm walking back to the motel. 

 Yeah, so... Walking back to the motel... Not a good idea. The sun set after a few moments of me walking and the street lights come on. I calm down just as someone blocks my path and then some other people do. Well shit. "Hey there mister, give us your money." I ignore them and try to walk around one of them, but get pushed into the wall. Then get mugged. So, yeah. I'm walking back to the motel, pissed off and wet and cold because after getting mugged, it started to rain. I make sure I still have my locket and ring, I do. 

 After a few minutes, I walk into the motel room, keeping the light off because I'm hoping they're all asleep. I let my eyes adjust before silently going to the bathroom and changing out of soaked through clothes and into dry ones. I can shower in the morning. I turn the light in the bathroom on and see how wrecked I am from the mugging. I have a black eye, busted lip, and take my shirt off to see bruises starting to form around my ribs. My ribs are gonna hurt like Hell in the morning. I groan quietly and just go back out to the living room, laying down carefully on the floor. I fold my arm and put it under my head to use as a pillow and just use my jacket as a blanket.

 I wake in the morning when light hits me right in the face. I sit up, groaning super quietly because my ribs hurt. I rub at my eyes and hiss slightly. "You good kid?" John asks from behind me and I just nod, yawning. "How come you didn't use an actual blanket?" Sam asks as I stand up and stretch, groaning super quietly again. "Y'all were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." I pull my jacket on carefully and go to my bag. "What are you doing kid? Come eat." "Not hungry..." "Fine. Here, catch." He suddenly throws a wrapped up breakfast burrito. I have to turn to catch it so I just (try to) zap some makeup onto my eye and turn, catching the burrito. "What the Hell happened to your eye?!" John shouts and I just run a hand through my hair, making the black eye more visible in the process. "Ooh, damn. Hell of shiner, kid." Dean says and I smirk slightly, going over and sitting down. "You should see the other guys hands. Actually, no. I'm pretty sure they all had brass knuckles." I laugh slightly and take Dean's coffee. "Really?" "Yes. I earned this battery acid because I stole it from you. Ah... Kill me..." I say quietly and drink the battery acid, also eating the burrito because I am kinda hungry. 

 "So, I'm thinking that we might be after a hellhound, maybe more." I say around a bite of burrito. Sam rolls his eyes slightly and I swallow the bite, taking a drink of the battery acid. "Alright. How do we figure out why they're being sent after these victims?" I have my phone out and am calling Crowley. He's in the room before the call even goes through fully. "What's wrong? And what happened to your eye?" "Mugged." I shrug and stand up, offering Crowley my seat so I can get more battery acid. He sits as I get more battery acid. "Alright, so. The names are Catherine Holderman, David Pitts, and Alice Filman." I give him, deciding to just sit on the counter. "They didn't make deals... Fathers Holderman and Filman did though. So did Mother Pitts. For life in the father's cases and death in the mothers case. Their debts have been paid." "Who has access to giving the hounds orders of whos souls to take?" "Myself and a few other demons. You believe one of them did this?" "Well, they're demons that were formerly humans... So... Yeah." I nod and blow a strand of hair out of my face then just tuck it behind my ear. "Well, two demons have been acting strange lately..." "Once more, they're demons. They act strange all the time." A thought occurs to me. "Lucifer." I breathe quietly and all of them look at me. "We put him back in the cage, Andy." Dean says and I shake my head. "Altering the spell, even just by a little bit, could send him anywhere... Anywhere the spell caster wanted him... Or one of the people by the spellcaster..." I look at Crowley. "I admit, I did alter the spell." I open my mouth to say something but he holds a hand up. "He's powerless. He can't do anything." I sigh and rub at my eyes, growling slightly in pain when it hurts my eye. Gabe snaps and my eye is healed. "Thanks." He nods and I finish my battery acid. "So, I think we go to the woods and get the hound." I nod in agreement with Crowley and put the cup in the sink. "Let's go then." We go outside.

 I go to the truck and see one of the people that mugged me looking through my wallet. "Hang on a second." I go over to the guy. "Hey!" He looks at me then just goes back to looking through the wallet. I just take my wallet back and put it in my back pocket. "Hey bitch, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but that is my fucking wallet and you better give it back!" 

 At that moment a cop comes over and looks at the guy. "What's wrong?" "She stole my wallet." "Give him back his wallet." "Oh Hell no! This is my fucking wallet and you both can go to fucking Hell!" "You little bitch!" The mugger swings at me. I just grab his wrist and use the momentum that he was using to swing the punch to throw him over my shoulder. He groans and the cop grabs the back of my neck. Nope, not happening. I bring my elbow back and hit him in the face. He lets me go to grab his broken and bleeding nose and the other guy has gotten up again. I sigh. "This is seriously getting ridiculous." I just punch him in the face and he falls on his ass, holding his now also broken and bleeding nose. I shake my hand slightly and the cop grabs my wrist then twists my arm painfully behind my back. I hiss slightly then just raise my other arm to elbow him in the throat. He lets me go and I quickly turn. I punch him in the stomach then elbow him in between the shoulders. He falls to the ground just as the other guy is standing up. I roll my eyes and just kick him in the face. There's a loud snap and I think I fixed his nose. They both stay on the ground and I go back to the others. "Fucking jackasses." I mutter under my breath and run a hand through my hair. "Watch your mouth, kid." John growls and I just shrug. "You coming with Crowley?" I look at him and he nods. "Awesome. Come on." I step onto the step by the tailgate with one foot then just swing into the bed of it. John shakes his head and gets in the truck while Crowley just zaps to beside me. The others get in Baby and drive to the woods. I zap our stuff into the cars, knowing after the case is dealt with we need to go.

 We get to the woods and Crowley zaps out of the truck bed. The others get out. I step onto the edge of the truck then jump down. "Alright, I zapped our stuff in Baby's trunk and the truck. We gotta go soon as we get this thing. Let's go." I take a pair of glasses out of my jacket and put them on. "Magic holy oil glasses?" Dean asks as he puts his own on and I nod. "My vision for hellhounds gets kinda iffy sometimes. This is way safer." Sam puts his on. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out for cops." John says and I nod, heading into the woods. The others follow me.

 After a few minutes, we find a small nest made out of twigs and stuff. "Alright, split up. Since no one else can stand Crowley, I'll go with him." We split up into partners and go looking for the hellhound.

 "What happened, Andrea? What really happened?" Crowley asks and I glance sideways at him. "I got mugged and got my ass handed to me." "You could have defended yourself against them like you did earlier. Why didn't you?" I don't answer and I suddenly find myself pinned against a tree by another nephillim. "Torrin..." I breathe quietly and he smirks at me. "Thanks for watching her Crowley." "Of course." With that Crowley disappears. Torrin kisses me and I kiss him back, not much though. He pulls away. "What happened? Why didn't you defend yourself?" "I couldn't bring myself to... I thought it was Jordan, Mockingbird..." "It's alright, Songbird." He kisses my forehead then there's growling from beside us. "Well then, time for some fun I suppose. Be careful." He chuckles and just zaps away from me. I turn my head and see a hound starting to circle me. I pull my gun out of the back of my waistband and point it at the hound. It growls more and jumps at me. I shoot and hit it in the front leg. It lands on me and claws at my arm from my shoulder to my wrist. I growl, this is seriously fucking hurting my arm. The hound growls loudly and barks. "Andrea?!" The hound claws at my arm more and I drop the gun, growling again. Someone shoots the hound and it falls off of me, dead. I zap some bandages onto my entire arm while simultaneously fixing my jacket and getting the blood out of my shirt and jacket, planning on hiding this from them completely. Dean comes over and helps me up. "Thanks." I grab my gun and look at the hound then just put my guns safety on and put it back in its place. We all walk back to the cars.

 "We ready?" John asks when we get there and we nod. "Good, let's go." He gets in and I jump in the bed of the truck again while the others get in Baby. I hear sirens. "Time to go! Like, five minutes ago!" I yell and Dean and John quickly drive out of there. It's dark.

 We get on the main road after a few minutes and I get down, watching as red and blue lights go right past us. I sit back up and watch as they keep driving. I look at the others who are in Baby behind us and Sam gives me a thumbs up. I smile. "More cops!" John yells and I get down again, watching as these lights go past too. I sit back up and watch as they continue to drive too. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, relaxing against the back of the cab of the truck. A big blue truck with a window in the back of the cab drives up beside us and the driver smirks at me. Torrin, this crazy boy. He nods at the bed of the truck and I just salute slightly to the others in Baby who are looking at me confused. I stand up and go over to the edge of the bed then look to see that John isn't paying attention at the moment. I carefully get onto the edge and jump into the bed of the other truck, grabbing my bag before I do jump. Torrin opens the window and I shake my head, pointing to the passenger door window. He nods and rolls it down. I carefully get on the edge of this bed and step onto the roof. I swing myself into the passenger seat and Torrin smirks at me, driving faster. I laugh as he barrels down the highway.

 Torrin wakes me up because I had fallen asleep at some point and I get out just as John and Dean pull up next to him. "What the Hell was that shit, Andrea?!" John yells and Torrin glares at him, taking a step towards him. I stop him and look at John, who is absolutely pissed off by the way. Shit. "It was me needing to get out of the bed of your truck and into Torrin's truck, which is technically mine. Keys." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Keys please?" He nods and hands me the keys. I put them in my pocket with my Mustang key. "You gonna get my other one out of lockup too?" "Yes, at some point." "Cool." "Hey!" We both look at John. "Who the Hell are you?!" "This is Torrin, also a nephillim." "And your boyfriend." He rolls his eyes and I just stick my tongue out at him. He shakes his head. "Alright, why the Hell did you pull that stunt just to get into his truck?!" I shrug slightly. "Figured I'd do something crazy and have a bit of fun." I smirk at him and he glares more. "You could have gotten hurt." "But, I didn't." "But you could've." "But I didn't. And before you try the argument of I could've again, I'm still a hunter. I'm going to get hurt on hunts sometimes." He shakes his head and just goes inside. "Kid, don't fucking do that again." Dean growls and I just nod. "Got it. Don't have fun." He turns to glare at me. "I'm saying, don't put your fucking life on the line to have fun." "Got it Dean. Sorry." "Get inside. Both of you." We all go inside and I pass Torrin the key to my Mustang. He pockets it.

 We meet up in the library and John points at a table. "Sit down. Now." We all sit down. "Alright, there's a case in Sioux Falls. But, Bobby and Jody are busy either needing to work the phones in Bobby's case or police work or Alex and Claire in Jody's case. Andy you're up." He passes me some articles about the case and I read them quickly. "Might be witches..." I shrug, not really sure. "We need to get a look at the scenes to be sure." Torrin nods his agreement with my statement and I look at the articles again. "Alright, let's go." John heads outside. I grab my bag and head outside. The others come out too. "Torrin, maybe you should stay here..." He nods. "Alright. Stay safe, Songbird." He kisses me and I kiss him back. "I will. Bye Mockingbird." I go over to my truck and get in. Dean gets in with me as John gets behind the wheel of his truck and Sam gets behind the wheel of Baby. Cas and Gabe are with Sam and I smirk. I start my truck and automatically some country music starts playing, causing Dean to groan. I turn it up and buckle my seat belt. "I suggest you put your seat belt on Dean." He rolls his eyes and puts it on. I smirk at Torrin through the windshield then put my truck in reverse and spin until we're facing the way to Sioux Falls. Dean's clutching to the dash and door for dear life pretty much and I smirk, throwing the truck into drive and turning the radio up. I drive down the road at, like, 130 mph. I think.

 A song that I like plays and I sing along quietly with it.  _"Her daddy gave her, her first pony. Then taught her to ride. She climbed high in that saddle. Fell I don't know how many times. He taught her a lesson that she learned. Maybe a little too well._

_Cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride. Lessons in life are gonna show you in time. Soon enough you gonna know why. It's gonna hurt every now and then. If you fall get back on again. Cowgirls don't cry._

_She grew up, she got married. But never was quite right. She wanted a house, a home and babies. He started comin' home late at night. She didn't let him see it break her heart. She didn't let him see her fall apart._

_'Cause cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride. Lessons of life are gonna show you in time. Soon enough you gonna know why. It's gonna hurt every now and then. If you fall get back on again. Cowgirls don't cry._

_Phone rang early one mornin'. Her momma's voice, she'd been cryin'. Said it's your daddy, you need to come home. This is it, I think he's dyin'. She laid the phone down by his head. Last words that he said._

_Cowgirl don't cry, ride, baby, ride. Lessons of life show us all in time. Too soon God will let you know why. If you fall get right back on. The good Lord calls everybody home. Cowgirl don't cry."_  

 I notice Dean looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I turn down the radio and am going at a more normal speed. "You're good at singing..." "Thanks..." "So, you meet Jody before?" I shake my head and he just nods. I turn my music back up and speed up a bit going down the road.

 After about five hours, we pull out in front of Bobby's house and we all get out. I lead the way inside, taking my bag with. As soon as I walk through the door, Bobby has his gun pointed at me. I sigh and just hold my hands up, knowing the drill with him by now. The others come in after me, looking confused. "Bobby, man, this is getting real old real fast." "So is you trying to stab or shoot me." "Come on, I was eight." "You were twelve." "I thought I was eight." "You were twelve the second time. The first time you were eight." "Huh. OK." "What is happening?" "Andrea came by when she was eight and twelve and tried shooting and stabbing me. I would rather not get killed just yet. You know the drill kid." "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna take my bag off. Do not shoot me." I use one hand to take my bag off and toss it on the floor near him and away from me. "Alright. Gun. Take the magazine out and empty the clip." I use one hand to take my gun out of my waistband and take the mag out then empty the clip. I toss the gun on the couch and set the mag on the table before raising my hands again. "Blades." "Need both my hands for it. Do not shoot me." He just nods and I empty my pockets of the knives I have in them, setting them on the same table with the mag. I put my hands back up and he raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh and let the blades in my sleeves fall into my hands, setting them on the table too. "All of your blades, Andrea." He pulls back the hammer and I open my locket, pulling out a switchblade. I put that on the table too. "All my other blades are in my bag or my truck. Can I put my hands down now?" "Fine." He pulls the decocking lever and sets the gun down. I lower my hands and grab my bag and weapons. I put my switchblade back in my locket and put the rest of them in my bag. Bobby and the others are watching me, but I don't care. I tap the mag against the barrel of the gun before sliding it back in place. "Alright, so. Possible witches?" I ask as I put my gun back in its place, also part of the drill with Bobby. "Apparently. The latest crime scene is still being processed. Y'all can go to it and talk to Jody about getting in." I nod and straighten my jacket. "Let's go then. It's been a while since I've killed some witches." I smirk and pull my hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, let's go kid. And I'm not riding with you again." Dean mutters and I just laugh a bit. "Trust me, Dean, I can drive much more crazy. But, it does help on cop chases." He just rolls his eyes and goes outside. The others follow and I smirk at Bobby before following too. We get into the vehicles and this time I have Cas as my passenger. I see Gabe snap and the guys have fed suits on. He snaps again and I have a suit on too, but with a skirt and no tie. I glare at him and he just smirks, getting in with Sam and Dean. I just drive to the latest scene and the others follow.

 We get there after a few minutes and get out. A woman in a Sheriff's uniform comes over and smiles at the others and looks at me, curious and suspicious. "Who are you?" I smirk. "You must be Jody." "I am. Now, who are you?" I just smirk again and head towards the house. "That's Andy, Jody." "Hm..." They follow and Jody lets us in. There's a man and a woman on the floor, very dead and surrounded by their own blood. "Alright then." I just blink before looking around the room. I had put a sort of magic ray vision on my eyes. It's the easiest way I can think of describing it. I see something and go towards what it's in. There are no other cops in the room so I just make the door open and the hex bag fly out and into my hand. I blink and turn the magic vision off. "How'd you do that?" Jody asks. "Daughter of an archangel." "Which one?" "Lucifer. Can we get back to the case?" She just nods and go over to the low coffee table by them. I crouch carefully beside it and open the hex bag on it. "Hm. Lovely. I hate witches." There are rabbit's teeth and bird bones. "Poor animals..." I say very quietly before standing up and straightening the damn skirt Gabe zapped me into. I just snap and they're normal suit pants. "Alright. There were two other deaths, right?" Jody nods. "Just look for the yellow police tape." I nod and head out to go find the other house.

 It's across the street. I cross and go inside. I blink and look around the room where there's still blood. I find the hex bag and make it fly into my hand, leaving the house, leaving the magic vision on. I see another hexbag shape and go towards the house. I blink and knock. No one answers so I look around and, seeing no one, pick the lock on the front door. It opens and I walk in. 

 Suddenly, I'm coughing up blood onto the floor. The witch, or witches, must have seen me come in and thought I was the actual victim. I hunch over and hear someone come in. They grab the hex bag and stop the spell. I take a few deep breaths, standing up, and they just come to in front of me. "Who the Hell are you?" I try to focus on them, but can't. They must've cast another spell. I can see that there are two of them though and that they're slightly shorter than me. "I'm Agent-" "Don't even try lying, girl. We know that you aren't a cop." One of them says a bunch of Latin and I have to look up at them after about ten to twenty words. I can also see them more clearly and they're both smirking down at me. I look down at myself and I have a frilly green dress on with short sleeves. I don't like this dress. One of them picks me up and carries me out of the house and to another. Then downstairs.

 When we get there, they set me in a chair and say more Latin. I try to get up, but can't. I am so scared! "What should we do to the naughty little girl?" One of them asks and a male comes down. He kisses both of them and looks at me. "Who is this?" "A girl who went into the house we were going to hit next. We almost wasted the entire hex on her!" The man nods. One of the women has red hair and the other has brown. "Well then, we'll just have to teach her a lesson, won't we?" They both smirk and the man comes over to me, holding a knife. I whimper and try to get up. He cuts at me and I whimper more.

 He cuts at me a lot and someone comes down the stairs. I have my eyes squeezed shut and am still whimpering. The man finally stops cutting me and I can get up. I get up and try to run away. Someone grabs me and holds me still though. I struggle. "Hey, Princess, calm down." I calm down at the sweet voice then hear someone say a lot of weird words. 

 I look down at myself to see myself in a green frilly dress with short sleeves. Oh, and also, I'm back to my normal size. I feel so much pain in my body and look at the others, who are looking back at me. Cas is still spanking the bare bottom of the man, most likely demon, who cut at me. I follow the guys gazes to the bandages still on my arm. Dang it. "What happened to your arm, Andrea?" John growls and I swallow slightly. "Um, the hound that one of you guys shot off me kind of tore it up a lot..." He comes over to me and grips my good shoulder. "You are in so much trouble when we get home. Am I understood?" I nod. "Yessir..." I say quietly and he nods. "Jody's outside and by the trucks and Impala. Go wait with her. Now." "Yessir... But, um, Gabe, could you, uh...?" I just motion to the dress and he nods, snapping me into some of my normal clothes. "Thanks..." I then quickly go upstairs and out of the house to where Jody is.

 I'm standing by Jody and John's truck when they come out about twenty minutes later and come over to me. "Get in, Andrea. Now." John growls, getting in the driver's seat. Gabe walks by and brushes against my hand. The pain in my body disappears and I just get in, smiling slightly at him in thanks. The others get in and we drive back towards the bunker. I fall asleep easily. Riding passenger in a car has always been enough to help me fall asleep.

 I wake up suddenly and just stare out the window for a bit, trying to calm down. "You good, Andrea?" John asks and I just nod, closing my eyes again, planning on going back to sleep. "Sleep kid..." I start to fall back asleep, pulling the small blanket that someone, most likely John, put on me tighter around myself. "Sleep tight, kiddo..." He says quietly and I smile as I fall completely asleep.

 I wake up when I'm being carried inside, but pretend to still be asleep. I'm obviously being carried towards my room and get set down on the bed, someone sitting down beside me. "I know that you're not asleep, kiddo." John's voice says, gently, and I open my eyes, sitting up. "You're still in trouble for hunting after getting hurt and then not telling us." "I know... I'm sorry..." "Sorry's not good enough kiddo. Not this time." I look at the bed and he just lifts my head up with my chin. "You know what a maintenance punishment is?" I nod. "It's when someone messes up so bad that just one punishment is good enough so there's a set amount and time limit over a period of time... Right?" "Right. You can't not tell us this type of stuff, Andrea. Is there anything else we should know about?" "Yeah..." "What is it?" I just lift my shirts up enough that he can see the bruises where my ribs are. "From getting mugged?" I nod and lower my shirts carefully. "Take your shirts off. I need to look at the bruises and your arm." "OK..." I carefully take my shirts off and he looks at the bruises. "Your ribs are most likely just bruised. You can put your tank top back on." I do. "Alright, I'm gonna take your bandages off so I can look at that." "Alright..." He gently takes the bandages off and I wince as they take off the scabs that had formed and my arm starts bleeding. A lot. "Shit. Gabe!" He holds the bandages to my arm and Gabe comes in. "Heal her. Now." He touches my head and I'm healed of the bruises and bruised ribs and my arm. "Thanks Gabe..." I say quietly and he just nods, leaving. "Andrea, you OK?" John asks and I nod. He nods and looks at me seriously. "Now, you are going to get a maintenance punishment for the next two weeks." I open my mouth to object. "I can make it three." I close my mouth. "Two weeks. Even if we're on a hunt and in a motel room with the boys. A week for each injury you didn't tell us about. The bruises and your arm. Am I understood?" I nod. "Yessir..." "Good." He looks at his watch. "You'll get them at eight each night. You've got a while. Come on." He gets up and leaves. I follow.

 He goes to the library and I go to the kitchen, deciding to make dinner/supper since it's, like, seven thirty-ish. I get some ground beef out and set it on the counter by the stove. Dean comes in and leans against the counter by me as I'm washing my hands. "Dad talk to you?" I nod, focusing on getting the stuff for burgers and fries. "What are you making?" "Burgers and fries." "You need taco seasoning for burgers and fries?" "It's good. Trust me." "Alright. I'll help." "OK. Can you peel the potatoes?" "Sure." He grabs the potatoes and a peeler, starting to peel them. I make the slider patties, putting taco seasoning in them, and put them on plates and start boiling some oil for the fries. I help him peel the potatoes.

 We finish. "Alright. What next?" "We cut them. Like this." I cut a potato into fourths down the length. "Then put them in the oil." I put mine in the oil carefully. We cut the potatoes together and put them in the oil. "We need to make a salad for Sammy." He reminds me and I grab some rabbit food that goes into salads. "I got it. You keep working on the fries." He nods and does. I make the salad and some dressing for it.

 The food gets done and I go to the library to get the guys. "Food's ready." I go back to the kitchen and start to make plates. Dean helps. They come in. "Where's Torrin?" I look at them. "He left." I just nod and finish making plates, mine being last. "Your rabbit food is right there, by the way, Sammy." Dean says and I smile slightly. They sit down and I sit in between Sam and Dean. We eat. "Alright, you were right kid, these are good." Dean says and eats his burger. I just smile slightly and eat my food, staying silent. "Where'd you learn to cook, Andy?" "I honestly don't remember... I've just known how to cook for as long as I can remember..." "What was the first thing you tried to cook?" "This. I somehow managed to blow them up." I smile at that memory, eating a fry. Dean laughs. "How do you blow food up?!" "I have no idea, but I did. I got covered in ground beef. It took me washing my hair, like, three times to get it all out." I laugh, relaxing. "Man, Sammy would have a bitch fit over that." Dean laughs and Sam rolls his eyes. "Shut up, jerk." "Bitch." I smirk and can't help myself. "Whores." I say and hide my smirk behind a glass of water when the two of them look at me. I laugh as I'm taking a drink and kinda choke on the water. I clear my throat and just breathe. "You good?" Dean asks. "Yeah." "Good. Because..." He suddenly picks me up and starts wrestling with me slightly. "Hey! I was still eating!" "Too bad." "Nope." He pins me down, smirking at me. I roll my eyes and wrap my legs around his and push against one side of his chest with my arm. I put him off balance and pin him instead. "Now then, I'm going to finish eating my food." I pat his face gently and stand up, offering him a hand to help him stand. He takes it and stands. We sit back down and eat. 

 We finish after a few more minutes. "I'll clear the table." I say, standing up to start clearing the table. "I'll help." Sam says and I shake my head. "I got it." I go around the table and pick the plates up, stacking them on top of each other. I grab Sam's dishes and put them in the sink. "Andrea, the boys can wash the dishes. You should go wait in your room." John mostly growls and I look at the time. It's almost eight. "Um, yeah, OK... I'll be in my room..." I go to my room and decide to just change into more comfortable clothes then sit on my bed.

 At exactly eight, John comes in and just sits on my bed by me, pulling me over his lap. I yelp quietly and he pulls down my pants and underwear, starting. "OW!" I yelp and try to get up after the first one. He holds me still to his side and continues. 

 After a while, I don't know exactly how long, he stops and forcefully pulls my clothes back up. He takes me off his lap and stands me up by my bed. "Go to bed and go to sleep." He says simply before walking out, turning out the light at the same time. I just carefully get in my bed and cover up, trying to sleep. I also try to calm down and stop crying. I don't do to well in any of them.

 Dad comes into the library without Andy. "Where's Andy?" "Going to bed." I just nod and go back to looking for a new hunt. Sammy and the angels come in. "Where's Andy?" "Going to bed. What do you boys have?" "Not much." Dad takes the laptop to look and groans. "God dammit... There's gotta be something... I'll be right back..." He gets up and leaves the library.

 I hear footsteps coming to my room and quickly close my eyes. Someone comes in and turns my light on. "Andrea, I know you're not sleeping. Get your ass up." I carefully get up and out of bed. He grabs my arm and lands a whole lot of swats to my still sore bottom. I get tears in my eyes and some spill over by the time he stops. "Get your ass to the library. Now." I wipe at my eyes and quickly go to the library.

 I look up to see Andy walk in and Dad walking behind her. And Dad looks pissed. Damn, what happened? "Sit down and read." He pulls out a chair for her to sit in and she does, starting to read from the laptop. 

 "What is there in the articles, Andrea?" "I don't see anything weird..." She says quietly and Dad growls. "But, I, um, I'm still reading..." She keeps reading and Dad gets up, going to the kitchen. "What the Hell happened, Andy? Why's he so pissed?" Gabe asks and she just shrugs, still reading. He sighs and just touches her head, closing his eyes and looking to see what happened.

 When he opens his eyes, he sighs. "Andy, what happened?" "Nothing." She says quietly and Dad comes back in. "Find anything yet?" "No..." She says, still being quiet, and Dad growls in what I assume is annoyance with the lack of a hunt. "Um, I can look on my laptop in my room...?" She suggests and Dad nods. "Fine. Go look for a case on your laptop." She gets up and leaves the room. "Alright, we should all be heading to bed anyway." I nod and so do Sam and the angels. We all go to our rooms.

 I'm woke up harshly by John when he grabs my arm. "You're supposed to be looking for a fucking case, not be sleeping, Andrea." He growls and I try to explain myself. "Shut up." He growls and I do. "Stand up and bend over your bed. Now." I do as ordered and I hear him shut the door, locking it. Then hear him take his belt off. Crap. This is not good. He comes back over to me and puts a hand on my back, holding me where I am. I close my eyes and hear his belt swish through the air then hear it land on my ass, but don't feel the pain for another few seconds. I make some quiet noise and hold tightly to the bedspread as he continues. He's clearly swinging with his entire arm and taking his arm all the way back before landing the belt on my ass. 

 After about, I think, a hundred stripes with the belt, he stops. "Look for a fucking case and don't fucking fall asleep again. And keep your fucking ass in here. If you fucking leave or fall asleep, I'll find something worse then my damn belt." He growls and leaves my room, sorta slamming the door behind him. I get up and go over to the sink. I wash my face in straight cold water and gently pat it dry. I go to my desk chair and sit in it to look for a case. 

 I finally find a case when someone knocks on my door. "Yeah?" Dean opens the door. "Oh, you're already awake... Well, anyway, Sam's making breakfast." "Thanks... Um, could you just bring it up here for me?" "Sure munchkin. Everything OK? You look like you've been crying or awake all night..." "Everything's fine... Thanks though..." "Sure thing..." He gently closes the door and goes downstairs to the kitchen. John comes in and slams the door shut behind him, locking it. "Did you find a case?" I nod and show him the article for the case. He reads it.

 When he's done, he looks fucking pissed off. Shit. Not good, not good, not good! He pulls me to my feet and turns me so that I'm being pushed against the back of my desk chair. "Bend over the fucking chair, Andrea." He growls and I do what he tells me to. He yanks my pants and underwear down and I hear him take his belt off. Double shit. Not good at all! He puts a hand on my back and I hear the belt swish through the air then land on my ass before I feel the pain. I whimper quietly and he continues to and the belt down.

 He stops after, I'm certain, two hundred stripes with the belt. Jesus Christ. This man does not get tired easily. "That case is the same fucking one from before the witch one, Andrea. You didn't make sure the damned hound was dead!" He swings the belt more and I whimper. "I-I'm sorry..." "Sorry isn't fucking good enough Andrea! Not when more people died after we were already there once!" He swings the belt even more and I nearly bite through my bottom lip trying not to make too loud of a sound. 

 He finally stops again and pulls my clothes up forcefully. He puts his belt back on and just leaves, slamming the door behind him. I carefully sit in my desk chair and whimper when it seriously hurts. Someone knocks on the door and I wipe at my face. "Yeah?" Dean comes in and sets some pancakes and bacon with fruit and orange juice on the desk in front of me. "Here you go, munchkin. Breakfast." He smiles at me then notices my face. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks for breakfast." "Alright, munchkin..." He kisses my forehead and walks out, leaving the door open. "I'm so fucking stupid..." I say quietly and shift slightly in the chair, whimpering when it hurts my ass again. I wipe at my face again and just start eating slowly. I didn't know that Dean was still by my door.

 I hear Andy whimper and see her wipe at her face. I storm downstairs and go over to Dad. "What the fuck did you do?!" "Excuse me?" He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I don't care. "What the fuck did you do to Andy?! She's fucking whimpering and crying!" He glares at me and I glare right back. Gabe goes upstairs and we continue glaring at each other. 

 I finish my breakfast and start to drink my orange juice just as Gabe comes in. "What's wrong, Andy?" I just shake my head and continue drinking my juice. I shift slightly in the chair and whimper. He comes over to me and stands me up. "What happened to your bottom?" "John and his belt... Three times... First time with a hundred stripes... Second time with two hundred stripes... I don't know how many for the third time..." I whimper quietly and look at the doorway, seeing John. I whimper again and Gabe turns. "Stay the Hell away from her, Winchester!" John just steps forward and I hide behind Gabe, whimpering. "If she can't handle a little punishment-" "That isn't punishment! It's abuse! You beat her with the belt way too damn many times!" John growls at Gabe and I, causing me to whimper, absolutely terrified. Sam, Dean, and Cas come up and see me hiding behind Gabe, who is so much shorter than me. 

 I start to really freak out and can barely breathe. "D-Daddy!" I cry, shrinking and wanting my Daddy. He comes in and carefully picks me up. "Sh, sh, sh... I got you, baby girl..." He says quietly and I bury my face in his neck. "Get the Hell out." My Papa growls and the evil man just makes a weird sound. "Make me." "Gladly." My Uncle Cas says and the evil man is suddenly gone. "You're alright, baby girl... Daddy's got you..." Daddy says gently as I cry into his neck. "Here, Sammy, let me see her..." Uncle De says and I get passed to him. "Want a song, munchkin?" I nod, sniffling. He wipes at my tears with the pad of his thumb then starts singing a song I really like.

_"Her daddy gave her, her first pony. Then taught her to ride. She climbed high in that saddle. Fell I don't know how many times. He taught her a lesson that she learned. Maybe a little too well._

_Cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride. Lessons in life are gonna show you in time. Soon enough you gonna know why. It's gonna hurt every now and then. If you fall get back on again. Cowgirls don't cry._

_She grew up, she got married. But never was quite right. She wanted a house, a home and babies. He started comin' home late at night. She didn't let him see it break her heart. She didn't let him see her fall apart._

_'Cause cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride. Lessons of life are gonna show you in time. Soon enough you gonna know why. It's gonna hurt every now and then. If you fall get back on again. Cowgirls don't cry._

_Phone rang early one mornin'. Her momma's voice, she'd been cryin'. Said it's your daddy, you need to come home. This is it, I think he's dyin'. She laid the phone down by his head. Last words that he said._

_Cowgirl don't cry, ride, baby, ride. Lessons of life show us all in time. Too soon God will let you know why. If you fall get right back on. The good Lord calls everybody home. Cowgirl don't cry."_

 I calm down as he's singing and yawn when he's done. "Did you get any sleep last night, munchkin?" I shake my head. "Evil man said no sleeping or leaving room or else he use something worse than belt on my butt... He gave me lots with it after he found me sleeping..." He growls quietly and I whimper quietly. "Sorry munchkin, you're alright... It explains why you wanted your food brought up to you..." I nod. "Evil man scared me... Lots..." "That's alright, munchkin... Why don't you try to sleep, OK?" I nod and snuggle into him lots, starting to fall asleep. Then a thought occurs to me. "Can I have a pony?" They all chuckle. "We'll talk about it when you wake up. Go to sleep, Princess." Papa says and I nod into Uncle De's chest, falling asleep. 

 "Well, at least now we don't have to worry about Sergeant Psycho anymore..." Gabe says, referring to Dad, and I nod my agreement. "Now we can do you plan much more easily, Sammy." Dean smiles at me and I nod again. "We can. We should also get her a pony." Gabe chuckles and just nods. "Alright, we'll get her a pony." He agrees and I smile. "Thank you Gabey." I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Alright, alright. Let's just find something to do with the munchkin, OK?" Dean says, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Sure Dean. You have her so you and Cas take a nap with her. We'll come get her when she wakes up, deal?" "Deal." Cas says and drags Dean out of the room and to their own. I smile and shake my head. Gabe and I grab her dirty dishes and take them downstairs so we can wash them.


	6. More Tiny!Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a lot of Tiny!Andy with her non-blood family of the Winchesters. Some Bobby being added into the non-blood family. Then Andy pulls Dean's plan from season 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Andy feels younger than she actually is, she's maintained a lot of her memories, if not all of them. So, she'll remember things that happened when she was, for example, ten even though she feels like she's two. I just wanted to clarify that for you before you started reading. Enjoy!
> 
> I got done with this chapter really fast so I hope y'all enjoy it. Comments and reviews are always welcome.

 I wake when I feel movement in the bed where Andy, Dean, and I are sleeping. I open my eyes to see Andy squirming in the bed then notice wetness in the bed. She sniffles and swipes at her eyes. "It's alright, little cub. Look." I make the mess disappear and make new sheets appear on the bed. "All better. How old are you right now, cub?" "One an' a half..." She sniffles again and I nod. "It's alright. How about we put you in a diaper or pull up. OK?" She nods. "Wan' a diaper..." She says very quietly. "Alright, little cub. We'll get you into a diaper." I carefully get out of bed and pick her up. I sit on the floor and lay her down in front of me. She rubs at her eyes and I take her soiled pants and underwear off and change her into a diaper and one of Dean's flannel shirts. She smiles at the flannel and I smile, picking her up. "Why don't we go back to sleep, little cub?" She nods, yawning, and I lay us back down in the bed. She snuggles into Dean and he wraps his arms around both of us in his sleep. I smile and wrap my arms around them both also, along with my wings. We both fall back asleep.

 I wake up and poke Uncle De's and Uncle Cas's noses. They both scrunch them up and I giggle. They wake and smile at me. "Hey munchkin." "Hello little cub." "Hi Uncle De. Hi Uncle Cas. We go see Daddy an' Papa?" "Sure, cub. Let's go." Uncle Cas picks me up and carries me downstairs with Uncle De following. "Sammy!" Uncle De yells. "In here!" Daddy calls and we go to kitchen. "Daddy! Papa!" Papa comes over and takes me from Uncle Cas. "Hey, princess. You still want a pony?" "Yeah! Pony!" He chuckles. "We'll get you one when you're... Six. Deal?" I nod and am trying to eat my hair slightly. He shakes his head and take my hair out of my mouth, replacing it with a blue nuk. "Nuk!" I giggle and hug him. "Thanks Papa!" "You're welcome, princess." He kisses my head and I smile, snuggling into him. "Hmm... I have an idea... We should go see Bobby and Jody..." Uncle De says and Papa nods in agreement. "I don't think we grabbed her bag anyway..."

 Suddenly, we're in a different house and an old guy with a beard and a blue baseball cap points a gun at us. I squeak and bury my face in Papa's neck. "Bobby, calm down." Daddy says and I look at the guy. "Hi..." He just nods at me and puts the gun in a drawer. "Why's she tiny?" "John beat her with a belt and terrified her." Uncle Cas explains, sounding really mad, and for some reason I think he's mad at me. I whine quietly and bury my face back in Papa's neck. "What's wrong, princess?" "Uncle Cas mad at me..." Papa passes me to someone else and I feel Uncle Cas's trench coat. "I'm not mad at you, little cub. I'm mad at the... Evil man." I just nod and snuggle into him. He runs his fingers through my hair and I smile, relaxing. Someone puts something on my head and I move it to see a rim of a familiar hat fall over my eyes. I giggle and smile big enough that my face hurts. I look at Bobby and make grabby hands at him. He picks me up and uses that advantage to take his hat back, ruffling my hair. I giggle and he smiles. "I think I still have something of yours, kid..." He looks through some drawers before pulling out a baseball cap that I lost a while ago and handing it to me. I smile and put it on. "Thanks Grandpa Bobby." I snuggle into him. "Sure thing, kid." He adjusts my cap and I nuzzle my head under his chin, falling back asleep.

 "Wow, OK then..." Sam says and I raise an eyebrow at him, gently laying Andy on the bay window where people love to sleep and covering her up with a light blanket I keep there. "Sorry Bobby, just, not used to seeing you so... Caring, I guess." I scoff and roll my eyes. "Gee, thanks. Idjit." "And there's the Bobby we know and love." Dean says and I slap him upside his head. He rubs at his head slightly and I sit at my desk. "Alright, what do you boys need?" "For you to keep an eye on Andy." Gabe says and he looks mad. "What are you planning to do?" "I plan to go kill John Winchester." I nod and Sam and Dean say nothing for John's case. "What all happened?" "We don't know. Andy only said that he beat her with the belt and told her not to fall asleep or leave her room." Cas supplies and I nod. 

 Gabe's suddenly gone.

 I sit up quickly and suddenly, waking up from a nightmare that was a memory. I look around and see Sam, Gabe, Dean, Cas, and Bobby asleep in some form and somewhere. I sit up fully and gasp quietly in pain when my ass comes in full contact with the bay window. I look down at myself and snap myself into some normal clothes, leaving Dean's flannel on. I carefully stand up and go to the bathroom. I stand in front of the sink, splashing my face with cold water, and see a flash of lightning and a shadow of wings in front of me, that are definitely  ** _not_** mine. I swallow and look in the mirror to see glowing blood red eyes. "Hey Luci. How's it going?" I ask, trying to sound calm and collected but instead my voice shakes in fear. Lucifer walks up to behind me and is smirking. "Well, I got free of that incompetent demon, Crowley. I figured that I'd come here and check up on my  _daughter._ " He spits the last word out and spins me around to pin me against the sink. I swallow down a noise of fear and he wraps his hands around my throat. I gasp and he smirks, tightening his hold on my throat. I claw at his fingers and he just tightens them.

 I sit up suddenly and reach up to touch my throat slightly. "You OK, kid?" Bobby asks and I just nod. "Just had a Hell of a dream..." I say quietly and realize that I actually am in one of Dean's flannels and a diaper. I zap myself into some underwear and loose pants then look at Bobby. "Where are the others?" "They're talking in the other room. Boys! She's up and back to her normal size!" He yells and I just now notice my baseball cap is still on my head. I take it off and look at it, smiling. "Thanks for holding onto this, Bobby." "Sure thing, kid." The others come in and I put my cap back on. "Hey, princess. Everything OK?" "Yeah... Just, I need someone's phone... I lost mine somewhere..." Dean pulls his out and hands it to me. "Thanks..." I call Crowley, automatically putting it on speaker for whatever reason.

 "Squirrel, how are you?" Crowley answers. "No. Lucifer. Is he still stuck?" "Of course he is, Darling. Why wouldn't he be?" "You know damn well why, Crowley." "Dreams again?" "No. I called you to talk about Lucifer because I enjoy the topic and also, what are you wearing? Listening to any new boy bands?" I say so sarcastically then growl "Of course it's fucking dreams again, Crowley!" Crowley and Torrin are suddenly in the same room and I hang up the call, giving Dean back his phone. Torrin comes over to me and pulls me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me, not saying anything. I just push against his chest. "No, Torrin." He let's me go and I just walk out of the room then outside. I find a tree and lean against it.

 "I'll go see what's up..." I say and head out after Andy. I see her leaning against a tree with her hat covering her eyes. I go over to her and she looks up at me. "What Sam?" "What's up?" I lean against the tree beside her and she just looks up through the leaves at the sky. "You remember how you would have dreams about him and hallucinations?" She asks quietly and I nod. "Yeah, seeing as how it all sucked ass for me." "Right... Sorry..." "It's fine. What about that time?" "I've had dreams about him since... For as long as I can remember... But, after I met him while your soul was still in the cage with him, they turned into nightmares... Before that, he would just come to me while I slept, which wasn't often, and told me about what I needed to do to survive..." I watch her and see her clench her fists. "He knew about them and what they would do to me and didn't give a shit and didn't even try to stop it..." She unclenches her fists and I keep watching her. "Now, he just comes to me in my dreams and makes it look like all of the people I'm with are sleeping and when I leave to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, he makes his presence known by a flash of lightning and the shadows of his wings... Then he just smirks when he senses that I'm scared and starts strangling me... What's worse is, I can't tell if it's real or not until I suddenly wake up or someone else wakes me up... No one can even tell anything is wrong if I'm having one because nothing would be different with how I sleep during one of these nightmares and how I sleep normally..." She sighs and rubs her face slightly. "Hey, listen to me..." She looks at me and I continue.

 "If you do have one of these, and we can't help, you need to tell us when you wake up so that we can help that way. Got it?" "Yeah, I got it." "Good. Let's go back inside." I nod and Sam leads the way back inside. I just follow.

 When we get inside, Crowley's still there and I go to the kitchen, needing a drink. I get a glass of water and take a drink just as there's a flash of lightning and shadows of wings in front of me that are so **_not_** mine. I turn and the sliding doors that connect Bobby's kitchen to his living room slam shut. "Andrea!" I hear Sam yell and see glowing blood red eyes from the corner by the doors. I drop the glass of water and pale noticeably. "No, this isn't happening... I'm awake... You only show up in my dreams..." "Then this isn't a dream and it's real, Andrea." He smirks and comes over to me. I back away from him and somehow end up against the doors. He follows me and, when I'm backed against the doors, grabs my throat and starts strangling me. I claw at his fingers and hands, trying to get a breath in. "Hm... You look so much like your mother, right now, Andrea... She tried to get away from me and escape... So I strangled her... But didn't kill her... Had to let my child be born so that they could free me... You might as well have, Andrea... You made that incompetent demon, Crowley, feel pity for you... He changed the spell for you... So you could come see me and get your revenge on me..." He scoffs and squeezes my throat tighter. "Look how well that worked out..." 

 Everything starts to fade out and my body starts to go limp when he finally lets me go to fall to the floor. "I'll be back, Andrea..." With that there's another flash of lightning and he's gone. The doors slide open and someone helps me stand. I gasp for air and the first person I see is Sam, who's holding my shoulders and trying to get me to focus. I'm able to breathe again after a few moments and touch my throat slightly. "He's out..." I whisper and Sam tightens his hold on my shoulders slightly. "Not possible, Andrea. I have Nick's body warded twenty ways from Sunday." I turn to look at Crowley. "Then who the fuck just strangled me and told me crap about what Lucifer did to my mother when she tried to get away from him?! There are only five people who know about that! My mom, Lilly, Kattie, me, and him! And I never, I mean  _ **never**_ have hallucinations! Only ever dreams! Why would he change tactics now?!" "He wouldn't..." Gabe says and I just motion at him slightly. "Crowley, figure out what the Hell happened or I swear I will allow Mal to kill you like she wants to!" "I'll figure it out, Andrea." "Then go fucking do it!" Crowley zaps away and I take my hat off, running my hand through my hair. I put my hat back on and look at the others. "Well, at least now we know why he wants you as an heir to the throne." Dean says, trying to break the ice, and I smile slightly. I look at my hair. "Can I get a pair of scissors?" "Sure..." Bobby hands me a pair of scissors and I take my hat off, putting it in my back pocket. I then just cut my hair.

 When I'm done, I make the hair that was cut disappear and put my hat back on. "Well then... Why'd you cut your hair?" "Less for him to pull when he does come back." I say and shrug. "OK then." Crowley zaps back and looks at me for a moment before just shaking his head. "The two demons that were acting stranger than normal figured out how to get rid of the warding." "Great, thanks Crowley. You just had to alter the spell because of feelings and revenge for yourself?!" "I altered the spell for revenge, but not mine... I altered it for yours..." "I'm guessing you told him that, too?" He nods. "There's an equal amount of proof that it was actually Lucifer... He said you altered the spell so I could get my revenge..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I have to go... You guys get back to the bunker... And stay safe..." With that I zap away, also zapping warding onto my ribs so that they couldn't find me and I had ditched my phones too. 

 The first night, I had found a motel and checked in for the week, paying for it ahead of time. It's been three days and each night Lucifer has been coming into my dreams to taunt me. Each night I wake up panting and sweating. Each night I only get about two to three hours of sleep and drink battery acid the rest of the time to stay remotely sane. I go down the stairs, since my room's on the second floor, and hear Sam and Dean's voices. I carefully hide behind the wall railing thing and watch. "We're looking for this girl." Dean shows a picture of me after I cut my hair. "What for exactly?" The clerk behind the desk asks and they flash fake badges. The clerk nods. "She's in room two-oh-two. I'll take you up." They nod and she comes from behind the desk. I go back upstairs and go down the fire escape. I have my bag and land on the ground in the back and go down a few alleys before getting back on the main street. I put my hood up and some sunglasses to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

 The clerk takes us up to two-oh-two and unlocks the door. "Thank you, we can take it from here." She nods and goes back downstairs. I look at Dean and he looks back at me. We go in and see that the bed is unmade and that there are fresh dishes in the sink. "Dammit! We just barely missed her!" He growls and I nod, looking around. I notice the coffee pot and see that it's making a new pot already. "Weird..." "What?" "The coffee pot... It's making a new pot already... The old one must've only been made about an hour ago..." "Shit. That kid is barely getting sleep. We've gotta find her before he does." "I know. Come on." We leave the room and then the motel. 

 I find a diner and go inside, seriously hungry and needing more battery acid. A lot more battery acid. I sit at a booth and a waiter comes over to me, giving me a menu. "You want a drink to start off with while you look at the menu?" I nod. "Coffee. Black. Please. And if possible, a whole pot." "Rough morning?" He smirks and I scoff. "You have no idea..." He nods. "I'll be right back with your coffee then." "Thanks." I look through the menu and decide to order some pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. The waiter comes back over and I turn over the mug on the table. "Thanks... Jeff..." "Sure thing. You decide what you want?" "Yeah. Could I get pancakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit? I have no problem paying extra and giving large tips." I smirk at him and he smirks back. "Sure. I'll go put your order in." "Thanks." He nods and takes my menu. 

 Jeff brings my food over and places it in front of me. "Thanks. Here." I hand him a ten. "For an ahead of the bill tip." I smile at him and he smiles back. "Thanks. Enjoy your meal." He leaves and I start eating. As I'm eating, the Impala pulls into the parking lot right outside the window I'm sitting at. Seriously? Sam and Dean come in and sit at a booth behind me and start talking. "Wonder where she could be though..." "Don't know, Sammy. Let's just eat some breakfast and drink some coffee, OK?" "Alright." Jeff comes over and delivers menus to them. "Can I get you gentleman anything to drink?" "Coffee." "Same here." "Alright. I'll go get you some coffee." He comes over to my booth. "How is everything?" I give him a thumbs up and sign 'thank you'. "You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else." I nod and he walks off to get the boys their battery acid. I refill mine and take a drink of my black battery acid. I continue eating and listen as Jeff comes back and gets Sam and Dean's orders. "Do you guys serve pie this early?" "We do." "Can I get some apple?" "Sure thing." Man, some pie sounds good right about now... But I know if I talk, they'll recognize my voice. I can always sign... I signal Jeff over and he comes over. "Ready for the check or could I get you something else?" I sign 'Pecan pie' and he nods. "We serve it. Would you like a slice?" I nod and sign 'Thank you'. "Alright. I'll be right back with your pie then. And you're welcome." He goes to get my added order and Sam and Dean's. 

 He comes back over a few minutes later and serves Sam and Dean first. "Thanks man." "No problem." He comes over to me and gives me my pie. "Want me to take these dishes out of the way for you?" I nod and he grabs them. I sign 'Thank you' and he just smiles at me. "It's not a problem miss." He takes the dishes and I eat my pie. "Damn. I think that kid just out ate you, Dean." Sam says, chuckling, and Dean scoffs. "I doubt it. Hey kid, how many things did you eat?" I just hold up five fingers then one. "OK, yeah. The kid out ate me." I finish my pie and signal for the check. Jeff comes over and hands me the check. I put a couple twenties down and give him another ten. I finish the rest of the coffee and smile at Jeff once more before leaving. I walk away.

 I find a new motel and get a room for the rest of the week, paying for it ahead of time. I go to the room and toss my bag on the floor and fall on the bed, deciding to try and get some more sleep. I fall asleep and sleep peacefully for a while.

 I wake four hours later in a sweat and panting. "Dammit..." I mutter quietly. Lucifer had been in my dreams again. I knew it would happen, but I was hoping he'd wait a while before ruining my sleep. "What's wrong, kid? Not getting enough sleep?" I turn and see Sam and Dean sitting on the couch in the room. "How the Hell did you get into my room?!" I hiss. "The clerk let us in. And did you seriously have six things to eat at the diner at breakfast?" "Yeah, I was hungry." "How much caffeine have had lately?" "Today or in the last few days?" "Today." "Let's see... I went to sleep at midnight and woke up at two... Each half hour I've had a pot of coffee... I left the old motel at seven thirty and had a pot right before that then got to the diner at eight... I've had twelve pots of coffee today... My average for the past three days would be... About forty-eight pots a day..." "Jesus kid!" Dean runs a hand through his hair and I use that distraction to grab my bag and run to the window, going out it and onto the fire escape. "Dammit!" They both say and I run down the stairs of said fire escape.

 I land on the ground a few minutes later and run through a bunch of alleys, knowing Dean wouldn't risk his Baby to try and catch me. I'm hungry again and need more coffee and other types of caffeine. I go to the pharmacy and get some energy pills then go to McDonald's and get some food and coffee. I eat and drink then am back to finding a new motel or at least a place to stay until night so I can find someone to help me.

 Night falls after a few more hours and I get something else to eat and more coffee before going to look for someone that would pray for the angels to come down. 

 After about half an hour, I do. The guy is standing on a crate and yelling a bunch of crap about God and angels. I roll my eyes slightly and go up to him. "Hey! Buddy! I'm Andrea Davis! You know who I am?!" "Lord, yes! Yes I do!" I nod. "Good. I need you to get the angel looking for me down here. Now." He drops to his knees and starts yelling something along the lines of "Oh blessed Archangel! Your child is waiting!" "You pray too loud." Someone growls and the guy fall to the ground, unconscious. I look up and see the absolutely pissed off face of Cas. He drags me into an alley by the unconscious guy and pins me against a wall. "Really Andrea?! Really?! Having a guy try to make him come down and grab you?! Really?!" Suddenly the alley turns into Bobby's house and I yank my arm out of Cas's hand. "What the fuck, Cas?!" I yell and he glares at me. It doesn't deter me. "I'm trying to keep him away from you guys!" "By bringing his attention to you instead?!" "Yes! Do you have a better idea?! If so, I'm all fucking ears! If not, I'm going to go back out there and keep him the fuck away from the only God damned family I have left! Especially you and Sam!" "Andy, you need sleep..." Sam says from somewhere in the room and I just don't care. "I'm fine and don't need to sleep! I'm going back out there and keeping him away from you guys and if you try to stop me, I'll shoot you in the knees!" With that I zap away, further this time, and find a motel. I pay ahead of time for the motel room and buy it for the whole week. I only pay in cash.

 Three nights later, I wake up panting and in a sweat, per usual. But this time, I'm crying too. He's getting closer and stronger... And trying to go after the others... Nothing I'm doing is helping... I wipe my face off and look at the time. I actually got a fairly good amount of sleep. About five and a half hours. I get up and make a pot of battery acid. It brews quickly and I drink it with a couple of energy pills. My phone rings and I pull it out, answering it.

 "Hello Andrea." Lucifer says and my breath catches in my throat. "Scared? Good. Someone here wants to talk to you." He must have the phone on speaker because I hear Sam's voice. "Andrea, he's at the bunker. Come quickly. And don't bother hiding your powers." I hang up quickly and drop my phone. I pick it back up and call someone quickly, needing to know that they're OK.

 "Hello?" Sam answers and I let out a breath of relief. "Who is it Sammy?" Dean asks and Cas and Gabe voice their similar questions. "No clue. Who is this?" I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. I grab my bag and go to the bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower. I relax under the spray and wash my hair slowly and wash my body just as slowly. 

 After about half an hour or maybe longer, I get out and dry my body off. I put my underwear and bra on then jeans. I pull my tank top on as I head out of the bathroom. "Hey there Andy." I look at the door and see Sam and Dean standing there. "How do you guys keep finding me? I pay in cash everywhere." I ask, pulling my T-shirt on. "You called Sam." "I didn't think it was long enough to trace..." I pull my flannel on. "It wasn't. But, Frank taught us a few things back when the leviathans hit. We traced the number and bounced it off some cell towers." "God dammit..." "Why'd you call us anyway?" "Lucifer called and must have mimicked Sam's voice because he was trying to get me to head back to the bunker... Speaking of which, sorry guys." I put a hand up and look them straight in the eye. "Andy, don't." "I'm sorry." I close my eyes and close my hand into a fist, quietly saying "Son idua." I open my eyes and they're frozen. I pull my jacket on and grab my bag. "I love you guys and I don't want you to get hurt... Please stay safe..." I leave the room and say a quiet spell that will unfreeze them when I'm a few blocks away from here. I go downstairs and get my some of my money back on the room before walking out and away from the motel.

 I can't find another motel so I just settle into an abandoned building when night falls. I sleep on the floor and actually sleep peacefully for a while in a long time.

 I spoke too soon. Not even an hour later, I'm awake, sweating and panting. I grab my bag and go outside. "Come and get me Lucifer! I'm done hiding!" I make the warding on my ribs disappear and walk around outside. "Come on Lucifer! Come get me!" "You rang, Andrea?" I turn and see Lucifer. "Happy?! You have me!" He smirks and walks up to me. "Not happy yet..." He gets to right in front of me and wraps his hands around my throat, squeezing it. I claw at his hands slightly and try to breathe.

 There's a sudden flash of light and Lucifer's gone and I'm able to breathe again. I look around and see a man in a white suit and three scars on the left side of his face with long hair and a beard. The hair is black with tints of gray in it. "Um... Thanks..." His eyes flash yellow and he smirks at me. "Not a problem, the Andrea." "Asmodeus..." I say quietly and he smirks as he comes over to me. "The one and only. Come with me." He grabs my shoulder and the outdoors turn to the throne room in Hell. "What the Hell is up with people wanting to fuck with my entire life? Jesus..." I mutter, looking around. There are only a handful of demons and there's someone chained to the floor. They're scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush and in absolutely idiotic clothing. "Crowley?" He looks up then back down. "Ah, you know him." Asmodeus says and I growl. "Release him and leave. Now." He laughs. "And why would I do that?" "Because, there's only one king of Hell. And it sure as Hell ain't no lousy prince like you. It's him." I nod towards Crowley and suddenly hear a familiar hellhound. "Juliet..." I smirk and kneel, putting the holy oil glasses on. She comes over to me and I scratch her ears. "And you know my hound..."

 "His hound." I correct simply. "The Andrea-" "It's not 'The Andrea' it's just Andrea." "Fine. Andrea, I have taken the throne from this piddly and arrogant demon." I stand and look at him. "I believe that you are mistaken there, Asmodeus." "How so?" I look him dead in the eye then at the other side of the room. He goes flying. "That's how." I decide to just sit in the throne and look at the other demons. They look back at me. "Dismissed." I wave my hand at them and they stay there. I look at them. "Why are you still you here?" "Because, while you may be the daughter of Lucifer, I still have more power and age than you due to be being made first." Asmodeus explains, getting up from the floor, and, walking towards the throne, says "And you are in my seat." I just summon the colt and point it at him. "And you are confused." He opens his hand and the colt flies into it. "So, Sammy, I'm guessing this is the moment Andy has realized that she's gone and fucked up?" We all turn to the door and see Sam and Dean there. "Dean, I've gotta admit, I've never been happier to hear your voice." Dean just smirks and they step aside to allow two pissed off looking angels in. "Who's more screwed here? Me or the demons?" "I think that you both are equally screwed Andrea." Cas growls and I just pull my hat on my head. "Well then, I'm equally happy and disheartened... I'm gonna release Crowley now..." I get up and go towards Crowley.

 I'm suddenly being pinned to the wall beside Crowley by Lucifer. "Hello again." "This is getting really old, really fast." I growl and he just closes his hands around my throat, squeezing. I claw at his hands to cover up opening my locket and getting my switchblade out. I cut his wrist and he lets me go. I quickly cut the chains holding Crowley and he stands, appearing in his usual suit. "Looking good Crowley. Sadly though, you're also blocking the way for me to get to my child." Lucifer growls and an idea comes to me. I drop my blade and look at him. "You want me? Come get me." I growl and just zap away, knowing he'll follow.

 He does after a few moments. And so do the boys and Crowley. "Remember this place?" I watch Lucifer as he looks around. "The cemetary the Winchesters beat me in... What's your plan, Andrea? Send me back to the cage? How? You don't have the horsemen rings. And you sure as Hell don't know the incantation." I smirk and just put my fists up, my right one beside my head and my left one in front of my face. "This isn't going to end well for you, Andrea." "Nothing ever does... But, in the end, you'll be back where you belong and the boys will keep fighting the good fight..." He smirks at me. "And what about you?" "These past few weeks, or however long it's been, wouldn't have been in vain... And it doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, just that you're where you belong and they can keep fighting..." He smirks. "But, that's where you're wrong. Everything was in vain."

 Crowley, Sam, and Dean suddenly collapse onto the ground, unable to breathe. Cas and Gabe try to help. I pull the rings out of my pocket and quickly yell the incantation. The door to the cage opens and I just tackle Lucifer into the hole. The last thing I hear is all of them yelling "Andrea!" At the same time. Then the door closes and I land on a hard, cold floor. "No, no, no!" Lucifer screams and I just stand up. We're in the cage. But, the boys are safe. That's all I could ever ask for. I don't even care about the torture coming for trapping him in here again.


	7. Cage life: Starring Andy, Michael, Adam, and (of course) Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's stuck in the cage with Lucifer. And, apparently, Michael and Adam are still stuck in there too.
> 
> Meanwhile up top, the boys find Andy. But, she's still in the cage... Or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on copying most of Appointment in Samarra, Season 6 episode 11 as much as I can. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I liked Tessa, so she's back.

 I sit in a corner of the cage, far away from Lucifer, after his recent amount of torture. Michael and Adam are watching me. I have no clue how long I've been in the cage for, but I do know that the boys are safe. I don't really care about anything else. Lucifer walks over to me and decides to just chain me up as though I'm on the rack. He cuts at my stomach and slowly pulls all of my intestines out. I scream in pain and he laughs.

 Meanwhile up top, I've been hunting since I reappeared in that cemetery a year and a half ago. I come back to my motel after a solo hunt and see a classic car parked out front of my room. "Sweet ride..." I go inside and take my shoes off, already stripping out of my clothes as I head to the bathroom, needing a shower badly. I go into the bathroom and peel the rest of my clothes off and get in the shower. 

 I get out a short time later and get dressed into (sorta) clean clothes. I feel that something is... Off and grab my gun from where I had put it, heading out to the main room. I look around and point my gun out in front of me, sweeping the room quickly but efficiently. "Hm..." I lower my gun and someone knocks it out of my hands and pins me against the wall. I take into account the size of the hands and the strength pinning me and come to the conclusion that it's a guy. "Hey, buddy, if you want sex this bad, go out and buy a hooker. And sorry to tell ya, but I ain't one. Now get your grubby fucking paws off me." "Andy..." A voice that I haven't heard in over a year says and their hands drop off of me. I turn and am met with a worried looking Dean. "Come on. We're going home." He says and I just nod, snapping all of my stuff into my bag and grabbing it. He leads me out to the classic car and we get in. He drives the short distance to the bunker.

 Meanwhile back in the cage, Lucifer got bored of hurting me with torture and moved onto other stuff. Which is why I'm currently chained up and naked with a bucket of ice by my legs. He walks around me and decides to pick an ice cube up. I close my eyes and grip tightly to the chains holding my hands. He shoves the ice up my hole (not my ass) and I whimper quietly in pain. He laughs and grabs a few more ice cubes. I squeeze my eyes shut and he shoves them up my ass harshly, quickly, and at the same time. I whimper louder and he laughs more. He shoves something else up my ass and liquid starts to flow into my colon. I groan in pain because the enema is already stinging so much. He must of put a bunch of weird crap in it.

 When the enema is done, he pulls the tube out and shoves a plug in so it would stay in. He unchains me and I walk over to my corner and sit there.

 After God knows how long, I start to get super painful cramps and whimper loudly in pain. "Shut up! Or you'll get more!" Lucifer shouts and I force myself to stay silent, not wanting more. I summon my wings and wrap them around me. He sees and comes over. "Just don't learn, do you?" I whimper in fear and try to get deeper into the corner. He grabs my arm and pulls me away from my corner. I whimper as it causes the enema to cause me more pain. He breaks all of my wings and throws me back to the floor of the cage. I stay silent and just turn so that I'm facing the wall as my wings cover my weakly. I cry silently. 

 Meanwhile at the bunker, the guys look at me. "You're alive. How?" I shrug. "I woke up in the cemetery and just started hunting, not questioning it." "Alright then. Welcome home Andy." "I can tell you're wanting to check me so let me spare you the trouble." I pull a flask out and take a swig. I cough. "Salt and holy water tastes terrible... And pure silver flask..." I put the flask back and stretch, popping most of my body. "You got enough snap, crackle, and pop there, Andy?" Gabe jokes and I just shrug. "I'll be in my room." I grab my bag and go to my room.

 Back at the cage, I've given up and given in. It ends much better for me a lot of the time when I just submit to whatever Lord Lucifer wants. Michael and Adam decide to come over. I don't look at them, knowing that Lord Lucifer doesn't like me looking at any of them. He was generous enough to allow me to have my clothes back and wear them. He only allows me to speak Enochian when he allows me to speak, which isn't often, and they all do too. "Andrea?" Michael asks quietly and I realize that Lord Lucifer must be sleeping, so I look up at him. "Please don't call me that... I would rather Andy..." He nods and sits beside me. "May we see your wings?" I nod and turn carefully so he can see my wings. I hear him wince at the image of them bent and broken beyond belief. Adam comes to my front and kisses my forehead. It is warmth in this dark, cold, and terrifying hole and tears come to my eyes at it. "Thank you..." I whisper, still speaking Enochian, and he just smiles slightly at me, kissing my forehead again. Lord Lucifer starts to wake and they both kiss my forehead before moving back to their side. I go back to being curled up in a ball with my broken wings wrapped around me and scared to death. I want to go home so badly...

 After about six months, the guys get suspicious of the way I'm acting. "You feeling OK, Andy?" Dean asks over breakfast one morning at Bobby's in his library/living room and I nod. "Feel fine." Suddenly my hands are tied behind the back of my chair and I struggle on instinct. "Calm down, Andy." Cas says and I look at him. "Yeah, I'll get right on that. Hey, you wanna do me a favor and bring me some books to read so I can relax?" He rolls his eyes and puts a belt in between my teeth. I look at him confused as he rolls up his sleeves on his right arm. "This is going to be painful so I suggest you bite down on that." I try to ask why when he puts his hand  _in_ my stomach. I bite down hard on the belt and scream through it, doing everything possible to get away from this damned pain and none of it working.

 He pulls his hand out of my stomach and I hang my head, panting and dropping the belt. "Well?" "Her soul is missing." I mess with the rope tying my wrists together and get it undone. "It's still in the cage...?" I look up to see Cas nod and they look at me. "How long have you been out?" "Two years." "You haven't been sleeping...?" I shake my head and drop the rope, standing up and stretching. "I get that you guys are worried about me, but I'm an amazing hunter this way. And, my soul has been at the mercy of Lucifer. It's going to be seriously fucked up." "That doesn't matter. It's still your soul." Dean says and I just shrug. "Bobby, watch her for us please." Gabe says before the four of them are suddenly gone. I just take my dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Bobby does the same with his own and we go to watch some movies.

 We go see Dr. Roberts. "Dean, Sam. Pleasure to see you boys. What can I do for you?" "We need you to kill me." I say and he nods. "Come right in then." We go in. "Lay on the table, Sam." I do and he does a some stuff. "You'll have three minutes before we bring you back." I nod and he puts something in that makes me fall asleep.

 I'm back downstairs and look around. Billie appears and looks at me. "Sam Winchester... Never pegged you or your brother for the suicidal type." "Billie, we need your help." "I'm listening." "A nephillim's soul is stuck in the cage. It has been for two years. We need it out, please." She nods. "On one condition. You have to be Death for twenty-four hours. Take the ring off, deal's off. Got it?" "I got it. Thank you." She just nods then everything disappears.

 I'm back in the room with the others and sit up. "We got help... Where's the ring?" Dean pulls it out of his pocket and I put it on. 

 I'm somewhere completely different and Tessa is there. "Alright, here's how it goes. You touch the people on my list so I can reap them. Take the ring off before the twenty-four hours are up and the deal's off. Got it?" I nod and we go to reap the first name.

 I had tried to kill Bobby to keep my soul out of my body, but he got the best of me and locked me up in his panic room. So, now I'm just sitting in here and waiting. Not really having much else to do since I'm cuffed to the bed.

 The twenty-four hours finish easily and Billie comes to retrieve her ring before going to get Andy's soul. I go down to the panic room. "Open the door." Bobby does just as Billie gets there.

 "NO!" I scream, trying to get free of the cuffs and away from Death. She opens a bag and a bright light shines out of it. "Not gonna lie kid, this is gonna hurt like Hell." With that she puts my soul back in and I scream in pain.

 I wake in the panic room and everything hits me hard and fast. My soul's back in my body and I remember everything from the cage and what I did while I was soulless. I just go upstairs and to the kitchen where the others are talking, eating, and drinking, either coffee, alcohol, or both. They look up at me when I come in and I run a hand through my hair slightly. "Alright, everybody gets a free swing before I get something to eat and drink. I'm fucking starving." "We're not going to hit you, Andy." Cas says and I just nod, grabbing a beer and a thing of orange chicken from a Chinese take out bag, when directed to it. I just lean against the counter and eat it with some chopsticks. "What happened?" Dean asks and I look at him. "When and where?" "Before you shoved him into the cage. You must've seen something. What was it?" I take a swig of my beer before answering.

 "You, Sam, and Crowley on the ground, unable to breathe. And Cas and Gabe trying and failing to help. I'm guessing it wasn't real..." "It wasn't real."  _"Of course it was, Andrea. Just as real as I am right now."_ Lucifer's voice says and he takes shape by Dean. He has a fire poker and stabs Dean through the chest with it. I just look back at my orange chicken and continue eating it. "What about in the cage?" Dean asks and I look slightly at him to see no fire poker jutting out of his chest and see Lucifer leaning against the counter by me.  _"Yeah, Andrea. Tell them how I cut into your body and removed all your intestines then got bored and moved on to ice and enemas then back to normal pain torture then back to the extra painful before going back to the sexual stuff and repeating the process each time I got bored. Which was a lot, wasn't it?"_ I clench my beer bottle until it breaks in my fist. "Shit!" I hiss. A lot of the glass had gotten stuck in my hand, deep. Lucifer laughs and watches me. I just snap the mess of beer and glass on the floor away. "Can someone help me out with my hand?" "Yeah, come here." Dean motions me over and I go over. He stands and I take his offered seat. He starts taking the glass out and I wince, forcing myself not to pull my hand away. He quickly has all the shards out of my hand and is stitching it up. He wraps it up and just hands me my orange chicken. "Thanks..." I go back to eating it, not even worrying about getting another beer. Lucifer walks around the others and to behind me.  _"Remember how I would shove the ice wherever I wanted to? Or how much the enemas I gave you hurt? I can make so much more hurt..."_ He whispers in my ear and I force myself to just continue staring at my food and eat it. 

 "Hey, Andy! You hearing us?" I blink myself out of the daze I was in. "Sorry, what?" "What's on your mind?" 'You don't wanna know...' I think but say "Usual..." Dean nods slightly. "Well, we were talking about a case that we found. You can come if you're game." "Uh, no thanks... I'll stay here..." "You sure, kid?" I nod and finish my orange chicken, throwing the garbage away. "Alright. Have a movie marathon and get some sleep." Gabe says and ruffles my hair. I just move my head away from his hand. "Can do..." I say quietly and smile slightly at him. "Don't get killed..." "No promises." He smirks at me and then they're gone, leaving me alone with Bobby. "Sorry for trying to kill you, Bobby..." "It wasn't you." He shrugs and hands me a beer. "Thanks..." He nods and heads back to the living room/library. I follow and he's sitting down, Lucifer standing by him. I ignore him and sit by Bobby on the couch. "What you want to watch kid?" "I'm fine with whatever's on..." He nods and turns the TV on. There's an Indiana Jones film on and I smile, zapping some popcorn and licorice to the table in front of us.

 The first movie ends and Bobby had fallen asleep. Lucifer looks at me, smirking.  _"Guess we have to find a way to entertain ourselves now, won't we Andrea?"_ I just ignore him and he sticks a needle in my shoulder. I wince and he sticks needles in other spaces of my body. Bobby shakes me, waking me up. He just runs his fingers through my hair. "A new movie's starting..." I say quietly and he nods, leaning back and taking me with him. I lean against his chest and watch the next movie. I fall asleep.

 "Andy, wake up... Andy..." I open my eyes and blink up at Dean. "Yeah?" "Come on. We're heading home." "OK..." I get up and follow him outside to Baby. "Where are the others?" "Home already. Come on." He gets in and I get in the passenger seat. He drives. "We have to stop somewhere first." I nod and he drives to an office building. "Come on." "OK..." We get out and head towards the door. "You think this is an office building, right?" "Yeah. Why?" He just smirks and we go inside. 

 We're inside a warehouse. "Why are we here, Dean?" "Oh, that's right. You think I'm Dean." His image flickers and it's Lucifer. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" "That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" I pull my gun out and point it at him just as Dean walks in. "Andy! What the Hell are you doing?!"  _"Yeah, what_ are _you doing, Andrea?"_ Lucifer asks and I just shoot at him. "Woah! Andy! This conversation does not require a weapons discharge!" He comes over and grabs my wrists. I drop my gun. "Look at me. I'm real. He's not." He grabs my left hand and presses his thumb into my bandage slightly. I wince and Lucifer's image starts to flicker. "I stitched this up. This is real." I take my hand from him and dig my own fingers into the bandage.  _"Andrea, don't do that..."_ Lucifer says and I just continue until his image is gone and blood is seeping into my bandage. Dean looks at me and I just nod. "I'm good..." He just pulls me to him and I go willingly. "We'll help you, Andy... I promise we will..." I just nod and clutch his shirt with my right hand. I hear someone come in and walk over. I don't listen to the conversation much and start to fall asleep in the safety I feel in Dean's arms.

 When I next wake up, it's morning and I'm in my own bed at the bunker. Then I feel someone behind me and my breath gets caught in my throat slightly. I dig into the bandage still covering my stitches and the person is still there. They start to stir and I relax. Then Lucifer decides to appear right in front of me and I jump. The person behind me wakes and holds me closer to them. "It's OK, Andy. You're OK." Sam says and runs his fingers through my hair. I just grip onto his hand and close my eyes. "Let me see your hand..." I give him my left hand and he presses his thumb into the bandage, causing Lucifer to flicker and disappear. I relax and turn to lay on my other side so my forehead can rest against his chest. He helps me a bit and I gasp slightly when I feel pain in my stomach. "What's wrong?" He looks at me. "Cramps..." "Normal or weird?" "Weird... Most likely memories of enemas in the cage... Those hurt..." He winces sympathetically and just rubs my stomach. I relax again and the cramps slowly fade. "Thanks Sammy..." "No problem, Andy..." He kisses my head and holds me close. 

 After a while, my stomach grumbles. "I vote we go get food." "Sure kid." He stands and, before I can get up, he picks me up, putting me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I laugh as he carries me to the kitchen. He sets me down in a chair and I run a hand through my hair, fixing it from my slight bed head. "I can still walk, you know?" He just nods and gets battery acid for himself. The others are in there and I go over to get a mug of battery acid. "Uh, no coffee, Andrea. Or any other type caffeine for that matter." "What? Why?" "That little stunt you pulled where you drank twelve entire pots by yourself in the span of six hours." Dean says. "That isn't fair!" I stomp my foot and pout at them. "Throwing a tantrum won't change our minds, Andrea. In fact, it will just give us more reason to make sure you get more sleep. If that's what you want..." Gabe says, raising an eyebrow, and I barely keep myself from stomping my foot again. "Do I still get soda?" "Only root beer or ginger ale." I huff and Gabe just raises an eyebrow at me again. "Fine." I mutter, knowing that they only want what's best for me, and go sit at the island. "What about candy?" Gabe nods and that makes me feel a bit better. "Alright..." I pull my hair up into a ponytail with only my right hand and Lucifer decides that moment to appear. "Let me see your stitches, Andy." Dean comes over to me and unwraps my bandage, looking for signs of infection. As he is, Lucifer is doing a bunch of crap behind me and I just remain calm(albeit force myself to, but I digress). 

 Dean finishes checking my stitches and nods, not wrapping a new bandage on. "They aren't infected and they've been wrapped up for nearly two days. You should eat."  _"Yeah, you should eat, Andrea. Can't have you passing out because you haven't eaten lately. Especially while I'm having fun."_ Lucifer laughs and I just shake my head. "Not hungry..." "You sure? Gabe made pancakes." Sam says and I nod. "I'm sure. I'll be in my room." I go back to my room and Lucifer follows me. 

 I lay on my bed and put my headphones on, pressing into my palm, making Lucifer disappear. I close my eyes and just listen to my music.  _What a girl is_ plays and I smile slightly. I decide to sing along with it.

_"On a scale of one to ten, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. And those stupid magazines what me to change my everything. They don't even matter. They're not taking my power. I'm so over all of these voices around. They've said enough. It's my turn, let's get loud._

_I'll show you what a girl is. 'Cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size? All that matters is what's inside. I'll stand up now and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface to show you what a girl is._

_Being flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything. I'm done wasting my time (I'm done wasting my time). I can make up my own mind (I can make up my own mind). I'm so over all of these voices around. They've said enough. It's my turn let's get loud._

_I'll show you what a girl is. 'Cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size? It's all about what's inside. I'll stand up now and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface to show you what a girl is._

_You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear. Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there._

_It's pretty clear you won't see us on the sidelines(no). We're gonna take it over standing like a highrise. Yeah, and if you ever doubt what a girl can do sit back and let us show you, it's been really nice to know ya. No doubt, we're a force that's undeniable. Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on ya. I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for ya. Sit back and let us show ya, 'cause the girls are taking over._

_On a scale from one to ten, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size? It's all about what's inside. I'll stand up now, and won't back down. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is."_

 The song ends and I decide to get dressed. I get off my bed and go over to the dresser and pull out some jeans, a tank top, a T-shirt, and flannel. I wave my hand and the door closes. I change into them quickly and, going over to the sink in my room where there's a mirror, summon my wings.

 The damage done to my wings in the cage transferred back to here and I close my eyes at the sight. I am **not** going to cry. "Why?" I whisper, mostly to myself, but someone answers. _"Because I am a sadist that constantly causes pain to everyone except those I actually care about. I'm Satan."_ I don't even bother opening my eyes or making my wings disappear because Lucifer is running his fingers along my painful and broken wings and I know that at any moment he could- I whimper loudly in pain as he digs his hands into my wings and just press against my stitches, making him disappear. I make my wings disappear next and stand over the sink, holding the edges and letting tears drip into it. The tears continue to come and I just let them, being very quiet. 

 "Mom, I need you..." I whisper and the lights flicker slightly. I open my eyes and see an older and taller woman that looks like me standing behind me in the mirror. I turn and hug her. She hugs me back, one hand on my back and the other cradling my head. "I got you, baby girl..." She whispers into my hair and kisses the top of my head. "Mom..." I whisper and hold tightly to her, still crying. "Sh, sh, sh... I got you..." She rubs my back and I calm down slowly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've heard What a girl is, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxl5do4dGIk&list=RDMMr_wOjNdViQg&index=27&edufilter=CE8MV40xGnEGKaHhpuhqhA


	8. Andy tries to explain her feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy tries to explain how she feels with everything going on.

 Once I'm calmed down, Mom steps away from me and looks at me. "I love you, honey." "I love you too, Mom." "I need to move on..." "I know... I'll be OK... Go be with Kattie and Lillie..." She smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "My brave little girl... Never stop being brave or yourself... I am so proud of you..." I smile at her and she cups my face with her hand, using the pad of her thumb to wipe fresh tears that I didn't know I had shed. She kisses my forehead and steps back.

 There's a beautiful blue light and Mom's soul goes through the ceiling, up to Heaven. "I'll stay me and brave, Mom..." I say very quietly and wipe at my face. I go over to my sink and wash my face. There's a knock at my door as I'm drying my face and I just make it open. "Andy?" Gabe's voice asks and I put the towel on the edge of the sink before going over to him. "Yeah Gabe?" "You need to come eat. Come on." He takes my hand and practically drags me to the kitchen.

 When we get there, he hands me a sandwich that's cut in half. "You can eat at the war table with us, if you want..." I nod and we go to the table. The others are sitting there talking and look up when we come in. "Hey Andy." "Hey..." I sit in a chair at the end of the table while Gabe sits by Sam. I'm kind of blocking myself out from them. "So, you got dressed..." Dean says and I nod, eating my sandwich. "Thanks for the sandwich..." I'm also being super quiet. "No problem." Gabe says, smiling and trying to get me to look at them. "So, I was thinking, after you ate, we go flying. What do you think, cub?" Cas asks and I shake my head. "I'm OK..." "What? But you loved flying when you first tried it. Come on. It'll be fun." Gabe says and I shake my head again. "Why not?" "Because..." "Because why?" "Because I can't! OK?!" I yell and look up to glare at Gabe then back down. "Sorry... I just, I can't..." "Why can't you?" I don't answer and just finish my sandwich. "Why, Andrea?" Dean asks sternly and I just shake my head. "No, Andrea. Why can't you?" I stand and take my plate to the kitchen before coming back. "Why can't you?" "He broke my wings in the cage and for some reason the damage stayed despite coming back..." I explain quietly. "Can't you use the wings he didn't break?" "No... He broke all of them..." I sit down on the war table and put my hair back up in a ponytail. "How long will they take to heal?" I shrug and Gabe comes over to me. He just gently hugs me and I hug him back, just enjoying the embrace. "I'm going to heal your wings... It's gonna hurt..." He says quietly to me and I just nod. He puts a hand in between my shoulder blades and heals my wings.

 He was right. It hurts. I clutch onto the back of his shirt and put my face in his shoulder. "Almost done..." He whispers and puts his hand not healing my wings at the back of my head. The pain continues and I clutch tighter to his shirt and press my face into his shoulder more.

 The pain is suddenly gone and I loosen my grip on his shirt. He doesn't let me go and I don't let him go either. "You're alright, princess... You're alright..." He kisses my head and I relax in his arms. "Thanks..." I whisper and he just nods, stroking my hair gently. I slowly calm down and let him go slowly. He lets me go too and puts my hat on my head. I smile and adjust it. "Are there any cases that I could help with?" "We have a possible werewolf nearby..." "Cool. Let's go then. I've missed driving my truck." I smile and Lucifer decides that moment to appear. I just press into my palm with my thumb slightly and he disappears before he could say or do anything. "My truck's still OK, right?" Sam scoffs. "Yeah, Andy, your truck's fine." "Good. Let's go. Just gotta pack a bag." I get off the table and head to my room. I pack a few outfits that I would be able to hunt in and no pajamas because I just kinda fall asleep in whatever I have on at the time. I head to the garage and toss my bag in the back of my truck. "You ready, Andy?" Gabe asks and he's the only one in here. "Where are the others?" "Don't worry, they're coming. Come on. I'm riding with you." I press my thumb into my palm and he flickers then disappears. "Nice try..." I mutter and the others come in. "You ready?" "Yeah, let's go." I get in and the others get in Baby, Cas and Dean in the front and Sam and Gabe in the back. I smile and Dean leads the way out. I follow.

 After about half an hour or maybe an hour, we pull into a hotel parking lot. I shrug and get out. "I'll get a room." I say and Dean nods. "OK. Get it for a few days." I nod, going to the office ,and there's a clerk. "Can I help you?" "Yes, could I get a room with two queens, please?" "Of course. How long?" "A few days." She nods and gives me the price. I pay and she gives me the keys and a receipt, which I put in my pocket. "Thank you, ma'am." I go to the others and open the door to room twelve. We go in and get settled, taking the weapons out and cleaning them.

 An hour later, Cas and Gabe have left to check out the crime scenes. There's a knock on the door and Sam and Dean put the weapons while I go to answer the door. I wait till Dean gives me a thumbs up to answer the door. There's a cop and the clerk I talked to earlier about the room there. "That's her. That's the one that stole the keys." She says and the cop looks at me. "Care to explain miss?" "I'm sorry, but, I paid for this room... I didn't steal the keys..." "Yes you did!" She yells and I remain calm. "Ma'am, I spoke to you about the room... So, I'm afraid that you're mistaken..." "I am  _not_ mistaken, girl! You stole the keys and I have you on camera doing it!" "Ma'am-" "Don't you 'ma'am' me!" "I'm only trying to be respectful, I apologize... But, I did pay for the room... You gave me a receipt..." "May I see it?" The officer asks and I nod. "Of course, officer." I put my hand in my pockets and don't find it. "What?" I breathe and check my other pockets. I still don't find it and clear my throat. "My apologies, I truly believed that I had paid for the room..." I pull out a twenty and a ten and hand it to the woman. She snatches the money and I just force a smile, looking at the officer. "I apologize for wasting your time, officer... Have a nice day..." I close the door and run a hand through my hair. "Andrea what the Hell?!" Dean hisses and at that moment Lucifer decides to appear a few feet in front of me, smirking. "Dean, I swear I paid for the room..." I say quietly and press against my palm slightly, making Lucifer disappear. "Apparently you didn't or else that wouldn't have happened!" "Dean... I, I swear... I paid for the room the first time..." "If you had, then why were the cops here with the manager saying you didn't?!" "I, I'm, I'm sorry... I seriously thought I paid for it..." "Dammit, Andrea! I don't fucking know with you anymore!" "Then why the fuck did you save my soul?! You could have kept the soulless me! She didn't make any damn mistakes and got the job done!" I turn to him, glaring to hide the hurt I feel, and he glares right back. I just turn back towards the door and grab the handle. "Where the Hell are going?" He growls and I tighten my hold on the handle slightly. "Somewhere other than here." "If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back." He growls, resorting to John's tactics. "Dammit Dean! Fucking stop being an asshole!" Sam yells and I look at him. He's glaring at Dean and he turns to look at me with a more gentle look. "Come here, baby girl..."

 He has an armful of me before he finishes talking and holds me close, pulling me into his lap. "I got you, baby girl... I got you..." He whispers into my hair and kisses my head. I grip the front of his shirt tightly in my fists and bury my face in his chest. "Talk to us, OK? What happened?" "I, I thought I, I p-paid it... I, I re-really tho-thought I d-did..." I say quietly, struggling not to cry. "It's too much, isn't it?" I nod. "You were hoping working a case would help?" I nod again. "But it isn't, is it?" I shake my head. "You wanna go home?" I shake my head again. "Why not?" "Th-then one of y-you would ha-have to c-come with... An' if D-Dean or C-Cas or G-Gabe or y-you got h-hurt th-they-they'd ha-have to c-come b-back an', an' I'd be left alone... D-d-don't w-wa-wanna b-be l-le-left a-alone..." I cry into his flannel covered chest and he rubs my back. "Don't worry, baby girl... You won't be left alone... I promise... OK?" I just nod. "O-OK..." He holds me closer and keeps rubbing my back. The door opens and someone clears their throat. I look out from Da- Sam's chest to see Dean there with the cop from earlier. "Yes, officer?" Sam asks and I curl into him, kinda scared. "I need her to come with me..." "Why?" "That truck out there was reported stolen from a police impound lot about six months ago..." "Why was it in impound?" "It was involved in a hit and run about a year ago... I need her to come with me..." I whimper quietly and shake my head, really scared now. "I, I didn't do nothin'..." "We can't take your word for it..." He informs and I shake my head. "I, I'm not going with you..." "You don't really have a choice here kid." The cop growls slightly and I whimper quietly again. "Officer, I can assure you that she did nothing. Please continue to do your job and not harass my family." I hear P-Gabe growl and I look up slightly to see him glaring at the cop. 

 "I'm sorry but she needs to come with me." Something occurs to me and I make something silver appear in his hand. He hisses and opens his hand quickly, dropping the silver bullet. "Silver bullet?" D-Sam asks and I nod. "Dean. Wolf." I look up to see the cop having thrown De, Cas, and Gabe across the room. "Shit..." D-Sam says quietly and puts me down, standing in front of me. "Gun..." He whispers and I reach into the bag. 

 There's a growl then a grunt. I look up an' see the cop in front of me instead of Daddy. "Daddy!" I hit at the cop. "You big meanie!" He laughs an' shows me fangs an' claws. I make some sound in fear an' run away, fast. I run into the bathroom an' slam the door shut, locking it. There's a lot of scratching an' pounding. I whimper in fear an' pull my legs to my chest, crying into them. I'm so scared. 

 The noises suddenly stop an' it's really super quiet. I look through the crack between the door an' the floor. I don't see or hear anything. It's gone. I carefully open the door an' leave the bathroom. The room is empty. "Daddy? Papa? Uncle De? Uncle Cas?" I ask quietly an' no one answers. Uncle De's phone rings an' I go over to it, answering it. 

 "Dean? Are you there? I know who your wolf is..." "G-Gramma J-Jody...?" "Andy? What's wrong? Why are you answering Dean's phone? Where are you?" "I, I don't know... I'm scared... Uncle De, Uncle Cas, Papa, an' Daddy are all gone..." "Uncle De? You mean Dean?" "Yeah, Uncle De... 'm scared..." "Alright sweetie, just give me a few minutes, OK? I know someone who's in the area. Stay where you are, OK?" "OK..." "Alright, she'll be there in a little bit, OK? I just had Claire call her and she said she'd be where the Impala is as soon as she can..." "OK..." "Alright, good girl, Andy... Stay on the phone with me, OK? How about you tell me what happened?" "I don't know... A police officer came in an' then everyone got thrown across the room... Daddy tried to hide me behind him, but he got thrown too... The officer came after me an' I got scared an' ran into the bathroom... I stayed hid until it was really quiet an' when I came out, everyone was gone..." I start crying again. "It's alright, sweetie... We'll find them... I promise... Me and Bobby and the girls will come down if you need us..." "Yeah... Want you an' Grampa Bobby to come down..." "Alright sweetie, we will..." "OK..." I yawn. "Bye-bye Gramma Jody... I'm gonna take a nap..." "Alright sweetie... Take a nap..." She hangs up an' I go to lay down in a bed an' take a nap.

 There's a knock on the door an' I jump, waking up an' whimpering. They knock again an' I just hide under the blankets. They don't knock again an' I think everything is OK. Then the door swings open an' I whimper in fear, thinking it was back for me. Someone walks over to me an' sits on the bed beside me. I peek out from under the covers slightly. "Hiya. I'm Donna. What's your name?" Donna's not the cop from earlier... "Andrea... But, my Daddy an' Papa an' Uncle Cas an' Uncle De an' Gramma Jody an' Grampa Bobby call me Andy... You can too..." She smiles big at me. "Well it's super to meet you, Andy. I know your family. Can you answer a few questions for me?" I nod. "Great. Who's your Daddy and Papa?" "My Daddy is really super tall an' my Papa is shorter than him..." "So Sam's your Daddy and Gabe's your Papa?" I nod and she smiles. "Alrighty then. What did the officer look like? Did he do anything or look weird?" I nod. "Paper and pencil?" She nods an' hands me a piece of paper and a pencil. I draw him an' she watches me.

 I finish after a few minutes an' she looks at it. "Good job, sweetie. This really helps." I smile then remember that whatever he was took everyone I was with an' start crying again. "Oh, sweetie. There's no need to cry. Come here." She opens her arms to me an' I climb into them. She hugs me close an' I snuggle into her, enjoying it. Someone knocks on the still open door an' we look over. It's Gramma Jody an' Grampa Bobby an' a blonde girl an' black haired girl. "Come here kid." Grampa Bobby says an' Aunt Donna passes me to him. I snuggle into him. "Hey kiddo. What's up with the tears? And where's your hat?" I smile really slightly an' just take his hat, putting it on. He chuckles an' lets me wear his hat. "Movie?" I ask quietly an' he nods, grabbing the remote an' turning the TV on. There's a really loud sound of something before he changes the channel to a channel that's showing Space Jam. "What was that?" The blonde haired girl scoffs an' I look at her. "Aren't you supposed to be sixteen?" "Claire..." The black haired girl warns but Claire doesn't stop. "What? She's acting like she's, like, five and she's supposed to be this great hunter and sixteen. Just, what the Hell?" I glare at her an' the sleeve of her jacket catches fire. She squeaks an' quickly puts it out. "Woah! What the fuck is she?!" She yells an' I have a flashback.

_*_

_I had just turned three and threw a fireball at Lonna. She screamed and demanded to know what I was. The punishment that came after it was really bad and I couldn't do anything without pain for at least a month._

_*_

 "Andy? Come on kiddo, calm down..." I hear Grampa Bobby say an' just clutch at my hair more, rocking back an' forth on the floor, crying an' whimpering. Aunt Donna kneels in front of me an' tries to gently take my hands from my hair an' I scream at her attempts. She stops an' raises her hands at me. "OK, sweetie... Just don't want you to hurt yourself..." Gramma Jody kneels in front of me next an' is holding a big teddy bear. It look really soft... I slowly take my hands from my hair an' reach for it. "I has it, Gramma Jody?" She nods an' hands it to me an' I quickly snuggle it close to me. It super soft an' smell like Papa an' Daddy... "Where you find it?" "In your Daddy's and Papa's bag." I sniffle an' snuggle it closer. "Miss them... Miss them lots..." Grampa Bobby carefully picks me up an' holds me in his lap, sitting on the couch. "We know you do, kiddo... But, one of us will stay here with you while the others go out looking for them, OK?" I nod an' notice that the black haired girl was sitting on the table in front of the couch an' looking at me. "Who you?" "Alex." She smiles at me an' I smile slightly back at her. "I thought that I could stay with you while the others go to find your boys. That sound good?" I nod an' she smiles at me still. "Cool. Come here." Grampa Bobby passes me to her an' I snuggle into her, sleepy. "Claire, you're staying here too." Gramma Jody says an' smiles at me. "Don't worry sweetie, both of these girls will protect you. I promise." I just nod sleepily an' fall asleep.

 Someone gently shakes me awake and I look up to see Jody and the others. "Hey guys..." I yawn and rub at my eyes slightly. "Hey, princess." Gabe smiles at me and takes Bobby's hat off my head, handing it to him. Bobby puts it back on and I stretch as I sit up. "What happened earlier, kid?" Dean looks at me and I shrug. "No clue. Why?" "Other than the reason we all got grabbed by a wolf and almost turned? No reason. Just making conversation." He smirks at me and I just stand. I walk right past him and out the door, slamming it. I go to my truck and get in, just sitting there. Lucifer appears beside me and smirks at me.  _"Well, well, well... Can't figure out what you want to do with yourself, can you?"_ I press against the stitches and he flickers, disappearing. I slam my palms against the steering wheel about twenty or thirty times.

 When I'm done, I feel a little calmer and swipe the back of my hand across my eyes before getting out. I shut the door and take another minute to calm down so that I don't make one of their coats catch fire. Everything is so confusing and the hunt didn't help like I was hoping it would... I lean against my truck with my eyes closed and listen to the birds. "Why can't shit be simpler for them?" I mutter and run a hand through my hair. "What about you? And since when did I ever tell you Mom liked swearing?" I open my eyes and see a girl I thought was dead for the past nine years.

 "Kattie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy is currently 16 and emotional about things, especially with the hallucinations. It's not going to help her at all...
> 
> Also, her truck had been impounded again while she was soulless.


	9. Family Drama Chapter Basically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a family drama scene with Kattie, Andy, Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Jody, Bobby, Claire, Alex, and Donna. Plus, another sister and another sad story of Andy's past! Then happiness and a movie marathon.

 "Hey Andrea." Kattie smiles at me and ruffles my hair. "You're supposed to be dead..." "Well, I'm not. Can I get a hug from my little sister?" I shake my head. "I watched you die... You.  _Are. **Dead.**_ " "Well clearly, I'm alive. What is up with you? You can be happy when you see Mom, even though she's dead, but not me? What the Hell, Andrea?" "Mom's a ghost. I don't have a fucking clue if you're real, a ghost, a shifter, a demon, or a hallucination!" I hiss and she glares at me. "You're overreacting!" She hisses back and I scoff. "This isn't even close to overreacting!" I hear the door open and see Sam out of the corner of my eye. "How is it not even- Woah..." She says when she sees Sam and stares. I roll my eyes. "What's up Sammy?" "Who's this?" He asks, nodding towards her. "OK, good. Least she ain't a hallucination... Oh, and sis..." She looks at me and I smirk then punch her. She grabs her jaw and looks at me. "What the fuck was that for?!" "For bringing up Mom. And to make sure you weren't a shifter or demon. Plus, you were kinda being a bitch to me." She rolls her eyes. "You started it." "I thought that was the younger sisters line?" I raise an eyebrow at her, smirking, and she shakes her head. "You're an idiot." "You were an idiot first." She rolls her eyes again. "Alright, let's take this into the room." Sam suggests and I nod then we head inside.

 Kattie introduces herself to the others quickly. "I thought your sisters were dead?" Dean asks and I nod. "I did too... How are you alive?" "Well, you remember those things that attacked us that day and bit mine and Lillie's throats out?" "No, I forgot about it because that is so easy to forget." I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs."Well, anyway, they fed us their blood." "So, you and Lillie are vamps?" "We were vamps. Those books you used to read paid off for us. We found the one where, I believe you used to call him, 'The Green Eyed God of Good-Lookingness' got turned into one then cured." She smirks at me and I roll my eyes. "And then I think Sam was... 'The God of Tallness, Fabulous Hair, and Hot as Hellness'. Right Andrea?" "Shut up..." I mumble into my hands because as she started with the term I used for Sam(I was five!), I buried my face in them. "Hm... Wasn't there one for Castiel, Gabriel, and John too?" "Why couldn't it be Lillie that came here? I'd rather be dealing with her right now! And she was so annoying!" "She's actually hidden in your truck..." 

 My head snaps up and I stare at her. "She's in my truck?" She nods and I look at her. "What are you waiting for? Get her the Hell out of my truck!" "Andrea... Lillie is twenty... She can do what she wants..." "And you let her be a hunter?" I scoff then watch as she rubs her neck. "You let her be a hunter?" "She's twenty!" She reminds. "And you're twenty-five going on two! Idiot!" "I didn't take her hunting with me!" "And that makes it all better?! How many times did she run away?!" "Every time I was on a case..." "And how often was that?" "Every two or three days I'd get a new hunt..." "And you'd leave her by herself each time, right?" "No!" "Then what would you do?" "A lot of the time I would leave her alone... Wait a second," She says quickly when I cross my arms at her and motion for her to talk. "The rest of the time I'd leave her with a hunter I could trust or my boyfriend. I'm honestly surprised he isn't here with his boys..." "Please tell me you didn't leave her with John Winchester, please..." "Why? What's wrong with the fact I did?" "Other than him beating me with a belt? Nothing... How did our lovely, loud, talkative, and happy sister act after being left with him?" "Quiet... Upset... And more squirmy than usual..." "And you didn't think anything was wrong?" I scoff. "Typical..." "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" "You never noticed... Did you?" "Noticed what?!" "They didn't just go after me... They went after Lillie too..." 

 "What are you talking about? She doesn't have scars like you do..." "Not anymore. How did you not notice? Even once?" "Maybe because she didn't scream like you did...?" She growls and both Sam and Dean have to hold me back from strangling her. " _I_ never screamed!  _She_ did!  _You_ were just too caught up in school and your latest boyfriend rather than your little sisters! You cared more about a total fucking stranger than your own blood!" "What's the phrase? ' _Family don't end in blood and it don't start there either_ _'._ What happened to that?" She glares at me and I continue to try to strangle her. "What happened to you always being there to protect her from bullies?! What happened to you caring about your sister?! What about the promise you made to Mom?!" "You bitch!" She yells and lunges at me.

 Sam and Dean let me go in surprise and I get the wind knocked out of me as I'm slammed onto the floor with Kattie on top of me. "You didn't even know Mom! Why do you try and talk about her like you do?!" She pulls at my hair and other overly dramatic female fighting tactics. I roll us over and pin her hands above her head and hold my forearm to her throat while my right leg hold both of her legs down. "Now, stop being you for five god damned seconds to realize what the Hell you're saying!" I growl, panting very slightly. "You still didn't know Mom! You didn't know crap about her! Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Richie were right! You weren't actually hers! You're not my actual sister! You're just a Hellspawn of Satan himself! You have no good human qualities! Just like they always said!" I'm shocked for a second then steel my gaze. "And I liked it better when I thought you were dead... Then at least I thought you believed I was your sister..." I stand up and look at the door to see another familiar face.

 Lillie comes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back after a moment and hold her tight. "Are you OK?" She asks and I smile slightly. "When am I ever OK?" I can feel her smile into my arm at the inside joke and I kiss the top of her head. "Glad you're alright then, Drea..." "Ditto..." I hear Kattie scoff and just punch her in the face while keeping my left arm wrapped around Lillie. "Really?" Jody asks and I shrug. "She was being annoying..." Lillie lets me go and so do I then we both lean against the counter. I look at the unconscious form of Kattie on the floor and just snap her into a bed. "I thought your powers didn't work on us?" "They don't... When you're awake... You forget, I used to be smaller than you but always got you into bed on the second floor..." "Oh yeah... How come Lonna never found that out?" "I was always careful..." I ruffle her hair and she smiles. 

 "OK, sorry, but, why are you here?" Claire asks and Lillie shrugs. "I don't know honestly... Just got told to come with Kattie and her boyfriend, Dave... Oh, she's actually kept this one for about twelve years now..." She shrugs again and rubs at her arm slightly. "Wait, the same Dave that-" "Yeah." "I'm fucking ripping his lungs out." I growl and am halfway to the door before I am backtracking to the kitchen. "Really?!" I glare at Gabe who had cast a spell to make me retrace my steps. Literally. "Why are you going to rip his lungs out?" "Kattie started dating him when she was thirteen and he was, what, twenty-two, twenty-four?" I look at Lillie and she nods. "OK... Your point?" "Lillie was eight and I was four... He was more... Interested in us... He came over really often, a lot of the time while Kattie was in school... I played Hell keeping him from her same way I did with the other three... But, he figured out a way to get both of us seperated and did it each time he was there. He would alternate between us every... Ten, twenty, thirty minutes and do whatever he wanted while the other three were out getting drinks or watching a movie or some other shit... In other words, she had me to protect her almost all the time... I plan to keep it that way..." I explain and Claire scoffs quietly. "OK? Big deal. Everybody gets hurt everyday. Deal with it." "Claire, shut up. Seriously." Alex says and I shake my head. "No, it's fine. People do get hurt. People do get killed." I put my hat on Lillie's head and take off my leather jacket. "Monsters are out there. We hunt them down and take them out." I take my flannel off and look at the visible scars lining both my arms then back at Claire. "They've seen the monsters that gave me these. And right now, they're in Hell being tortured and turned into demons. I can actually tell you when I got these, what I got them from, and who gave them to me." As I'm talking, I'm walking over to Claire. "I started hunting to get justice for a family where only three people loved me and to prove to myself that I did not deserve these scars. Before they gave me a new scar or twenty, they would always say _'You deserve this because you killed our daughter'_ or _'You deserve this for just being alive and a burden to good people on this earth'_ or, my personal favorite,  _'You deserve this for bringing the same upon your sister'_. You wanna try and deal with the shit I deal with on a daily basis? If you do, I'll gladly let you try. After an hour, you'd be insane and crying and wanting to be dead." Claire's backed up against a wall and I'm in front of her. "So do not even try to tell me to deal with it. I do. And if I didn't, you'd know. All of the hunts I would've been on would've ended up with the monster still alive and the victims dead. So you can-" Someone interrupts me.

 "You can shut the Hell up and get the fuck away from the girl before you kill her." I spin and see Dave. "You have two fucking seconds to get out of here and run for your life before I rip all of your internal organs out and feed them to you through a straw." He rolls his eyes. "After I get my girlfriend and her sister." He goes over to Lillie and I snap. He gets thrown against the wall and hits the floor. "You don't get to be anywhere near Lillie!" I growl and he stands back up, coming towards me. I had made my way to the middle of the room and he glares at me. "And why not? I'm thirty-six, why should I listen to a little bitch who can't listen to anyone and gets everyone around her killed?" He whispers and touches my face. I grab his hand and twist it until I hear a sickening crack. I broke his hand. "Don't fucking touch me... And you are never getting anywhere near my sister again... Lillie, Mustang keys in my right inside pocket of my jacket along with a few thousand dollars... Mom's car is waiting outside... Go, now... You know the drill... You stuck to it all these years..." I hear her get into my jacket and grab the stuff before quickly leaving. I glare down at Dave, who I have kneeling on the floor while I hold his broken hand. "I'll see you in Hell, Andrea." He growls and I scoff. "Honey, by the time you die and become a demon, I'll be ruling the place. Don't piss off the future Queen, bitch." I break his hand more before punching him in the face, effectively knocking him out and breaking his jaw. "We need to go, now." I grab my flannel and put it back on. "Why?" "First rule between us, if we ever got seperated or one of us had to run, the one who ran had to call the cops ASAP. We gotta go." I leave, but not before snapping Dave's keys in my hand and burning them. They melt. "Was that really necessary?" Donna asks and I smile. "You have a lot to learn about me, ma'am." I get in my truck and hear sirens. "Like I said, we gotta go!" Alex and Claire get in with me and we all buckle up before I drive out of the parking lot, fast. 

 I throw the stick into fifth gear and we pull into the Bunker after about five minutes. I get out and so do the other two. Dean, Donna, Jody, and Bobby pull in next, everyone getting out. "OK, what the Hell, Andrea? You are not Speed Racer!" Dean says and I smirk. "Well duh, I'm Trixie." He rolls his eyes and I smirk. "I'm going to go get a beer. Anyone else want one?" "You are not going to have a beer." Jody says and I just scoff. "No offense, but I'm having a beer. I'll meet y'all in the kitchen." With that I zap to the kitchen and get a beer, waiting for the others to come in.

 They come in after a few minutes and Dean comes to stand in front of me. "I get you have shit to deal with, but you are not going to get drunk or secretive." I raise an eyebrow at him and just take the last drink of my beer and throw the bottle away. "Got it. I'll be in the combat room." I turn to leave but he grabs my shoulder. I shrug it off and continue out of the room. I go to the combat room and take my jacket, flannel, and T-shirt off, leaving me in a tank top and jeans, per usual. I plug headphones in and put thin boxing gloves that pad the knuckles by the back of my hand on before attacking a punching bag. I'm just completely pissed and need to get rid of some of this anger before I hurt one of them.

 After about half an hour, I sense someone watching me and stop, pausing my music. "Oh, don't stop on my account." Donna says and I can't help but smile slightly as I put my headphones around my neck. "What ya need, Miss Hanscum?" "Call me Donna, sweetie. And the boys got lunch if you're hungry." Then there's a voice I completely despise.  _"Yeah, go eat Andrea. You must be hungry after pretending to be attacking me for this past half hour or so."_ I ignore him and nod. "I'll be out in a bit... Thanks Donna..." "Sure thing, sweetie." I hear her walk away and take my gloves off, pressing into my palm. I don't hear any more taunts so it must've worked. I just take the other glove off and head to the kitchen. "Please tell me it is not rabbit food..." "It isn't rabbit food because Sammy didn't cook." Dean replies, smiling, and I smile a bit. "We got burgers and fries from a diner that delivers." "Awesome. Where's mine?" 

  _"Right here."_ I hear Lucifer's voice say and just press against the scar, making his half naked form disappear. "That's, like, the fifth time I've seen you do that since you've gotten back to normal." Claire says and I shrug. "You're seeing him more, aren't you?" Sam asks and I just shrug again. "Seeing who?" "Lucifer..." I provide and suddenly Crowley is there beside Claire, Jody, Alex, and Donna, making them all jump. "Ladies, boys, Angels, Bobby, Darling." "What do you want Crowley?" I ask, not in the mood for him right now honestly. "To see how you are doing, of course, Darling." He smiles at me. "I'm alive and so is everyone around me... That's how I am..." "Hm, well, I know of a way to solve that. Goodbye boys, ladies, and Bobby." "Bye. Please go back to Hell." He just smirks at me and snaps.

 The bunker's kitchen turns into Hell and I sigh. "Really?" "You don't have your tattoo, correct?" I nod slowly and he snaps. Demon smoke comes in and goes into my mouth. I pass out.

 When I come too, I'm in my bed in the bunker and blink up at the ceiling. I get out of bed, groaning slightly, and go to the kitchen in my bare feet. I hear the others talking but they stop when I come in. Sam, Dean, Jody, Claire, Alex, and Bobby all look at me. "Hey guys..." "Hey..." They reply and I'm confused. "Where are Cas and Gabe?" I ask and ruffle my hair slightly to fix it. "You banished them to Heaven." Alex says quietly and I freeze in fixing my hair. "What? When?" "Before you passed out." "God dammit. Crowley." I pull my phone out and text him. 'Get your ass to the bunker. Now.' I send it and he's there a second later. "Yes?" "What the Hell did you have that demon do?" "Take your hallucinations with it to a new vessel. It shouldn't have done anything else." "Which is why Cas and Gabe got banished to the outfield?" "That was not supposed to happen, sorry. Goodbye." I start to say something but he's already gone and I just groan, rolling my eyes. "So, Crowley had you possessed by a demon to get rid of your hallucinations of Lucifer?" "Apparently..." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Cas and Gabe walk in. "Hey, so... I was possessed and the demon sent y'all to Heaven, not me..." "We know." "Oh, awesome... I need coffee..." I get coffee and drink it. 

 "So, you're besties with the King of Hell?" Claire asks and I nod. "Yeah, we're definitely besties. Sometimes I get him to possess other chicks so we can braid each others hair and paint our nails and talk about boys and boy bands like One Direction and we share a hatred for Justin Bieber. Luckily though, his ten years end this year." I take another sip of my coffee and watch her reaction. "Seriously?" "One, I hate most people. Two, I don't know how to braid hair so I just snap to do it. Three, I hate boy bands. Four, I hate doing my nails unless it's to make them those fake long nails that look like claws. And five, Justin Bieber really did sell his soul and his ten years are up this year. Thank God. That guy's a dick." I finish my coffee and put the cup in the sink behind me. "OK, I get it. I was wrong." She rolls her eyes and I shrug. "I actually am friends with him..." "Why? He's the King of Hell!" She reminds and I raise an eyebrow at her. "And you used to be a werewolf. Your point?" "That was different." "How?" "He's a monster all the time!" "And you were a monster the entire time from when you got bit to when you were cured. Some werewolves used to be human while all demons used to be human. He still has some common decency and he's helpful on cases with me. Plus, I kinda owe him..." "For what?" Sam looks at me and I sigh slightly. "He's the main reason vamps went after those three and helped me get the Hell out of that house. He has helped me out a lot and this adds to the list. He got rid of the hallucinations of Satan. He's useful." I shrug and put my hair in a ponytail.

 "So, what's the plan for today?" Claire asks and I shrug. "We could watch some movies." Donna suggests and Dean nods. "Sounds good. Where we gonna watch?" "My room has a bigger TV..." Sam shrugs and Dean nods again. "Awesome. We have beer and soda. And you three," He points at me, Alex, and Claire. "Are not having beer." I just shrug and so do the other two. "Alright. Sammy, you go get Netflix set up and we'll bring popcorn and drinks." "Got it." Sam leaves and I, since I am so not good with helping with stuff a lot of the time when there's a lot of people, come up with a bunch of words to say just to leave. "Ya see, I gotta go fix something somewhere so I'm gonna go do that. Bye." I leave the kitchen and go to Sam's room where he's setting up Netflix. "Hey." "Hey. How come you ain't helping?" "I had to go fix something somewhere so I went and did that..." "I'm guessing that something is your socialness?" "Yep." He shakes his head slightly and smiles. "Alright then." I nod and sit on his desk, watching as he sets up Netflix. 

 After a few minutes, the others come in with drinks and popcorn. "Fix what you needed to fix?" Claire asks. "Yeah... Let's go with that..." I nod and she rolls her eyes. Sam, Gabe, Dean, and Cas sit on Sam's bed because it's huge and I summon some comfortable chairs for the others. I move to sit on the floor so I can lean against the bed in case I fall asleep and they argue about the movie. "What you wanna watch?" Alex asks and I shrug. "I honestly haven't been really listening to the argument... I'm fine with whatever you put on..." "We have it narrowed down, though. The Harry Potter movies or Wizard of Oz. Which one?" Claire asks this time and I just shrug again. "I really don't care..." "Will you just pick one, dammit?" She growls, getting annoyed. "I don't care... The books are always better so I really don't care..." "Which one did you like better?" Donna asks and I shrug. "I liked Harry Potter better, I guess..." "Alright, let's watch some of the series then." She smiles at me and I smile slightly. "Cool." Sam plays the first movie and Jody passes me a soda. "Thanks..." I open it and close it again then watch the movie. 


	10. Fairly Happy Family Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta happy chapter with the family of everyone.

 The movies are pretty good, but the books are way better. The guys only made buttered popcorn but Gabe did snap up some candy so I eat some of that. We all watch all eight movies and relax together as a family. I smile, enjoying it.

 Then, all of a sudden, I can't move and hear growling. "Gotta give you a front row view, don't I?" Lucifer's voice asks as glasses are slipped onto my face and I see hellhounds. "Attack." The hellhounds attack the others who are sleeping in the room, making them wake up and scream in pain. I can't close my eyes and have to watch as they get torn to shreds.

 Then, I wake up. Jody looks over at me as I get up carefully. "Where you going Andy?" Sam asks and I just ignore him as I go to my own room, closing and locking the door. I grab my travel duffel and pull out a small teddy bear with a flowery dress and bonnet that's almost completely torn off. I lay in my bed and just hug it close, starting to slowly fall back asleep. My breathing evens out and I sleep peacefully.

 "I'll go check on her..." I say and get up from my spot by Claire to go to Andy's room. The door's locked so I knock. There's no answer so I just quickly pick the lock, something I learned from Jody and the guys, and open the door. I smile when I see that she's just sleeping with a teddy bear and carefully shut the door behind me while I go back to Sam's room. "She's sleeping in her room with a teddy bear..." Sam smiles and I sit back down. We go back to watching the movies.

 I wake a while later and get up, deciding to put my teddy bear in my dresser drawer with my shirts. I smile before going over to the sink to get a drink before leaving my room, not noticing that the door was unlocked, and going to the living room where everyone else was. "Hey guys." "Hey kiddo." Alex smiles at me and I smile slightly back. "I was thinking about making some lunch if y'all haven't already ate...?" "We were waiting for you. What you thinking of making?" "Homemade pizza?" "Sounds good." "Awesome. What type y'all want?" "Pepperoni?" Dean suggests and I nod. "Anything else?" "Sausage would be good..." Alex suggests and I nod. "Cool. Everyone good with those?" The others nod and I smile. "Awesome. I'll go make 'em." I go to the kitchen and get the ingredients out that they had, snapping the ones they didn't. I get to work on making the dough and sauce.

 As I'm making the dough, Claire comes in. "Hey Claire." "Hey kid. Did you have a nice nap with your stuffed animal?" I nod and she comes over to watch me, standing on the other side of the island. "Why are you even a hunter?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, you turned into a baby over a werewolf hunt. You aren't qualified to be a hunter. You aren't even really qualified to be cooking right now. So you should go sit down and let an adult do it." She smirks at me. As soon as she had started talking about me being a hunter, my temper was starting to get the best of me. So, at the last part of her statement, I accidentally make the dough explode. She shrieks as flour and the other dough ingredients cover her and I. 

 The others come in after they hear Claire's shriek and find me sitting on top of the cabinets where she couldn't reach me while she grabs a chair to climb up and get me, yelling "You little brat! I'm gonna kill you!" I look at the others and wave politely. "Is it OK for me to laugh again yet?" "What even happened? And why are you both covered in dough ingredients?" Jody asks. "The little brat made the dough explode!" Claire finally has the chair and is climbing on it to try and grab me. Dean grabs her and takes her to the other side of the kitchen. "You calm down and stop trying to kill the sixteen year old." He scolds and I stick my tongue out at her. She tries to get around Dean to get back to me, but he holds her still. "Andrea, what happened?" Bobby looks at me and I get down from the cabinets. "She came in here and started talking about how I wasn't qualified to be a hunter because my personality changed during that hunt and it made me mad. So, I accidentally blew the dough up. And I got covered in it too! I just think it's funny." I smile and he raises an eyebrow at me. "What? I really didn't mean to. She was making me mad. And it is funny." I cross my arms at him. "And I think it's stupid that you can't continue to act your damn age!" Claire says and I turn to her. "One, why would I do that? That's no fun when we're not on a case. And two, I have MPD. I can't control when I change personalities. So, please do yourself a favor and shut up before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." She tries to get around Dean again, but does this time and runs at me. I stick my tongue out at her and just fly back up to the cabinets. She glares up at me and I go a step further at not acting my age. "Nah nah nah. You can't get me." "Can I please kill her?!" "No, you can not. You can go stand in a corner in the living room though." Jody says and Claire turns her glare on her. "I'm serious Claire. Go." She growls but does go, getting a swat from Jody on the way, and Dean looks up at me. "You. Down here. Now." "Uh... I'm good up here... Because up here there's less likely of a chance that I get sent to the corner or have my ass roasted..." I cross my legs on the cabinet and he just raises an eyebrow at me.

 "One." I glare at him, not coming down. "Two. I will come up to get you." I cross my arms and still don't come down. "Three. Fine." He starts to climb up to get me and I just zap onto the floor. "Happy? I'm down here." I say, having an attitude, and he turns to glare at me. "Go to your room and put your nose in a corner. Now." "Fine." I go past him and he swats me, hard. I just continue to my room and decide to clean myself before putting my nose in a corner. I change into different clothes and clean off my face and wash my hair out using the shower in my bathroom. "Why isn't your nose in a corner already, Andrea Mae?" I hear Dean ask and I roll my eyes, still in the bathroom and washing my hair out. 

 I finish and dry my hair off quickly before going back to my room. Dean's sitting in my desk chair and I head for a corner. "Nuh-uh. Not yet. Come here." I go over to him instead and he pulls me over his lap, pulling my pants and underwear down to my knees. "Hey!" I definitely do not squeak and he rests his hand on my ass. "Hey what? You didn't have your nose in the corner so now you're going to be in trouble for it. And you're in trouble for the attitude." With that, he lifts his hand and lands it down hard in the middle of my ass. I yelp and try to get up. He pins me down by resting his forearm across my back and continues to land his hand on my ass. He lands two down on the same spot before moving to the other side and landing two down there too. He switches between the two sides as he works his way down my ass to my thighs and back up again. 

 He works up a helluva inferno in my ass and works me into just being limp over his lap as I cry and he spanks before stopping and standing me up in front of him. "Nose. Corner. Now." I nod and go over to put my nose in the corner, after just stepping out of my clothes. I stand there and hear footsteps then the door closing and more footsteps that are muffled. I blink more tears away and just wrap my arms around myself, knowing that he left me there alone. I don't hear anything else because my hearing aid batteries die and I don't want Dean to be more mad at me so I don't go get or zap the new ones off of my dresser. 

 I had to leave Andy in the corner by herself so I could help the others clean up the kitchen, but I set a timer for the rest of the time she had and a note telling her to stay in her room until she was called for lunch. We all help make lunch and get it done quickly. "Andy! Come get lunch!" Sam calls and serves the pizza up for everyone. She doesn't come to the kitchen and I sigh. "I'll go get her." I go to her room and open the door to see her still standing in the corner. "Andy, come on kid, lunch is ready." She doesn't respond and I think she's ignoring me, which annoys me. I go over to her and grab her shoulder, turning her around.

 Someone grabs my shoulder and turns me around so I'm greeted with an annoyed looking Dean. I look down on instinct despite knowing I won't be able to hear him. He must try to say something and gets annoyed more because he swats me to get my attention. I yank my arm away from him and back up towards the wall so he couldn't swat me again. I try to read his lips to see what he's saying but I can't because he's too mad and I'm too upset. I try to say something but he glares at me so I stop. I slide down the wall and sit down on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face in them. Someone else must've come in because I feel them tap my head lightly and I look up slightly to see Bobby kneeling in front of me. He taps my hearing aid and I nod. I can see him say "Need your new ones?" I nod again and he nods. "Where are they?" I point at the dresser. "Dean, grab them." Dean goes to grab the box of new hearing aids and comes back to hand them to him. He opens them and holds them out to me. I take my old ones out and take the new ones and put them in. I turn them on and hug him and he hugs me back. "I got you, kiddo..." He rubs my back and I take a shaky breath to calm down. He keeps rubbing my back as I calm down. 

 "You good now, kiddo?" Bobby asks after a few minutes. "Yeah... Just hungry and a little thirsty..." "Let's get you some pizza and soda then. And some pants. Dean." He ruffles my hair and stands then helps me stand. Dean hands me some underwear and sweatpants. I carefully pull them on. "Thanks..." "Go on, kiddo. Just need to have a talk with Dean real quick before we meet you about remembering that you have hearing aids and that they won't last forever. And could you bring in a wooden spoon?" "OK, Bobby..." I go to the kitchen, quickly swiping my sleeve across my eyes before going in. "Hey Andy." I just wave then grab the wooden spoon and go back to my room. "Here..." "Thank you. Go on and eat." He ruffles my hair and I smile before going back to the kitchen. "What was that about?" I shrug. "Bobby wanted the wooden spoon and is gonna talk to Dean about remembering that I have hearing aids that won't last forever. Bobby said I could have a soda..." "Go ahead." Sam says and I get a soda and some pizza. 

 Bobby and Dean come in after a few minutes and Bobby puts the spoon in the sink as Dean sits down carefully in a chair by Cas. I'm leaning against the island as I eat my pizza and Bobby comes to sit by me. "Gonna sit down, kid?" I shake my head. "'m good." I say around most of my piece of pizza and he smiles. I carefully swallow the pizza and eat the rest of it. "Question..." Claire says and I look at her, swallowing this pizza too. "Is it gonna be about why I act like a baby or why I even bother hunting? If it is, I politely decline hearing them." "No... Did you seriously run from the boys a couple years ago?" I nod. "Why?" "Because Lucifer had gotten free of Crowley's bonding and came to Bobby's to taunt and strangle me... I didn't want him getting near them, especially Sam, Cas, and Gabe..." "So you ran? What type of sense does that make when you could stay and fight?" "Staying and fighting is not always the best answer, Claire... He was tracing the grace that I have inside me and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he also sensed Cas and Gabe's... Or the fact that by being by the Winchester's and Bobby, it had strengthened my grace to where I could control it and that he's not an idiot so he'd be able to put two and two together to get four..." "Still don't get why you ran..." "I thought that if I ran, the guys would be safer... Which, they were... You're welcome by the way..." I smirk slightly and Sam rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I ran and came up with a plan... But, Lucifer was tormenting me in my dreams and I wasn't getting much sleep so each day I drank about forty-eight pots of coffee then started taking energy pills with it so that I could stay awake after waking up from the nightmares that seemed so real... Then, these two knuckleheads caught up with me... Despite me paying cash everywhere... How'd you even do that? Cas and Gabe couldn't have found me because I had carved warding into my ribs, which hurt like a sonuvabitch..." "We run from the cops for a living, remember? We know what to do." Dean says and I shrug. "You weren't able to catch me that morning, if I remember right..." "Yeah, only because we just barely missed you the first time and the second time you pretty much jumped out a window to run down a fire escape to get away from us." Sam reminds and I shrug. "I like to make sure my hotels or motels have fire escapes if they're more than a single floor..." "Good escape routes. Cool." Claire says and I nod. "Yeah, I heard them talking to the clerk of the first motel as I was heading down to find some breakfast because I didn't feel like cooking." "Not to mention all of your dishes were in the sink..." Dean says and I roll my eyes. "And that... I had grabbed my bag so I went back to the second floor where my room was and went down the fire escape and walked to a nearby diner. Which, of course, they came to after I got my food." 

 "Lemme guess, Dean ordered pie." I nod. "Apple pie." "You ordered pecan after that if I remember correctly." Dean points out and I just smile slightly. "True. So, I was hungry and ordered pancakes, bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. When they came in and ordered, Sam said that I had out eaten Dean." "Kid, you had six things to eat for breakfast. That's more than I've ever really had." He points out and I shrug. "Like I said, I was hungry. I paid then went to another hotel and passed out for four hours. They must've followed me because they were on the couch when I woke up. Seriously, how did you find me that time?" "Apparently you wrote your name and phone number on a note that you put in the money you gave that kid when you paid and we asked to see it." "Huh... Must've been really out of it since I don't remember doing that..." "You did. I saw you." Sam assures and I just shrug. "He was kinda cute... Anyway... I ran out the fire escape and down it then went to sleep some more before finding a guy to pray to Satan. Then Cas came instead and took me back to Bobby's where I kinda blew up." "Kinda? You went on to explain why you ran with swearing involved." Gabe says and I shrug again. "Yeah. I ran again and after a while I just kinda gave up and called for him to come get me. He did, then Asmodeus got involved. Prince of Hell. They're annoying. He banished Lucifer then took me to Hell where I attempted to overthrow him from the throne because... Well, because I'm Andy. Then tried to kill him with the Colt. Uh, he still has that..." "We can get it later..." "Alright then. Well, then I pretty much said screw everything to Hell and had him come get me then tackled him into the hole so he would get trapped in the cage. That was a bad idea." "Ah, well, interesting story..." I eat the rest of my pizza and drink my soda. 

 I stretch and hold back a yawn. "I'm gonna go to my room and deal with... Stuff..." I mentally facepalm at the lame reason and Sam nods. "Alright Andy." I smile slightly and walk out hearing Jody say "Alex, Claire, why don't you two go to Sam's room and watch a movie?" Then their footsteps and I just go into my room. I close the door and get my headphones and teddy bear, deciding to listen to some music until I fell asleep. I listen to Simple Man by Shinedown on repeat and sing along quietly with it until I fall asleep, hugging the teddy. I smile in my sleep and can feel my mind getting relaxed and younger.


	11. Andy's in deep crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy does something completely stupid.

 I wake and rub at my eyes with the hand that isn't hugging my teddy bear. I get up and put it back then go to the living room. "Hey guys." "Hey Andy." "What y'all doing?" "Not much." I sit by Gabe and notice that Dean's squirming like crazy. "You OK, Dean?" I ask and he just nods. "Yeah..." Cas rolls his eyes. "He got in trouble with me over what happened earlier and his ass paid the price." He explains and I nod. "Ah. OK."

 Then there's a shriek and Alex and Claire come running in with bright neon green hair. "What happened to your hair?" Dean asks and I have to hold my breath to keep from laughing. Both of them automatically glare at me and that does it. I laugh and they keep glaring at me. "Girls, at least wait for her to stop laughing and catch her breath before killing her." Crowley's voice says. "He's right." A voice that has me stop laughing immeadiatley says and I tilt my head back to look at Crowley and another guy. "Uh, hi...?" "Hello Andrea. Thanks for the lift Crowley." "I thought that you weren't Uber, Crowley?" "Good luck, Darling." He disappears and I look at the other guy. "Um... Ya see, I gotta go do a thing at a thing with a place and people and possible monsters..." He raises an eyebrow at me and I try for something else. "The thing at a thing with a place and people and possible monsters probably also has cats and dogs living together... In mass hysteria!" I've kinda already walked around the couch and towards the door of the living room. "Are you done yet?" He asks calmly and patiently. "That would be the smart thing..." "It would. You aren't going to go with the smart thing, are you?" "You know me so well, Jacob... I'm not going to go for the smart thing... I'm going to go for the immensely stupid thing..." "And you will be in an immense amount of trouble." I think about that for half a second and shrug. "Oh well. You have all been a lovely audience!" I spin quickly and flames surround me. Then, I'm gone. 

 I sigh and roll my eyes, pulling my phone out to text Crowley.  _'She ran. Can you get her?' 'Of course. Be right there with her.'_ I put my phone away and look at the others. "Well, I'm Jacob. Andrea's boyfriend." "What happened to Torrin?" Dean asks and I shrug. "He had reaper business to take care of and had to break up with her to do it." He nods and Crowley is there with Andrea. She has her arms crossed and is looking thoroughly annoyed with me. "I am not amused with either of you at the moment." "I can tell. Why did you turn these two's hair green?" "Why do I need to answer to you again?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she just continues to look annoyed and be a brat. "No, seriously. Why do I need to answer to you again? No offense, but I'm stronger than you and almost the same age as you." "Fine, how about because I'm your dom?" "You do realize that we met when I was soulless, right? I had no soul when I met you." "If you had no soul, then why the Hell did you decide to sign up for school and deal with the jerks there?" "I don't know the answer to that, honestly..." "Thought so." "Know what, shut up. And I could've been killing people like most soulless people do. So do me a favor and screw all the way off." She's pissed and that's not good. Most likely why their hair is green. She probably got upset and didn't have control over her powers, turning their hair green. I look at Crowley and he just whispers something to her. 

 "Go to your room and wait there, Darling." Crowley whispers to me and I just zap there with a rustle of feathers. I wait in there for Jacob.

 After a few minutes, I get too antsy and just decide to snap some clothes into my duffle to go for a hunt. Something I really need. I write a note for them before I carefully climb out of my window and see Baby. I snap her keys to my hand and get in her, driving off. 

 After a while of driving and a few of Dean's tapes, my phone goes off. I ignore it and it stops, only to start up again. This process goes on until I finally get annoyed enough to look at who's calling and turn it on silent. I pull into a library parking lot and get out, grabbing my phone for music and bag because I have a feeling I'll need it, making sure I have the keys in my pants pocket. I put a hat on my head then pull my jacket on and pull the hood up too, heading inside. I go to the computers and look for odd newspaper articles that signal a case. 

 I find one after about six or so songs, so about half an hour. Bodies being found with no hearts? Sounds like a werewolf. "Would the person driving the Chevrolet Impala that is parked outside please come to the front desk." Dean's voice says over the intercom system. I ignore the announcement and log out of the computer before grabbing my stuff and going outside. I see the others parked around Baby and just calmly go over to her, pretending to admire her, before continuing past her. As I was by her, I carefully slipped the keys inside. I walk to a nearby cafe and get a coffee and cookie to go then continue to a motel. 

 All the while I'm walking, I hear the growl or purr of Baby's engine. I smirk slightly and walk into the office. "May I borrow your phone? I believe that I'm being followed." "Of course. Here you are." She hands me her phone and I call the cops. "911, what is your emergency?" "Hello, I believe that someone is following me and I don't feel safe. Could you send someone over please?" "Where are you located?" "Oak Wood Motel. I don't know the address, sorry." "That's alright. Officers are being dispatched to your location now." "Thank you." They hang up and I hand the phone back to the clerk. "Thanks for letting me borrow your phone." "No problem. I'm guessing that the person following you is in one of the trucks or the black Chevy?" "Most likely. Could you point at something so that I can look without actually looking?" "Of course." She points at a rack of magazines and I go over to it to look at them and carefully look out the window to see Baby, Bobby's truck, Jody's truck, Donna's truck, and my truck. I turn back around to the clerk. "Yep." Then I hear sirens and look out to see cops surrounding the vehicles. "Do you have a back exit?" "I do. Come on." She leads me to the back exit and I smile at her. "Thanks." I go out the door and quickly walk away from the building.

 "That little..." I mutter and look at Sam who's in the passenger seat of Baby. "She called the cops on us?" "Out of the vehicles! Now!" A cop yells and Sam nods. "Yeah, Dean, she did..." We get out and so do the others. We're all equally annoyed with this stunt. "Officer, there's just been a small misunderstanding. The two of us here are sheriffs." Donna says and the cops don't look impressed. "Why were you following someone than?" "She's our responsibility, Officer." Jody explains and the cops look at each other for a moment then back at us. "Our apologies then... Anything we can do to help?" "Put an apb out for her." I say and they nod, one of them doing that after Jacob gives them a picture of her. "We'll let you get back to looking for her then." "Thanks." They get back in and drive off somewhere. I roll my eyes slightly and look at the others. "That kid is too damn smart for her damn good..." "Agreed." Jacob says and gets back in her truck. "Dude, won't she have a bitch fit at you driving her truck?" "Do you have one when someone drives your car?" "Yes." "There's your answer." "OK, then." "Where would she go, anyway?" "Someplace she felt safe..." Jacob says and is quiet for a moment, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "OK... Where would that be?" Sam asks. "My house or her friend Maria's. Follow me." He drives off and we get in to follow him.

 I watch as they drive off and roll my eyes, having heard the whole conversation. "I need a beer..." I mutter and go to find a bar. There's one down the street and I go in, going to the bar. I show my fake ID that says I'm twenty-four and order a beer. The bartender gives me one and then my face is on the TV. Already? Wow.  _"Andrea Davis. Sixteen years of age. Brown hair, green eyes."_ The bartender and other people that saw a flash of my face look at me. I quickly finish the beer and get up, giving the bartender a ten. "Thanks for the beer..." "No you don't, sit back down." One of the people grabs my shoulder and I grab his wrist, pulling it off my shoulder and pulling him to the floor. Another person tries to grab me from behind and I just kick him in the stomach. A bunch of people try to get me to stay put and I just kick their asses.

 At some point, someone must've called the cops because two come in and see people knocked out on the floor and me standing and fighting others. One of them grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from one of the people still standing while the other keeps the other person from coming towards me. I just kinda attack the cop. I elbow him in the face then stomp on his foot and finally just punch him in the face. I walk outside.

 Then I'm being pinned against a cop car by one of the cops and being cuffed. Then put in the back of the car and the cops get in the front, driving down to the station. 

 When we get there, I'm taken out of the car and to a holding cell. The cop uncuffs me and pushes me in slightly. I walk in and they close the door. "Hey, before you call anyone to come get me, let me allow you to use my phone to do so!" The cop comes back and I hand them my unlocked phone. "Dean in the contacts." They nod and call, walking away. I lay on the bench in the cell and close my eyes. 

 When the cop's done with the call, they come back. "Can I have my phone back now?" "No, Dean told me to hold onto it until they got here." They smirk at me before walking away again and I groan. "I'm screwed..." I notice a window and bite my lip slightly. "Screw it..." I climb up and somehow manage to get out the window.

 I see the others pull up and go to where the werewolf is, because I did the research I needed at the library, to deal with it. 

 So, that was a terrible idea. Turns out, it was a large pack of werewolves which is why there were so many kills. So, now I'm screwed over and am chained up to the floor and ceiling in the abandoned house they're living in, pretty much covered in scratches. "So, how long have you been a hunter?" "Screw you." I growl at her and she scratches my face with her claws then my stomach. I grit my teeth against the pain and she smirks at me. "You would think that a hunter would know the difference between silver and stainless steel." "Fuck you." I growl and she claws my leg then chest near my collar bone. I breathe sharply through grit teeth and she just laughs. "How did you make that mistake, though? It's not that hard to tell the difference." "Fuck off." She scratches my other leg then the other side of my chest and I grit my teeth against the pain again, making her laugh again before walking away to answer a knock on the door. "I have a package for you." A voice that I should recognize says, but my mind is too cloudy from blood loss. "How do you know it's for me?" She snarls. "It has your name on it." "Hunter!" There's a loud bang then doors slamming open and more bangs. 

 Then, silence. A bunch of people come into the room I'm in and I just laugh for some reason. They come over to me and take me down. I feel a lot better when someone touches my head and I blink a few times. Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Bobby, and Jacob are looking at me. "Where's my hat?" "Torn to shreds and I suggest you shut the fuck up right now." Jacob growls and I decide to listen this time. And, of course, I see more werewolves. "Um-" "Shut up." He growls and the werewolves get close enough to be ready to pounce. "No, seri-" "I said, shut up, Andrea. You're already in eno-" 

 He gets cut off when the werewolves pounce on all ten of them. I snap and they're out from under the wolves, outside and knocked out. The wolves turn to me and start surrounding me. I feel claws digging into my back and try to arch it away from it. I pass out from the pain.

 When I wake again, I notice the others awake and watching me. "So, how's your brilliant plan of hunting an entire werewolf pack going, Andrea?" Dean asks and I look at him. "It's going fan-fucking-tastic, Dean. Thanks for asking. Asshole." "Bitch." "Fucktard." "Hell Spawn." "F- Shut up." I cut myself off from what I was gonna say and just try to get a hair pin out of my hair. "Don't bother." A werewolf says and I glare at him. "Hey, wanna do me a favor and kill the rest of your pack then sit like a good doggy so I can put a bullet through you?" He growls and is quickly in front of me. "Why don't I just kill all of these people around you slowly then kill you, quick and painless?" "Why don't you go to fucking Hell?" I growl and bite his arm, that's holding onto my wrists for some reason. He growls and scratches my face then walks away. I roll my eyes and mess with a new bracelet that can pick handcuffs. "What are you doing?" Claire asks and I ignore her, unclipping my bracelet and putting the cuff picking thing in the key hole. 

 I make quick work of them and my wrists are freed, allowing me to drop fully to the floor. I make quick work of the ones around my ankles and they fall off just as a different werewolf walks in. It growls and comes towards me quickly only to drop with a yelp with a silver arrow in its chest. The others look at me and my bow and quiver. "Nice shot, Katniss." Claire says and I smirk at her. "Yeah, well, your ass is about to be let out by Katniss, Peeta." I snap and they aren't freed. "Son of a bitch." I go over and quickly undo Claire's cuffs, handing her the bracelet when I'm done. "Here." I get up in time to be thrown across the room by another werewolf, dropping my bow, and my back hits the wall. Hard enough that the wind is knocked out of me. Literally. Plus, my hearing aids got knocked off and then broken by a second werewolf. 

 "Well, shit."


	12. Andy's in deep crap(finished) and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we left off last chapter with Andy realizing she's in some deep crap. This ain't gonna end very well.

 I get up and am surrounded by five werewolves while two pin Claire back down so a third can chain her back in place. I still have my quiver of arrows and reach for one only to find it empty. Then I notice the arrows by my bow. _"_ _You have got to be kidding me..."_  I think and the other three come over.  _"_ _Alright, I can either give up and let them chain me back up for food..._ ** _No._** _OK, so I fight... **Yes.** Alright then..."_  I look at all of the werewolves and the three that were holding Claire down come over to join the other five. _"Why do I always have to be so screwed like this?"_ I think and most of them pounce at me. I can't avoid them all and get pinned down to the floor. I struggle as much as I can only to find that they're stronger than me due to the warding being powerful enough that it takes rid of all but my human strength. I growl and continue to struggle against them. "Let me the fuck up you little shits!" I growl and can feel my heart beat faster as my damn asthma starts up. I try to at least punch or kick them but they are holding my limbs down and one of them scratches my face. I growl and struggle even more, determined to get out of this crap fest I'm in.

 My asthma finally gets the best of me and I slowly stop struggling. They get me back in my chains and I growl. "Quiet, puppy." One says quietly then laughs and I clench my hands into fists. I try to slow my breathing down so I can breathe normally again. The one in front of me grabs my hair and pulls my head up to look at him. "You gonna be good or do you need a reminder?" I just spit in his face and see anger flash across his features. "Dumb bitch." He bites my neck and I growl. He lets go of my hair and neck before just walking away. I feel the blood running down my neck and collarbone. "Son of a bitch..." I mutter under my breath and just look at the floor, allowing my hair to cover my face.

 After a while, the chains holding me start to burn my wrists and ankles. A bunch of werewolves put me in warded silver chains? Seriously? I clench and unclench my hands repeatedly to deal with the burn. It helps. I vaguely hear the others saying my name. "Stop trying to talk to me... I can barely hear you..." I feel claws form from my fingernails and clench my jaw tightly. I growl slightly and am so hungry. A wolf comes in and I look up. He smirks at me. It's the one that turned me. "You must be hungry..." He says and I nod. He smiles and unchains me.

 Once the chains are off of me, he motions to the others. "Choose which one." He smirks at me and I look at him. I grab the silver chains and chain him up. He growls. "Little bitch." "You wanna see me be a real bitch?" I growl and scratch his face slightly. He glares at me and I just pat his face. "Be a good dog and stay right there." I smirk at him and he glares more. I just go over and grab Dean's gun, making sure it's loaded with silver bullets. I go into the kitchen and see the other wolves there. "You." They growl and one gets up. I shoot it in its heart and it falls to the floor dead. The others get up to attack me and I just shoot them all. I go back to the room and the wolf that turned me is still chained up and growling. I ignore him for the moment and go over to Dean. He looks at me and I grab the chains then growl as they burn my hands, letting them go. "God damned silver..." I mutter and grab the chains again, ignoring the burn this time and pulling them out of the wall. I use a claw to pick the lock on them and free Dean, offering him a hand to get up. He takes it and stands. "You are in so much trouble when we get home." He says to me and I nod. "How about after we make sure she's not a werewolf anymore? OK?" Donna suggests and I go over, repeating the process with her chains then the others. Dean makes the potion like thing to cure me.

 I get everyone free and I feel a prick as Dean pokes me with the needle to give me the cure. "Ouch! Seriously?!" I growl and turn to glare at him quickly. I feel so hungry but it feels like my insides are boiling at the moment. I growl weakly and kinda start to fall. Someone holds me upright and helps me out of the house. I get put in the back seat of a car and get pushed down so I'm laying down. Other people must get in because soon I feel the car moving and someone moving my head to rest in someone's lap.

 After a bit of being in the backseat, I feel a lot of pain and whimper. Someone brushes hair out of my face and more pain comes. I whimper and whine in pain, feeling especially miserable and bad.

 The cure finally does what it's supposed to do and I stop feeling the pain. I do feel someone gently brushing my hair and I smile very slightly, my eyes closed. Someone carefully puts new hearing aids on my ears and turns them on. I hear quiet classic rock and the growl or purr of Baby's engine. "How you doin' Andy?" I hear Dean ask and scoff slightly. "I was a werewolf and as soon as we get back home, my ass is grass. So, how do you think I'm doin', Dean?" "Fair enough. But how are ya doin' other than your ass being grass and being a werewolf for a total of about five minutes?" Donna says and I open my eyes to see that she's the one that's gently brushing my hair. "Tired and hungry mostly." "Well, you just sleep and we'll wake you up when we get back to the bunker, OK?" I nod and carefully move so I'm laying on my side before slowly falling asleep.

 I wake when someone gently shakes my shoulder. I carefully sit up and rub at my eyes. "Come on, Andy." Dean says and I nod, getting out of the back seat, stretching a bit when I do. "Let's go. Everyone's in the living room." He leads the way out of the garage and to the living room and I follow. The others are in the living room when we get there and I look at Jacob for half a second before just leaning against the wall, watching all of them. "Alright, before any of you say anything, in my defense, I thought there was only two maybe three of them, not an entire large pack." "Yeah, and how'd you come to that conclusion? From what we got of your research-" I interrupt Dean. "I logged off of that computer..." "No, you didn't. You pressed the wrong button and only turned it off. From what we got of your research, it said that there were at least five killings each week, sometimes more. And you thought that there was only two or three? Really?" "OK, I fucked up. But, the monsters still got killed. What's the problem?" "The problem is that you got hurt and turned into a werewolf, Andrea." Jacob says and I just shrug. "Come here." He says and I do. He pulls me into his lap and holds me close. I let him, not really sure what he's planning at this moment. "I thought I was going to lose you, Andrea... Everyone else did too... You're in so much trouble..." He whispers into my hair and I feel bad for making them think they were going to lose me. "I'm sorry..." I whisper back and he just holds me tighter. "OK, let's see... You stole my car, ran away, found a hunt, called the cops on us, went to a bar, got into a fight, got arrested, and hunted alone, which led to you being turned into a werewolf. Did I miss anything?" "I think I might've scratched your car...?" I hear him walk out to go check on Baby. "Sam, you said you had an idea for her punishment?" Jacob says and I rest my head on his chest so I can see the others. Sam nods. "Yeah." "What is it then?" He just nudges Gabe slightly. Gabe rolls his eyes but does explain for Sam. "His idea was since she did something that a baby or toddler would do by hunting alone, is treating her like one."

  _ **"**_ _ **WHAT?!**_ _ **"**_ I pretty much scream and Jacob nods. Really? "Really?! What the fuck?!" "No swearing." Dean says, coming back in, and I growl. "This is fucking bullshit!" Someone snaps and there's suddenly something in my mouth. I wrinkle my nose in confusion and try to take it out. Jacob holds my hands to keep from doing that and I glare up at him. "I'll take her, Jacob. Besides, gotta deal with the facts with my car." Dean says and Jacob nods, passing me off to him. He leads me to his room and sits on the edge of the bed. "You know how I feel about Baby, Andrea. Don't you?" I nod, still having whatever is in my mouth in. I tap it in question as to what it is. "This? It's a pacifier. And it isn't coming out for a while." I whine and he brushes a strand of hair out of my face. "Come on, let's get this over with." He bares my ass and guides me over his lap. He starts and I yelp at the first one because that is not his hand! The pacifier falls out when I do. "Settle down, Andrea. It's a wooden brush. Just hold still and it will be over soon." I whine and just hold onto his leg tightly while he continues. 

 He finishes after a lot with the brush that I didn't even bother counting and he carefully sets me in his lap. I curl into him and cry into his chest. That hurt! He holds me close and rubs my back.

 Once I calm down, he kisses my head. "Don't steal Baby again or hurt her, got it?" I nod. "Good. Come on, let's get you changed." "Changed?" I ask in confusion and he looks at me. "Did you take the pacifier out?" I shake my head quickly. "It fell out..." "Hm... Alright." He holds me close for a few more minutes before patting my knee. "Alright. Lay down on the bed while I get you some clothes and a diaper." I sniffle slightly and just do as I'm told. He grabs the stuff and sets it on the bed beside me. He takes my shoes off and slides my jeans and underwear off. I cover my face with my hands, hating this, and he puts the diaper on. "OK, sit up kiddo." I sit up and look at what he grabbed. He grabbed a onesie that is my size and he takes my shirts off. He pulls it over my head and has me lay back down before pulling it the rest of the way on and fastening it. He sits down and carefully pulls me into his lap. "Don't like this..." I whisper and he rubs my arm. "It's a punishment, you aren't supposed to like it." I just whine quietly and he keeps rubbing my arm. "OK, here are the rules according to what Sammy told me, ready to hear them?" I nod. "You have to wear a diaper at all times during the punishment. You can not use the bathroom, you have to use the diaper. You have to wear baby clothes or anything that we would say is close enough. No swearing. No R-rated movies. No normal cups, only bottles or sippy cups. No powers. No lying, ever. No tantrums. No trying to run away from the punishment. When you use the diaper, you have to tell one of us so that you don't get a rash. You have to stay with one of us at all times. If you break one of the rules, we can still give you another punishment or make this one longer. Understand?" "Yeah..." I'm kinda busy looking at the scars on my arms and legs. He notices and puts his finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him and I do. "We already know about them, Andrea. If you want, I can change you into something that will cover them. Do you want that?" I nod and he nods too. "Alright. Just lay back down then and I'll get you changed." I nod again and carefully lay down. He gets a pair of footie pajamas that have a hood that would make me look like a dog and I smile slightly. He notices and smiles at me. "Want these?" I nod and he sets them by me. "Alright, just gotta swap your clothes out then." He quickly does that and I'm in the footies after a minute. 

 I smile and yawn, rubbing at my eyes. "Wanna have a nap before we go back out?" I nod and he lays beside me. I smile and snuggle into him. He holds me close and I smile, feeling safe. I bite my lip slightly, wanting to ask him something but not wanting him to say no. "Hey, don't do that, munchkin." He gently takes his lip from in between my teeth. "Sorry..." "It's OK." He kisses my forehead and I smile. "Dean?" "Yeah?" "Can you, um, can you sing something to me? Please?" He's quiet for a few moments and I look up at him. He looks at me and smiles. "Sure munchkin. What song?" "Hey Jude?" "OK." He starts singing and I start to slowly drift off to sleep. 


	13. Bunch of Crap Happens Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy deals with the first day of the punishment. Obvious trouble is coming. Just in the form of her sister, Kattie, and her husband, Dave. Rape/Non-Con in this chapter.

 I wake up alone and whine quietly, surprised at myself in all honesty. "De..." I say quietly and sit up carefully, looking around. I don't see him and decide to just zap to my room, not really caring about the no powers rule. I decide to get a coloring book and colored pencils out of my dresser drawer. I lay on my bed with my back against the headboard and start coloring the page, smiling slightly.

 I finish it a few minutes later and barely notice that someone had come into my room as I was coloring. I turn the page to color the next one and someone clears their throat. I jump slightly and turn to see Donna sitting in my desk chair, smiling at me. "Hiya." "Hey Donna..." "You like coloring?" I nod and move over a bit so she could sit by me. She smiles and comes to sit next to me. "Thanks. What were you coloring?" I turn the page back and show her the elephant in Africa along with the other animals. She smiles. "It's really good, Andy." I smile slightly and turn to the very front to show her the cover. She looks at it. "You drew these pictures?" I nod and she smiles. "You're good. Did you go to look at them to be able to draw them?" I shake my head. "I can see them in my head if I concentrate hard enough..." "Can you show me what you mean?" "Not supposed to use my powers..." "You didn't seem to care earlier when you zapped in here, now did you?" I shake my head and she nods slightly. "Then why don't you show me what you meant then explain why you broke that rule." "OK... What do you want to see?" "How about..." She looks through my coloring book and finds one with dolphins swimming together. "This one?" "OK..." I close my eyes and concentrate on dolphins with their families in the ocean.

 I see them after a bit and open my eyes to make the image surround us. She smiles at the dolphins swimming around us and I smile slightly. I watch them and relax, per usual when I did this. "How often would you do this?" "When I couldn't sleep or needed to draw something happy and different..." "Why when you couldn't sleep?" "It would help relax me and fall asleep... It still does sometimes... I'd either do this or meditate..." "You meditate?" I nod. "It helps me relax too... And makes sure I don't lose control of my powers too often..." She nods and reaches out to see if she can feel the dolphins. She smiles when she can sorta. "This is really cool." I smile slightly. "I'm gonna make it disappear..." "OK." I make it disappear slowly and pick my coloring book back up, going back to the pride of lions that I was going to color next. "Come on, you can keep coloring in the living room." "But, I don't want to go out there..." "Sorry kiddo. Come on." She ruffles my hair slightly and heads to the door. I follow slowly, making sure to grab my coloring stuff, and she wraps an arm around my shoulders, leading me into the living room.

 The others are sitting in there and watching TV. I just sit on the floor at the table to continue to color and just zone out pretty much. I color the lion's pride and zone out completely as I do.

 I think about stuff as I color and focus on a certain memory for some reason. I press the tip of the colored pencil down harder against the paper and it breaks. That snaps me out of the memory for some reason and I just get a different pencil that's the same color. I go back to coloring and zone out again.

 Someone taps my shoulder and I jump, surprised. "Woah, calm down, Andy." Dean says and I relax. "Yeah?" I color still and he takes the colored pencil out of my hand. "Hey. That's mine." "I know it's yours. Why don't you stop coloring long enough to get some lunch?" I shake my head. "Not hungry. Can I have my colored pencil back please?" "No. You haven't eaten since this morning and it's going on eight. You're getting something to eat. And talk about the rules, especially the no powers one." Sam says sternly and I don't know whether to roll my eyes or listen to him. 

 Jacob decides for me by coming up behind me and whispering in my ear. "You're getting something to eat. And are going to talk about the rules. Especially the ones that you broke. So, get up and go to the kitchen with Dean or you'll be in trouble." I chew on my lip slightly and he notices, gently taking it out from between my teeth. "Don't do that." "Sorry..." "Just go with Dean, OK?" I nod and he kisses the side of my head, making me smile a bit.

 I get up and go with Dean to the kitchen. He makes me a sandwich and gets himself a beer. There's a knock and someone falling down the steps of the Bunker. "Stay here." Dean says and heads back into the library. I shrug and eat. But, I sense that something isn't right, so I set my sandwich down and go to the doorway of the library. The others are surrounding someone in a chair. "Where's Drea?" A quiet voice asks and I recognize it as Kattie. "She's not here. And if she was, she isn't coming near you and you aren't going near her." Claire, of all people, says and Kattie sighs. "I'm not gonna hurt her. And she wouldn't leave you guys here alone without her, with or without other angels here. Let me talk to my damned sister." "What do you want Kattie?" I ask and everyone turns to look at me. Dean gets mad and glares at me. "I thought I told you to stay there." I just shrug and look at Kattie from where I was. "You look like someone killed your puppy, or you." She says, smirking slightly, and I roll my eyes. "And you look like shit. What's your point and what do you want? And what happened anyway?" She has bruises on her face and her lip is busted along with her skin being broken by her eye. "Had to fight to get to Lilly. Did you seriously let her leave by herself?" "She knows how to handle herself." "Clearly. When Dave found her, she had the shit beat out of her." You have got to be kidding me? "Are you serious right now? What the Hell is wrong with your damn head that you can't figure shit out enough to know that Dave is a fucking abusive asshole?!" "That's my husband you're talking about, Andrea!" "What the Hell happened to you then?!" She's quiet for half a second before saying "I fell..." "You fell?" "Yeah, I fell." "Bullshit. I'm calling so much bullshit that it's a fucking country. You are made of bullshit." "You done yet?" "No, where the fuck is your star husband?" "Why do you want to know?" "His head has an appointment with the floor away from his body." "I'm not letting you kill my husband!" "Fine, who wants to kill an abusive asshole and rapist? Or even arrest him? I'm fine with either because either way he doesn't hurt people." "Andrea, dammit! Shut the fuck up! Neither of those can happen!" Kattie yells and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why's that? You're pregnant?" She's silent and that's the moment someone knocks on the door again. "I got it..." I go and answer it.

 When I open the door, I get punched immediately and fall down the stairs. I groan and try to get up, but someone kicks me in the stomach and I fall back to the floor on my stomach. "Dave, what are you doing?" Kattie asks and I try to kick him but he grabs my foot and twists it enough that there's a sickening crack. I claw at the floor, trying to get up and away from him. "Do what you're supposed to do. Now." He growls and I hear the metallic click of handcuffs repeatedly. I look up and see Kattie wiping makeup off of her face. The others are handcuffed to the war table and I put the pieces together. "You don't know where Lilly is, do you?" Dave grabs my hair and slams my head into the floor, with a sickening crack and breaking my nose. I gasp slightly in pain and hear him chuckle. "What happened to the little bitch who could take all pain and worse? Especially worse. Do you want me to keep looking for Lilly?" "Yeah, but be careful with our kid inside you." "I will." I hear them kiss then Kattie walk up the stairs and out the door. I try to get up and Dave just slams my head back into the floor with another sickening crack. "Good news, your nose is fixed." He laughs and I try to throw my elbow back at him but he catches my arm and breaks my arm. I barely stifle a cry of pain and try with my other arm. The same thing happens, but this time I can't stifle the cry of pain. "Such pretty sounds... Wonder if I can get you to make different ones..." He moves my hair out of the way of the back of my neck and touches a scar at the base of it. "Get your fucking hands off of her you sick fuck!" Claire yells and I hear something slide off the table before being thrown through the air. Dave must dodge it because it hits the floor by us. He lets me go to stand up. "Maybe I'll put my hands on you then...?" He turns and I roll over to kick at his knees.

 He of course sees me and grabs my foot, twisting it and causing another sickening crack. Bastard has broken both my arms and now both my ankles. Mother fucker. "Alright, you want all the attention, you'll get it." He growls and pulls me to my feet by my hair. He lets me go and I can't stand on my own due to my broken ankles so I fall to my knees. "Stand the fuck up, Andrea." "I can't, you fucking asshole... I can't support my fucking weight..." At some point before I answered the door, someone put me back in all of my normal clothes. He pulls my head back as he kneels down in front of me. "Then, I'll just have fun with you until you find a way to. That sound good?" He doesn't wait for an answer before biting my neck lightly. I wince slightly and just decide to make this worse for myself.

 "You know, Kattie might like having you and you doing this shit, but get your damn hands off of me or I'll break every fucking bone in your body then set them just to break them again. And again. And again." He just smirks against my neck and bites harder. I try to shove him off of me and he just shoves me to lay on my back on the floor. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head, sitting on my legs. I am well and truly trapped. I can't... I can't be trapped like this again... I'm so fucking desperate at this moment that I resort to something I haven't done since I was three. I pray.

 I close my eyes and whisper very quietly and quickly "God, Lucifer, Michael, any fucking body out there, help... Please... Anybody, please come help... Please... Please..." Dave kisses down my jawline and his other hand slips into my underwear. I squeeze my eyes shut as he slips his finger into me, pushing it in and out. I try to get my hands free and he holds them tighter. "Watch it little girl... You may be the kid of Satan everywhere else, but here..." He leans down to whisper in my ear. "You're my bitch and sex toy if I want it." He slips another finger in and then shoves a third in. I whimper quietly and he pulls his fingers out. "You have two seconds to zap us to an empty bedroom or I'll fuck you right here, right now." A tear slips out of the corner of my eye and am about to do as he said when he starts pulling my clothes down. "No! Stop!" I scream and try to get free from him. He stops but only to put his hand to my throat. "I gave you a fucking chance and you didn't take it. This is what's fucking happening so shut the Hell up." "I was about to! **STOP!** " He just raises my head just to slam it back into the floor and I nearly pass out. He finishes pulling my clothes down and handcuffs my hands to a chair that's bolted to the floor with two pairs of handcuffs so both my hands are cuffed to a different leg of the chair. And I'm very close to tears. Awesome. "Don't... Please..." I seriously beg and he just ignores me. "Dave-" He puts his hand to my throat again. "That's not what you call me, now is it, Andrea?" "Please don't make me say it... Please..." "What the fuck do you call me, Andrea?" He growls and I squeeze my eyes shut again. I whisper what he wants me to say. "Louder." He growls and I whisper it a bit louder.

 "Daddy..." "I don't think that they can hear what you're saying, Andrea. What do you call me?" "Daddy... I call you Daddy..." I know he's smirking and hear a zipper. "Please don't... Please..." He ignores me and shoves himself into me. I cry out in pain and grab the chair legs that I'm cuffed to. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back into me. I hold onto the chair legs so tightly that my knuckles turn white and I can't feel my hands. He keeps up with what he's doing and I whimper in pain with each thrust.

 After a while, he cums and pulls out. He puts himself back in his pants and put one of his hands to my throat. His other hand is forcing me to cum. "You know, your sister may be my wife and you may be a fat, ugly little bitch, but you're still better to fuck than her..." He whispers and I just whimper, mostly in pain and also in fear, as I cum, albeit very forced. "Get the fuck off my granddaughter." A voice growls and Dave is thrown across the room. Someone snaps and the handcuffs are off while my clothes are also fixed. Someone gently pulls me up to sit up and I open my eyes to see Chuck. He pushes my hair out of my face and wraps his arms around me gently. I let him and just kinda hold onto his shirt. His scent reminds me of Lonna's dad and I slowly calm down.

 I can feel the others just watching us, but I don't care and keep holding his shirt. "Uh, Chuck...?" "Yeah?" "What the Hell are you doing here? Now?" "She prayed and I came as soon as I could. That's it." He gently runs his hand over my hair and holds me close. I don't really react to it and just look over to where Dave is. Or where he was supposed to be. Chuck notices and holds me a bit closer. "I snapped him away... You're fine..." He whispers to me and I just nod. "Can I go to my room?" I ask quietly and he just nods, letting me go slowly. I carefully stand up and go to my room, ignoring all pain I feel and being very careful as I walk.

 I get to my room and just decide to take a bath since I don't think I could stand long enough for a shower and for another reason. I start the water and hear footsteps. Then someone knocks gently on the door. "It's open..." I call quietly and Jacob comes in. He notices the bath water and just opens his arms. I go to him and hug him tightly, crying into his chest. "Sh, sh, sh, sh... I got you Andy... I'm never letting go... You're beautiful, you know that?" I just breathe in his scent and slowly calm down.

 "Jacob?" I ask quietly. "Yes Andy?" "Am, am I fat and ugly?" "No. You're absolutely beautiful and I will always know you are. Do you understand me?" I nod and he taps my ass lightly a few times. "Yes Jacob... I understand you..." "Good. Let's get you a bath, OK?" "OK..." He sits me down on the closed toilet seat and gently pulls my shirt over my head. I let him because it feels nice to let him take care of me. He looks at me and I just nod, knowing what he's asking without him saying anything. He picks my arm up and kisses the scars that are lining it. I watch him, smiling a tiny bit. "You are beautiful, Andy... All of you is... And I will always know that you are..." He whispers in between kisses and I whimper quietly when he gets to where my arm is broken. "He broke your wrists, didn't he?" I nod and he just kisses me gently. I kiss him back and relax. He smiles. "I'll go get Gabe or Cas, OK?" "OK." He kisses me again before going to get one of the two of them. 

 He comes back with Gabe and they come over to me. "Hey kiddo..." "Hi Gabe..." "I'm gonna heal you, OK?" I just nod and he touches my head, healing me. "Thanks..." "Sure thing kiddo..." He kisses my head before leaving. Jacob hugs me and I kiss his neck gently. "Love you, Jacob..." "Love you too, Andy. Always." I smile and he kisses my neck gently where there were bruises from Dave. I sigh, relaxing. "Ready for your bath?" "Yeah... But, only if you join me... I want to stay close to you..." I can feel him smile and he helps me finish getting undressed before undressing himself. We both get in the bath and he helps me wash my hair and self.


	14. Drama Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drama with everybody.

 When Jacob and I finish in the bath, we get out and dry off then get dressed. "I think that I'm going to just lay down for a bit, Jake." "Ok little one." He kisses my head and leaves my room. I pull a baggy hoodie on then sit on my bed and make a book fly over to me. It's a new one on fantasy and lore and I open it.  _'You should like this. -Chuck'_ A note says in Enochian and I smile. "Thanks Chuck." I start reading and really enjoy it.

 After a while, there's a knock on my open door and I look up to see Chuck standing there. "Yeah?" "Lunch. Come on." "I'm OK... Thanks though..." I go back to reading and then the book is gone and on my desk. "I wasn't asking. You need something to eat. Come on." "Fine." I get up and go with Chuck to the kitchen where the others are. They don't look up and I just decide to try and go back to my room. "Nope. Sorry kid." Chuck turns me back around towards the kitchen and I mutter something under my breath. "Don't care that you think I'm annoying. Get something to eat." He gives me a very slight shove and I just walk into the kitchen and get something to eat. "Goodbye." I zap back to my room and eat, reading my book again. 

 I finish my lunch and lay down, slowly falling asleep.

 After a while I wake when I feel a blanket over me and open my eyes. There's no one there and a soft blanket is covering me. I look at the time and see that it's June second. I write a note and put it on my desk. I open my window and go out it, closing it behind me. I don't notice that the note falls behind the desk and just go to Iowa where my mom is buried.

 I get there and sit against a tree that's planted right by my moms makeshift gravestone. I smile slightly and watch the clouds go by. I relax against the tree.

 I must fall asleep because I wake to someone shaking me slightly and I wake, grabbing their wrist. I open my eyes and see a pissed off Chuck. I quickly let go of his wrist. "Come on. Time to go." He stands up and starts walking back to Baby, where there's an equally pissed off Dean. I kneel and kiss my fingers before pressing them to the stone. "Love you, mom. I'll be back when I'm able to." I run my fingers over the words 'Loving mother' and slowly stand. "Bye mom." I go to Baby and just get in the back. Dean gets back in and drives back to the bunker. I watch out the window and see flashes of happy memories.

 Dean pulls into the Bunker after a while and I get out, quickly going to my room so I can find the note that I wrote. I move the desk and grab the piece of paper. Chuck had been following me and I walk right past him and out to the library where I know everyone is. He follows me again and they all look up at us when we get there. "Where the Hell were you and why?" I just look at the note I wrote and read it outloud to them. "Going to Iowa to visit my moms grave like I do every July third and June second." I look at them and make the note burn. "I visit her grave on my birthday, July third. And her birthday, today. I don't give a crap what is going on around me or if I'm on a hunt. I will  _a_ _lways_ visit her on those days. And none of you will  _ever_ stop that. So go ahead and be pissed off at me. I don't care. I really don't. So go ahead. I'll be in my damn room." I walk away and go back to my room. I shut the door and sit on my bed, closing my eyes and picturing my mom smiling and being happy.

 I open my eyes and just read a book that I got from my sisters. 

 Someone knocks on my door. "It's open." Dean comes in and looks at me. "What's going through your head, kid?" "The thought of reading without being interrupted." I go back to reading and he shakes his head, just leaving my room. I continue to read.

 Someone else knocks on my door. "It's open." Sam comes in this time and looks at me. "What's up?" "The ceiling and sky, college boy." He just sighs and walks out. I put a tight cage around my heart and wall up the emotions inside me.

 The thing with people knocking and coming in and asking what's wrong and walking out when I give them a sarcastic answer goes on until no one else is left. Then a note appears in my book.  _'Come to the library.'_ I sigh and close the book after putting a bookmark in and head down to the library. The others all look at me and I look back at them. "I was reading. What is it?" "What is going on in that wonderful, brilliant head of yours, Darling?" Crowley asks, appearing by Chuck. "My brain functioning and helping me to." "Andrea-" "Oh, you actually know my name? That's a surprise." He flashes his eyes red at me. "Can it with the bloody attitude." "Funny. I didn't know that an attitude could be bloody or that you could can it." I smirk at him and he narrows his eyes at me. "Stop being an idiot." "I thought that you said I was brilliant? Come on Crowley, you're contradicting yourself here." "I'm done. Good luck dealing with her." He snaps away and I just smirk, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorway to the library. "Andrea, what's wrong?" Jacob asks and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Nothing is. I'll be in my room." I turn and start leave. "Andrea." He growls in his dominant voice and I stop walking. "Turn around and come here." I just do as he says because his dom voice is not something to be messed with or taken lightly. "Sit down." He points to a chair right in front of him and I do, kinda glaring at him. "Spill." "No." "Andrea. What's wrong? And tell me the truth." I am so not comfortable and have to do something I have never done before.

 "Mustang." I safeword and Jacob is shocked into silence. I use that to my advantage and get up, starting to walk away. He grabs my wrist and I yank it out of his hold. "No. I said Mustang. Everything stops. You agreed to it. Mustang." I repeat and walk away. "Andrea..." "No!" I spin and have my hand out. They all go flying and I just look at Chuck then go to my room quickly. I shut and lock the door and slowly calm down.

 When I'm calm, I decide to do something very stupid. "I'm going to go rescue Michael and Adam from the Cage."


	15. Stupid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy goes ahead with her stupid plan. And it ends badly, and everyone is there to see it.

 "I'm going to rescue Michael and Adam from the cage." I write a note and slide it under the door before just climbing out my window and flying to a place where I can get into Hell without using much of my powers.

 I go to check on Andy and see a note on the floor outside her door.  _'Went to go do something. Be back soon. -Andy'_ I growl quietly and go back to the library, dropping the note on the table the others are at. "I love my girlfriend, but she's a moron sometimes." I mutter as they read it. "Agreed." Dean sighs and looks at me. "What was up with that Mustang thing?" "Her safeword. Something is definitely wrong is she had to say that." I run a hand through my hair and lean against the table, trying to figure out what was going on with her. "This can not be good." I mutter.

 I get to the spot quickly and say something to open a door to Hell. I go through it and it shuts behind me. I go to find the cage and get hit over the head. I fall to the ground and summon a sword as I quickly get to my feet. I swing the sword and hit another sword swung by a demon.

 My phone rings and I answer it. "Andrea?" "You're close but not quite, Jacob." "Lucifer." I take my phone away from my ear and put it on speaker when Sam motions for me to. "Right on the money there kid." "Where-" "Hey there, Dean." Dean is quiet and looks at me. "Where's Andrea?" I growl and I hear something clashing. "She's busy fighting some demons. Bye now." He hangs up and suddenly we're in Hell.

 I see the others and kill the final demon before I go after Lucifer where a clone of myself is distracting him. I get right behind him and am about to stab him when he turns and stabs me in the stomach with the angel blade he was holding. "NO!" I hear Jacob yell as I gasp and drop the sword, grabbing the handle of the blade and looking up at Lucifer. "Bye, Andrea." There's a flash of blue and my dead body falls to the floor, my wings burning their prints onto the floor.

 I watch Jacob run over and pick my sword up, planning to kill Lucifer. Lucifer's gone when he straightens up again and Jacob falls to his knees beside me, pulling me to him. I don't watch anything else after that and leave Hell, going to see someone who owes me a favor.

 "Loki, come on man. I saved your sorry ass. You owe me." "Alright, Andrea. Come on. We have a place in Monte Carlo. You'll love it." I nod and Loki snaps us to Monte Carlo in a nice ass penthouse. "Nice." "I know. My sons and I style. Let's have some fun." He leads me into a room with a poker table and three guys sitting around it. "Andrea! Good to see you again!" The scrawny one smiles at me. "Hey Sleipnir, Fenrir, Narfi." "Why are you here?" "People I was with think I'm dead. Need somewhere to lay low." They nod and a chair appears in between Fenrir and Narfi. "Sit down then." I turn the chair and sit while they shuffle out cards, giving me a hand. "Where are the-" I'm not even able to finish when women come out and lean over Loki, Fenrir, Narfi, and Sleipnir. "Classy as always I see." I smirk and a man comes over to me, leaning against the back of the chair I'm in and playing with my hair. Loki smirks at me and I just shake my head slightly. "Let's play, boys." We play poker and two of them get a full house while the other two fold. "Alright Andrea, show your hand." I place my cards down face up. "Read em and weep boys. Royal flush." They groan and I smirk, winking at them. "Good hand." The guy leaning on my chair kisses at the back of my neck and I turn my head, acting like I'm going to kiss him. "It is when I win." I say against his lips and pull away from him, smirking.

 We play some more rounds and I win again repeatedly. "Isn't losing getting old, fellas?" "Shut up and play." We all get a new hand and this time I have a pretty crappy hand. I wait to see what the others do and two of them fold while the other two have full houses. "Show em, kid." "Well, there ain't no sunshine in these cards." I fold and smirk at them. Another guy had come over and was messing with my hair and running his fingers over the skin on my neck. I tilt my head to the side slightly so they can and one of them kiss along my jawline. "Why not go to a bedroom?" "Alright." I smirk at the others. "Later boys. Enjoy your game." The guys pull me to my feet and lead me to a bedroom.

 The two male porn stars and I are laying in bed when I sense a powerful presence. I quickly open my eyes and a bag goes over my head. Someone picks me up and I struggle as two people carry me out of the penthouse.

 When the hood is pulled off, I'm face to face with Asmodeus and see Crowley dead on the floor across the room. Asmodeus pulls my head back up to look at him and I do. "What do you want?" He just smirks at me and snaps a needle and thread into his hands. He pins me to the wall and snaps, pinning me there completely without having to hold me there. He starts stitching my mouth shut. Very slowly. It hurts so badly.

 When he's done, he then tortures me to make me know how to behave. He also takes some of my grace out and puts it into his own blood.

 When he's done with that, he shoves me into a cage behind me and slams the door shut. I bring my knees up to my chest and stare at the wall in front of me, knowing I'm probably going to be here for a while.


	16. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Andy and how she gets out.

 One day while Asmodeus is getting the grace that he wants, a man comes in and watches. Then clears his throat. I don't pay attention to what happened and just notice that Asmodeus leads the man out before coming back in and finishing.

 Asmodeus motions for a demon to let the man in. "Mr.Ketch. How are you?" "What did you call me here for?" I don't pay any attention after that and pull my knees to my chest, looking at the wall in front of me. I look back over to see Asmodeus drop Mr.Ketch onto a table and it break under his weight. Then Asmodeus is gone and Mr.Ketch leans against a pillar. He looks at me. "What are you looking at?" I dart my eyes around and he stands, coming over to the cage door. I back as far away as possible and he opens the door. "I think that it's time for us to go." He pulls me out of the cage and room. He kills a demon that stops us then continues to pull me out of Hell.

 Sam, Cas, Gabe, Jacob, and I are all talking as we walk down the stairs to the bunker and see Ketch in the entrance to the library. We all take out our weapons and point them at him. He holds his hands up. "I come in peace and I bring a peace offering." He pulls someone into the library entrance with him. "Andrea?"

 Mr.Ketch pulls me down the steps and has me sit. "Sam, I think that you should do this." "Yeah, you should Sammy." Sam comes and kneels in front of me. "I need the med kit." It's suddenly on the table beside us and he gets into it. He grabs a scalpel and starts cutting the stitches keeping my mouth sewed shut. I jerk slightly with each one he cuts and he gets down quickly but carefully. "Let's get you to a room..." He helps me stand then leads me to a bedroom. I sit on the bed and stare into nothing. He leaves and I decide to write my story from the thing that got killed to current.

 Sam comes back in and looks around the room. "Guys!" He calls out the door and the others come in. "What the Hell?" Dean asks and they look around the room. "It's her story..." Cas says and reads it. "The thing that Lucifer killed was another clone and she went to Monte Carlo with male porn stars." He looks at a good portion of a wall. "It goes on about porn stars for a while..." Gabe smirks and Sam glares at him, earning a shrug in response. "One day she got captured by Asmodeus and has been being tortured for a year." "Andrea..." Jacob goes over to me and touches me. I freak out and get in between the wall and the nightstand. They sigh and all of them but Sam leave.

 "Andrea, look. I know that you think it's probably better to keep quiet but it isn't. And living in this fantasy world with male strippers isn't going to work." I'm silent and he sighs, getting up to walk away. "Porn stars, Sam." He turns back around and I slowly look at him. "They were porn stars." My eyes glow blue and I smirk. Little did I know, Asmodeus was trying to find me and that gave my location away.

 I drink some of my grace to heal myself and Sam gets a call which he puts on speaker. "Hello?" "Sam, I believe you have something of mine." I tense at Asmodeus' voice. "I'm going to hang up now." "No, you best listen to me boy. You have something that belongs to me and I'll be coming to collect it if you don't give it back. You have ten minutes. Now you can hang up." Asmodeus hangs up and Sam puts his phone up. "Stay here." He leaves to go tell the others.

 Soon enough, the lights all go out and we're surrounded by red. I get grabbed by a couple of demons and dragged out of the room. Asmodeus is in front of Sam, Cas, Gabe, Dean, Jacob, and Mr.Ketch. "Andrea, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you rather severely." I struggle against the demons and they just drag me up the stairs. "As for you." Asmodeus clenches his fist and the others writhe and yell in pain. I feel my grace go through my body and send the demons in two different directions. Asmodeus looks up at me. "Andrea, what are you doing child? I broke you!" "I never did like that dumbass suit." I growl and kill him.

 "Alright, listen. I trust you guys to do whatever you need to do, but I gotta bounce. Later guys." "Andrea, wait-" I zap away and find a place that sells wooden katanas.

 A man walks out of a liquor store in Central City, Colorado and drinks some vodka. Ominous music plays and he walks further down the alley. I step out from behind a dumpster playing the ominous music on a kazoo. "Andrea. So good to see you." I throw the kazoo across the alley and smirk. "Wish I could say the same, Fenrir." I move my black trenchcoat and show him a wooden katana. A green light makes the shape of a wolf above his face and he turns into the demi-god equivalent of a werewolf, attacking me. He scratches my stomach and I wince, bleeding. He laughs slightly. "Never knew a nephillim of an archangel to bleed." I just attack him with the Katana and we fight.

 After a few minutes, he has a hold of me and I kill him by stabbing him through the chest. He falls and I put a hand to my stomach and see that my shirt is soaked in blood. I cross off his name and limp away.

 Sam, Dean, and Mr.Ketch are unpacking in a motel room. "Don't get too comfortable guys, she might not even be here." "Dean, Rowena's tracking spell put her either here or in Texas. And we might be here for a few days." Dean just shakes his head and keeps unpacking when there's a knock on the door. He goes over and opens it, while the other two follow and point guns at it. "Hey guys." I say and lean against the door jamb while one hand is pressed to my stomach. "Little help?"

 I'm reclining on the couch while Dean stitches up the wounds. "Any chance you guys got anymore of my grace?" "Sorry, Andrea. I could only find that one vial." Ketch says and I nod. "Well then, I only came here for the magic blue juice. Since you guys don't have any, I'll just go." I start to stand up and groan in pain. "After a little siesta..." I get back on the couch and lay down. 

 Two men walk into the alley and come across the body of Fenrir. "Looks like he died the same way he lived, Narfi. By the bottle." "So little respect for our brother, Sleipnir." Narfi notices a puddle of blood and kneels, tasting it. "This is nephillim archangel blood." Sleipnir looks kinda scared. "I'll call father."

 I wake to the sound of Narfi and Sleipnir breaking down the door and quickly stand, going to another room and leaving the door open slightly so I can see what's happening. Narfi knocks Ketch out and him and Sleipnir attack Sam and Dean. I grab my wooden katana for Narfi and go out, stabbing him and killing him. He falls and Sleipnir flees. "What were those?" "Norse demigods." I go over and lean against the decorative bars in the room. Someone cuffs me to them and I look at Ketch. "Really?" "Yes. You are not going anywhere for a while." They deal with Narfi's body.

 When they come back they look at me sitting in a chair. "Alright, we just snuck into a junkyard and put a demigod's body in a car crusher, I think we deserve some answers." "They aren't exactly demigods, per say. They're more..." "God begotten monsters?" Ketch asks and I nod. "God begotten monsters. Yes. Fenrir is the first one I killed." "The one you just killed?" "That was Narfi." "The one who ran?" "Sleipnir." "OK. How do you know them?" "I left a few things out of my story..." "Well, you best get explaining them. Because you aren't going anywhere until we know what you know." "Fine. Sit down." They sit. 

 "Alright, so, one day when I was about seven or eight, I was walking and came across a cave with Loki in it. A snake was dripping venom into his eyes and I had no clue what was happening and thought he was human. So, I freed him, saved his life, yatta yatta yatta blah blah blah damsel in distress type crap. He owed me. So, when I needed a place to chill and learn to control my powers, I called him up and he let me into his house with his kids. He taught me how to control my powers and how to be him. Fast forward to about a year ago, after Lucifer, quotation marks, killed me, I needed to lay low. I went to him thinking he helped me last time he'd help me again. So, I went with him to Monte Carlo, where him and his sons were staying." "I thought that were porn stars in this story?" Ketch asks and I smirk. "Ah! Good catch, Ketch. So, Monte Carlo with Loki and his kids at fifteen, almost sixteen, years old. It was getting a little weird not seeing porn stars draping themselves over the guys so I was about to ask when Loki conjured some up. He conjured a guy up for me then we played some poker, which I won. All the booze and entertainment I could handle. Honestly, it was kinda like paradise. We played some more and he summoned me another porn star. Man... Those guys were awesome, in all ways." "OK, that's enough." Sam says and Ketch and Dean both look at him, slightly annoyed. I do too before continuing.

 "Anyhoo, after a while, the three of them sold me to Asmodeus." "Why'd they do that?" "Hello? Being that's supposed to be powerful than the archangel that helped create me? If you forgot that bit of lore." "Right." "Why was he feeding off of your grace?" "To become more powerful. I know how to shapeshift and change my voice to match anyone else's. That was a good trait for him to have. And, as a result of being sold to him, all of them die!" I yank my arm and they get the hint, uncuffing me. Sam goes over to my briefcase. "If there's three God begotten monsters or whatever," He opens it and shows four katanas. "Why are there four swords?" "They're katanas. And one's for the big guy, Loki. He's gonna get killed too." "Why? You just said that he helped you." I spin on Ketch and my eyes glow blood red. "Everyday Asmodeus tortured me. Every day! He fed off of my grace for yet another year! He used me, he debased me until I was- What I went through, you don't forgive. Everyone who had a hand in it, will die. Get me?" "Yeah, we do." A quiet voice says and a hand rests on my shoulder that makes me relax slightly. "Hey Gabe..." I say quietly and turn to look at the archangel. "Where are they?" Cas asks and I look at him as I go over to my briefcase. "Penthouse of a rundown motel a few blocks away." "We thinking the horse guy is there?" "Sleipnir. And he's a lot of things. But mainly, he's a coward." "You willing to bet all the personal lubricant in the S.F.V. on that?" Gabriel smirks at me and I smirk back. "I'm willing to bet all the personal lubricant in the S.F.V. that when I killed Narfi, he ran straight back to papa's skirts." "Let's go get them then." I nod and grab the case before walking out of the room. The others follow with their stuff.

 We get to the motel after a few minutes and head inside. We take the elevator up. "Oh, one more thing guys. While you might be my family, sorta, if any of you go after Loki and kill him, I'll break your face. He's mine." I hold the handle of the case tighter and relax very slightly when Gabe places a hand on mine that's holding it. "Got it, kid." Dean says shortly and the elevator opens. Sleipnir and his goons turn towards us and I snap the lights out. Sam, Dean, and Ketch fire at the goons and I go after Sleipnir, killing him before turning the lights back on. Dean's nowhere to be found and Loki's katana is missing. "He went after him." Sam, Cas, Gabe, and Ketch go to find him. "No! I told him he's mine!" I follow.

 When I go through the door and turn a corner, I see him leaning against a wall. "Hello Andrea." He looks at me and I hold up Sleipnir's katana. "Oh, not my own?" "Your katana is kinda being used at the moment." I attack him and he hits me, knocking me away from him and making the katana fly across the hall. I hit the wall on the other side and groan slightly as I try to get up. "I made you a deal, Andrea!" He kicks me in the stomach and I fall back to the floor. "I help you and you stay away from the angels!" He kicks me again and I go onto my other side. I push myself up to my knees, hunching myself over slightly. "You went to them and Lucifer got out again!" He kicks me in the face and I fall back to the floor. "He killed my wife because he couldn't find you!" He kicks me in the side and I fall back to the floor since I was trying to get up again. "Then you come back and expect me to help you?! Again?!" He kicks me and I fall onto my side once more. "You think that I deserve to die?!" He kicks me again and my back hits the wall. "That my sons deserve to die?!" He kicks me again and if some of my ribs aren't broken then they're definitely bruised. "Andrea!" I hear Dean yell and look up to see Loki's katana slide over to me. I grab it and Loki steps on my foot, making me let go of it. He grabs my shirt and pulls me to my feet, pinning me against the wall. "The only one that deserves to die is you." He growls and I notice an angel blade in his hand. He tries to stab me and I grab his wrist. He pushes the blade closer to me and is only able to give me a weak stab wound. I wince very slightly in pain and he smirks. "Like I said, the only one here who deserves to die, is you!" He practically throws me against the other wall and I just kinda crumble to floor along with some of the wall that I hit.

 I look at Loki and the others. They seriously can not do anything because Loki has them trapped. Speaking of Loki, he comes over and decides to kick me some more. He throws me against another wall and my body causes it to crumble. I fall to the floor and cough up blood. "Shit..." I force myself to stand, using the wall to help me, and look at him. "Loki, you know me well enough to know that I don't just take a beating lying down." He just scoffs and smirks. "Trust me, you'll be taking this one like that." He punches me in the stomach and I double over slightly. He grabs my face and makes me stand straight up again. "You will die today, Andrea." He growls and I just smirk. "Try... Me..." I rasp and he grabs the angel blade, trying to stab me again. I close my eyes and open them again after a few seconds. They're glowing blood red. "Wait- What?" He backs up a step and I take a step forward.

 Suddenly, he's surrounded by clones of me and I back out of the circle to focus some of my energy on healing my serious injuries.

 Suddenly, I'm flying and hit the barrier keeping the others in the room, falling to the floor by it. "You have got to be kidding me, Andrea. You can't trick the trickster." "I can sure as Hell try..." I push myself to my feet and look at him. "You and your sons sold me to Asmodeus. They're dead. The only one still alive," I make my eyes glow blood red. "Is you." He's looking at me, kinda surprised, and I see his katana just past him.  _"This is such a stupid idea..."_ I run to grab it and end up getting thrown against the wall right by Loki.  _"Yup, that was a stupid idea."_ I groan very quietly and push myself to my hands and knees. He kicks just kicks me a lot and in a lot of places.

 When he's finally done, he walks away and I cough up some blood. I look up to see him grabbing Sleipnir's katana and I look for his. It's a foot or two away and I can't stand. I pretty much drag myself over to it and grab the handle. I grab part of the wall where it broke and pull myself to my feet. Loki turns and looks at me. "Finally decided to stop taking a beating laying down, Andrea?" I just glare at him and grip the handle of the katana tighter. He smirks and walks over to me. I watch him and he comes to stand in front of me.

 He smirks at me and I suddenly stab him through the chest. "Guess I get to live another day." I twist the katana and he dies. I let go of the handle and he falls to the floor. "Lucky fucking me..." I cough into my hand and notice blood on it. I'm too tired to even stand anymore.


	17. Aftermath of the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happened after Andy fought Loki and killed him.

 I suddenly collapse to the floor and hear the others come over to me. "Come along, Andrea. It's time for us to go before somebody calls the authorities." Ketch says as he helps me stand and I groan, hearing the sirens coming. "Too late... Gabe, katanas need to be zapped away right now..." Gabe nods and snaps, making all the katanas disappear. "We have to leave. Now." Ketch says and I weakly glare at him. "You don't say..." I cough into my hand and cough up blood again. Ketch keeps me up right and puts my arm around his shoulders while his other wraps around my waist. "Come along." He walks and I try to keep pace with him, but I'm also trying to focus some of my energy on healing myself. "Andrea, focus on walking please." He hisses at me and I blink. I force my feet to move and try to keep the pace that Ketch has. "You need to slow down..." "Not an option, Andrea. Look." I look up and see cops talking to the guy at the front desk. "Fuck!" I mutter and just take a few seconds to focus on healing most of my injuries. "Andrea, we have to go. Now." "Fine, come on then." I take my arm back and make him let go of my waist. I walk by myself and limp very slightly. Ketch walks beside me and watches me. I lead us past the cops and out of the building.

 "Hey!" I groan and turn to look at a cop. "Yes officer?" "Do you people know anything about what happened on the third floor?" "No. Not a single clue. Please go find an actual lead. We're leaving now. Goodbye." I smile at the cop and turn to continue walking to Baby. "Hope we don't find you on the security cameras, then..." He mutters and I kinda freeze. "Son of a bitch..." I make the camera footage of us, if there even was any, disappear completely so that there's a time gap and have to lean against Baby. "Andy? You OK?" Dean asks and I attempt to open the door, nearly falling over. Sam catches me and helps me stay standing. "Home... Now..." I mumble and he helps me into the back seat then sits next to me. The others get in and Dean drives back to the bunker. I pass out at some point.

 I wake when someone tries to carefully get me out of the back seat. I just whine quietly and they quietly shush me. "It's alright, little one..." They whisper and I just snuggle into my boyfriend's chest, feeling safe. "Jakey..." I whisper and wrap my arms around him. He kisses my head and lays me down. I whine, opening my eyes, and he shushes me again. "Calm down, little one. Need to take your shoes off and the bloody clothes." I chew on my lip slightly and he takes it out from between my teeth. "Don't hurt yourself any more than you already are." "Sorry..." He smiles slightly and kisses me gently. "Just help me get you changed so you can sleep and get your strength back, OK?" "OK." I carefully sit up and he helps me take my shirts off. He cleans the cuts and stuff before helping me change into some more comfortable clothes and laying me down. "Stay with me?" I ask really quietly and he kisses me gently again. "Of course, little one." He lays down next to me and I snuggle into him, falling back asleep.

 When I wake up again, Jake's gone and I feel much stronger. I get up and walk to the kitchen, needing food. Chuck, Ketch, Jake, Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Bobby, Donna, Jody, Claire, Alex and a redheaded woman are in there. "Hey guys..." I say and look at the woman. She looks back at me. "It's rude to stare, dear." I just smile at her and sit next to Jake, leaning against him slightly. He wraps an arm around me and I smile slightly. He just pulls me into his lap and I just snuggle into him, needing to be close to him. "I must say, Andrea, from what my son has told me about you, you do not seem nearly as powerful." "I could blow to to smithereens with a thought. So, how about instead of attempting to insult me, you explain who the fuck you are?" I glare at her, making my eyes flash blood red for a second, and she just smiles at me. "Rowena, darling." "Of course, you. No offense, but I really hate you." "Probably not as much as you hate your father."

 I'm suddenly in front of her and my eyes are glowing blood red. "Compare me to that fucking prick again, I'll-" "You'll do what, exactly, dear?" I narrow my eyes at her. "I'll be in my room. Hopefully there isn't a hex bag in it." I turn and walk out, going to my room. I hear her say "Well, she's absolutely lovely, isn't she?" I growl and just slam my door shut so hard that the frame shakes. I sit on my bed and plug my headphones into my phone then put them in my ears and listen to music. I lean against the headboard and slowly calm down.

 When I'm fully calm, I just put my phone in my pocket and keep listening to music as I walk to the kitchen, planning to make something to eat. No one is in the kitchen so I figure they're either in the library, war room, living room like space, gym, or garage. I just shrug and get the stuff I need to make something really good. I have apples, cinnamon, sugar, brown sugar, oats, and other stuff to make a sweet apple dish. I start to make it when  _Something To Be Proud Of_ by Montgomery Gentry plays and I sing along with it, forgetting about the others being in one of the other rooms and that they'd probably hear me. Oh well.

  _"There's a story that my daddy tells religiously. Like clockwork everytime he sees an opening. In a conversation about how things used to be._

_Well, I'd just roll my eyes and make a beeline for the door. But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor. Hanging onto every word. Man, the things I heard._

_It was a harder time and longer days. Five miles to school, uphill both ways. We were cane-switch raised and dirt floor poor. 'Course that was back before the war._

_Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair. Flying F-15's through hostile air. He went down but they missed me by a hair. He'd always stop right there and say..._

_That's something to be proud of. That's a life you can hang your hat on. That's a chin held high as the tears fall down. A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out. Like a small-town flag a-flyin'. Or a newborn baby cryin'. In the arms of the woman that you love. That's something to be proud of._

_Son graduatin' college, that was mama's dream. But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned eighteen. 'Cause when you got a fast car you think you got everything. I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith. I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A. Working maximum hours for minimum wage._

_Well, I fell in love, next thing I know. The babies came and the car got sold. I sure do miss that old hot rod. But you sure save gas in those foreign jobs. Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down. If you're ashamed of how I turned out. Well, he lowered his voice, then raised his brow. Said, let me tell ya right now..._

_That's something to be proud of. That's a life you can hang your hat on. You don't need to make a million. Just be thankful that you're working. If you're doing what you're able. And putting food there on the table. And providing for the family that you love. That's something to be proud of._

_And if all you ever really do is the best you can. Well, you did it man._

_That's something to be proud of. That's a life you can hang your hat on. That's a chin held high as the tears fall down. A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out. Like a small-town flag a-flyin'. Or a newborn baby cryin'. In the arms of the woman that you love. That's something to be proud of. That's something to be proud of. Yeah, that's something to be proud of. That's something to be proud of. Now that's something to be proud of."_

 The song ends as I put the apple crisp in the oven and sense someone powerful watching me. I pull my headphones out and turn to see Rowena standing there. "Wonder why you chose to be a hunter instead of a singer, dear." She smirks at me and I say nothing, just shoving my headphones into my pocket. "I am curious, dear. Why didn't you?" "Reasons..." "Which are?" The others had come to see what was going on and are watching us. "Because of reasons." "And what would those be?" "Because I can't." "Well why can't you? You just were singing." "The last time I did didn't end too well for me, OK?" "How so?" I make my hand glow slightly and run a hand over my throat and around the rest of my neck.

 A scar is suddenly visible that is a centimeter away from my voice box and wraps around my entire throat/neck. "This is how. Now drop it." I make it invisible again and just push my way past everyone. A hand grabs my arm and I turn to see Ketch holding my arm. "If you like your arm, I suggest you let mine go." I look at him with slightly glowing blood red eyes and he lets my arm go. "What about whatever it is that you put in the oven?" "I have a timer. I'll be in the library." I walk away and to the library. I sit on a table and pull my legs up so they're crossed then close my eyes and just meditate.

 "Since when are you a hippy, darling?" A familiar voice asks and I open my eyes to see Crowley. "I thought you were dead?" "Nope." The others come in. "Hey Crowley." Jacob says and I just rub my temples before just going back to meditating.

 My timer goes off and I hop off of the table to go get the apple crisp out of the oven. I just write a note for them saying  _'Enjoy the apple crisp. Going for a flight. Be back soon.'_ And zap to the roof. I go for a flight and notice a sub house. "Why not..." I mutter and land in front of the building, going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like this kid is looking for trouble... Oh well. More coming soon. Don't forget to like and comment! =-]


	18. Sub House and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's in the sub house and a lot of crap happens. Enjoy!

 I go inside the sub house and meet a man behind the desk. "Are you here to buy a sub?" "No, Sir. I'm a sub. I'd like to know what this is like." He looks at me and shakes his head. "No." "Why not?" "Because I said no. Beat it, kid." "I'm not leaving, Sir." His eyes glow blue and I just raise an eyebrow at him. "I can sense the stink of that angel on you. The one that set most of my pets free." "Deal with it. Not leaving." "Two choices. Leave." "Not happening." "Or strip and become one of the pets in here." "Fine." "Strip then." I do, throwing my shirt at him. He looks unamused and I finish stripping. He puts a white collar on me and shoves a gag in my mouth before he pushes me to my hands and knees. "Follow me." He walks away and I follow him. He leads me past a bunch of other people who are terrified and into a room with cages. He shoves me in one and walks out.

 After a few minutes, someone new comes in and I've realized how stupid this idea was when he gets ice, a paddle, and plug. He opens the cage and I kick him in the knee. He falls back and I try to run. He grabs my ankle and I fall. He drags me over to the middle of the room and chains me up to the chains there. I struggle and he rubs ice on my ass and thighs. I shiver and he shoves some up my ass. I wince, shuddering, and he starts with the paddle. This seriously fucking hurts and I start whimpering pretty quickly in all honesty.

 When he's done, he shoves the plug in my ass, with no prep whatsoever, and throws me back into the cage. I shift and whimper around the gag. I rip it out of my mouth and put my hand through the bars of the cage. I'm able to unlock the cage and get out, moving out of the room carefully. "Andrea, where do you think you're going?" I freeze and the owner comes up. "Back to your cage." He growls and drags me back to the cage, throwing me in it and slamming the door. He leaves and I notice that there's another cage with a person in it. "Hello?" "Shh! You'll get us in trouble!" "I, I just wanted to talk to you and see if we could make each other feel better... I'm sorry..." "I'm Lincoln..." He says quietly and I smile slightly. "I'm Andy..." "Don't worry... We'll be out of here soon... There's a guy who helps people in here get out..." "Really?" "Yeah, they say his name is Gabriel." I just nod and shift, whimpering when the plug shifts uncomfortably. "Uncle Cas..." I say quietly.

 Cas hears my prayer and tracks my grace. "Really? Is she fucking serious?" He growls and Dean looks at him. "What?" "Andrea had decided that it would be a good idea to go to a sub house. Gabe." "What? Why do I have to? You helped me! You go!" "No." They look at Jacob and he looks pissed. "Where is she?" Cas gives him her location and he grabs Baby's keys. "Hey, wait a second. You are  _not_ taking my car!" Dean protests and Jake turns to glare at him. "Never mind..." He mutters and just kinda slouches in his chair. Jake nods and goes to the garage, getting in Baby and driving to the sub house.

 Lincoln and I get dragged out of the cage by Marvin, the one that was in charge of making us behave, and are forced to crawl to the front where Jacob is waiting. I'm glad for about half a second before I notice his face. He. Is.  ** _Pissed._** Son of bitch... Lincoln and I stop and kneel in front of him. "These are your most misbehaved pets here?" "Yes, Sir. Would you like to buy them?" "Yes. How much?" "Five hundred?" "Deal." I see him hand the owner five hundred dollar bills and he helps us both stand before leading us to Baby. He opens the back door. "Get. In." He growls and we slide in. He gets in and drives back to the bunker.

 When we get there, Jacob opens the back door again and motions for us to get out. We do and he hands Lincoln a robe. "Empty room five rooms down from your room, Andrea. Go." He hands me a robe too and I put it on before going to the room. I wait there for him.

 After a while, he walks in and comes over to me. "Are you OK?" I nod, looking down, and he tilts my head back up to look at him. "Don't ever do something that stupid again..." He kisses me and I kiss him back. He pulls back and I shift slightly, whimpering quietly when the plug shifts really uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" "Plug that is way too big... Please take it out..." He just pulls me to my feet and gently takes it out. I wrap my arms around him and he kisses my head. "I have clothes for you to wear." He says quietly and puts them on the bed. "Thanks." I pull away from him and quickly get dressed. He watches me and I smile slightly. "You know, when I had no soul, Sam and Gabe adopted me today a few years ago? I even helped them get married... And Cas and Dean..." "Really?" "Yeah... Come on..." I smile and grab his hand, heading to the library. He follows.

 When we get there, Ketch, Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Bobby, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Rowena, Crowley, and Chuck are all in there and I smile, despite having just escaped from a subhouse. I have Jake sit and they're all looking at me like I'm crazy because I'm not holding still at all and pretty much vibrating. "Is she alright?" Rowena asks and Crowley nods. "She's excited about something." I nod and Chuck touches my shoulders. "Calm down." I shake my head and he sighs, letting me go. "Does this have something to do with being adopted today?" Jake asks and I nod. "Igotasurpriseforyouguys!" I say super quickly and Dean nods. "OK, what's the surprise?" "Wait, first, make a holograph of Mal show up." Crowley says and I just do that. Mal does not look amused. "Why exactly am I here?" All of them point at me and she looks. "Ah. Well, carry on then. Andrea-" "No. Wrong." I say and she rolls her eyes. "Fine. Andy, calm down. And then speak. Or I will tell them." "Not gonna calm down. You tell them." She rolls her eyes again. "Very well." She looks at the others. "She legally changed her name." "To what?" Sam asks. "She changed it from Andrea Mae Davis-" "We already know this, dear." Rowena says and Mal glares at her. "To Andrea Mae Winchester-" "What?! Why?!" "Adoption!" I say and Mal turn to look at me, putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh... Calmness before speaking..." I just nod and shut up. "Now, will all of you shut up too so I can finish explaining?" They nod. "Good. She changed it to that as a surprise to you guys for adopting us and making sure that if anyone from our past came to get us, they wouldn't be able to. And-" "And because it was the last thing linking me to the three stooges." I finish, calmer but still pretty much vibrating, and look at Mal. "Can I change your-" "No." "Why not?" "Because, I like my name." "Why?" "It's one that our mother picked for me because she thought she was having twins." "But it's still Davis..." "And Davis was our uncle's last name, remember?" "Oh, yeah..." "You are not changing my name." "Fine." "Thank you." Mal waves at all of them before just disappearing. I smile and they look at me. "Why would you change your last name for something as ridiculous as that?" Rowena asks and I stop smiling, just zapping to my room. I lay on my bed and put a pillow under my chin.

 A knock on my door startles me awake and I somehow manage to fall off the bed. Donna opens the door and looks at me on the floor. "You OK?" "Yup. Just chilling on the floor." I sit up and rub at my eyes slightly. "What's up?" "Just checking up on you." I stand up and stretch. "Well, I'm all good." "Alright, well, lunch is ready if you're hungry." "OK. I'll be down in a bit." "Alright." She leaves and I get a message of a potential hunt. I read it. "You've got to be kidding me..." I groan and change into some different clothes.

 When I'm changed, I head to the kitchen with my computer and have my hair up in a ponytail. Rowena turns and frowns at my choice of clothing. "I see that hunters still don't have any class, Andrea." The others turn to look at me and the normal clothes that I have on. I clear my throat slightly. "I actually have a case... And we are taking it..." "OK." Dean nods and I put my computer on the table, opening it and signing in. I show them the case. "People are drowning on dry land. All of them were part of a rich and classy community." "Alright. Where is it?" "Pride territory." I smirk and Dean groans slightly. "Man, that case sucked..." "What? Andrea, what did you do?" Crowley asks and I look at him. "Hey! What makes you think I did anything?!" He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. "Alright, I beat up a cop then cuffed him to a squad car... But, in my defense, he was a jackass..." He rolls his eyes. "Alright, let's go to New Orleans." I smile and head to the garage. The others gather their stuff up and follow.

 I'm waiting by my truck to see who's lucky(or unlucky depending on how you look at it) enough to ride with me and see Rowena walk over to me. "I was the unlucky one to ride with you, Andrea." I just smile and motion for her to get in. I glare at the others as they get in their cars and they just shrug. I get in and start the car. "I'll lead the way to the case." The others nod and I turn to see Rowena sitting with her feet on the dashboard. "Hey! Get your goddamn feet off the fucking dash!" She does and I hear snickering from Sam, Dean, and their angels. I growl and just turn the radio up as I drive out of the garage.

 We stop for gas after a few hours of driving and a few hours of Rowena complaining. I'm in a bad mood to say the least and Dean laughing at my grumpy face does not bode over well. Let's just say that it's a good thing Jake got me chocolate and coffee before I accidentally blew up the gas station. I drink the coffee and eat the chocolate before finally getting back in my truck. The others get back in their vehicles and we continue driving. Rowena continues complaining.

 We finally get to NCIS's HQ after another couple of hours and we head in, even Rowena. "Hey guys." Pride smiles at us and I smile. "Hey King. You texted me?" "Yeah, y'all should sit down for this..." "Do you have any more-" "Rowena!" I growl and just point to a chair. "Sit your goddamn ass down and shut the fuck up!" I make my eyes flash blood red and she sits, with a sound of annoyance and snottiness. Chuck just has an eyebrow raised at me and I shrug. "It's easy to forget that you're God, OK?" He just shrugs and leans against a desk. I look at Pride. "Alright, what's up?" "Rich and classy people are drowning on dry land. But, they all report seeing the same boat a day or two before they died." "Hm... They get the name?" "No, just that it looked like the Flying Dutchman." "Well, in the lore the Flying Dutchman was imensely known as a death omen for all those who saw it... Maybe that's what's happening with the boat?" Sam suggests and I nod, thinking. "OK, we have that figured out. What about the drowning on dry land part?" "Water wraith maybe?" LaSalle says and I nod, still thinking. "Maybe... Or maybe it was a vengeful spirit... Or maybe a witch..." Rowena scoffs and I look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have something to add, your highness?" "Only that if there were any witches here,  _I_ would be able to feel them. And  _I_ don't." "Well,  _you_ don't have full access to  _your_ powers. So, would  _you_ do  _all_ of us a favor and be quiet unless you have something completely helpful because  _I'm_ about one second away from hurting  _you_. OK? OK." "Andrea, there are no other witches here other than Rowena. Trust me." Chuck says and Cas and Gabe nod. Rowena smirks at me and I rub my temples. "King, do you have their files? And if so, can I get them?" "Yeah kid. Here." He hands them to me and I sit at Percy's old desk, opening their files. I read through them one at a time and the others talk to the agents about the case.


	19. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case with Pride and his team gets started. And Andy is ready to kill Rowena thirty ways from Sunday.

 After I read the victims files, I think that I've found a connection. "Hey Sebastian." "Yeah?" "These have their histories too, right?" "Yeah. Why?" "Pull them up on the screen." "OK." He does and looks at me. "What pages?" "For the first victim, page..." I flip through her file. "Page five." He goes to that page in her file. "Next one?" I flip through the second ones file. "Page eight." He goes to that page in hs file. "Third one is page eleven." He goes to that page. "Fourth one is page sixteen." He goes to that page and I give him certain paragraphs to blow up. He does and the others read them. "OK... I'm lost, what do these have to do with anything?" "Isn't a little weird that all of the people that are dead also had either family members die in accidents that they walked away from or family members that died mysterious deaths that were never solved? Including 'animal attacks'?" "It could just be a coincidence, Andrea." Rowena says and she has been purposefully pronouncing my name wrong. "One, coincidences don't just happen coincidentally. Two, that is not how you pronounce my name. And three, it's Andy, not Andrea." I mutter and tighten my ponytail slightly. "I'll go talk to one of the family members of the first victim." I stand and walk out, walking to the victims family member's house.

 When I get there, I knock and an elderly man answers. "Yes?" "Hello Sir. I'm here to talk to you about your granddaughter, Emily." He looks at me and smiles, opening the door wider for me to come in. I walk in and he leads me to a large living room. "Sit, sit." I smile and sit in a chair while he sits in one across from me. "You are a beautiful young woman..." I smile. "Thank you, Mr-" "No, call me Harold." "OK... Thank you, Harold. And you are a handsome man." "Thank you... I don't believe I caught your name." "Andrea." "Well, thank you, Andrea." "Your welcome. Now, what can you tell me about Emily?" "She was a sweet girl. She came by everyday and spent time with me before and after work. Only, when she was younger she got into a car accident with her sister. Emily walked away with a broken arm but her sister died. She was devastated about it." I nod and he smiles at me. "Well, thank you Mr- I mean, Harold. Here's my phone number if you think of anything else. Have a nice day." He leads me out and I walk back to HQ.

 When I get back, Rowena is still there and I get a call. "Hello?" I answer. "Andrea, I thought of something else." "Please share." I lean against a desk. "There is an event tonight that might be able to help you." "There is? What kind?" "The kind where you will need a very nice dress. Would you need help finding one?" "No. Thank you though. I do own a very nice dress. Is there anything else?" "Yes. It's at seven, in about half an hour. And would you mind coming with me? If so, I'll pick you up at the NCIS headquarters." "I'd be honored. And alright, thank you for the information. Goodbye." "Goodbye Andrea." He hangs up and I sigh, rubbing at my temples. "You good, Andrea?" Patton asks and I nod. "A victim's grandfather just asked me to go with him to a fancy ass party..." There's quiet for a good second then laughter. I look up to see that the one laughing is Rowena and I am confused and shocked. "The Hell... Are you OK?" "Dear, you need a dress." "Why does everybody assume that I don't own a dress?!" "Maybe because we've never had the pleasure of seeing you in one?" Jake asks as him and the others come in. "Yeah kid." LaSalle agrees and I take my hair down from it's ponytail. "There's a reason behind that, you know? I despise them.  _Despise._ " "And you're also dramatic. How bad could it be?" Donna asks and I shake my head. "I need to go get changed. And two of you are coming with me." I go up the spiral staircase and get ready for the event.

 When I'm changed, I walk slowly down the stairs and everyone turns to look at me. "Wow..." Jake says and smiles. I'm in a long blue dress, with thin straps, that has a slit from the ankle to just below my hip and is slightly tight, just enough to show my body well. My hair is curled and falling over my shoulders, making me look a lot more... "Wow..." Everyone else, except for Rowena, says and I just clear my throat slightly. "Andrea, you look marvelous." Harold says as he walks in and I smile slightly. "Thank you, Harold. Would you mind if I brought two other people along?" "Not at all." I smile and look at Alex and Jake. "You two better get ready..." I smirk at them and they glare at me, but do go get ready. I sit on the edge of a desk and cross my leg over my knee. Harold is watching me closely and I smile at him.

 When Alex and Jake come back down, they both look amazing and we all head out. Harold drives us to the event.

 When we get there, we all get out and head inside. "Alex, I need you to keep Harold distracted while Jake and I look for something. Please?" "OK... You two go look for what you need to look for..." "Thank you." She smiles slightly at me and goes to keep Harold occupied while Jake and I look around. "We have to check out the upstairs... But, the guards would make that difficult..." He whispers to me and I nod slowly. I fall as though I fainted and he catches me before I hit the floor. "Andrea?" He pats my face and I hear someone come over. "Is she OK?" "Yes, she just needs somewhere to lay down for a while. My girlfriend gets light headed very easily." The other person hesitates for a second. "OK, follow me." Jake picks me up and follows the man upstairs.

 I hear a door open after a few minutes. "She can get herself back together in here." The man says and Jake gently sets me down on the couch. "Thank you." The door shuts and I open my eyes, sitting up. "How about a little warning next time?" "It got us up here, didn't it?" He huffs slightly and I stand. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to do that." I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Now, I'll look in here and you look around up here. We're looking for a hand or foot. Don't ask." He just nods and kisses me again before heading out to go look for it and I look in here.

 After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door. "Is your girlfriend OK?" They start to open the door and I go over to it, opening it slightly. I have my hair as a mess and one of my thin straps and bra strap down my arm a bit. "Hi, um, could we just get a few more minutes? We're still... Using the room." I smile at him and he nods. "Of course..." He walks away and I shut the door. I giggle. "Stop, that tickles..." I hear Jake and the guard bump into each other. "Hey, um, thanks for looking after my girlfriend..." "Oh, don't worry, she's being looked after alright." Jake comes in as I'm fixing my straps and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Was that really necessary?" I just smile at him and kiss him. "Don't worry, once we get to a motel, I'll make sure we get our own room..." He growls slightly and kisses me slightly harder. I kiss him back before pulling away. "We have to go get Alex and get back..." "Alright..." He kisses me once more before we head downstairs to get Harold and Alex. Jake taps Harolds shoulder and he turns. "Let's get you home..." Harold just nods and whispers to Jake "I think that she likes me..." Talking about Alex. I smirk and Alex helps me go outside. We get in Harold's car and he takes us back to the office.

 We walk inside and I'm about to say that I'm going to change out of the dress when Jake whispers to me "Keep it on..." "OK..." I just sit on the edge of a desk as him and Alex get changed. "So, you get what you needed?" I nod. "Where is it?" "Jake has it. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I walk outside and around to the back, where I have a really good view of the water.

 I suddenly hear a boat moving through the water and look up to see a boat exactly like what the victims described. "Son of a bitch..." I go back inside and Jake walks down the spiral staircase. "We have a problem..." He unwraps the cloth that I gave him to wrap the hand or foot in with and there's a boat in a bottle. I grab it and look at it. "Seriously... What the fuck?!" I throw it and it shatters against a wall just beyond Rowena's head, who makes a startled and annoyed sound. I take a deep breath and calm down. "OK... We know who the ghost is and that he's going after people who shed the blood of their family... But, why?" I'm turning the ring on my ring finger and pacing very slightly. Gabe, Cas, Chuck, Crowley, or even maybe Rowena must've snapped me into normal clothes because I notice that I'm wearing jeans. "He was a shipmate on the boat that the victims have seen... But, he was hanged before his second voyage on it for treason by at least the first mate or captain..." "First mate." Crowley corrects and I nod, closing my eyes and thinking for a bit. I open my eyes. "OK... Alright..." I tap my fingers against my leg and remember something. "Where's the first mate buried?" "Why?" "Because, the first mate and hanged guy were brothers. Come on, first mate. Buried. Where?" Sebastian looks it up and gives me the location. "Awesome. Let's go." I start to head out but someone stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "What's up?" Sam asks and I shake my head. "Nothing, come on. Need to get rid of this guy before someone else dies." I shrug his hand off and keep walking outside. The others follow and we get in our cars, driving to where the first mate is buried.


	20. Finishing the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the case.

 When we get there, we all get out and go to the grave. Sam sets up for summoning the ghost, starting to read, and I know that I have to come clean or else I'm in some deep, deep shit with them. I hit Dean's arm lightly and nod my head to a bit away from the grave when he looks at me. We walk over to it and he looks at me. "What is it, Andy?" "I saw the ship..." " _ **What**_?!" He yells loud enough for the others to hear and they look at us. "Why didn't you tell us before we came here?!" "I didn't think it was important!" "So you think that you seeing the death omen ship is not important?! What I'm hearing is that you don't think that you're important!" "Well, I'm not!" I argue when it suddenly starts to downpour and Dean moves me out of the way so he can shoot the ghost. "Sammy, read that crap faster!" He yells and helps me up. "Dean!" Cas yells just before Dean gets thrown against a headstone. I quickly spin and slash an iron skillet that I had made appear through the ghost's head. "A skillet?! Seriously?!" Crowley yells and I shrug. "It worked! Mind reading just a little bit faster before the bastard comes back?!" Sam just glares at me but does start reading a bit faster. I go over to check Dean out and see that he's awake, just being careful in standing up. I help him up and hear a gunshot.

 I spin to see that Jacob had fired it and he had missed the ghost completely. "Jake! Gun!" He tosses it to me and I shoot the ghost that was currently right in front of me. "Here!" I toss him the skillet and he catches it. "Why do I have to have the skillet?!" "Because you suck with a gun! Shut up and deal with it!" He rolls his eyes and the ghost appears behind him. "Left!" He spins and slashes the skillet through it. I give him a thumbs up and finally Sam is done with the spell or whatever he used to summon the first mate. 

 The ghost suddenly appears in front of me and makes me start coughing up water. I see Jake come over before I just kinda fall to my knees. He helps me stay sorta upright on my knees and I notice the first mate appear. Him and his brother argue before the brother attacks the shipmate and they disappear. I cough up a bit more water before being able to breathe normally and stand up, with a little help from Jake. "OK, we are not even trying to drive home..." I rub at my eyes with my fingertips.

 Suddenly, my other wrist is getting tugged and I almost fall sideways. And I so do  _not_ squeak. But, I do kinda fall against Jake. "Can I help you?" He just smirks at me and leans over to whisper in my ear. "When we get somewhere, anywhere, private, I'll show you just how important you are. But, until then, this will have to hold you over..." He kisses me and I kinda kiss him back.

 He pulls away and it actually takes me a second to open my eyes. All I say is "OK... Sounds great... Let's go do that now... Because, yeah..." "Wow. I think that you broke her Jake. Please teach me how to do that without having to kiss her." Rowena says and I turn to glare at her. "Shut up... I am not broken... I am..." I have to think of the words for a second before continuing. "I am being put back together... Slowly..." "And I'll be damned if I don't help speed that along." Jake says to me and lightly kisses the back of my neck. "So, why don't we just go home and I can do that. Sound good?" He asks and I just nod. "Yeah... Sounds great... I'm not driving and neither are you... Here you go, Claire... Wreck it, you get hurt..." Then I just zap Jake and I home to my room after giving Claire the keys to my truck. He shows me how important I am as promised.

 When the others get back, Jake and I are watching a movie in the living room. They notice that we're watching a horror movie and Dean comes up behind us. "HEY!" He yells and I spin, hitting him in the face with a pillow, while Jake spins, looking at him. "Dean! You jerk!" I shove him and he just laughs. I glare at him and just go back to leaning against Jake. He wraps his arm back around me and the others sit to watch the movie with us. I wrap my arms around Jake's torso and rest my head on his shoulder. He smiles and I close my eyes, relaxed against him. I slowly fall asleep, because I'm kinda exhausted, and he just plays with my hair. I fall completely asleep.

 When I wake up, I notice that I'm alone and in my room. I rub my eyes slightly and head to the library. I stop when I hear them talking. "Sorry Jake, but she does need to be on high alert." "No she doesn't! She's had to be on high alert for most of her life! Why should she have to be in her own home?!" "Because we have to worry about Asmodeus' followers. Even though most of them are dead, we still have to worry about the rest." "Then we up the warding here and make sure she doesn't leave!" "Jacob, I know you just want to keep her safe, but we can't just keep her holed up in here. She won't let it happen." Chuck tries to reason and Jake scoffs. "Like Hell I can't." I choose that moment to step into the library and focus my glare on him. "You can't. No one in the room can. Not even Chuck, and he's God. If he can't keep me holed up in here, you sure as Hell can't either. And if you try, that shows so much more than you think it does." "Like what?! That I don't want you dead?!" "That you don't trust me." "I do trust you!" "No, you don't. They're right. I should be ready. They trust me. You don't..." "I do trust you! I just don't want you hurt!" "Neither do they, Jacob... And if you did trust me, you wouldn't be thinking of keeping me trapped in the bunker while they went on hunts... Seriously Jacob, I trust you but you can't trust me? You have any idea how bad that sounds?" "Then why aren't you just yelling, screaming, breaking crap?! Anything?!" "Because, I'm not mad..." I just shrug slightly. "Honestly knew it would happen at some point... So, I'm not mad..." He doesn't say anything and I just toss him the keys to my truck. He catches them and looks at me, confused. "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me... Sorry, Jacob..." I go back to my room and just close the door, locking it. I lay on my stomach on my bed and just hug a pillow under my chin.


	21. Family Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's sad about Jacob and the others help her get through it. After a case of course.

 Someone rubs my back gently and I wake up, rubbing my eyes slightly. "You OK, chicky?" Jody asks gently and I just nod. She runs her fingers through my hair and I smile. "You hungry?" "Kinda..." "The boys made mac and cheese." "OK..." "Come on then. Let go get some." She stands and I do too. We go to the kitchen and I see everyone, minus Jake, sitting in there. "Jacob leave?" I ask quietly and Donna nods. "Sorry cub..." Cas says and I just shrug. "It's OK, Cas..." I sit by Gabe and he ruffles my hair slightly. I smile a bit as I fix it and Sam hands me some mac and cheese. "Thanks Sam..." I say quietly, honestly kinda wanting to just let Baby Andy take over for a bit but wanting to spend time with them. "Sure thing, kiddo." He kisses my head and I smile slightly. I eat and move it around in the bowl a bit. I had brought my phone and it was currently on the table. Someone calls me and I just ignore it before finishing eating. They call me again and I ignore it again as I put my dishes in the sink. They call me a third time and I answer. "Who the Hell are you and what the Hell do you want?" I growl. "Woah, calm down Andrea. Who pissed in your cheerios?" DiNozzo asks and I roll my eyes. "What the Hell do you want, DiNozzo?" "We might have something for you." "You know other hunters. Call one of them." "Let me rephrase that-" "I'm not letting you rephrase crap. I said call someone else. You better damn well do it." "Andrea." Two voices over the phone and in the kitchen say. I just go to the war room and continue my call, putting it on speaker and on the table.

 "Andrea?" "I'm here." "Listen. We need your help." "Call. Someone. Else." "No, Andrea, this is coming from Gibbs himself." "Well you tell his old ass that I ain't doing it." "What if his old ass tells you that DiNozzo won't have to?" Gibbs asks and I roll my eyes. "Gibbs, I ain't doing it. I'm dealing with crap..." "OK, so I do you a favor and you can't repay it?" "Don't you dare even bring that up, Jethro! I damn well repaid that debt last time I was there!" "The current debt though?" I groan and run a hand through my hair. "What is it?" I ask. "And DiNozzo you can wipe that damn smirk off your face or I'll wipe it off for you!" I hear a slap and smirk myself. "You better do the same, Andrea." A voice behind me says and they slap me upside the head in a very similar fashion to the way Gibbs does. "Hey!" I turn to glare at Dean and he just shrugs. "Fine. What is it Gibbs?" "Come up here and I'll fill you in." "That's an almost twenty hour drive!" "Then you best start driving. See you when you get here." He hangs up and I run my hand over my face. "We better get driving then, Andrea." Dean says and heads towards his room to get his bag. I sigh and just stop by the kitchen on my way to my room. "I guess we got something new... You guys wanna come?" "You and Dean going?" I nod and they look at each other before shaking their heads. "No, you two can handle it." "Awesome..." I go to my room and grab my bag and keys to my Mustang before going to the garage.

 When I get there, Dean raises an eyebrow at the keys in my hand. "You ain't gonna need those. We're taking Baby." "Fine." I just make my keys appear back in my room and get in the passenger seat of Baby. He gets in the driver's seat and drives out of the bunker. "We can get there if we take shifts driving and sleeping... You drive for the first ten hours and I drive for the second ten... Then we only have to stop for food and bathroom..." "You aren't driving Baby, Andrea." "Whatever..." I huff and look out the window. He stops and pulls over. "What the Hell are you doing, Dean?" I look at him and he looks at me. "You aren't going to give me any attitude. First warning. You get three. You best drop it before we get to a motel or you'll have a sore ass." He starts driving again and I just lean against the door, sleeping.

 I wake when Dean shakes me slightly. "Hm?" I rub at my eyes. "It's been ten hours... Your turn to drive... Slide over..." I slide over to Baby's driver seat and he gets in the passenger seat. I drive and he falls asleep after a bit. I notice a sandwich on the dash and figure it's Deans and continue to drive.

 When we get to the Washington Navy Yard, Gibbs is there and signals for the guards to let me in. I drive in and park. Dean wakes and looks at the sandwich still on the dash. "You do realize that was for you, right?" I shrug. "Wasn't hungry. Come on." I get out and he does to. "Come on you two." Gibbs leads us inside and we follow. 

 When we get up there, DiNozzo, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, and Ziva are in the bullpen. Abby comes over and hugs me. I hug her back and she pulls away after a few moments. "Where is your collar?" Ziva asks and I see Dean raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. I pull a blue collar out of my jacket pocket and put it back in after a moment. "No, put it on. It's cute." Abby smiles at me and I see Dean smirk. I ignore him. "Not now. What was so important that I had to come up here and deal with ten hours of Dean snoring?" "Didn't have to go with your idea, you know? We could've stopped at a motel." "Yeah, and with my luck somebody would show up and a bunch of bullcrap would go down. I liked my idea better. Hell, if you would've gotten a motel, I would've slept in Baby." "Like Hell you would've. I don't trust you with my car after stealing her to go on a hunt." "Dude, that was over a year ago. Are you ever going to let that go?" "Nope." I rub my temples and just turn my attention back to the team. "So, what's up?" "Come on." Abby grabs my hand and takes me down to her lab.

 We go into her lab and see McGee there. "Hey McGee." "Hey Andrea." He smiles at me and I go over to see what he's doing. "What are you doing?" "Trying to hack into these cameras at the club this marine got killed in." "Move it, McDork." I say and he moves out of the way. I sit in his chair and start typing away. The others come down at some point but I don't notice them and just continue typing.

 After a few minutes, I get a bunch of green numbers and letters that speed over the screen. I skim across them for a second and continue typing. I get a grid view of the same room at different angles and outside, also at different angles, and smirk. "Alright, got it." McGee looks at the screen and smiles. "Kid, you never fail to impress me." He holds up a fist and I bump it with mine. "What view you need and how long ago?" "Fourteen hours and this one." He points to a camera that's angled directly in the middle of the room and I click it. I go back just over fourteen hours and play it. "Alright, there's our dead marine." Gibbs points at the screen at a woman talking to a man. The man's back is to the camera and that's the only camera angled that way. The woman has long brown hair and I think green or maybe hazel eyes. I continue watching and see the man bite the woman's neck.

 The man suddenly lets go of her and she falls to the floor, clearly dead. He turns and smirks at the camera. I pause it and the guy's face makes my blood run cold. "Who the Hell is that?" DiNozzo asks and I feel Dean's eyes on me. "A rapist, murderer, and my brother-in-law..." I say quietly and just stand, going to Abby's further back room. I sit in the chair back there and just pull my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them. Dean crouches in front of me, after shutting the door and drawing the curtains that Abby had there. "Hey, look at me, Munchkin." He says gently and I look at him. "It's OK. I won't let him hurt you again." He gently puts his hand to my face and kisses my forehead gently. I smile slightly and wrap my arms around him, hugging him, after putting my feet back on the floor. He hugs me back and rests his chin on my head. "I got you, Munchkin." I relax and calm down. He senses that but doesn't let me go yet. I let go of him and gently push him away. "Come on, man. Chick flick moment." He chuckles and lets me go. "Yeah, yeah. You good?" I nod and he kisses my head again. "Let's go then." "OK." We head back out to the normal room and a new blonde chick is there. "You must be Andrea. Hi, I'm Jack Sloan." "Hey. I'm Dean Winchester." He shakes her hand and she smiles. "And yeah, this is Andrea." He puts his elbow on my shoulder and I flick his ear. "Ow." He says and looks at me. "Stop flirting." "I was not-" "You were flirting." Jack says and I smirk. "I'm telling Cas." "Snitch." "Jerk." "Bitch." "Flirt." I say and Dean has nothing to comeback with. "Whatever." I smirk and put my hands in my pocket. "Alright, what do you do here, Sloan?" "Analyze people." "Cool." Dean says and smiles at her.

 "In fact, I can tell that you are a submissive due to issues with how you grew up and carry a massive weight on your shoulders to protect anyone you come across due to something that happened in your child-" "Stop." I say firmly when I feel Dean tense and my eyes flash blood red slightly. "Right, sorry..." I elbow Dean and he looks at me slightly, clearly coming out of a memory. "You good?" "Yeah..." He smirks slightly and turns to Sloan. "And it's not a problem. Andy just tends to overreact sometimes." "Do not!" "Really? You broke two people's noses over a wallet!" "OK, first of all, the first guy mugged me and stole my wallet. I just got it back. And second of all, it was self defense. They were both trying to fight me." "One of them was a cop." "I don't like cops. And like you haven't done anything to cops." He shrugs and I stick my tongue out at him.

 "Hey!" Gibbs yells and Dean and I look at him. "You done? If so, we need info on this guy." "Right. David Holderman. What you need to know?" "Everything." Ziva says and I nod. "OK... Um, he's currently about thirty-eight and he has a maybe one or two year old child... His wife is Katherine Holderman... He loves to have control over everything... He's an abusive-" I close my eyes when I hear a prayer from someone I don't recognize the voice of right away.  _"Andrea? I need your help... Can you please come and help me?"_ Then they add, I'm assuming silently.  _"Dave wanted me to pray to you... I think that this is a trap..."_ Lilly's voice says and I see a flash of her. She's beat up really badly.

 I open my eyes and clench my hands into fists. "And an asshole that is going to be dead!" I'm about to zap away when someone places a hand on my shoulder and I spin to see Lucifer. "Hey Andrea. Long time no see."


	22. Case and Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a case and there's Dave and Lucifer too. Fun!

 "Hey Andrea. Long time no see."

 I punch him in the throat and have an angel blade exactly an inch from his eye. "What. The fuck. Do you. Want?" I growl and he just tries to push the blade away from his eye. I just move it a bit closer. "OK, OK. Calm down and put the blade away." "Really? Give me one good damn reason why I should?!" "How about because every agent that owns a gun in this room has it pointed at you?" "Does it look like I care?" "Fine. How about because I just wanna talk?" I scoff. "Bullshit." "Fine! Because I want to keep my damn eye!" I nod and put the blade away, after cutting his face with it though. "Thank y-" I punch him in the face with Enochian warded brass knuckles and he kinda leans over with the force of it. He stands straight again. "OK... I probably deserved th-" I punch him in the face again and he leans over again. "And that..." I swing again and he catches my wrist. "OK, I get it. I deserve to get my ass kicked. Will you at least listen before you do that?" "Do you have anything good or useful to say?" "Yes." "Fine." I yank my wrist out of his hand and go over to Abby's chair that isn't being sat in, sitting. "Talk." I watch him and mess with my locket as a slight threat. "I know where David is. And that he does of a kid. A one year old girl. And he's already continued his spree of..." "Being a jackass with her? Why am I not surprised?" I say and throw my hands in the air. I point at Gibbs. "I don't give a crap if you catch me or not, I'm killing that bastard once and for all." I turn on Lucifer. "And you are making sure the sick son of a bitch is going to Hell."

 "Andrea, you are not going to kill the murderer of a marine..." Sloan says. "It's clear that you have been hurt by him-" "Lady, no offense, but shut the fuck up." "Kid, no offense, but not happening. While it is clear that you have been hurt by him, you can't kill him." I'm suddenly in front of her and am staring her dead in the eyes. "You are not my mother and you do not know anything about me or what he has done to my family. I do not care what you say. He is going to die and your case will be closed. It will go into a cold case. Because, guess what? I do not have to listen to you." "No, but you do have to listen to me." Dean says and grabs my wrist, pulling me away from the others. "Hey! What the Hell, Dean?!" He pulls me into the room and away from the door.

 He looks at me. "You need to calm down..." "I'm not going to." I huff and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Two." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes again and he still has his eyebrow raised at me. "I'm sorry for having an attitude with you, Dean..." I say quietly and he nods, just kissing the top of my head slightly. "Thank you for the apology. Now, we're going to go back up to the room we were first in and you'll show them info on Dave through the TV I saw. OK?" "OK..." He smiles and kisses the top of my head again. "Good girl. Let's go." We go back out and I just mess with my ring slightly while he tells them what's going to happen. They go up the elevator in groups. Gibbs comes over to me. "What's up with you?" I just shrug and I see Dean frown slightly. "Whatever it is, get it dealt with. We need you here, kid." I just nod and he heads up the elevator with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. Dean and I are the only ones left in the lab because Lucifer had left at some point.

 I'm watching as I mess with my ring and he tilts my head up slightly. "Hey, what'd I tell you earlier? Huh?" "You wouldn't let him hurt me again..." "And I won't. You understand me?" I nod and start to look down again but he keeps me looking at him. "Words. You understand me?" "I understand you, Dean..." He lets go of my chin and wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Munchkin." I wrap my arms around him too. "I love you too, De..." He kisses my head and slowly lets me go. "Come on." He leads me to the elevator and we get on, heading up to the bullpen. He keeps an arm wrapped around me until we get to the floor and I'm calmed down. He drops his arm and we go over to the TV. "I need an empty flash drive." Gibbs hands me one. "Never figured out how to use the damn thing." I smile slightly and hold it in between my hands, closing my eyes. I put all of the information I know about Dave on it and hand it to McGee. He puts it in the computer and hands me a clicker. I press a button and a picture of him pops up. No other agents are in the room that don't know about my powers or monsters and I'm glad for that.

 "David Holderman. Thirty-eight with a one year old daughter. Married to Katherine Holderman." I click and a picture of Kattie pops up. "Currently holding my other sister hostage, Lillian Horton." I make the image I saw of her when she prayed to me pop up and see Dean wince slightly. "How do you know him other than him being your brother-in-law?" Ducky asks and I clear my throat slightly so I can talk through the tightness in it. "He met my sister when he was twenty-two to twenty-four and she was thirteen while Lilly was eight and I was four..." "And you were wanting to kill him why exactly?" Ziva asks and I swallow through the lump in my throat. "Because he raped her and her sister while her already abusive and rapist grandparents and uncle were busy with other things or just didn't care..." Dean explains and I just nod, putting one of my hands in my pockets to run my fingers along my collar slightly. Abby noticed and nudges me slightly. "Anything else?" "Yeah..." I make the image from the security camera appear and try to zoom in on his mouth. I can't and just get annoyed. "How the Hell do you zoom on this thing?" I mutter and McGee zooms in on his mouth for me. "Thanks..." I take a short second to calm down and show them the fangs. "Seriously?" Dean groans slightly and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you groaning? You ain't the one that's got to deal with this crap totally..." "I know, kid... Just, really?" "Yeah... And, he knows I'm here..." "What?!" He yells and I flinch very slightly.

 "Hey. Chill. I don't know how he knows I'm here but he had Lilly pray to me. And then I saw her like this." I point at the picture of her I showed them. "I'm taking the bait..." Dean starts to say something and I cut him off. "But, it's going to be on my terms. McGee, I'm using your phone." He nods and I call Dave on the office phone, putting it on speaker.

 "Hello Andrea." Dave answers and I just lean against the desk slightly. "David. I hope you know that I know where you are." "Oh, trust me. You don't. You know where Lilly is. You don't know where Kattie or Ally are though." "Ally's your daughter? Nice name. Kattie must've chose it." "She did. Anyway, enough smalltalk. You got Lilly's prayer." "I always get prayers from people I care about." "Good. Then you better go find your sister. When I left her, she had lost a lot of blood." And my chill and cool demeanor goes out the window and into an incinerator at that. I pick up the receiver. "Listen here you little shit, if she isn't alive when I get to her. I'm coming after you. And I'm going to kill you. Slowly." "Trust me, Andrea. I'm counting on you coming after me. Good like trying to kill me though." "I swear to God, Dave! If you fucking killed her, I'm killing you slowly and making sure you feel everything!" He laughs and I growl. "You think she's the only one that's going to be dead if you don't find them soon enough? That's adorable. I never did like Kattie. And Ally's such a little brat." "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" "Nothing. You better hurry up, Andrea. The clock's ticking." He hangs up and I slam the receiver down on the other part of the phone. I'm shaking in... Fear? Anger? I don't even know...

 Dean puts his hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. I go to the elevator and start to ride down to the ground floor. I go outside and run to where Lilly is. Dean follows me in Baby. "Andy. Get in. We'll get there faster." I get in and direct him on where to go. We get there after a few minutes, so do Gibbs and his team, even Ducky, Abby, Palmer, and Sloan. I get out and run inside. The others follow. Dave is in there and I just ignore him in favor of running to Lilly. I slide to my knees right next to her. I hear Dean inject Dave with dead man's blood and him and Ducky check out Kattie and Ally. I search frantically for a pulse on Lilly, silently begging for her to be alive.

 I see Dean hang his head and know that Kattie and Ally are gone. I actually find a very faint pulse and shake Lilly slightly. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Drea...?" "Yeah... Come on, Lilly... Just stay with me, OK?" I run my fingers through her hair slightly and she smiles at me slightly, starting to close her eyes again. "Hey, no, no... Keep your eyes open... Come on... Just gotta keep your eyes open for a little bit longer... Please, Lilly..." I sit her up gently and put my hand at her back. I feel a giant blood stain and try to heal it. I can't and Lilly's eyes are closing more by the second. "Come on... Just keep your eyes open, Lilly... Just a little bit longer..." She opens them slightly and I smile slightly at her. "There we go... Just keep them open... Can you do that?" She just smiles past me and I know that she's nearly gone by the even fainter pulse. "Hey, hey, hey... Just stay with me a little bit longer..." She doesn't reply and her eyes lose the light in them. I shake her slightly and repeat the word "No..." A lot of times. I just press my head against hers and whisper an apology into her hair.

 I suddenly drop Lilly and lunge for the passed out body of Dave. Dean catches me before I can even get two feet and I just lose it. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! BUT YOU STILL KILLED THEM! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE! YOU DESERVE WORSE THAN WHAT YOU'RE GETTING! YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING JACKASS!" Dean sits on the floor and just holds me to make sure I don't wreck Dave's body. "They didn't deserve to die..." I say quietly and he holds me close, tucking my head under his chin. "They didn't deserve to die... Ally was only a baby..." I whisper into his chest and he just rubs my back. "I know, Munchkin... I know..." I'm not crying and he just runs his fingers through my hair gently. I actually calm down. "Andy, we need to salt and burn them..." And there goes the actual calm that I had and I take a deep breath, nodding. "Alright..." I close my eyes and open them again after a second. "The pyre is in the back..." "You sure you want to do this, kiddo? I'm sure that one or two of them would help me." "I'm sure, Dean." I stand up and he does too. I go over to Lilly and close her eyes before closing my own.

 I raise my hand palm up and her body levitates. I wave my other hand in a small circle and a soft sheet wraps around her, starting at her feet and finishing at her head. I slowly lower my hand and her body gets set gently on the floor. I repeat the process with Kattie and Ally's bodies. I get slightly lightheaded, closing my eyes, when I'm done and Dean comes over, steadying me a bit. "You OK?" I nod and open my eyes. "I'm fine. Let's get them on the pyre." He nods and I pick Ally up while he picks Kattie up. Gibbs says nothing and picks Lilly up, following Dean and I out back. We set them on the pyre side by side. I pour salt over them when Dean passes me it and summon flames to my hand. I put it to the wood and it burns, burning them along with it. I watch the flames and hear fighting going on inside.

 I'm suddenly inside and see Dave trying to get to Abby. I flick my eyes from him to the wall and he gets thrown against it, falling to the floor. I walk over to him as he stands up and he tries to grab my throat. I catch his wrist and break his arm. He growls in pain and I punch him in the face. "You make my sisters life a living Hell." I punch him in the face again. "You act like you care about my other sister." I grab his throat and slam him against the wall. "You kidnap and continuously beat," I punch him in the face and feel his eye socket break against by knuckles. "Rape," I punch him again and break his other eye socket. "And finally kill my sister." I slam him against the wall again. "And then molest," I punch him and break his nose. "And kill a defenseless one year old girl. Your daughter." I slam his head into the wall and there's a hole there. "And then kill my other sister. Your wife." I grab two long blades dipped in dead man's blood out of my pocket and shove them through his shoulders. He cries in pain and actually tries to beg me to give him a quick death already. "Shut. Up." I growl and he does quickly. "You made my families lives living Hell... What makes you think I'd take pity on you and give you a quick a death?" "Because this is getting your hands dirty... What happened to having white gloves?" "The white gloves came off. Nobody." I grip his throat in my hand. "Messes." I make claws appear on my nails. "With  _my_." I squeeze and see blood trickle down his neck. "Family." I clench my fist and decapitate him. I make the claws disappear and pull my blades out of his shoulders, allowing his body to fall to the floor. "Jackass..." I mutter under my breath and put the blades back in my jacket.

 I suddenly get lightheaded again and nearly fall over, but Palmer and Ducky are quickly there and making sure I don't. "Maybe you should sit down, Andrea." Ducky says and I just shake my head. "What we have to do-" "Andrea. What you need to do is sit down before you pass out while I deal with the jackass here." Dean says and kinda kicks Dave's head back towards his body by the wall. "Dean, I'm not going to pass out. I can hide him. Plus, then you won't have to worry about getting blood on Baby's seats." He raises an eyebrow at me and I just snap, making Dave's body and head disappear to a secluded forest six foot deep. "Andrea." Dean says as a warning and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'll see you when you get back. It was nice seeing all of you again and it was nice meeting you, Agent Sloan. Bye." I walk out the front door of the secluded cabin and take off into the sky, flying back to the bunker.

 When I get there, I go inside and to the combat room, going past the others trying to talk to me in the library. I shut and lock the door before pulling gloves on and attacking a punching bag while listening to music.


	23. After the Case and Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy deals with the death of her family members.

 When I'm slightly calmer and a sweaty mess, I go to take a shower in scalding hot water and continue to listen to my music. I wash my hair and body, trying to let the water wash away the day along with the sweat and dried blood on my hand, face, and neck. It washes away the sweat and blood but not the day. I stay in there until the hot water turns to cold and gets too cold. I get out and had forgot to grab a towel so I just summon flames to my body to dry my body off. I get dressed and put my jewelry back on, plus an extra necklace. I go to the kitchen, grabbing a towel on my way out, and grab a beer out of the fridge. I sit at the table and put my booted feet on it, crossing my legs. I drink the beer and no one else is in there. I tilt my chair back and try to relax.

 Then I'm suddenly on the floor with a crash. I rub my head slightly and finish my beer. "Owww..." I mutter and sit up. None of the others come in and I just stand. I go to the library and see a note on the table.  _"Went out to do something. Be back soon. Be good. -Gabe."_ I sigh and set the note back down, going back to the kitchen to get something to eat. I grab a box of takeout Chinese food and sniff it. "Ugh. Gross." I put it back and just grab lunch meat and mayo, planning to make myself a sandwich. I make one and sit at the table to eat it.

 When I'm done with the sandwich, I decide to walk to a bar and sit at the bar. I order a thing of vodka and drink it in one go. "Rough day?" The bartender asks and I tap the glass, silently asking for a refill. He gives it to me and I sip at it this time. "You have no idea..." He nods and walks away. I notice a karaoke stand and see a few people, very drunk people, going up to do it. I watch as the current person does their song and the bartender comes back over. "You wanna try?" "Yeah. You got  _Wrong Side of Heaven_ by Five Finger Death Punch?" "Mhmm." "Cool. That song. And can I get a beer?" "Sure kid." He hands me a beer and then nods for me to head up when the drunk guy was done singing some stupid love song. I do, taking my beer with me, and take a drink. The music starts and I sing along, not needing to look at the words when they appear.

_"I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed. What have I become? What have I done? I spoke to the Devil today and he said he's not to blame. And I understood 'cause I feel the same._

_Arms wide open. I stand alone. I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone. Right or wrong. I can hardly tell. I'm on the wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell. The wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side, The righteous side of Hell._

_I heard from God today and she sounded a lot like me. What have I done and who have I become? I saw the Devil today and he looked a lot like me. I looked away, I turned away._

_Arms wide open. I stand alone. I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone. Right or wrong. I can hardly tell. I'm on the wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell. The wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side, The righteous side of Hell._

_I'm not defending. Downward descending. Falling further and further away. Getting closer everyday._

_I'm getting closer everyday. To the end, to the end, the end of the end. I'm getting closer everyday._

_Arms wide open. I stand alone. I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone. Right or wrong. I can hardly tell. I'm on the wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell. I'm on the wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell. The wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side, The righteous side of Hell."_

 I finish the song and they applaud. I raise my beer to them and walk back to the bar. I decide to put the blue collar I have in my pocket on and cover it with my hair. The bartender raises an eyebrow at it and I just smirk, winking at him. A guy comes over and leans against the bar. "Nice voice." I don't recognize them right away. "Thanks." "Your ass looks as great as always." I just smile fakely at him. "Hi Brandon. What do you want?" "I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out with me tonight?" "No thanks. I'm good." "You sure? I'd make it..." He runs his fingers down my arm and I tighten my grip on the neck of the bottle. "Worth your while..." "I said no, asshole. Now leave me alone." "Come on. One date."

 That's when I snap and spin suddenly, breaking the beer bottle across the side of his face and head. "No means no, asshole. Leave me the fuck alone." I pour the vodka on his head for good measure and he snarls at me. "Bitch." "Better than being a loser that goes after people that obviously aren't interested or are clearly in a relationship." The bartender says. "Now get the fuck out of my bar." He snarls again before leaving. The bar had gone silent then they all cheer. The bartender smirks at me. "Thanks kid. You have no idea how annoying he was." "Trust me. I'm sure I have an idea." "Probably. Anyway, this one's on the house." He hands me a new beer and I smile. "Thanks." I drink it. "Guess it's a good thing you don't deal with jackasses like that, huh Andy?" I choke on my beer slightly and a hand reaches around me to take the beer bottle, setting it on the bar. I'm just watching them do it and smile when he turns me around so I'm facing him. It's Jacob. "I think it's time for us to go home..." He says and kisses me. I kiss him back and he pulls away. He grabs my hand and takes me out of the bar and home.

 When we get there, we go to my room and he pins me against the door slightly, kissing me more. I soundproof the room and we have very hot and crazy makeup sex that causes me to go into subspace.

 When we're done and he's got me back from subspace, we take a shower together then go to the kitchen where Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Crowley, Rowena, Chuck, Jody, Bobby, Donna, Claire, Alex, and Ketch are. "Crowley, why are you here still exactly? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are you here?" "I just so enjoy this place, Darling. I will leave though. Bye boys, ladies." He snaps away. I nod and lean against the counter, drinking something. My phone rings and I put it on speaker. "Living proof that life can be Hell, who are you and what do you want?" "You know who I am, bitch. You broke a beer bottle across my face and head then poured vodka on me." "You're gonna have to be more specific. I've done that to a lot of people. So, who are you?" "Look at the number." I do and roll my eyes. "Brandon. I'm not going out with you. For the tenth time." He laughs and I hear a whimper over the phone. That one sound has me tense and narrow my eyes. "Who the fuck was that?" "The one that whimpered?" "No. The one that is singing show tunes in the background." "I don't approve of your tone, young lady. Maybe I'll just have to torture your little nephew some more... Or just find you, my little niece..." "I don't have-" "Yes you do. And he is your uncle." Chuck says. "Lilly was the mother. Too bad the father had to kill her. Good thing he didn't know about the little fucker. He probably would've died too. And you wouldn't have been able to save him either. How did that feel exactly? Holding the sister that you took care of and raised while she was dying and you were helpless to do anything about it?" I'm shaking and barely holding back tears at that. I call Dean and he answers, I put it on speaker and put a finger to my lips. He just nods. "Now, I'm going to tell you this very slowly. Pay attention." "No. You're going to pay attention to me. If you lay one more hand on that boy, I will personally break every bone in your fucking body before slowly peeling all of your skin off. I will make sure you don't die until I'm damn ready for you to. I will make you suffer. And don't think I won't." I growl and he just laughs. "Sweetheart, that's adorable. Too bad you're not smart enough to find me." I scoff. "Bitch, I'm smarter than you think." "No you aren't. If you were, you would've already hung up. Look at the doorway." I do and see a demon there. Then everyone else is passed out, even Chuck. The demon comes over to me and hits me against my head, not enough to knock me out but enough to make me compliant. He drags me to the garage and throws me in the trunk of a car. I pass out.

 When I come too, I'm chained up across from a badly beaten kid that's about thirteen or fourteen and see Brandon with the demon, paying it. Then I see my phone on a cart and that it's plugged in and still on speaker with Dean. Brandon looks over at me and smirks. "Glad to see your awake, Andrea." "Don't call me that." He just walks over and slaps me. I'm kinda shocked and make a small noise. He smirks more. "You won't get the chance to do anything to me, Brandon. They'll be able to track that phone." "No they won't. That phone and mine are both untrackable. So, I get to have some fun. Probably for a while. They can't track your grace either. Not even God." I then notice some very powerful warding on the walls and windows and my chains. "So, let's have some fun." He then proceeds to beat me worse than the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have smut in this chapter, but when I tried to upload it when I was done with it, my computer glitched so maybe in another chapter. Sorry. =-[


	24. Andy Takes a Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's getting the beating of her life from a jerk that she didn't know was part of her family. While her younger nephew watches. And the others listen to make sure she's still alive.

 After about half an hour, he stops beating me to pull my head up by my hair. "You know why this is happening?" "Because you're an asshole?" I try and he beats me a bit more before asking again. "You know why this is happening?" "Yeah. Because you're a mega asshole bitch." I smirk at him and he beats me more. "Try again." He says when he feels as though it was enough. "Alright... Because you like to beat kids and want to get yourself killed." He beats me more and walks away to do something. I look at the kid and see that he's looking me. "Why do you keep making him beat you?" I smile slightly at him. "If his focus is on me causing him to beat me, his focus won't be on you so you won't get beat... I can handle it..." I smile at him and he smiles very slightly at me. Brandon comes back and beats me again.

 When he's done, he walks away again and I try to do something with my powers. I scream when it makes my entire body and insides feel like they're on fire. Brandon laughs and I stop screaming, panting and just limp in the chains. He comes back over to me and grabs my hair, yanking my head up to look at him. I do and see that he's smirking at me. "Now, now, now, Andrea, did you just try using your powers? You should know better than that... Guess you'll just have to be punished since you were bad..." He grabs something off of the cart to the right of him and I notice it's a whip. I actually attempt to reason with him, despite knowing it's useless. "No, you don't need to... I swear... I-I'll be good..." He just laughs and snaps the whip against my leg. I cry out and he continues to snap it against my body, avoiding my face and neck.

 When he's done, he drops the whip on the cart and walks away. I let my head hang and am apologizing quietly and repeatedly to no one. I just go limp in the chains and want to let darkness take me, but I know that if I do, Brandon will go after the kid. I can't let that happen so I just stay aware and not in the darkness. Brandon walks back over and notices that I'm nearly gone and just smirks. "Better be careful, Andrea. If you go, then it's the kids turn." "Not gonna happen, asshole." I growl and he narrows his eyes. Then starts to beat me.

 He suddenly stops after God knows how long and smirks at me. He grabs my hair and pulls my head up to look at him. I whimper quietly and he smirks more. "Alright, Andrea. You get a choice. I beat you more..." I whimper a bit louder and he tightens his hold on my hair. "Or, I go back to dealing with the kid. Your choice. What you gonna do?" He lets go of my hair and starts to walk away. "You have five minutes to decide." He continues to walk away. "I don't need five minutes..." I look at him and he turns back around. "You don't, do you?" "No." "Alright. What's your choice then?" "The first one..." "And that would be?" I close my eyes and look at the floor by me. "You keep beating me..." I say quietly and he comes back over. He grabs my hair and yanks my head up to look him dead in the eyes. He has fire in his and I don't know what I have in mine but it causes him to have more fire in his. "What was that? I don't think that I heard you?" "You keep beating me." I say louder and hear a chair scrape across a floor before footsteps over the phone. "Looks like somebody decided it was time to leave you, Andrea. All because you're a fucking stupid bitch. You have the chance to get out of being beaten but you don't take it? Really?" I say nothing and he narrows his eyes at me before starting to beat me. I make no noise for the first few minutes but he starts in harder and worse. Like, times ten. I make a lot of noise and it's pretty loud. He smirks and continues.

 He stops and grabs my hair to pull my head up to look at him. "Wanna take my offer now?" I just spit blood in his face and he narrows his eyes at me. "No? OK then." He continues and this time it's twenty times worse. I try so hard to be quiet but eventually the pain gets the best of me and I can't be quiet anymore. I make noise again and it's louder.

 He stops again and pulls my head up to look at him by my hair. "Still don't wanna take that offer, Andrea?" My entire body hurts and I can feel that I have broken bones in some places, especially my arms and legs. I want to say no, but I don't think I'd be able to handle anymore. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I say quietly but it's quiet enough in the room that the kid and anyone on the other side of the phone could hear. He smirks and pats my face. I whimper. "Knew you'd give in at some point, sweetheart." He walks over to the kid and grabs a knife. "What are you doing?! You never said anything about fucking knives!" He doesn't say anything and stabs him in the stomach. "No! You son of a bitch!" I scream and struggle against my chains. He must walk back over because he stabs me in the stomach too and I gasp, blood coming up to my mouth already. He unchains my wrists and I fall to the floor with a loud thud. "Good luck saving him or even yourself, bitch." He growls and walks over to the kid to unchain his wrists too. He falls to the floor and Brandon walks out. I drag myself over to the kid and he looks up at me. I can't get close enough and he's just out of reach. I try to take at least one foot out of the chains but I can't. I just take the knife out of my stomach and put pressure on the wound. "Hey..." I look up at him and he holds his hand out to me. I grab it and he takes the knife out of his stomach. I try to heal him and I can't because of the damn chains. "I'm so sorry, kid..." "My name's Jordan..." He says quietly and I look up at him again. "Andy..." I say quietly and he smiles slightly at me. "Don't let me die alone... OK?" I nod and squeeze his hand slightly. He smiles slightly at me and his eyes are slowly losing their light. I can't take that again and ask him to do something that won't help him. "Just close your eyes... It'll be just like your falling asleep..." He just nods and closes his eyes. I watch his chest rise and fall slowly and just talk to him about nothing really, just making sure he knows he's not alone.

 His chest suddenly stops rising and falling and I feel his wrist for a pulse. There isn't one. The only family I have left on my mother's side is Brandon and I can't help but start to cry silently. I pull Jordan closer to me and just brush his hair out of his face. He looks like Lilly and I just cry more, very quietly now. "Andy? You still there?" Dean asks over the phone. "Y-Yeah... I-I'm here..." "Can you try to get out of there?" "Y-Yeah..." I reluctantly let Jordan go and go back over to where my feet are still chained. I try to use both hands to take them off and whimper loudly when my right arm is in so much pain because of it. I use my left hand to take them off and stand carefully. I try to walk and fall back down, hitting the cart that had the phone on it and the phone falls then the cart falls on top of it. I move the cart and see that the phone is broken beyond use. I drop the phone and just drag myself out of the building. I know that they still can't find me because I can sense something powerful on or in me and just drag myself further out of the building. I set the building on fire with a match and say a quiet sorry to Jordan. I drag myself further and notice that we were deep in a forest and that the building must have been a barn. I don't care and keep dragging myself further. Whatever is blocking them from finding me is also blocking me from using my powers to heal my arms or legs or zap anywhere. I can heal any internal damage that I have though and drag myself still until I'm in the middle of a road. I see headlights stop right in front of me and a shadow come over to me. They stand over me. "Help..." I say then pass out.

 When I come too, I'm in a hospital bed and need to go to the bathroom. I try to get up and fall to the floor. My left leg and right arm are in casts. A bunch of people come in and try to touch me. I freak the fuck out. I grab a crutch that's by the bed and swing it at them. "Get the fuck away from me!" I scream and continue swinging the crutch at them. "Where is my kid?!" Someone yells but I don't pay attention and keep swinging the crutch at them. I hit a few of the people. The swarm of hunters, angels, a human, a witch, a demon, God, and Ketch come in and see me on the floor freaking the fuck out and hitting people with a crutch. Chuck kneels behind me and grabs me. I freak the fuck out more and try to hit him with the crutch. "Let me go!" I scream and keep trying to hit him with the crutch. One of the others grab the it.

 Suddenly, I'm feeling high basically and know that I was dosed with drugs. I find the IV and try to tear it out but Chuck grabs my hand. I huff and leave it in, not wanting to though. He helps me stand up and get back into bed, sitting next to me. I sit in it and am not happy about the casts. A doctor comes in and I narrow my eyes at them. He just smiles and talks to us. "Who are her parents?" Sam and Gabe just nod and he smiles, but is honestly disgusted by it. He starts to say something, but I interrupt him. "Get out." "Excuse me?" "I don't want you as a doctor. Get out and give a non-homophobic doctor my file. Now." "Miss-" "I'm sorry. Do you not understand English? If not, I can say it in Spanish, German, Latin, or any other damn language you can understand." He's shocked and the others are trying not to laugh. "Now, I'm going to make this very clear. Get out. Give my file to someone else who is not a homophobic asshole like yourself. Now. Thank you. Goodbye." I smile at him and he stands a bit straighter. "We can deny you access to get help in th-" "No you can not. That, doctor, is against the law. I will report you. I will get you fired. Or, you can avoid that and just do as I said." "Kindly leave." He says and I look at his name tag before grabbing Jacob's phone and, after he unlocks it, starting to dial a number that I know won't answer. It rings and goes to voicemail. "Hello, I'd like to report a Doctor Heller of..." I look at Chuck. "Kansas Memorial." "Doctor Heller of Kansas Memorial Hospital for-" "Fine." The doctor sneers and walks out. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Doc." I call after him and hang up the call, smirking. "That's gotta be the best way I've ever seen anyone stand up against a homophobic person, Andy. Nice job." Chuck says, chuckling, and the others agree, laughing themselves. "Too bad I don't have the actual number for that." I smirk and chuckle a bit myself.

 Another doctor comes in and smiles at all of us, but mostly me. "I'm assuming you're the one who put Heller in his place?" "Mhmm." "Took someone long enough to teach the pompous asshole a lesson about it. Everyone here that is in a relationship having to do with the same sex that work here, thank you. Including myself." I smile and she opens the case file. "Alright. You have a badly broken right arm and left leg. We did make them what we assumed to be your favorite colors, however. By your collar and boots. Nice one's by the way." I just nod a thanks. "And we also found this seared into your ribs repeatedly when we gave you an X-Ray." She shows us all a picture of some very powerful warding. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that y'all know what it is? Seeing as how y'all ain't exactly... Normal civilians...? Especially you, Drea." She smirks at me and I just shrug. "Hey, not my fault, Maggie." "I ain't saying that it is... Just like I'm not saying that I know how that fire started in the woods with a barn and a body in it. What the Hell happened?" "You don't wanna know." "You're probably right, but they probably do. I'll leave you to it." The others nod and I cringe slightly as Maggie walks out. I decide to change the subject.

 "So, about this thing seared into my ribs repeatedly, what the Hell is it?" "Andrea." Jacob growls and I look at him then back at the picture when I see his unamused face. "I was beaten repeatedly until I couldn't handle it anymore and he stabbed the kid... Then me and I couldn't heal him because of this damn thing apparently and he died... That's basically it..." "Except for the fact that that's the second person in your family you let die." Rowena points out and all heads, except mine, turn towards her. "Yeah..." I say quietly and just clear my throat slightly. "Seriously though, Chuck, what is this? I've never seen any warding like this before." "I haven't either." I get an idea and grab pencil and paper. I use my left hand to draw the four different parts of the warding symbol.

 When I'm done, I look at it and realize something. "Well, we're all screwed." "Why's that?" "Brandon put together four very ancient and very powerful sigils together. But, he tweaked them enough to make it so that I could heal serious injuries, like internal injuries or bleeding. Broken bones, I can't. And neither can anyone else. We have to kill this guy and make sure this warding is wiped off the face of the universe." "It's that powerful?" "Yeah." "Holy Shit..." Sam breathes and looks down slightly when Gabe raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Chuck?" I look at him and he's thinking, looking carefully at the sigils. He suddenly snaps and I writhe in pain on the bed as the sigils break down slowly, taking about two minutes for each rib.

 After a while, I can feel that the warding is completely gone and collapse completely against the bed. "Fucking shit..." I mutter and Chuck runs his fingers through my hair. "Sorry kiddo... Had to get that off of you... And fast..." "Why?" "He had made another adjustment to the sigils... They were killing you slowly..." "That's always fun..." I mutter and just lean against him. He runs his fingers through my hair more and I slowly fall asleep, due to the relaxing nature of that and the drugs.


	25. After Brandon and Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's in the hospital for a bit before being allowed to go home.

 When I wake up, the others are gone and I'm alone in the room. I rub at my eyes and a doctor comes in with a face mask on. He comes over to my IV and I catch the name of a vial of medicine he has in his hand. "You can't put that in my IV. I'm allergic to that." He looks at my file and shakes his head. He puts the medicine in a syringe and starts to put it in my IV. "Hey!" I tear the IV out and hit him in the head. "Gabe! Cas!" The guy hits me and tries to inject me in the arm with the medicine. I hit him in the head with the cast and then the dick with the other cast. He falls and he had been able to get some of the medicine in. I have to use my powers to get it out and the guy is getting back up. I grab the crutch from earlier and hit him with it so many times.

 He suddenly grabs it and breaks it. Then his eyes flash black. Seriously? Can demons just leave me alone for today? It's really annoying. The demon pulls the mask off of his face and grabs the vial of medicine. "Now, hold still." He growls and covers my mouth, putting more medicine in the syringe. I scream behind his hand and he fills the syringe with the medicine. I reach under my pillow and grab a flask that Dean had put under there. I open it and fling it at his face. His face steams and he screams, backing away. I get out of bed and fall to the floor. I scoot myself away from the bed and away from the demon, flinging holy water at it again when it comes closer. The door opens and I fall out of the room slightly. Cas is standing there and the demon doesn't notice and just tries to inject the medicine in me again. I fling the holy water at it again and just throw the now empty and useless flask at it. "Little help here, Cas?" He steps onto the room and deals with the demon before helping me back into the bed. "OK, from now until we leave this damn place, you, Gabe, or Chuck are staying in here with me. Got it?" "Yeah, I got Andy." He sits by me and pulls me close. "Where's everyone else?" "Sam, Gabe, Dean, and Jacob are talking to the doctors on the other side of the hospital about letting you out of here now while everyone else went back home to the bunker." I nod and he holds me close. He runs his fingers through my hair and I relax, falling back to sleep.

 When I wake up, everyone is back in the room and talking quietly. I carefully sit up and try to rub at my eyes with both hands, getting hit in the forehead with the cast in the process. "Can we get rid of these now, please?" "Sorry little one. They have to stay on." Jake sits next to me and moves hair out of my face so he can kiss my forehead. I smile slightly and he wraps his arm around me, sitting by me on my right side. "Can I at least get out of here today?" "Yeah." "Awesome! Let's go!" I wanna get out of here so badly and everyone but Cas is confused. "Why are you so eager-" "Demon tried to kill me using medicine that I'm so allergic to it's fatal for me to have even a little of it while y'all were off doing other crap. So, yeah. I wanna get out of here. Like, yesterday. So, can we go please?" "Yeah. Let's go. First, you need to get dressed." Jacob motions everyone out and I smile slightly as they all leave the room. He kisses me and helps me get dressed. "Collar?" "Yeah." He puts it on for me and I smile, kissing him gently. "How are you going to move around?" He asks and I smile. I heal my arm and carefully take the cast off. "Healed?" "Mhmm." He hands me the new crutches and helps me stand on them, putting my left boot in a bag while he had put my right boot on me, before adjusting them for my height. I walk carefully with them and quickly get used to them again while he walks beside me. The others must be out in the parking lot. We head out there after checking me out.

 When we get there, a bunch of cops are there and have their guns pointed at me. "Let the boy go free and we won't have a problem!" "What?" I look at Jacob and he shrugs. We start walking again. "Freeze or we will shoot you!" "Hey! We're just trying to go home!" "And we're just trying to do our jobs! Now, get away from the suspect!" Jacob rolls his eyes and kisses my head. "You good with this, little one?" "Yeah." "OK." He walks away from me and cops come over to arrest me. They read me my rights and put me carelessly in the back seat. I notice Brandon in the distance and smirking at me as I'm driven back to the station. When we get there, I'm put in a holding cell and wait for someone to come get me.

 After about half an hour of me sleeping, I wake suddenly to the sound of the cell door sliding open and look to see Jody and Donna there. They hand me my crutches and help me to my feet. "Come on, we're going home. And you won't have to worry about this again, will she officers?" "No, ma'am. Sorry for the trouble." The cop that opened the cell shrinks away and we leave the building. Jody helps me into the back seat of her car and her and Donna get in the front seat. Jody drives to the bunker.

 When we get there, Donna helps me out and onto the crutches. We go inside and the others look at me. "What the Hell did you get arrested for this time?" Jacob asks. "Murder and arson." I shrug and just lean on the crutches. He just pulls me down so I'm sitting in his lap and I just lean against him, putting the crutches off to the side of the couch. "Can any of you find out where the Hell Brandon is so that he can be killed?" "Not yet." I just nod and look at the cast. "I'm done with this already." I heal the majorly broken bone and then literally tear the cast off of my foot. Jacob just gives me a sock and my boot. I put them on and slide my jeans over the top of the boot. "Well, I'll be in the combat room." "You gonna take the crutches?" Ketch asks with a smirk and I look him dead in the eye for a second.

 I grab the crutches and break them over my knee in half then break them in half again. At the same time. Then burn them. "I'm assuming that's what you're going to do to Brandon?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "He'll be lucky if he gets off that easy." I say simply and walk out of the room and to the combat room. I shut the door and send a punching dummy across the room as I call Brandon.

 "Out already, Andrea?" "Listen here you little shit, I will kill you when I find you. I want you to know that." "Oh, trust me. I do. I just don't care. Bye, Andrea." He hangs up and I growl, putting my phone on the bench by me. I send the dummy to the other side of the room and am calm again. I go to the kitchen and get a drink to help keep me calm. I sit at the table and Ketch comes in. "Calmer, Andrea?" I nod and he sits by me. "Anything you can share with us about him?" "His name's Brandon Davis. I literally know nothing else about him. Other than he's a dead bastard when I find him." He nods and stands, walking out of the kitchen and to the library. I follow silently. "The girl knows nothing other than his name. She is not very useful to finding him. Why did I even bother?" He has his back to me while the others notice me but don't look at me. I don't know what to do or say and just walk away, accidentally hitting my shoulder on the doorframe because I wasn't paying attention. I don't care and just continue walking away. I go to my room, continuing to bump into things because I'm zoning out, but I do get there and go in, sitting on the bed. I zone out a lot and Gabe walks in, sitting by me. "Andy? Listen to me, OK? You are not useless. You help all of us with so many things. Do you understand that? You are not useless." I don't hear him and he pulls me up, carefully pulling me into his lap. He runs his fingers through my hair and keeps telling me that I'm useful and not useless.

 Everyone, except maybe Rowena, is pissed at Ketch, but Sam's acting on it. "You're an idiot." "What did I do?" "Let's see, you called the already insecure teenager, that was standing behind you if you didn't notice, useless and then asked why you even bothered." "She's overreacting then." "She's nearly sixteen! What the fuck do you expect?!" "He has a point, Ketch." Rowena says and everyone looks at her, surprised. "Alright then." Sam turns back to Ketch. "If she isn't alright, I will kick your ass." He growls and walks to my room to check on me.

 Sam walks in and sits by Gabe and me. "You OK, Baby Girl?" He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and I smile. "Yeah Daddy... I'm OK..." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Still kinda embarrassing to call me that in front of everyone else other than Papa, Uncle De, and Uncle Cas?" "Yeah..." I look down and he just tilts my head back up. "You know, everyone else probably already knows... And I don't think they care..." I smile and go over to him, snuggling into him. He holds me close and kisses my head. I calm down and feel a lot better. "Thanks. I'm feeling better now." He lets me go and I stand up, with them standing up after me. I roll my shoulders and run my hands through my hair, getting better control on my emotions and personalities. "Good?" "Yeah. Let's go." They head back to the library and I follow after a minute.

 Ketch is sitting and has a cut on his lip. I smirk slightly and straddle a chair without arms to better focus on them. "Alright, I may not know much about him, but I do know that I can be useful." I say calmly to Ketch and he raises an eyebrow. "How so?" I just smirk and close my eyes, taking a deep breath and sitting straighter. I make my mind appear wherever he is and look for signs of where he is. I knit my eyebrows together in concentration and notice Brandon looking around the room he's in with a bunch of another person that I recognize. Lucifer. I growl quietly and take another deep breath, tilting my head to the side slightly. I look out the window of the room and see a bunch of trees. Then a bunch of people that I can sense as monsters and a sign. I open my eyes and come out of the pretty much scrying session suddenly enough that I fall off the chair and onto the floor. "Alright. OK. Cool. I'm on the floor and am going to get up." I get off the floor and sit back in the chair. "What the bloody Hell was that about?" Ketch asks and I roll my shoulders, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "That, Ketch, was me being useful." I smirk. "What did you find out?" "I know where Brandon is."

 "And that would be?" "An abandoned building about three miles out of town." "Then let's go." Sam stands up and I glance at him, making him sit back down. "Andy, what are you doing?" He asks and I pull my hat on, pulling my ponytail through the thing that adjusts to fit my head size. "You're not coming." "Why?" I just look at him with a small memory from the cage dancing across my eyes and he sits up straighter, getting a harder face. "Lucifer. What the Hell is the kid doing with the Devil?" "They looked to be playing chess." "Seriously?" Rowena asks and I nod. "Yeah. They were playing chess. I'm not one to joke on subjects that have anything to do with Lucifer..." "OK. Then who is going?" "I will go with Andrea to make sure she doesn't die." "OK, one, I ain't gonna die. And two... I agree. You and me are going in. While the people that Lucifer has seriously hurt, like," I turn to look at Sam and Gabe then Rowena and Cas. "You four. And Jody, Bobby, and Donna, have to come with." "Why's that?" "Too many monsters for just the two of us to hold off alone." Jody nods and Claire looks at me. "What about me, Jacob, Dean, Chuck, and Mr.King over there?" Crowley just bows to her and I smirk. "Somebody has to make sure they don't do something stupid... Crowley, before you even think of snapping out of here, you owe me. I'm constantly giving you souls that deserve Hell to you." He sighs and just gets a glass of whiskey. "So, we're the babysitters?" Claire asks and Alex shrugs, not caring. "For lack of a better term, yes. Have fun guys." I smirk and just zap me, Ketch, Jody, Bobby, and Donna there.

 As soon as we're there, we get jumped by vamps and I get knocked down with Bobby and Jody. Ketch and Donna get Jody and Bobby's vamps while I deal with my own. I grab its throat and make sure my mouth is shut before making claws appear, clenching my fist to decapitate it. Blood splatters onto my face as I kill it and I push the body off of me. I stand and make the claws disappear. "You have a little..." Ketch motions to my face and I wipe it off with my sleeve. I smirk when I see the blood on my sleeve from the vamp. "Andrea?" Ketch asks and I look up at him. "Yes?" I smirk and tilt my head to the side, looking very creepy. I dart my eyes to my right. "I suggest you all get down unless you don't want to keep your heads or lives..." They all fall to the ground and I make claws appear on my hands as a huge swarm of vamps appear. "Hello, blood suckers..." I smirk and kill all of them with swipes of my hands, slicing their heads into numerous pieces. At some point my eyes had started turning blood red.


	26. Andy Loses It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's lost it and is gonna need a lot of help getting past all of this. A lot of help.

 I have all of the vamps killed and laying around me in sliced and diced pieces. I smile and walk towards the building. I hear the others behind me and just snap, making them appear back at the bunker. I walk through the door. "Honey! I'm home! Come give me a hug!" I yell, laughing, and Brandon and Lucifer turn to stare at me. "Not bringing everybody this time? That's too bad. I'd really like to torture all of them again. Or even for the first time." Lucifer laughs and I glare at him. "Quiet Lucifer. In fact," I snap and he's on the floor binded with blood red snakes all around him. He holds still and I look at Brandon. He's frozen in fear and I laugh, walking slowly to him with blood dripping from my claws. "A-Andrea... H-Hey..." I smirk at his stuttering and lean over the chair that he's sitting in. "H-Hey, B-Brandon." I smirk at him, mimicking him coldly. "Wh-What you doing here?" "I-I believe that I told you I was going to kill you..." "Uh, y-you did..." "Uh, th-then that's what I'm gonna do." I throw him out of his chair and onto the floor. I just plunge my hand into his chest and tear his heart out. "Glad to know the last thing you'll see is me holding your still beating heart." I smirk and he dies. I drop his heart onto his dead body and smile at the blood. I wave my hand and Lucifer is in the dungeon of the bunker. I make the claws disappear and the blood just goes onto my hands. I zap back to the library and the others look at the blood on my hands, face, and clothes. "Andrea... What did you do?" Jacob asks and I just smile, looking at the blood. "Nothing much. Other than keep my promise to kill him when I found him." I smirk at the blood, my eyes still blood red.

 I shake my head and look at the blood on my hands. Then I'm gone and to the bathroom with the numerous showers. I shut the door and go over to one of the shower stalls. I take the jacket off and peel the flannel and T-shirt off. I go into a stall with a toilet and throw up. Someone comes in and pulls my hair back as I throw up. I slowly stop and they hand me a rag to wipe my mouth off with. I do and they help me stand. They turn me around and looks at me. "What happened?" Dean asks and I shake my head. "I-I d-don't kn-know..." My breath hitches slightly and he just pulls me into a hug. "Can you try to think about it?" I shake my head into his shoulder and he rubs my back. "Alright, Munchkin... Do you need help thinking?" He asks carefully and quietly. I nod and he pulls away. "Go sit in the corner please. That one." He points to a corner by the door so that anyone that passes won't see me sitting there. I go over and sit there, looking at the wall and thinking.

 I suddenly remember and hang my head, sniffling. "Andrea, you know the rules. Unless you've remembered what you needed to and are ready to come out?" I nod and turn to look at him, patting the floor by me. He sits there and just pulls me into his lap. "What happened, Munchkin?" "He, He was really scared... I, I binded Lucifer... Then, Then I tore his heart out... I, I told him that I was glad that the last thing he would see was me holding his still beating heart... I, I was like him..." I kinda start sobbing and bury my face in his chest. He holds me close and kisses my head. "You aren't like him, Andrea. Not at all. You're a kind hearted young woman who uses her power for good. You may get a little off track from that, but that's why we're here. To help you back on track. Do you understand?" "Yeah, Uncle De..." "Good. Now, come on. You need a shower." He lets me up and we stand. Jake comes in and Dean leaves. He looks at me and gently cups my face with his hand, wiping the tears away. "Come on. Let's get you a shower." He takes me over to a shower stall and helps me undress the rest of the way before undressing himself so he could help me in the shower. We shower together and he helps me get all of the blood off of my skin and wash my hair.

 When we get out, I feel a bit better and get dressed, with the clothes that Jake had brought in, slowly. He waits for me to finish. "Come on, little one." He kisses me gently and I kiss him back, feeling completely better now. He pulls away and smiles at me. I smile back at him and he heads out of the bathroom. I follow and we go to the library. Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Rowena, Ketch, and Chuck are there. "Where's everybody else?" "They went home. What happened to Lucifer, Andy?" Chuck asks and I run my hand through my hair. "He should be in the dungeon..." "Why?" I just summon flames to my hand and make them dance around my hand. I slowly close my hand into a fist and the flames disappear. "Like I've said before, no one hurts or threatens my family without paying the price." "Why not go kill him then?" "One, who said I was going to kill him? And two, I'm letting him stew. If I've learned anything from him, it's how to torture someone... Only if it's for information or they did something to my family. I'm not that cold hearted." I pull my hair back into a ponytail and pop my neck then crack my knuckles. I close my eyes and let someone else come forward to deal with this.

 When I open my eyes, they're blue instead of green and I stand slightly straighter. "Hey Mal." Dean says and I nod to him. "I'm going to go deal with Lucifer." I walk towards the dungeon. "Careful Pup." Jake says after me and I smile. "Always." I reply and continue walking. I get into the dungeon and Lucifer is kneeling on the floor, still binded with the blood red snakes. "Ooh, damn, Luci... You must've really pissed Andy off..." He just growls at me and I smirk. "You know, Andy wanted me to do this, but I think it'd be better if she did... Come on, Andy." I close my eyes and roll my shoulders. Andy agrees and takes control again quickly.

 I open my eyes and my green has a fire that no one has ever seen before. Well, no one except the dead. I walk over to Lucifer and grab his shirt, lifting him to his feet and then off the floor. I throw him across the room and he falls, not able to get back up due to being binded, although now it was only his wrists. "Luci, Luci, Luci..." I tsk and he looks up at me. "Did you really think you were going to get away with that threat?" "Had to try." He smirks and I nod, going over to him. "You are nothing to me... You are nothing to anyone... I could care less if you die... The men in that room are more like fathers then you have or will ever be... I don't give a single fuck about you..."

 He suddenly breaks the bonds and grabs me by the throat. "Step into my office..." He then slams me against the wall behind us and holds me off of the ground. "You know, Andy... You gave me something to fight for... Making sure I make your life a living nightmare..." He laughs and I yell a Latin spell to get him off of me. I forget that the dungeon and storage room doors are open and he goes flying through them as I fall to the floor. I quickly get back up and see that Lucifer is walking quickly to the library. "Fuck!" I hiss and go after him.

 When I get to the doorway of the library, Chuck is gone and he did something to make everybody else stick to walls or the floor, other than Sam. He stalks toward the giant moose and I don't hesitate. I swipe my arms to both sides and Lucifer goes one way forcefully while Sam goes the other way, much more gently. Lucifer gets up and glares at me. "You just don't learn, do you?!" He yells and stalks towards me. I stand there and watch him as he gets right in front of me. He grabs my throat again then lets go, burned. "What the Hell?!" He looks at his hand then me. "You're right, Luci. I don't learn. But, neither does anyone else. Everyone in this room or in another room that I care about, I will protect with my life. You, I will gladly kill and won't even bat an eye. That's how little I care about you." As I'm talking, I'm walking closer to him and he is backing up. "And that's because," I make my eyes glow blood red and he does too.  **"No one messes with my family!"** I yell and the library shakes slightly. Lucifer looks around and backs up a few more steps. I lunge at him and knock him to the floor. He's surprised, but only for a second, and I swing a punch. He catches my fist and flips us so he's on top. I wasn't expecting that so I'm kinda caught off guard. He aims a punch at my face and I move my head at the last second so he punches the floor. He growls in pain and glares at me. I knee him in the dick and punch him in the stomach before uppercutting him, causing him to fall backwards off of me. I quickly get up and look at him as he does too. He swings at me and I barely avoid it. I can feel his anger radiating off of him and his power. He growls and swings at me again. I was too caught up in feeling his power to block or avoid it so I get hit and fall to the floor with the impact of it.

 He suddenly crouches next to me and pulls my head up to look at him. "Sure that I'm paying the price, Andrea?" He smirks at me and I just laugh humorlessly. He's surprised and I burn him. He lets go of me and I float back up to my feet, still laughing humorlessly.  **"Not yet. But you will be."** I say and the library shakes again. I raise my hand and flames build in them. He doesn't move and I send the flames at him. He gets sent across the room and hits the wall by the entrance by the war room. I walk towards him and crouch in front of him.  **"I warned you about messing with my family. I warned every goddamned thing out there. Yet, you all still mess with them. Hopefully this will help you learn."** The library shakes with my words again and he gets up. I stand too and watch him. He swings at me and I catch his fist. I burn his hand and make sure he can't take it away. He growls in pain and I sweep his legs from under him, pinning him to the floor with my foot on his chest and his fist still in my hand. "Didn't know you liked this, Andrea..." He grunts and I twist his arm. A snap sounds around the bunker and he growls in pain at his broken arm. "Getting a lot closer to becoming the new Devil here, kiddo..." He smirks up at me and I glare down at him.  **"What will make you understand, Lucifer? I _hate_ you. With a passion. I want you _dead_. I will  _never_ be like  _you_." ** The library shakes again and he just laughs. "Sure you will, kiddo. Like father, like daughter. You're evil. You'll be like me within a few months. Maybe a few years." He smirks up at me.  **"No. I. Will. Not!"** I push my foot into his chest more and his shirt burns off of his body.  **"Have fun in the cage."** I make a sigil burn into his chest and cut my hand before pressing it against the sigil while saying an Enochian spell.

 There's a sudden blast and Lucifer is sent back to the cage. I go flying since I was right by him. Chuck decides that moment to come back and I almost hit him as I hit the wall by the bunker's entrance before falling down the stairs and slowly get to the bottom of them. "Ow." I say and get up, brushing myself off and fixing my hair. Chuck raises an eyebrow at me and walks down the steps. "You good?" I shrug and wince when I realize I have a dislocated shoulder. I walk back into the library and Chuck follows. Sam looks at the arm I'm leaving close to me. "Need help with that?" "Yeah. Mind putting it back in place?" "I will." Dean walks over to me and puts one hand on my shoulder while the other is on my back by it. "On three. One." He pops it back in place and lets go of me. I growl and roll my shoulder. "That will never not hurt..." "You'll live." He smirks and ruffles my hair. I smile slightly and look at Jacob. He is not happy. "Maybe. If my dom doesn't think that that was a stupid stunt." "It was, Andrea." "It put him back in the cage." "That's a pretty crappy excuse." "I know, but-" "Andrea." I shut my mouth and look at him as he walks over to me. "Go to our room. Get in your position. Wait for me. Do you understand?" He whispers in my ear and I swallow slightly. "Yes Sir..." "Good. Go." I leave the library and go to our room. I get a pillow off of the bed and kneel on that. I fold my hands behind my back and bow my head to look at the floor. I wait for him to come in and most likely punish me for that idiotic stunt.


	27. Andy and Jacob Talk then Stuff Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me on title names, I'm kinda losing ideas on them. But, I will try to make sure they relate to the chapter as much as I can. So, Andy gets punished for the stupid stunt by Jacob, talks to him, then stuff happens.

 When Jacob comes in, I keep my gaze on the floor and wait. He kneels down in front of me and tilts my head up to look at him. "Pants and underwear down. Hands and knees on the bed." "Yes, Sir." I stand and push my jeans and underwear down before getting on my hands and knees on the bed. He stands beside the bed and runs a comforting hand down my back. "Ten with the strap. Count and thank after each one. OK?" "OK..." I agree and he lands the first one down. "One. Thank you, Sir." He lands the second one. "Two. Thank you, Sir." He lands the third. "Three. Thank you, Sir." The fourth one lands. "Four, thank you, Sir." Fifth one lands. "Five, thank you, Sir." Sixth one. "Thank you, Sir. Six." Seventh one. "Thank you, Sir. Seven." Eighth one. "Thank you, Sir. Eight." Ninth one. "Thank you, Sir. Nine." Tenth one. "Thank you, Sir. Ten." He rubs my sore ass slightly and I gasp. He chuckles softly and gently eases my clothes back on before sitting on the bed and pulling me gently into his lap. "No more stupid stunts, OK? I don't want to lose you..." "I'm sorry, Jacob... I'll cut back on the stupid stunts..." He smiles as he kisses my head. "Good." I smile and snuggle into him while he holds me close. I relax and he kisses my head.

 After a while, someone knocks on my door and I get up to go answer it. "Hm?" Sam, Dean, Gabe, Cas, and Chuck are there. "Come on. We need both of you in the library." "OK." Jacob and I follow them back to the library. Ketch and Rowena are nowhere to be found. "Hey!" Dean calls and there's a bit of a squeal before Rowena comes out from behind a bookshelf with her clothes adjusted. Ketch comes out after her, holding a book in front of his crotch. Cas is looking at the floor and I'm trying not to laugh while the others are just staring blankly at them. "Oh, hello... We were just, um, reading... In the library... Which is the room we are in... Right now..." And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. I start laughing, hard.

 When I finally stop laughing after at least three minutes, I have to take a few seconds to catch my breath and then notice everyone is looking at me like I'm insane. "OK... OK... I'm good... Ketch, finally indulging in one of your guilty pleasures?" I tease with a smirk and he narrows his eyes at me. "Hey, I ain't judgin'. I don't give a crap." I go over and sit on the table, putting my feet on the chair. "In fact, I'm cool with it. I really don't care. Have fun, just go into a bedroom next time." Jacob is smirking and Ketch and Rowena roll their eyes. "Don't forget about protection." I point at Ketch and the others cough in order to hide their snorts of laughter. He rolls his eyes again. "Do shut up, Andrea." "That's less fun." I smirk and grab a book that's on the table and start reading it.

 "Darling, do you mind explaining to me how in the Hell you're reading that book?" Crowley asks, appearing in the chair by me. "Um, with my eyes. How else would I be reading it?" I glance up at Crowley and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Andrea, that book is the book of the damned. How are you reading it without the codex?" Rowena asks and I shrug. "Hell if I know. Cool spells in here though." I read through it. "How to remove the Mark of Cain, how to animate the dead. Ooh, zombie army..." "No." All of them say at the same time. "Come on. That would be cool. Plus, zombies attacking zombies. Awesome." I smirk and see Crowley roll his eyes. "Only you would find that awesome, Darling." "Very true... But, it is. I have the truth. And I am going to continue reading this." I keep looking through the book and find some more cool spells. Chuck and Crowley had snapped away while Jake had kissed my head and left to hang out with his family with a warning telling me to be good and I agreed with him that I would. I say one of them in my head and a breeze goes through the room, blowing through my hair.

 There's suddenly a string of yellow light in front of me and I smirk slightly. "Woah..." I breathe and the others aren't as impressed. "Close that. Now." Ketch says sternly and I look at him in shock. "What? Why? This is awesome!" "Andrea. Close it. Now." Dean says and I roll my eyes, setting the book down and getting up to go over to it. "Cool..." I touch it and am in a different world all together. It's gray and dark and gloomy. I don't like it especially when I hear something not nice sounding. I touch the light again and I'm back in the library. "OK, that was creepy..." "Yeah. Now close the damned thing!" Sam yells. "Alright! Jesus Christ..." I mutter and say the spell to get rid of it.

 It disappears and I look at the others, having my back to where it was. "Happy?" They're all staring at something behind me and I turn but get thrown across the room. I groan and see that there's a thing with red horns where the portal thing was. Literally none of them have an angel blade or anything like that. I pull an angel blade throwing knife out of the holster in my sock and throw it at the thing. It lands directly in the things jugular vein and it falls to the floor, bleeding slightly and dead. I get up and walk over to it, pulling my blade out of its throat and cleaning it off before putting it back while standing on one foot. "So, I'm guessing this is one of the beasts under my bed, in my closet, and in my head?" "Did you just quote Metallica?" Sam asks and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Dude. Metallica rules. Always." Dean and I say together and he rolls his eyes. "Whatever. And that was a demon." "Since when do demons have horns, Sammy?" "Since Apocalypse World." "Apocalypse World?" "Yeah. The portal that you opened was to there." "Oh what fun. So, that's one of the beasts from never never land?" "Stop with the Metallica references already!" Sam says, annoyed. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." "Yes. Wait, what?" He smirks and I glare at him. "Damn you, Samantha." He glares at me and I stick a tongue out at him. "You are both children." Rowena says, rolling her eyes. "I'm a child that can read the book of the damned without the codex." I smirk at her and sit back on the table where I was before opening the portal thing.

 I grab a different book and reads that, waiting to see what they wanted. "Are you up for a hunt, Andrea?" Ketch asks and I nod. "Always am." "Let us go then." I get off of the table and grab my bag from the war room where I leave it for hunts. Sam, Gabe, Cas, Dean, and Rowena are staying while Ketch and I go on the hunt. Oh, joy. Kill me. I grab my truck keys and go to the garage with Ketch beside me. I start to go to my truck when Ketch's voice stops me. "We're taking that?" I look at him to see him standing by a classy and flashy car. "Yes. Because my truck will attract less attention. Now, get your ass in. Or do you need help, princess?" He rolls his eyes and comes over, climbing in the passenger seat. I get in the driver's seat and start the engine. I drive out of the garage and to the case, Ketch directing me.

 When we get there, we first go to the police station, on Ketch's insistence. I grab a fake fed badge out of my glovebox and put it in my back pocket, getting out with him. We walk inside and I show the officer at the desk the badge as Ketch explains what we're here for. "The latest bodies from the suicides." "Why's the FBI interested in suicides?" "Look, man, I gotta tell ya honestly, I ain't got a damn clue why we're here. The boss told us to come down and check it out. We didn't argue. So, you wanna just let us back there so we can check it out and get out of your hair?" I smile at him and he smiles back. "Sure thing. Down the hall, first door on your right." "Thanks." I lead the way there and Ketch follows.

 When we get there, Ketch finds the folders while I look for the names on the freezer things. I open the first one I find and put gloves on so I can look closer at them. There's a body with cuts down the wrists. I open it and feel around inside its mouth. "Andrea, what are you doing?" Ketch asks and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Investigating. Clearly." I roll my eyes slightly and feel around, not feeling anything weird. I feel around their head and feel a hole at the base of their skull. "Wraith." "Are you sure?" "Yup." "What the Hell are you doing in here?!" A voice bellows and Ketch jumps slightly while I turn around calmly to smile at the woman sheriff. "Sorry, ma'am. I thought that your deputy would've told you. We're Agents Hetfield and Singer from the FBI. We're here on account of the latest deaths-" "They weren't deaths. They were suicides. Now kindly get the Hell out of my morgue." "I'm sorry, but we are still inve-" Ketch starts. "No. You aren't. You're done. Now. Get out." "Yes, ma'am. Sorry for the inconvenience." I say politely and lead Ketch out to the truck. "What was that about, Andrea?" "We can't draw attention to ourselves." "Alright. I understand. Please get in. I would like to drive to a motel that would be comfortable for us." I sigh and just nod, handing him my keys. I get in the passenger seat and he gets in the driver's seat, driving to a motel.

 When we get there, the thing is amazing. "Woah." I get out and so does Ketch. "Sorry. Three stars was all that I could find on short notice." "Uh, that's fine." "It even has a pool." He says as he hands the keys to the valet. "OK... Cool..." "Come on then." He hands our bags to a guy with a cart and we head inside. A guy behind the counter hands us a key. "Thank you." Ketch leads me to our shared room and it's so not like any motel or hotel rooms I've ever stayed in. There's numerous parts of the room. A huge kitchen, living room with a flat screen, two different sections for bedrooms, and two seperate bathrooms. "OK. This is awesome." "It will do. There are much higher rated hotels or motels in the country but not here. Sadly." "This is fine. You said they have a pool, right?" "Mhmm. Would you like to go for a swim?" "Yes, actually." He nods. "I'll show you the way." "Cool." I change into a swimsuit and pull a nightgown on top of it before going back to the main room so Ketch could lead me to the pool.

 When we get there, Ketch goes back to the room and no one else is there. I smile and take the nightgown off, dropping it on the floor by the pool, before diving in. I swim to the bottom of the deepest part of the pool and touch the bottom before swimming back up. I push my hair out of my face and wipe water away from my eyes. I float on my back and relax in the water, not noticing a guy just outside the room where the pool is.

 When I'm done swimming, I vault myself out of the deep end of the pool and grab my nightgown, heading back up to the room. Ketch is sitting on the couch and looks up at the door when I walk in. "You are very stunning in a lot of things, Andrea. And I mean that in a non-creepy way." I just smile slightly at him. "Thanks..." I go to my room and change into some comfortable clothes that I wear as pajamas. So, a flannel of Sam's and underwear. I go back out and sit on the other side of the couch, watching TV with Ketch. He's watching a documentary. "Um, Ketch, no offense man, but can we watch something else?" "Like what?" "I dunno... What's on?" "Not much." "That's disappointing... OK, I'm good with this then. What's it about anyway?" "The mating habits of snakes and spi-" "Nope." I grab the remote and push buttons to get a different channel. Aladdin shows up and I look at him slightly. "You OK with this?" "This is a children's movie... Is it not?" "Yeah... But, it's a good movie... So is Beauty and the Beast..." I mumble and am about to change the channel again when he looks at the screen and smiles. "Alright, I'll watch the movie." I smile and set the remote on the table, curling up on my side of the couch to watch the movie. I'm really tired and don't stay awake past when Aladdin meets Genie. I sleep peacefully and snore softly. Ketch notices and smiles. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture to send to the others because I look adorable. He picks me up gently and carries me to my room, which is closer to the door than his.

 I'm back at the house with Lonna, Richard, and Richie. They're smirking at me and coming in around me to block me into a corner. Lonna and Richie hold me down while Richard tears my clothes off. I try to get free and Lonna and Richie hold me down tighter. "No, no, no, Andrea. You're gonna be a good little slut and slave and hold still while we help you remember who you belong to, you understand that?" "No! Lemme go!" I fight more and Richard grabs my shoulders. "Andrea! Wake up!" I'm confused as Hell.

 I suddenly sit up and Ketch is there. He looks at me and I just latch onto him for comfort, wrapping my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me too and holds me close, quietly saying comforting things. "Can, can I sleep by you? Please?" He just nods and simply picks me up, carrying me to his room. I don't care and just snuggle(yes, snuggle. Shut the fuck up or I'll hunt you down. Also, don't tell Jake.) into him. He lays down with me in the bed and covers us up. He holds me close as he falls asleep and I slowly follow.

 


	28. Hunting with Ketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy hunts with Ketch.

 When I wake up the next morning, Ketch is gone. I get out of bed and stretch before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen. Ketch walks in with coffee and food. "Good morning, Andrea." "Hey Ketch. You know you can call me Andy, right?" "Yes, but I prefer to call you Andrea." "OK. What you get?" He sets food down on the table and I look at it then him. "Dude. Yes. Thanks." He got an omelette for me with toast and a chocolate macchiato with whipped cream for me. I think he got the same for himself minus the coffee. We sit and eat.

 When we're done, I get a call from Dean and answer. "Hey Munchkin." "Hey Dean. What's up?" "Just wanted to know if you knew that when you fell asleep on the couch Ketch sent an adorable picture of you in Sammy's flannel to us...?" "Dammit Ketch!" I throw a balled up napkin at him and he catches it, chuckling and smirking. Dean's chuckling on the other end and I stick my tongue out at Ketch then the phone. "What do you want, Dean?" "Just wanted to know how the hunt was going?" "We know that it's a wraith." "A wraith? Be careful kid. Those like to go for the crazy ones." "Oh, awesome. I'll be bait then." "Andrea Mae June Winchester." Gabe growls. "Kidding! I was kidding. Calm down, Gabe." I can tell he rolled his eyes and just smile slightly. "I'll be careful, Gabe." "Good." He mutters and I roll my eyes. "Andrea, be careful, Cub. Or you'll be in trouble. Lots of it." Cas says and I roll my eyes again. "Andrea." He growls and I clear my throat. "Got it Cas. Being careful." "Good girl." I smile slightly and Ketch clears his throat. I look up at him and he nods towards the door, signaling that we should go check out where the bodies showed up. "Alright. Gotta go guys. Call ya later." "Alright, kiddo. Don't kill Ketch." Dean says and I laugh slightly. "OK. Love ya guys. Bye." "We love you too. Bye." We hang up and Ketch is smirking at me. "What?" "Nothing. Come along. We have to go see what we can find." "Alright." I get up and finish my coffee before following him out of the room to my truck. I see a guy just staring at us out of the corner of my eye but decide to ignore it. We get in and Ketch drives.

 When we get there, we get out and look around. I see blood and just whistle a long tune while Ketch raises an eyebrow at me. I stop whistling and toss Ketch a pair of glasses as I put my own on. Juliet comes running up to me and I kneel, scratching behind her ears. "Hey girl..." She pushes her head into my hand and I smile. "Wanna help me track?" She growls in the affirmative and I scratch behind her ears more. "Good girl..." I stand and point to the trail of blood. "Track." She sniffs before taking off running. I smirk at Ketch and grab his hand. "Hold on." He does and I fly after Juliet.

 When she stops, I land next to her. We're out behind the sheriff's office and I look at the ground. The blood leads inside. "Thanks Juliet. Good girl. Go home now." I scratch her ears before she leaves. "Better take another look inside then, Andrea. I will stand watch." "Alright." I take the glasses off and give them to him. I go over to a window and pull myself up so I can look through it. There's no one and I know that the door by the window would be locked or, if it wasn't, would set off an alarm. I carefully open the window and climb through, dropping to the floor silently. There's blood on the floor and I follow it to where the wraith is feeding on the latest victim. The deputy being the victim and the guy I saw out of the corner of my eye being the wraith. I grab silver and walk towards them.

 Suddenly, the wraith has me pinned and is trying to feed off of me. I repeat the mantra of "SHIT!" repeatedly in my head and out loud as I try to defend myself. Without success. "Gabe, little help?" I barely get the words out of my mouth before Gabe is behind the wraith and killing it for me. "Thanks..." He helps me up and zaps us outside to grab Ketch before zapping us home.

 Gabe turns to glare at me. "What the Hell were you thinking?" "Um........." He raises an eyebrow at me and my brain catches up finally. "It was Ketch's idea!" "Why are you dragging me into this?!" "Because it was your idea! Idiot!" "At least I did not call a hellhound!" I look at him with a 'what the fuck, man?!' face and Gabe growls. "It was Juliet! She would never hurt me! Besides, all of the hounds know to obey me!" "Not the point. Why did you even listen to the British idiot?" "Excuse-" "Shut up!" Gabe and I yell together and glare at him. He shuts up. "It sounded like a good idea..." Gabe rubs his head. "Sammy. Punishment. Set it up please." Sam goes to do that and I snap. "What?! Hell no!" He glares at me and my mind screams at me to shut the fuck up. I clearly don't listen because I'm an idiot. "You are not giving me that fucking punishment! Goodbye!" I try to zap away but can't when I have fingerless gloves on that block my powers. I growl and glare at Gabe. "Fine, Andrea." He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his and Sam's room, where Sam was getting the clothes for the punishment out. He puts me in a corner and I hear him sit on the bed. "Why's she in the corner?" "Cool down time." "Ah." Sam continues getting the clothes and diaper out.

 After a while, Gabe calls me out of the corner and I go over to him. "You do not have an attitude, yell and scream, or swear. Sammy?" Sam passes him a pacifier with suds on it and he puts it in my mouth. "For swearing. Ten minutes. But for everything else," He grabs a wooden brush off of the dresser and shows it to me. "You're getting this on your bare bottom." I whine and he just pulls my pants down then my underwear before pulling me over his lap. He puts his leg over both of mine and wraps his free arm around my waist to hold me still. He starts and I try to squirm but can't due to his hold on me. He continues and I don't count, just thinking about why I'm here and how not to end up here again.

 When he's done, he carefully pulls me up and into his lap, making sure my ass isn't directly on his thighs. He runs his hand through my hair and Sam kneels by us to take my boots off carefully. I sniffle and rub at my eyes to get rid of the tears there. Gabe kisses my forehead and takes the pacifier out, holding the garbage can by me. "You can spit that yucky stuff out." I do and he hands me water. I drink some. "Thanks Papa... I'm sorry for being bad..." "You weren't bad, Princess. Your behaviour was. OK?" "OK..." He kisses my forehead again and gently lays me down on the bed so they can change me. Sam takes my normal clothes off while Gabe changes me into the diaper and footie pajamas.

 When I'm changed, Sam picks me up and sets me gently on his hip. I curl into him and he holds me close, rubbing my back. "Daddy's got you, Baby Girl..." I calm down slowly and am sucking on the hem of the T-shirt. Gabe takes it out of my mouth and replaces it with a nuk that I actually like. I suck on it and calm down more. He smiles and kisses my head. "I'll be right back. Just gonna go kick Ketch and Rowena out." I smile and he goes to do that while Sam walking around their room, carrying me.

 When Gabe comes back in, he kisses Sam then my nuk and I smile. "Rowena and Ketch are gone. Wanna go out now?" "OK, Papa..." I snuggle into Sam more and rub at my eyes slightly, kinda tired in all honesty. "Aww... Come on sleepy, baby girl... Let's go see Uncle De and Uncle Cas then you can have a nap in the pack 'n play or play pen if you want, OK?" "'Kay Daddy..." He smiles and kisses my head as he carries me out to the living room where Dean and Cas were. "Hey Munchkin." "Hello, Little Cub." Cas and Dean smile at me and I smile back, waving. "Nap, Daddy?" "Sure, Baby Girl." He carries me over to the pack 'n play and gently lays me down in it, covering me up. I curl into the blanket and start to slowly fall asleep.

 Someone shakes me gently and I whine, rolling onto my other side. "Come on kiddo, time to wake up." "Nooo..." I whine and pull the blanket up over my head. The others chuckle and I try to fall back to sleep. "Nope. Sorry Princess. Time to get up." Gabe picks me up out of the pack 'n play with the blanket and sets me on his hip. I huff and just snuggle into him, wanting to go back to sleep. "How about some lunch?" Dean suggests and I just nod, hungry. "Alright, come on then, Munchkin." He takes me from Gabe and I snuggle into him, hungry and sleepy. So, I'm gonna be cranky. Dean carries me into the kitchen and starts making lunch for all of us. I watch and rest my head on his shoulder. He smiles as he makes mac 'n cheese.

 When he's done, he puts them in bowls and goes over to the fridge. "Want some juice?" I nod and he grabs the container of apple juice, carrying it over to the counter. He gets a sippy cup with a straw and pours some in before screwing the lid on and handing it to me. "Thanks." I take the nuk out to drink it, not even caring because over the years some of the stuff for this punishment have been key factors in helping me calm down. He smiles and sets me in a chair so I can start eating while he gets the others. I eat slowly and carefully, honestly still weary with them, even after three years. They come in and I finish eating, putting the dishes in the sink. "You OK, Munchkin?" Dean asks and I just nod, spinning my ring on my finger. I just walk into the living room and sit on the floor carefully. I close my eyes and quietly hum a song. A voice starts to talk to me so I stop, listening to them.

 When they're done talking, I open my eyes and just get up to go to my room to get dressed into my normal clothes, not able to deal with any of this at the moment. I play a random song on low and sing along with it quietly.

 When the song's over, I'm dressed and turn the stereo off. I pack everything in my duffel and put my computer, phone, headphones, and CD's in my computer bag, slinging them both over my shoulder and back. I walk out to the living room and see the others there, with Jake. Cas turns to look at me. "Andrea, what are you doing?" The others look and start to get up. "Son idua." They freeze and I go over to each of them. "Andrea... Unfreeze us..." Jake says and I just shake my head, taking his wallet out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" "That's for me to know and you not to..." I say quietly as I go through it and take out all the pictures he has of me or us. I put it on the table and go over to Gabe, repeating the process, focusing on that and not the way he's looking at me. "Princess..." I shake my head again and put his wallet on the table too before repeating the process with Cas and Sam.

 When I get to Dean, he looks at me. "Munchkin, what the Hell are you doing?" "The same thing you did with Lisa and Ben..." He tenses slightly despite the spell keeping him still and I just hurry to get the pictures out of his wallet then just snap to make the pictures on their devices disappear too and put the other ones in my pocket. They watch me and I close my eyes, saying a spell to erase all memory of me from their minds, which will also make them pass out for at least an hour. They fall back onto the couch, passed out, and I say the spell to unfreeze them before going to the garage to get in my truck to leave. I quickly drive out and go to Sioux Falls, calling Jody.

 "Andy? What's wrong kiddo?" "Um, could you get Bobby and Donna there, please? And Alex and Claire if they aren't there already?" "Sure kiddo. Just need to get Bobby here." "Alright, thanks, Jody. See you in a bit." I hang up and continue driving.

 When I get there, I pull in at the same time as Bobby and we both head in. "Andy. Are you OK? You didn't give much info on the phone." I just smile slightly. "Y'all should sit down..." "Alright..." Alex, Claire, Jody, Donna, and Bobby sit down in the living room. "Son idua." I say quietly and they try to get back up, clearly not able to. "Andy...?" "Sorry..." I say quietly and just tap my locket, getting all their pictures and erasing the others on their devices. "What the Hell are you doin' with that fool head of your's Andrea?" I don't answer and just use the same spell on them that I used on the others. They pass out and I go out to my truck, getting in and driving away.

 I drive to an abandoned house in Davenport, Iowa and go inside, hiding my truck somewhere so it wouldn't be spotted. I sit down on the carpeted floor of the living room, leaning against the wall, and look at a picture from Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean's wedding day. I smile. I was careful to make sure that they would all remember that day and everything else that was major, just without me in them. I trace the faces of Sam, Cas, Gabe, Dean, Bobby, Claire, Alex, Donna, and Jody while I just look at myself next to Garth. I just snap and make it so he doesn't remember or have any pictures of me either. I hang my head and cover my face with my hands. "This better work, man... If it doesn't... I would've just thrown out a family that loved me and that I loved back..." I mutter and wipe away tears that were falling. "I just hope they forgive me..."


	29. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Andy got the hell out of dodge with the Winchesters and her family.

 It's been two weeks since I did that to my family. I've been working cases and working at a diner as a waitress for money to be able to eat. People don't ask questions and I talk to very few people other than the regulars at the diner. The owner let's me park m truck out back and sleep in it so I'm more available to work any shift. I don't mind it. Then, the Winchesters and their angels catch wind of a case I'm trying to figure out and come to town. They come to my diner and sit in my section while I'm at the register with a former customer, so I don't notice them. "Have a good day, Frank. Don't get too drunk and forget to come in tomorrow, I'd have to put a search party together." He chuckles and walks out with a "Got it Andrea. See ya tomorrow." I smile and a waiter elbows me lightly. "Hey, you got some customers, kid." "Oh. Got it. Thanks man." He smiles and I smile back, grabbing my pen and notebook off the counter by the register, stuffing them in my apron pocket. I walk over and pull my hair into a ponytail as I do. "Sorry for keeping y'all waiting. What can I get ya?" I smile as I focus on pulling my notebook before looking at them.

 I drop my notebook. "Sorry." I get down and pick it up, hitting my head on the table as I stand back up. "Ow!" I rub my head and shake it slightly before focusing on them again, smiling again. "What can I get y'all?" They're kinda laughing and I notice they don't even have menus yet. "Oh, it'd be helpful if you had menus..." I grab four and hand them to them. "I'll give y'all a few minutes to decide... Signal when you're ready..." They nod and I walk away to another table with some regulars. "I've gotta say, Andrea, that was the worst I've seen ya since that cute boy came in before he wound up dead... Did you ever talk to him outside of this place?" "Yeah, I did. He was pretty cool. Too bad he died." I shrug and give them more coffee like they want. "We gettin' predictable, Andrea?" "You? Predictable? Never." I smile at the elderly couple and notice the other signaling me. "Well, gotta go make a bigger fool of myself. Wish me luck." They laugh and I smile, going back over. "Alright, before y'all say anything, mind if I take a guess at what ya ordered?" They motion for me to go ahead and I take Sam's menu. "Alright, I'm guessing for you, it's gonna be the salad special with the extra healthy dressing while green eyes over there is the bacon cheeseburger. Trench coat wants burger and fries and whiskey eyes is wanting..." I look through the menu real quick. "The all day waffles with whipped cream and fruit so you can give the fruit to moose here. Am I right?" They nod and I smile, writing it down. "Well, I'll go put these orders in. Coffee?" They nod again and I give them coffee before going to put their orders in.

 "Andrea!" The manager on duty barks and I turn to look at her. "Yeah Lucy?" "What the Hell are you doing?! Your customers don't even have a menu yet!" "I've already taken their orders, Lucy." She looks at me for a moment before going to a different subject. "What's this I hear about you talking to people when you should be taking orders?!" "They were deciding what they wanted to or-" "Fine! What about Frank then?!" "I was giving him his receipt and didn't notice them until I was done. It only took a min-" "Enough with the excuses! You're fired!" "You can't fire me, Lucy." I say calmly and she raises an eyebrow at me. "And why's that?" "Look behind you." I smirk and she turns around to come face-to-face with the owner. "Oh! Mister-" "Don't even start with that. You can go on home. And you won't have to come back. You're fired. Leave. Now." Lucy glares at me and I just smirk. "Buh bye." She glares more and walks out. The owner looks at me. "You do anything to deserve that?" "I was talking to Frank and didn't notice those four guys come in and while they were deciding what they were gonna order, I gave another customer more coffee and talked to them until the others signaled me over. That's all, Sir." "You know how I feel about being called sir, Andrea. Call me Cliff." "Sorry." The chef rings the bell. "Gotta take this out." I grab the round tray and put the plates on it, taking it over to the guys.

 "Alright, salad for moose. Bacon cheeseburger for leather jacket. Burger and fries for trench coat. Waffles for whiskey eyes. Need refills on your coffee?" "Nah. We're good. What was that guy talking about?" "Oh. Somebody has been killing people. Police can't figure anything out. Damn shame. The latest guy was kinda cute. But, shit happens. Signal if you need anything else." I smile at them and walk behind the register. "Hey Cliff, can I take a smoke break?" "Sure kid. Just give that customer his receipt and you can." A new guy comes over and puts some change on the table. I look his bill up and compare it to the change. "Sorry, man. This ain't enough." He just nods and I sense something is wrong.

 He suddenly pulls a gun out and points it at me. "Give me the money in the register!" He yells and I just close the drawer. "Not happening man." He shoots the wall by my head and I take that opportunity. I jump over the counter and tackle him to the floor. He tries to hit me in the head with his gun handle and I grab his wrist, slamming it into the floor. He drops the gun and I hit it away, punching him in the face to knock him out. I stand and pull him up with me. I put him in a booth and tie him to the table with my apron. I turn to Cliff. "So, I can go take a smoke now, right?" "Uh, yeah, kid. Knock yourself out. I'll call the cops to come pick him up." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your name out of it. Gonna be a little difficult though." He nods to a regular teenage group of kids who had recorded it. "Come on, guys! Seriously?! Delete that shit!" "Sorry, Andrea. Facebook Live and SnapChat and Instagram and everything else." I groan and tighten my ponytail slightly. "Whatever dudes. I need a cigarette..." I walk outside and smoke outback.

 When I'm done, I smash it under my boot and walk back inside. The Winchesters and their angels are gone and the cops are there. "You the one that took this guy out?" I nod and they smirk. "Nice job kid. Thanks." They take the guy out to the squad car and I go over to the table to clean it off. I take the dishes to the back so I can wash them.

 When my shift's over, I get some food from Cliff and go to my truck to eat my dinner and research.

 I finally figure out what it is and drive to where it is. I pull in and turn my truck off, going inside. I immediately get pinned against a wall, my head right against the ceiling, and an angel is smirking at me. "Andrea Winchester. Long time no see." He smirks at me and I glare at him. "Thought a hunter killed you." "Nope." The Impala rumbles into the driveway right next to my truck and the angel smirks at me. "Time to play, isn't it?" "What the Hell?! I thought this place was empty?!" "So did I! Let's just go!" Sam and Dean yell and them and Cas and Gabe walk in to see Frank pinning me against the wall. "What the Hell...?" Frank smirks and pins the rest of them to the wall by me while he sends Cas and Gabe back to Heaven. "Alright, Frank, you're really pissing me off, man. Let me the fuck down!" "Why should I? I have all three Winchester's left on Earth at the moment." "What the Hell are you talking about?! She isn't a Winchester! We don't even know her!" Dean yells and Frank just laughs, starting to snap. "NO!" I yell and he goes across the room while I fall to my feet on the floor, hurting my ankle since the room had a high roof. "What the Hell?! How did you do that?!" I ignore Dean and quickly heal my ankle while Frank gets up, coming over to me slowly. I stand up and take out my angel blade, spinning it in my hand so I can stab him without needing to get to close. He just scoffs at it and snaps. I don't know what happens but I do kill him seeing as how he's killed a bunch of people. I walk out to my truck and try to start it, but of course it doesn't.

 I get pissed. I get out of the truck and kick it. "Stupid piece of crap!" I try to start it again, after getting back in, and it still doesn't. "Start dammit! Fucking start!" I try again and it still doesn't. I get out and slam the door, kicking it again. "Andrea. Mae. June. Winchester." Dean barks and I groan loudly. "How the Hell did you find out my full name man?! I'm just trying to get home and go to sleep! So will you just leave me the fuck alone?!" I yell and try starting the truck again. It doesn't and I just pop the hood. I look at the starter and it's trashed. I groan and hang my head between my shoulders, just breathing to calm down and not blow my truck up. I take a deep breath and swap it out really quick before trying it again. I turn the key and it doesn't start still. I close my eyes and turn it again. It starts and I leave it on, going to slam the hood. I get in and notice that Sam and Dean are watching me, pissed. I don't put two and two together and just drive back to the diner.

 I park in the back and move stuff off of my seats so I can lay down. I shiver slightly and turn my truck off, not wanting to waste the battery. I lay down and make sure the doors are locked before closing my eyes to sleep.

 I suddenly wake for some reason and grab a gun I have under my seat. I carefully sit up and look around. I get out and tuck my gun in the waistband of my pants. I check out the back before just pulling my shirts down to cover my gun and going inside. Cliff was still there and looks up at me when I come in. "What ya need, Andrea?" "Uh, could I get a blanket? I don't want to kill my battery by running the heat all night..." "Sure, Andrea." He grabs one and hands it to me. "Thanks..." He nods and I go back to my truck. I get back in and lock the door again, laying down and covering up. I put the gun back and slowly fall back to sleep.

 When I wake the next morning, I get out of the truck and stretch. I head inside and see the manager on duty. "Hey Andrea. Do you ever take a day off?" "Nope. Mind if I change before I clock in?" "Sure thing." "Thanks." I go to the bathroom and lock the door so I can change. I go back out and over to the manager. "You mind helping with a braid? I've never been able to do one..." "Sure." She goes behind me and braids my hair. "Thanks Jenna. I'll get to work." I go over to a group of guys sitting at a booth who have menus. "Morning fellas. What can I get ya?" "How about an explanation?" "Didn't know that was on the menu." I finally look up to see that it's Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean and sigh. "Come on fellas, do ya gotta be here? It's dealt with." "Hey guys. Everything OK over here, kid?" A waiter that works all day with me asks, coming over. "Yeah Tom. Everything's good." "Hey, uh, I need to talk to you in private for a sec..." "Alright. Be back to take your orders, fellas." I follow Tom into the kitchen and he looks at me. "Weren't those the guys that were here yesterday? That made you make a fool of yourself?" "Yeah." "You want me to take them and you can take some regulars in my section?" "Dude, that'd be great. Thanks man." "No problem, kid. Now, get to work." I smile and go to the regulars while he goes to the group.

 "Hey guys." I smile at a teenage couple. "Hey Andrea. I thought that this was Tom's section?" "It is. He's just dealing with that table over there for me." They nod and I give them their orders. "Man, this place has so few customers. Mind if I hang out with you guys?" "Sure." The girl scoots over and I sit by her. I steal some of her food and she doesn't care. "Do you even eat?" "Sometimes. I always eat something before I go to bed." She hands me a fork and I take it, smiling. "We're sharing." "Thanks." We eat what she ordered and I don't care what it is. Just that it's food in my stomach.

 I eat half of it before letting her have the rest. "I gotta get back to work. Thanks for the food." I go over to some different customers(regulars) in my section and take their order, giving them coffee. I notice that the others are gone and just smile slightly.

 After a few hours, I need a smoke. "Hey, Tom!" He turns to look at me. "I'm taking a smoke break! You got this for a few?" "Yeah kid." "OK." I go outside and to the alley between the diner and another building, smoking. I take a drag and blow it out. The cigarettes I smoke are ones that don't cause any damage to my health and help me remain calm. They're basically just magic calming cigarettes. I finish it and crush it with my boot again. I go back inside and the manager is looking at me. "Andrea. Cliff wants to talk to you over the phone." "OK..." I go to the office and pick up the phone. "Andrea." "Yeah, Cliff?" "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go." "It's fine. I'll leave my stuff with Jenna. Thanks for the stuff you gave me, Cliff. Do you want me to pay you back?" "No, that's not needed, Andrea. Good luck." "Thanks Cliff." I hang up and just go to change before giving Jenna my uniform. She hugs me and I hug her back. "Good luck kid." "Thanks." I go and say bye to Tom and he hugs me too. "You had better come in at some point, kid." "I will, man. Stay awesome." "Always. Stay goofy." "Always." I smile and go change into my normal clothes before hitting the road.


	30. After Getting Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Andy gets fired.

 I drive and listen to my playlist turned up loudly as I drive through Iowa. I go into Illinois and find a new job at a new diner that had a motel right across from it. I take it and start that day. I keep an eye out for hunts.

 One day about a month later, I'm at work and am laughing with some other people that I work with when one of them kicks me in the shin. "Hey! Come on, Elsa!" I tease. "Don't even start with that Elsa crap, Andrea. You got some customers. Get to work." "Yeah, yeah. I'm goin', I'm goin'. Elsa." She shoves me, laughing. "You're a jerk!" "Ya love me!" "Yeah, whatever." She rolls her eyes and I laugh, knowing that the customers would have menus. I go over. "Welcome to Kate's diner. We have tomato and rice soup for the soup of the day and the special today is sliders with your choice of chipotle or barbeque. What can I get ya?" "Hm... I'll take the barbeque sliders with cheese and extra onion. Coffee" I write it down, not even bothering to look up at them. "Caesar salad. Coffee." "Hamburger with fries. Coffee" "Chocolate shake." I nod and write all of it down. "Anything else?" "Yeah." "What else can I get ya then?" "Look up and tell us why." I'm confused and look up to see Sam, Cas, Gabe, and Dean looking at me. "You guys again? What do you want this time?" I cross my arms. "And what the Hell do you mean tell you why. Tell you why what? I've never even met you guys before Davenport." Elsa comes over and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Everything OK over here?" "Yes." "No." We say at the same time and she looks at us. "What's up, Andrea?" "Can't serve these guys. Sorry. You mind taking over for me?" "No prob-" I hand her my notebook and go back over to the others who work there.

 I watch as Elsa gets them their food and drinks. I listen to them talk about why they're here and find out it's a witch hunt. I wave Elsa over and she comes over to me. "What's up kid?" "You can get back to talking. I'm good to deal with them now. I just needed a bit." She nods and I go over to them, grabbing a chair from a nearby table. They look at me with raised eyebrows. "Yes?" "Witch hunt. Not for you to worry about. I got it. You can just go home." I start to stand up but Cas grabs my wrist and stops me. "Andrea, sit back down and explain why you wiped our memories of you." I sit back down and run my hands through my hair. "Same reason Dean did it with Lisa and Ben."

 Dean suddenly swings at me and punches me in the face. I fall out of the chair and look into his pissed face before standing up again. The other people that work there are coming over and I shake my head at them. They stand stiffly at the counter, watching us. "Alright, I kinda deserved that..." I run a hand through my hair before pulling it into a ponytail and run a hand over my jaw where he punched me, making sure it wouldn't bruise by healing it. "Dean, I get that you're pissed, but I'd rather you not get arrested." "Then why the Hell do that shit in the first place?!" "This conversation, is going to wait." I say calmly and look at the others. "Guys, I'll be back in a few." I go towards the doors. "You guys comin' or what?" Sam, Cas, Gabe, and Dean follow me over to the motel and into my room. I motion for them to sit and they sit at the table while I lean against the counter. "Start explaining. Now." I nod and take my ponytail down.

 "I thought that it'd be safer for you guys if you didn't know or remember me. Asmodeus' followers could still be after me and I'd rather you guys not get killed for being close to me." "We've fought demons before, Andy. Why would this have been any different?" "It wouldn't have been..." "Then why fucking do it?!" Dean yells and I get pissed. "Because I couldn't-" "Couldn't or wouldn't?" "Both! I couldn't and I wouldn't watch some assholes kill you guys too! You guys, Jody, Donna, Bobby, Alex, Claire, _even_  Crowley are literally all I have left! I can't fucking lose you too! Dammit! I couldn't lose you guys too!" I run my hands through my hair and look at the floor, just holding my head in my hands. "I can't lose you guys too..." I repeat quietly and Sam stands, coming over and wrapping his arms around me. I just let him, leaning against him slightly. "You aren't gonna lose us, Andy. I promise. You aren't gonna lose us." I say nothing.

 After a few minutes, I shove him away and wipe at my face quickly. "Enough of the damn chick flick moment, dude. I gotta go finish my shift." "No. You're quitting and coming home with us. Final story. How long have you even been here?" "A month...?" "And you couldn't have gotten something better than a lousy motel room?" "Dude, it's better than sleeping in-" I stop talking and they narrow their eyes at me. "Where were you sleeping last time, Andrea?" "Not important. I'll go quit and be right back." I start to walk but one of them grab my wrist and I have a front row view of the floor and boots. "Dean! Come on man!" "Nope. Not going anywhere until you explain where you were sleeping last time." "But it doesn't matter." I whine and yelp when he lands a swat in the middle of my ass. "It does matter. Where were you sleeping." He lands another swat right over the first one and I yelp again. "A motel..." I try, obviously lying. "Nope. That's a lie." He lands a flurry of swats on my sit spots and I so do not squeak. "Try again, kiddo." "Fine. I slept in my truck." I don't even have to see him to know that he nods before efficiently covering my ass in stinging swats.

 When he's done, he lets me up and I pout at him. "What was that even for?" "No secrets or lying. Remember?" I pout at him again and just go to the diner, with them following me. I go over to Elsa, who's the manager on duty, while they stand by the door. "Hey Elsa. I've gotta-" "Yeah, yeah. Ya gotta quit. It's cool kid. Just need the uniform." "Here ya go." I hand it to her and she hugs me. I hug her back. "If I hear that you died doing something stupid on a hunt, I will kill you myself." I laugh and nod. "Got it, Elsa. Don't let something kill me. Be careful with the idiots coming in here." She nods and shoves me. "Later kid." I shove her back. "Later. Peace out bitches." "Peace out jerk." They say together and I smile, heading back to the others and going back to my room. "Alright. Whatcha got on the case, kid?" "It's a witch..." "You didn't know about it, did you?" "Nope." They roll their eyes and I flop down on the couch, the one closer to the door. I close my eyes and look for witch powers.

 When I open my eyes again, I sit up and sigh. "That didn't work..." I rub my face. "Hey kid, mind explaining something else to us?" "Hm?" "Why neither of the beds look like they've been slept on?" "Look at the couch." I stretch and they look at the couch to see a pillow and blanket there. "So you slept on the couch instead of the bed? Why?" "The couch is a helluva lot more comfortable than the beds." "OK, fair enough." I nod and wave my hand, putting my hair in a braid. "Alright... It's definitely a witch?" "That's what it was looking like." I nod and just turn the TV on. It's on the news and they're talking about the latest death, which happened a few minutes ago.  _"There's been another death. A family of four has been killed in a very odd way. It seems that their organs have been turned to jello. There was also a bag with strange symbols and objects in it found."_ "Alright then. Witches. Fun." I rub my face and fall back onto the bed, dramatically. "I hate witches..." I groan and drop an arm over my eyes. "I can only imagine. Sinde the last time you dealt with them, you ended up getting beat by John with a belt." "Cas, did not need to be reminded of that, man..." "Sorry." "It's cool." There's a knock on the door. "I got it." I go over and open it.

 I immediately slam the door shut when I see who it is. "Nope, nope, nope, nope. Hell no. Where is my gun?" I feel the back of my waistband and it ain't there. "OK, who the bloody Hell has my damn gun?" They knock on the door again and I see it on the table. I open my hand and it flies into my hand. I swing the door open and point the gun right between John's eyes. He puts his hands up and I glare at him. "How the fuck are you alive?" I growl. "I brought him back." A voice says to the right of me and I have a blade to their throat before noticing it's just Chuck. "And why's that?" "How about we let him in then I'll explain?" I narrow my eyes at John and step to the side of the door so he can come in. He does and sits at the table while the boys move to watch him. I growl quietly before looking at Chuck. "Explain. Now." "I brought him back because he was under a curse when he did that. I thought that you'd be able to give him a second chance..." I glance at John and he smiles slightly at me. I rub my face and hear Mal's voice in my head.  _"Are you seriously debating about giving him a second chance?!"_ "Can't really do anything else. And I don't hear you giving any damn ideas."  _"Would you even listen to them?"_ "I listened about the other thing, didn't I?!"  _"Fair enough. But, would you listen about this?"_ "I don't fucking know! Will you just shut the Hell up, dammit?! I can't even hear myself think." I growl.  _"We are pretty much the same person, Andy."_ "No we ain't. We're very different. Why am I arguing with you?!"  _"Because you know that I could be right."_ "Mal, just shut the fuck up. This is giving me a damn headache..."  _"Whatever, Andy. Don't come crying to me when this blows up in your damn face."_ "How the Hell would I even do that?! We're in the same body! Which is honestly the only reason I haven't killed you yet..." Mal doesn't answer and I just rub my temples. "Yeah. I'll give him a second chance." "Good." With that Chuck disappears and I fall back onto the couch.

 A pillow gets thrown at me and I raise an eyebrow. "Who threw that?" None of them answer so I just smirk. "That was a very bad idea..." I look all around the room and the pillows rise before being thrown at all of them. Not hard enough to knock them over though. Just hard enough that they feel it. Gabe smirks and throws a pillow back at me. I catch it and hit him with it. He comes over and just hits me with another pillow. I laugh and just drop the pillow onto the arm of the couch before laying back down. "You been getting any sleep lately kid?" "Yeah. A few hours each night. I never sleep that well. You know this, man." "True. Which is why..." He goes over to the door just as there's a knock. He opens it and Jacob comes in. "Shit. Uh, hey. Are you pissed at me or just happy to see me?" "Bit of both." He walks over to me and pulls me to my feet. He kisses me fiercely but also passionately and I kiss him back the same way, basically melting into it. I hear someone gag and just flip them off before using my hands to cup Jake's face while he cups the back of my head and my lower back.

 When we pull away from each other, I have to remember to breathe and smile at Jake. "Missed you..." "Missed you too..." He kisses me quickly before pulling away from me completely. "Did you give the others back their memories?" "The others being?" I just take out a photo from the wedding and hand it to Sam. "Ah. Not yet. We'll let you do that." He starts to put the picture up, thinking it was his. "Oh! Uh, that's mine. I let you keep yours, just removed me from all of them." I take my picture back and put it up. "Um, here are your pictures though." I set their pictures on the table and some of them are singed around the edges. "What happened to them?" "Demon hunted me down... It set fire to the house I was staying at before sleeping in my truck... I was barely able to get the pictures before the entire place went up in flames... With me in it..." "How don't you have burns then?" I smirk slightly and just shrug. "Guess I have a guardian angel on my shoulder." They roll their eyes. "Seriously? How did you make it out without getting burned?" "I'll show you, but not freaking out. Got it?" They nod and I whistle low pitched.

 There's growls from the door before it opens. A guy is being dragged in with a leash attached to nothing. "Angel. Heel." The guy stops being dragged and I go over, crouching to pet the hellhound. "Thanks Julian. I'll call you to take him back to Hell in a bit." "Yes, my Queen." With that the demon disappears. I scratch behind the hellhound's ears and he turns visible to the others. "Angel? Really?" "Hey, Crowley named him. Not me. Besides, it's funny and ironic. And he is an angel." I smirk at them and sit on the floor by the couch while Angel lays beside me. I pet him gently, relaxed. "Crowley gave me him when he was a puppy and I was just getting out of the Hell house. I didn't have anywhere for him so I just asked him to hold onto him... A couple days after I left he brought him up... The next day a demon attacked while I was sleeping... It didn't know that I wasn't human and thought that the fire would kill me... Idiot." I scoff and the others nod their agreement. "So, I wake up to find the entire house already burning mostly... I couldn't breathe well enough to do anything so Angel dragged me out by my jacket..." "What happened to the demon?"

 "I went to Hell and told Crowley about it. He had the demon brought in." "And then?" "I became the Queen of Hell. I turned him into a cockroach then squashed him with my shoe." I pet Angel more and he licks my free hand. "Never mess with the Queen." I mutter and smile at Angel. "Good boy." "Alright then..." "Hello, boys, Darling." "Hey Crowley." I look up at him sitting on the couch and he smiles down at me. "I hope you all don't mind, but I need to take Andrea from you for a while." They don't even get the chance to answer before Crowley, Angel, and I are in Hell in the throne room. "What ya need, Crowley?" "A little help containing an uprising that's brewing." I nod and he smiles, leading me to stairs that will take us to a balcony that overlooks all of Hell.

 "Hey!" All of Hell falls silent at Crowley's yell and he looks around. "Anyone who feels that they're stronger and would be a better King, step forward now! Starting with Julian!" I look at him and he nods sadly. "Hm..." Two demons drag Julian onto the balcony and to in front of us. Angel growls and I put my hand on his head. Crowley makes a speech about how he's what's best for Hell before looking at me. "Andrea. The floor is yours." I look at Julian and clench my fist slightly. He tries to double over but can't due to the demons holding him up. "Alright, Darling." I stop and Crowley gives the rest of his speech. "Andrea. Now you can kill him." I nod and make flames engulf him. He screams and I make him explode. "Anyone else dare to form an uprising with me as Queen?!" I yell and Hell's silent before there's rumbling as a group thunders up the stairs to the balcony.

 "Angel. Be ready, boy." I say quietly and he just lays down. "Good boy." The demons come to the balcony and have angel blades. "You're nothing to us, Andrea. We're much stronger than you are." I scoff and they get closer. "Angel." He stands and gets in an attack position, growling at the demons. I narrow my eyes at them. "This everybody you got, man?" The demon in charge nods and I smirk. "Good." I whistle low and hellhounds surround them. "Attack." They do and I keep Angel away. The demons fight and kill about three of the hounds but not before they kill about half of the resistance. "Heel." The hounds back away and I just snap, making the rest of the demons explode. No other demons come up and I turn back to Hell. "If I hear of anymore of this resistance crap, I will find every demon that's taking part of it and torture them slowly before killing them! Don't test me!" I yell and turn back to Crowley. "My King. I'll be going now." He nods and thanks me before I zap me and Angel back to the room.


	31. The Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hunt the witch.

 The others jump and look at me and Angel. "What the Hell happened? Why are you covered in bits on flesh?" I look down and I am. "Huh. Didn't realize that I was." I take my flannel and T-shirt off, replacing them with clean ones. I wipe the flesh off of my jacket and put it back on. "Well, while you were off doing whatever, we found where the witch is. And had staked it out." "Good." "And we're gonna take care of it while you stay here." "OK." I just lay on the bed that isn't occupied. "I'll be here when you get back then." They nod and leave. I watch TV for a while before falling asleep.

 I wake for some reason and hold very still, listening carefully. I don't hear anything for a while. Then, there's the sound of footsteps coming closer to my bed. I have my hand under my pillow and grab the gun there, sitting up and pointing it at the person. I don't recognize them and they say something. I'm on the ground and in so much pain as they laugh at my scream of pain.

 Sam, Cas, Gabe, John, Jacob, and Dean are pulling back into the motel parking lot when they hear my scream. John quickly gets out of my truck and goes inside to see the witch standing above me. The others quickly come in and they're frozen when the witch yells something at them while dropping a hex bag on the floor away from them and me. The pain has subsided very slightly and I look to see the witch still talking, or yelling, at the Winchesters and Jake. I open my hand towards my gun and it comes flying towards me silently. The witch doesn't notice and I carefully stand up.

 They suddenly turn around and yell a spell, sending me against a wall and pinning me there. My gun goes flying again. "Well, well, well... All the Winchesters and their pets in one room... Isn't this a treat?" She smirks and I narrow my eyes at her. "Sorry, bitch, think you got the wrong room. But, I'll be more than happy to send you where you need to go." I smirk at her and she says something that makes my insides feel like they're boiling. I scream in pain and she smirks, stopping it enough that it still hurts but I can talk. "Wanna try that again?" "Sure. Go to fucking Hell. Bitch." I growl and she does a different spell that makes blood come to my mouth while a stab wound appears where my heart is. I just growl and spit the blood onto her shoes. "Come on. I've been tortured by the literal Devil. You're just an accent in a pantsuit. What can you do to me?" She smirks, saying a spell so quietly that I can only see her lips move, and I feel burning on my right forearm before I narrow my eyes at her. "The correct answer is, nothing." I open my hand and my gun flies into it again while I drop to the floor. "What?" She breathes and I smirk. "Oh? You didn't know? That's adorable." I blink and my eyes glow bright blood red. "Bye bitch." I shoot her in the heart with a witch killing bullet and she falls, dead. I glance at the hex bag and it burns, freeing the others. I glance at her body and it burns too.

 "You OK, Andy?" Sam asks, looking at the stab wound. I move my shirts out of the way so I can see it and see if I can heal it. "Yeah. I'm good." I touch the edge of it and it heals quickly, closing. "Well, I need a shower. We heading home?" "Yeah. Let's go." Dean nods and we go out to the vehicles. John and Jacob ride with me and Angel, who rides in the back after being turned invisible again, while Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe ride together. My arm keeps burning and I rub it through my sleeves slightly for a moment before ignoring it. I drive to the Bunker.

 When I get there, I park in the garage and go to take a shower. I get my jacket and flannel off to see the Mark of Cain on my arm. "Of course it happens to me. God forbid it happens to someone else." I mutter and just continue getting undressed to shower. I shower quickly and wash my hair. I grab a towel and dry off before getting dressed into everything but my flannel and jacket. I dry my hair and put it in a braid before I put my flannel and jacket on. I go to the kitchen and get something to eat and drink. Jake comes in and kisses me gently quickly. I smile slightly and kiss him back. "I love you, Jake." "I love you too, little one." I smile and hand him an energy bar. "Thanks." "Mhmm." I drink my water that I had gotten and the others come in. "What was up with you rubbing your arm on the way here, kid?" John asks and I shrug. He suddenly grabs my wrist and shoves my jacket and flannel sleeve up. "What the Hell, John?!" I yank my arm away from him when he's shocked at seeing the mark. I pull my sleeves back down and look at them. "When did that happen?" "Before I got out of her little sticking spell." I walk into the library.

 Chuck's there when I get there and looks at me. "You have the mark, don't you?" "Yeah, I do. What's it matter? I ain't anymore tainted than I already was. I can handle the mark, Chuck." "I actually was just coming to warn you about the demons that will be coming to get you. It'll be better if you have this." He hands me the first blade and I take it. "Cool. Thanks." He nods and disappears. I put it in my inside jacket pocket and go outside for some fresh air.

 I breathe and smell sulphur. Lots of it. "Great..." I mutter and take the first blade out. I walk out towards where the sulphur is coming from and am immediately surrounded by demons. I tighten my grip on the first blade and one of them hold me from behind while another takes out the grace in me. I watch as they take the thing that has defined me for a lot of my life. "Let her go!" Jacob screams and I turn to see him and the others coming towards me. One of the demons stab me through the heart with an angel blade and drop me before disappearing with the others. My family comes over and someone picks me up as I take my last breath while looking into Jacob's eyes. I had dropped the first blade and none of them pick it up. They go back home and Jake lays me in my bed.

 After they all leave, Crowley comes in and puts the first blade in my hand. He says something and I open my eyes. They're flooded in black. Angel looks up at me and I pet his head. "Come along, Darling. We have some Hell to rise." I smirk and go with him to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty short but a new chapter will be coming soon. Don't kill me for this.


	32. "We have some Hell to rise."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Crowley raise some Hell. It's awesome and funny. They've been raising Hell for a while now.

 A year later, I'm in a bar and drinking shots of whiskey with shorter hair. Crowley appears by me and raises an eyebrow. "How are you doing, Darling?" "Great as always. Got something for me to kill?" "I do. There's a deal that needs paying. Would you mind taking care of it?" "Of course, my King." He smiles and gives me the information. I snap to the car with the lady that made the deal. She jumps and I smirk. "Are you the demon that's going to take care of the deal?" I nod and blink, my eyes going black. "I want you to kill my ex-husband and his lover. And my soul will be yours." I nod again and go into the house that she gave me the address of after she went inside, to have an alibi while I kill them. I kill them and wipe the blood off of the blade as I walk out of the house. "Freeze!" I look up and cops are there. "Drop the weapon!" I smirk and just walk towards them. "Freeze!" I walk towards the one nearest to me and just slash his throat with the blade. I attack the other cops and kill them too.

 When I'm done, I go to the bar again and clean off the blade with a rag. Crowley looks at me. "Darling, it seems that I have made a mistake." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Moose called. And we talked." "He tracked your phone. Guess it's time to go." He nods and I go out to my Mustang. I slide in with Crowley. "Darling, your Baby is a mess." "It's just a car, Crowley." I start it and drive.

 I get a call. "Heya Sammy. Left a tab at the bar for ya. Feel free to get whatever you want." "I'm sure he'll take you up on that offer once he's ready to." "Hm. And who might you be?" "The guy that has Sam. Better come get him." "He's a big boy. He can handle himself." I hang up and toss my phone into the back seat. I drive to a bar with a motel connected to it and get out. I go in and Crowley follows. He gets a motel room while I get some shots for me and something with an umbrella and a mini pitchfork in it for him. I drink and am through half of the shots before Crowley sits by me. "There's a drink for ya." I nod towards the umbrella drink and he takes a drink. "Thank you, Darling."

 We drink for a while before Crowley senses something. "I have to go now, Darling. I'll be back though." I nod and he leaves while I drink more shots of whiskey. A guy looks at me and I wink at him. He smiles at me and walks over. "Hey there sweetheart. You lookin' for some company tonight?" "Only if it's with you." I smirk at him and he does back. "Where's your room?" "Follow me." I lead him to the room that Crowley had gotten for him and we get into bed, having mindless, stress relieving sex.

 When we're done, he gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. "Don't get your hopes up, man. Or get too attached. I'm just blowin' through." He nods and Crowley comes in as I'm pulling a shirt on. "What the Hell is this?" "What does it look like?" "In my bed?" I shrug. "Bitch." "Jerk." The guy leaves and I continue getting redressed, having cleaned myself off a while ago. "I'll be in the bar." I go out to the bar and get some more drinks.

 After a while, a guy comes over to me. "I think you've had enough. Time to go." I ignore the security and just continue drinking. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I grab it. I flip him onto the table, holding my drink, and he goes through it. I kick him in the face and break his nose, giving him two black eyes too. Definitely. I finish my drink and walk away, putting the glass on the bar. I go to a bar that isn't open right now and a piano.

 I play a tune and someone comes in. I look up and see Dean. "Hey there, Dean-o. Sergeant Psycho send ya to come get me?" He doesn't say anything and I get up. "Sorry Dean-o. Not going anywhere." I start to walk away when someone throws something in the room that fills it with smoke. Dean is surprised and starts coughing while I just walk out. There's a guy there. "Hey there, Andrea." "You must be the guy that took Sam. Congratulations. You got a very resourceful guy." I walk towards my car and the guy swings at me. I catch his wrist and just throw him onto a cars windshield. He gets back up and we fight.

 After a few minutes, I have him pinned against a car and my eyes go black. "What are you?" "I'm a demon." I punch him and knock him out before stepping away from him to head to my car. Water splashes against my face and I hiss, falling to my knees. "Not happening, Andy." Dean puts the demon cuffs on my wrists and takes me to the Mustang. He gets me in the back seat and cuffs me to the door before getting in the driver's seat. He drives to the Bunker.

 "Your car's a mess, Andy." "It's just a car, Dean." He's quiet the rest of the drive and after a few minutes he's parking in the garage. He gets me out and drags me to the dungeon. He chains me up and Sam comes in. "Heya Sammy. How'd that small guy get the best of you, exactly?" He doesn't answer and just sets a bin on the table by Dean. "Thanks Sammy. I'll deal with this. Get the others out of here." Sam nods and heads out, closing the doors behind him. I look at Dean with a smirk and he just fills a syringe with the blood. I scoff. "Yeah, like that's gonna work. Besides, you know how much I hate needles." "Sorry kid. Gotta be done." He injects me with the blood and I growl. He leaves and I pull at the binds.

 An hour later, he comes in and I start talking crap because I have nothing else to do. "What the Hell is this, Dean? You trying save me too?" He gets another injection ready. "This is me." He walks over to me. "Pulling your lame ass out of the fire." He injects me with it and I growl, trying to bite him. He backs away and just leaves. I feel the demonicness slowly fading and I only have six more injections. "The more human I get, the less the demon warding works..." I mumble and just wait.

 He comes back in and injects me five more times before I can finally get out of the demon wards. I go to the war room and look for a weapon. The lights go out and the emergency red ones come on. I smirk and grab a hammer that I had found before going to the electricity room to turn the lights back on. I go in and turn the lights on. The door slams shut and I hear Dean yell. "Andrea, you have to be cured!" "Who says I want to be cured?!" I go over to the door and hit it with the hammer. "Personally, I like the disease!" I hit the door more and make a hole to see him backing up. I break the entire door and step through it to see him gone. I go towards the dungeon. "Dean! Just wanna talk!" I yell and hear his footsteps. I walk towards them and go up behind him, swinging the hammer. He turns and ducks. The hammer gets stuck in the wall and he puts the demon killing knife to my throat. I slowly let go of the hammer and drop my hand, smirking at him. "Go ahead, Dean." I smirk and he shakes his head, dropping the blade. I try to attack him but someone grabs me from behind. I growl and yell, trying to get free. "Not happening, Darlin'. Dean, little help here?" John? What the Hell? How is he... No way. He didn't. I try to get away from him more but he tightens his hold and I feel slight fire in his hands. He did. I pass out for some reason.

 When I come too, I look up to see Dean and John looking at me. Dean's holding a syringe and I blink. He smirks. "Welcome back, Andy." John unties me and I roll my shoulders. I get up and rub at my head before looking at my arm. Still have the mark. I shake my head and just try to zap to my room. I'm still in the dungeon and blink. "What the Hell?" I mutter and try again. I still don't go anywhere and clench my fists tightly. "And-" Dean starts but I just shove past him and to my room. I slam the door, locking it, and just draw some angel warding around my room, not wanting Cas, Gabe, or any other angel in there with me. I even ward it against Chuck and demons. I don't want them in there either.

 There's a knock on my door a few hours later. I slip a note under the door saying that I don't want to talk or listen to anyone and that they need to leave me alone. I hear a sigh and someone tries to pick the lock. They unlock the door and try to open it, but can't since my desk is in front of it. "Andrea, what the Hell?!" Dean yells and I just turn my stereo on, turning it up to blasting, to drown him out. He walks away and I just lay on my bed.

 After a few hours, I have my music turned down and hear someone sawing my door. I go over and see that they're sawing a larger gap between the floor and the door. Then they slide food and a juice box in. I slide a note under saying thanks. "No problem, Andrea." An unfamiliar voice says but I don't worry about it. I'm safe in here and the guys know how to protect themselves. Besides, they wouldn't let someone that they didn't trust in. I take the food over to my bed and eat.

 I stay in there for a few days with the unfamiliar person bringing me food and juice. Someone finally gets fed up with it all and bangs on my door. John. "Andrea! You're being ridiculous!" He tries to come in and the warding shines before there's a thud. He groans. I slide a note under the door. "Powerful warding against angels, demons, and even Chuck. Check him out." Dean reads aloud and I just go back to sitting on my bed. "Alright, this is ridiculous." Someone pushes against my door and I roll my eyes. I go over and move my desk out of the way before holding the handle. "Alright. On three. One. Two. Three." I hear two people running and just open my door so Sam and Dean fall into the room. They look at me and I raise an eyebrow at them. I write something and show it to them. "What do we want? We want to know what the Hell is wrong with you that you locked yourself up in here?!" I shrug and just sit back down on the bed to continue eating the food that unfamiliar brought me. "Balthasar bring that to you?" I shrug and just eat it. 'It's good.' I sign and they look at me, confused. I roll my eyes and just get a chalkboard that I had in my nightstand to write on it then show them. "Well, yeah, it's good. Gabe made it for you. He's been worried about you, kid." John says from the doorway and I just nod, writing something before showing it to him. "I don't know why the warding kept me out. Why aren't you talking?" I write again and show it to him. "Because you don't feel like it? Great reason kid." He rolls his eyes and just walks away. I stick my tongue out at him and just sit against my headboard. "What happened when we got you back?" Dean asks and I just write something. "Watch, you're going to summon fire? OK..." I flick my wrist and nothing happens. He's confused and I write something else. "You don't have your powers anymore? Damn. Sorry kid." I just shrug and finish the food and juice.

 "Andy, why don't you come out so we can talk without being a room apart from each other?" Chuck asks from the doorway and I just sit up, breaking the wards that keep him out that are at the head of my bed. He walks in and sits on my bed by me. Sam and Dean walk out and Chuck looks at me. "What's wrong? And no using the board. Use your words." I put the board down and just look at him. "I don't have my powers anymore..." "OK. Your point?" "I'm useless without them. That's my point. I was pretty useful when I had them and now I don't have them and am no longer useful. It's that simple, Chuck." "And you're simply a moron." He says and I'm shocked by it. "You're useful without your powers, Andrea. You're an amazing hunter. I'm not even going to continue to list why you aren't useless because you know all of them. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get the Hell out of this room and take a shower then socialize with your family. I gave the rest of them their memory back, by the way." "Thanks." "Go take a damn shower." He gets up and leaves the room. I go take a shower.


	33. After Demoness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

 When I'm done in the shower, I go to the library and see Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Bobby, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Rowena, Ketch, Crowley, Chuck, Jake, John, Garth, Bess, their son, Channing, another female, and another male, most likely Balthazar. They all turn to me and I keep walking as I quietly say "Three. Two. O-" I don't even finish before I'm falling over when Garth hugs me, taking him with me. He hugs me tight and I hug him back before he stands and helps me up too. I sign 'Thank you' and he just smiles. I look at the other person and she's signing at me. 'You know sign language?' I nod and sign 'I'm deaf. It also helps for when I'm too sad or caught up in my own head to talk.' She nods that she understands. 'They don't know it that well. Would you like me to translate for you?' 'Yeah. That would be great. Thanks.' 'You're welcome.' "Um, can someone help those of us who don't understand that?" Claire asks. "I'm going to explain what she's saying to you all." "Oh. Well, thanks Eileen." She just nods. Bobby comes over and slaps me upside my head. I rub my head slightly before glaring at him. 'What the Hell was that for?!' "She wants to know what that was for." "For being fool enough to wipe our damn minds of you! Ya idjit!" I growl and just give him universal sign language by flipping him off. "That's a new one. Darling, are you upset over the loss of your powers?" 'What the fuck do you think?!' "She wants to know-" "I know. I figured that she was upset. I do know sign language and I'll translate from here." Eileen signs a thank you and he nods. "Darling, you need to calm down and not take your anger out on everyone else." I narrow my eyes at him before signing angrily again. 'What the fuck do you think I was doing in my room?! Chuck made me come out here! The bastard!' I turn my glare at Chuck and Crowley chuckles. "Well, it will always be amusing to see you get angry. Especially when you go as far as calling God himself a bastard." Chuck glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

 "Alright, Darling-" 'Don't start with that crap, right now! Be glad I don't have my powers. I probably would have snapped your neck by now.' "Why do that to me when you can do it to the ones that took your grace in the first place?" 'Where are they?!' "Hell. I would bring them up to you, but there is at least seven of them. And while you could take them on with your powers, I don't know if you could witho-" He stops talking when I'm suddenly in front of him with the first blade to his throat. 'Never underestimate me, Crowley. I've made an ass out of you enough times you should know by now.' He just smiles at me. "Clearly I should stop." I nod my agreement before backing away from him and sitting on the edge of the table. "Crowley, explain. Now." Dean growls and Crowley smirks at me. "Out of your head enough to talk yet, Darling?" I just growl in answer. "I guess not. Well, Squirrel, she's wanting to go after the demons that took her grace and get it back." "Absolutely not." John, Cas, Gabe, Sam, Dean, Jake, Chuck, Bobby, Ketch, and even Garth say. Channing doesn't even know what's happening since he's asleep. Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Rowena, Bess, Balthazar, Eileen, and Crowley say nothing and just watch me. I'm eerily silent and grip the handle of the first blade. I stab the table and leave the first blade embedded in it. I look at everyone that said no and actually talk. "Screw you all!" They're all shocked into silence by the outburst and I just start laughing before continuing.

 "It's fucking amazing how all of you promised to listen to me and my reasoning! Yet, nearly every single damn one of you just said fucking no without listening to shit! It's fucking hilarious! What?! Are all of you scared of me since I have the mark?! If so, I can just fucking leave again! Feel free to say something to counter this! Y'all are some sons of bitches. I don't have something that I've had my entire life! Something that has helped me live this damn long! And you don't want me to get it the fuck back?! Thanks, guys. A lot. I'll be in my damn room. Leave the fuck alone!" I grab the first blade and start walking away.

 Someone grabs the wrist holding the blade and I just spin to punch them in the face. It's Jacob. He grabs his nose and blood seeps through his fingers. If they can't bring themselves to care about what I have to say, I can't bring myself to care about what they have to say either. I take my hearing aids off and crush them with my boot before continuing to my room.

 Everyone looks at Andy's retreating body and is completely silent. "Angel!" Her visible hellhound runs to her side and walks with her. Better than her having him attack all of us that said no. Crowley slow claps and we all look at him. "I must say, boys, you definitely outdid yourselves this time. You pissed off the teenage girl with the mark. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant." "Shut up Crowley." I growl and he glares at me. "No, Squirrel. I will not. I care about that child. She has had her powers since she was born and those kept her and her sisters safe from the people that she lived with. You all know this. Yet, you all decide to not allow her to get it back? It thought mother and I were supposed to be the heartless ones?" No one says anything. "Someone heal the boy. I'm going to go talk to her. Mother? Would you like to come with? You probably know of a spell that will help." Cas heals Jake. "Of course Fergus." Rowena and Crowley walk to Andy's room. "What the Hell just happened?" "You all just got told by the King of Hell. It's really sad that a demon and Rowena have more compassion than all of you. I'm not surprised about John. But I am with everyone else. Especially you, Castiel." Balthazar says and I sigh. "Magic always comes with a price." Cas points out. "It's Andy, guys! If anybody can find a spell without a price, it'd be her!" Claire says and we all look at her. "Shut up. I like the kid. She's grown on me." "Alright... She's not getting the powers back. That's final." I say and turn in time to see the first blade flying past my face.

 Crowley and Rowena had talked to me and taken me back out to the library, after getting me new hearing aids, in time to hear Dean's comment. I throw the first blade past his face and into the wall. He turns to look at me. "You little shit!" I scream and everyone backs away from him. "Why do you have to be such a damn bitch about this?! This is fucking bullshit! You want me to be vulnerable?! You've seen what happens when I am! Chuck came back because I prayed for him to help me out of that situation! Or are you scared that the mark will clash with the powers and I'll kill all of you?!" "Yes!" He yells and I stop short. I also stop breathing and walking like I had been. I look him in the eye and see the truth of that statement there. I start breathing again and walking. He backs away from me and I keep walking. I grab the blade then open my locket and take out my switchblade. I open it and hand it to him. He looks at it then me, confused. "If you're so scared of me killing your family, why not just kill me first?" There's complete silence and we stare at each other, my green eyes being a mask of anger to hide the hurt while his green eyes are full of confusion. "I'm not killing you..." He drops the blade and I catch it by the handle. "Fine." I throw it into the floor and grip the handle of the first blade tighter while the mark glows.  _"Kill. Him."_ It says to me and I growl. "It wants me to kill you." I growl and look at him. "I'm not going to. Because..." I stab the wall by his head and he jumps. "I am stronger than it. I can ignore the need. The itch. You. You just think that I'm going to go on a killing frenzy like you did." "What about when you were a demon?! You killed dozens of cops!"

 I suddenly pin him to the wall with a hand loosely on his throat and glare at him. "I. Was. A. Demon! I didn't have control of it!" I let go of his throat and go over to the table where Jake is. He looks at me and I look at him. "Next time I say leave me the fuck alone when you've pissed me off, it'd be a good idea to do it. OK?" He nods and I run my hand through his hair, helping him relax slightly. I look at the others. "Now, if you idiots would have given me two minutes to explain, you would've known that the spell I have doesn't have a price. It only takes a few drops of my blood, a few drops of another angels blood, and a few drops of the angels grace." "I'll do it." "Thanks Balth, but it won't work if it's you." "Why not?" "It only works with the same rank of angel. Or, same rank of a nephillim's angel parent." "So an archangel?" I nod and look at Gabe. "How many times have you done the spell?" "From when I was five to when I was seven. Every... day or every other day." "Alright."

 He comes over to me and I pull out a bowl for the spell from the bag that Crowley hands me. I cut my hand with a blade and drip six drops of my blood in the bowl. I wrap a bandana around it and hold my hand out for Gabes. He gives me in and I prick his thumb for the blood before pricking it again for the grace. I mix it together and say a Latin spell. The bowl glows blue and I know of a few ways to get it back into my system. I am not putting it in with a needle. Just... No. So, there's the drinking it or using another spell to get it back into my system. I am not drinking it either. Blood tastes disgusting. So, another spell it is. But, I don't feel like talking again and just sign to Crowley the spell for Rowena to say while passing him the bowl. He whispers into her ear, passing her the bowl, and she nods, taking it. She says the first part of the spell and the the grace floats out of the bowl. She says the second part and sends the grace towards me. It comes toward me with enough force that it knocks me off of the table and onto the floor, but it does go back into my system. "Are you alright, Darling?" I nod and get back up. "Did it work?" I look at my hand and try to summon flames to it. Light blue flames appear and I make it spin. It slowly turns blood red and I smile slightly. I nod and look at Angel, who's still by my side. "Angel, go tear some demons a new one for me." He growls and runs off to do so. I crack my knuckles and open my hand, making the switchblade come back to me, closed. I put it back in my locket and look at the mark before just sitting down by Jake to read a book.

 Half an hour later, Angel walks back in and over to me. He rests his head on my thigh and puts his paw up too. I look at it and pet his head. "Good boy. I'm sorry they hurt your paw, buddy." I scratch behind his ears and inspect his paw. It's got an angel blade shard in the padding and is cut up really badly. "Ouch. Alright." I carefully pull the shard out and he yelps, backing away. He growls at me and I sit on the floor, just watching him. He walks back over to me carefully and I gently take his paw. I carefully clean it and heal it. He licks my hand and I scratch his head. "Good boy." I smile slightly and pet his head down his back. The others were quietly watching me but I don't notice and just keep petting Angel, starting to hum very quietly. He lays down and slowly falls asleep. I smile slightly and scratch his head gently. He stays asleep and I'm relaxed and calm. I look up to see the others watching me. "What?" "Nothing. Come here." Jake stands me up and sets me in his lap. "Okayyyy... Y'all are confusing..." He just wraps his arms around me and smiles into my shoulder. "You love us." He says quietly into my shoulder and I just nod, leaning slightly into him.

 "Alright! That's enough! You need to find a way to tame that damn mark on your arm." John growls and Angel wakes, watching him carefully. "It is tame, John. Chill." He glares at me and Angel growls. "Shut up!" I'm up quickly and in John's face. "Don't talk to my hound like that." I say eerily calm and the others carefully move away from us, knowing that it'd be smart to do that. "I'll talk to it however I want to talk to it. I don't take orders from you. It's the other way around." I know that Cas, Gabe, Sam, and Dean haven't told him about their relationships so I keep my mouth shut about that. "Sorry. It ain't that way either." "Like Hell it ain't. I am the-" He doesn't get to finish before he's suddenly on the floor with Angel on top of him, growling but not attacking. "Angel, d-"

 I don't get to finish when John stabs my hound with an angel blade and pushes him off of him, thinking he's dead. "OK. John, you should run." Crowley says and he scoffs. "No." Everyone looks at me and I just look at John. "Did you just stab my dog?" "It was a hellhound. Needed to be killed." I just look at him before snapping and Angel sits up to look at me. "Hey boy." "What the Hell?" John looks at him then me. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" I make my eyes glow blood red. "Nobody can kill my dog." I turn my eyes back to green. "Well, other than me, Gabe, and Lucifer. And that's only because we can use an archangel blade and it'll work." I smirk at him and he just looks at me. "Don't fuck with me, John. I'm serious." I look at Angel and nod towards the entrance closest to the kitchen. He gets up and we start to go to the kitchen.

 There's a gunshot and I snap before turning. There's a bullet frozen in midair and John is looking at it then the gun he was holding before finally looking at me. "That was a cheap attempt, John." I wave my hand and the bullet drops to the floor. "Stop trying to kill me." I pull my phone out and look at the date and time. "Jake, shouldn't we be heading to school right about now? I'm pretty sure that if I miss anymore classes I won't be able to keep Jack's place." "True. Come on then." He grabs his bag and heads outside. "Angel, stay boy. And, if John tries anything else stupid, bite him." I scratch his ears and smile at John then the others. "See y'all later." I run after Jake and get in the passenger side of his truck. He gets in the driver's seat and drives to Lebanon High.


	34. High School Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how high school works for Andy. This is gonna be good!

 When Jake pulls in, we both get out and I'm quickly bombarded by a four year old. I pick him up and put him on my hip. "Hey Mason." "Hi Andy!" A girl walks over and I smile at her. "Hey Maria." I hug her and she hugs me back. "Where have you been?" "You don't wanna know." "Probably not." She lets me go. "Come on. We gotta get to class." "Later Jake." I pull him in for a quick kiss and Mason yells "Yuck!" I smile and hand him over to Maria. "See you at lunch then practice?" "Yeah, little one." He gives me a quick kiss before we go our separate ways to class. I walk Mason to class with Maria and then to her to her class before heading to my own. I get shoved from behind and fall, my bag going away from me. I get back up and just go get my bag. I start walking to class again but get shoved again and into the lockers. A big guy turns me to look at him and glares at me. "Hey shrimp." "Leave me alone Jack. I'm just trying to go to class." I start to move past me but he pushes me against the lockers again. "Why should I?" "Jack, seriously, just leave me alone." I shove him away from me and start to walk away. I get shoved to the floor again and take a deep breath to keep calm as I stand up. I turn and see a girl. "Hi Hannah." I grab my bag and start going to class. Jack grabs my bag and pulls. It breaks and all of my stuff goes flying. Him and Hannah laugh. I just grab my stuff.

 I'm suddenly on the floor again and my stuff goes all over again. I start to get up but Jack punches me in the face and I fall to the floor again. Him and Hannah walk away and I grab my stuff off of the floor. I go to the bathroom and look at where he punched me. "Dammit..." I mutter, knowing it's gonna be bruised by the time I get out of school. I fix my bag with a sewing kit I had in it and put everything back in it before putting it on. I go to class. "Ms.Winchester, thank you for gracing us with your presence." I hear Jack and Hannah laugh. "Sorry, Sir. I-" "I have no need for your excuses. Please take your seat." "Yes, Sir." I go towards the back of the room and Hannah sticks her foot out to make me trip. I fall and Mal is getting seriously pissed, especially when all of the class laughs.  _"Andy, just let me kick their asses already. Please."_ "No." I say super quietly. "Ms.Winchester, get up and go to your seat. Now. Or you can get a detention." "Yes, Sir." I get up and go to my seat in the very back of the room. He goes back to teaching and I pay attention, getting Mal to calm down. He passes out worksheets. "You have until the end of class to finish this. You may use your textbooks and notes, but you may not speak to one another." He hands me mine and I take it, starting to work on it once it's on my desk. "You will hand it into me at the end of class. Completed. You will not leave this room until it's done." I keep working on it and quickly have it done. I just read the textbook and wait for the bell to ring.

 When it does, I pack up and grab my bag, going towards the desk. "Here you go, Mr.Henderson." He takes it and looks it over. He nods. "You can leave." I go out the door and smirk at Jack and Hannah, who are still working on it. I go to my next class and see Jack and Hannah's friends in the back. I just go back there and sit down in a chair right next to them. The bitch couple come in and Hannah comes over to me. "You're in my seat. Move." "No. Because I don't see your name on it." I take my stuff for this class out of my bag and start reading the textbook. Someone shoves me out of the chair and I fall to the floor. "Move it, pipsqueak." Jack says and the class looks over at us. I get back up and sit back in the chair, going back to reading. One of them that's on the football team with me and Jake picks me up and holds me still with another guy, also on the football team. The teacher isn't in the classroom yet. Jack beats the crap out of me and punches me in the stomach hard enough that it knocks the wind out of me. They drop me and sit just as the teacher walks in to see me on my hands and knees on the floor. "Ms.Winchester, do you need to go to the nurse?" "No... I'm OK, Ms.Rogers..." "Then take a seat please." I nod and get up, grabbing my stuff before sitting in a chair by them so I can stay in the far back of the class. She starts teaching and I pay attention, calming Mal down again. I put my head on the desk and fall asleep.

 When the bell rings, it wakes me up and Ms.Rogers looks at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Andrea." She smiles slightly at me and I just nod, getting my stuff in my bag before going to lunch. I get some food and go to a table to sit by myself. There's the sound of chairs being pulled out, but I just focus on picking at my food. "Hey, how was your first day back so far?" Jake asks and I shrug. I eat a bit of my food and him and Maria talk to each other. I take my tray and deal with my trash before going to the bathroom, taking my bag with me. I quickly, but carefully, put some fondation on the bruises and cuts I have on my face.

 I make it through the rest of the day with only getting beat up two more times, once for each remaining class, and get through practice. I walk home and Jake drives to his house. I'm wiping sweat off of my face and also wipe off the fondation I had on covering the bruises and cuts, having forgotten about them. I walk through the door and go down the steps. "Hey kiddo. How wa- What the Hell happened to your face?!" Cas asks and everyone turns to look at me. John shrugs and just watches everyone else. "I'm fine." "You sure as Hell don't look fine. What happened and who's lungs do I need to rip out?" "Dean, calm down. I can take care of myself." I kneel down to pet Angel and he licks my face. I wince very slightly and he pushes his head into my hand. "Andrea, who did that?" Garth asks and he's pissed. Wow. The mellow, laid back Garth is pissed. "Holy Hell. You're actually pissed? That's a new one. Crowley, are demons making snowmen in Hell yet?" No one looks amused with me and I sigh. "I'm not telling you who did it. Because one, it was a bunch of people. And two, I can take care of myself." "Then why didn't you fight back?" John asks and I look at him, just shrugging. "Little hard to fight back when two people are holding you still so another one can beat the crap out of you." Dean comes over and gently grabs my chin. I wince and take my chin out of his hold. "It was those homophobic assholes Jack and Hannah, wasn't it?" "Dean-" "Andrea. Answer me. Now." "Yes, it was. There isn't even any proof to go after them with anyway. Why bother? They'll just keep fucking with me. And you guys interfering won't help any. Just, leave it be." "No, I'm-" "Dean, she's right." "Really, Sam? You're agreeing with her about this?" "Yeah, I am. Because she's right. It won't help, just make it worse." I grab my bag from where it was on the floor and go to the showers. I take a quick shower and go back to the library.

 "Andrea Mae June Winchester." Jake says and I stop in the entrance to look at his pissed off face. "Fuck!" I glare at Dean. "You told him?!" "Yeah I told him. I ain't trying to do anything to piss him off." "Dammit." I look back at Jake. "You are going to leave it be." "Like Hell I am!" "Jacob. You're leaving it alone. I will deal with it. Trust me to." He growls but nods. "Fine." "Thank you." I go to the kitchen and get something to eat.

 When I'm done, I go to my room and just go to bed.

 When I wake up the next morning, I get dressed for school and go to the kitchen, getting something small to eat because I slept too late. I go to the library and get my bag. I pet Angel and and forget that John's in the room with everyone else. I ruffle Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean's hair saying "Later Dad, Papa, Uncle Cas, Uncle De. See y'all after school." "Wait, what?!" John growls and I freeze. "Shit. Sorry guys. Good luck. Gotta go." I run past Angel with a scratch to his ears and up the stairs. I run to school and inside to my class. I get there right before the bell rings and slow down, walking up to my seat. I go past the others, going through my bag to find a pencil, and one of the guys trip me. I fall and the stuff in my bag goes everywhere. "Ms.Winchester, pick your things up and sit in your seat. Now." I quickly gather my stuff up and take my seat. He starts teaching and I pay as much attention as I can.

 When the bell rings, I quickly pack up and leave the classroom once he's dismissed us. I head to my next class but Jack follows me and pins me to the lockers. "Hey Winchester." "Leave me alone Jack." I start to walk away but he pins me to the lockers again. "Why should I, pipsqueak? I can easily take you down, shorty." I try to calm Mal down, but it doesn't work and she takes control.

 I grab Jacks wrist and push him away from me while sweeping his legs. He falls onto his back on the floor and I pin him there with a foot to his chest. "I'm done with your shit, asshole. Leave me and my friends the fuck alone. If you don't and I find out you've even touched a hair on my friends head, I will kick your ass." I kick him in the chin and drop his wrist, turning to see his friends right behind me. "You want to get your asses kicked too? I'll be glad to." One of them swings at me and I catch it before shoving them into the lockers. I don't even wait for anyone else to try messing with me and just walk away, to my next class, as I let Andy take control again.

 "Winchester!" Mr.Henderson yells and I turn to look at him. "Yes, Sir?" "Office! Now!" "Yes, Sir." I mutter and go to the office. The lady there doesn't even look up from the phone call she's on but does point at a chair for me to sit in. "Alright, thank you." She hangs up and looks at me. "Your grandfather will be here to pick you up shortly." "Um, which one?" "Mr.Singer." I nod and just mess with the hem of my shirt as I wait for Bobby.

 I don't have to wait long. Bobby walks in and glances at me before just signing me out. "Come on." He walks out the door and I follow, getting in the passenger seat of his truck while he gets in the driver's seat. He drives back to the bunker and I don't say anything. He pulls into the garage after about ten minutes and we get out, going to the library. "I did not do it." I say as soon as I see the others glaring at me. "I was trying to get away from it without drawing attention. Mal snapped. Just be glad they aren't dead." Gabe looks at me and nods. "OK. Then you're not in trouble. But Mal is." "Jesus Christ..." I mutter and just make a hologram of Mal appear so I don't look like a total nut-job in about ten seconds.  _"He deserved it, Andy."_ "Mal, shut up. You're on lock-down until further notice." I put my hands in my pockets.  _"How is that fair?"_ "How about the fact that Bobby had to come pick me up because you couldn't keep your temper in check? That fair enough?"  _"This is stupid."_ "Oh just shut up. You're a moron. I told you to chill and that I could handle it but you had to-"  _"I was protecting you!"_ "They're idiotic teenagers, Mal. Not the three stooges. I can deal with them. You just need to chill out. I'll let you know if I can't or when you can come deal with them. If you use powers, we're gonna have a bunch of shit to deal with. Just, let me deal with it? OK?"  _"Fine."_  She snaps and the hologram of her disappears and I rub my temples, having a slight headache from her. "I have homework... I'll be in my room..." I go to my room and shut the door. I sit in my bed and start working on math homework.

 I must fall asleep at some point because I wake up when my phone goes off. "Sing Hallelujah." I say for some reason and rub at my eyes. "Sing Hallelujah?" Someone laughs and I blink, looking at Donna. "I dunno... Just said it... Was probably dreaming of songs for some reason..." I look at my phone and see an unknown number calling me. I grab it and answer it, snapping myself into different clothes as I head to the library. "Yo." "Hey, pipsqueak." Jack says and I just rub my eyes with my fingers. "Jack. What do you want? And how'd you get my number?" "Oh, I just stole your friends phone yesterday when she annoyed me." "You're an asshole, Jack. Leave my friends alone." "Don't you mean friend? You literally only have one." "Your point?" "You're pathetic." "You look in a mirror lately? Because, last time I checked, I don't get my friends to hold other people down so I can beat the crap out of them. Maybe that's the actual reason you got kicked off the team and I got your place? You're so much of an asshole that even the principal doesn't like you. Good job. Now, don't call me again." I'm about to hang up. "Hang up and I'll kill you and your entire weak fag family too." "Come near my family, I'll break your neck. Bye asshole." I hang up and notice the others looking at me. I don't care and call Maria's aunt, Alice.

 She answers on the second ring. "Andy, how are you sweetie?" "I'm fine, ma'am. Can I talk to Maria?" "Sure. Just let me get her." I wait a bit then Maria answers. "Yeah?" "What the Hell happened yesterday with you and Jack?" "He was a jerk as usual." "Obviously. How did he get your phone?" "Beat me up then took it." "OK, forget snapping his neck. I'm ripping his lungs out." "Andy, calm down. I'm fine. Just a few bruises." I growl slightly and Angel comes over to me. I pet his head. "If he even thinks of hurting you or Mason or anyone else I give a shit about, you ain't stopping me from-" "Ripping his lungs out. Got it, Andy. Are you heading to school?" "In a bit. Need a ride?" "That'd be cool if you could." "Alright. Be there in a few." "Alright. See ya soon, Andy." "See ya." We hang up and I look at the others. "You good?" Jody asks and I just nod. "I need-" I don't get to finish because Gabe's handing me coffee and I just smile. "I-" "Love me? I know." I take a drink and it's the exact way I like it. "Thanks, Gabe. Hey, Dean?" "Yeah, Munchkin?" "Can I borrow Baby?" "If anything happens to her-" "It's my ass. Yeah, yeah. I know. Keys?" He tosses me them and I catch them. "Thanks. Won't let anything happen. See y'all later." I grab my bag and scratch Angels ears. "Good boy." He nuzzles into my hand slightly and I smile before heading to the garage. "Are we sure she ain't Sam's kid? I mean, she wants to go to school despite getting the crap beat out of her repeatedly." "Technically, Lucifer was possessing Sam when I was conceived. So, yeah. I sorta am." I say and continue to the garage, smirking at the silence that I caused. I get in Baby and drive to Maria's aunts house.

 Maria and Mason are waiting on the porch and Maria has a black eye. I sigh and they get in. I touch her face and the black eye is healed. "Thanks." "Mhmm. Do you care if we pick Jake up too?" "Sure." I smile and drive to Jake's house. I park out front and knock on the door. A man answers and I blink, kinda taken aback. "Hello, you must be Andrea." "Uh, yes, Sir." I put my hand out and he shakes it. "I'm Jacob's father." "Pleasure to meet you, Sir. I just came to pick Jake up for school. May I come in?" He nods and lets me in. "He's still asleep. That's fine. I'll go wake him." I head up the stairs and into his room. He's laying on his bed, asleep and dead to the world. I grab a pillow that he isn't sleeping on and hit him with it. He wakes and kinda falls out of bed with a thud. I laugh and he narrows his eyes at me. "Morning, Jakey. Sleep well?" He pulls me over to him and swats me twice, hard. "Ow..." I rub slightly and he kisses me gently. "Morning, Andy. Come on." He gets up and quickly gets dressed. We head downstairs together and go into the kitchen with everyone else. "Hey Dad, Mom, Gran." "Hey Jake." They say and his Mom and Gran smile at me. "Morning Andy. You eat yet?" "Not yet. I lost my appetite early today." "What did Jack do this time?" "Stole Maria's phone and called to taunt me. Jerk." "Just don't fight him again today, little one." "That was Mal." I drink the coffee that I had brought in. "And she didn't break their necks? That a surprise." I nod my agreement and his Dad is looking at me. "I have multiple personalities. Me, Mal, Mandy, and a younger version of me." I explain and he just nods, drinking his coffee. "Besides, if he goes through with his threat and goes anywhere near you, Maria, Mason, or my family, Mal won't get the chance." I finish my coffee and put the cup in my bag. "Alright then. Jake, your girlfriend is scaring me." I laugh and Jake looks at me, smiling. "Yeah, she has the effect on people." I smile and just put my hair up in a ponytail. "I do have that effect on people. Sadly, not the people that I would like to. Jake, I may be getting expelled today..." "If you do, you're in trouble. Besides, coach is pissed at you for missing practice yesterday." "Jacob. No swearing in front of women." His mom and gran roll their eyes and I just chuckle. "That's real sweet, Sir. But, I live in a house with eight men and six women. Seven if you include me. I'm used to being swore in front of and swear myself." "Which is against your rules." "Jacob, no offense hun, but can we forget about the damn rules for today? You're already driving me nuts with them. Come on, Maria and Mason are in Baby."

 "Dean let you take his car? Wow." "Yeah, it's a little weird. Oh well. Come on. If anything happened to his car, it's coming out of my ass. Most likely literally. Besides, I need to talk to coach. Come on." "Jeez. Calm down, Andy." He finishes eating and kisses him Mom and Gran's cheeks. "See you guys after school and practice." We walk out to Baby and he gets in back with Mason while I get back in the driver's seat. "Jeez. You guys took forever in there. Let's go." I drive to school and just know that today is gonna be interesting.


	35. More High School Hell

 I pull into a spot and we all get out. Maria walks Mason to his preschool class and Jake walks me to my locker. "You gonna be OK, little one?" "Yeah, Jake." I pull him down to me for a kiss and he kisses me back. I let him go and pull away to put something in my locker. "Lunch?" "Yeah. See you there, little one." I smile and he kisses my head before walking away. I put my cup in my locker and it slams shut. I just put my bag back on and head to class. Jack shoves me and I fall into the lockers. "Leave me alone, Jack." "What fun would that be? You're a shrimp that stole my place on the football team and you want me to leave you alone? The Hell makes you think that I will?" I see someone I sorta know walking and try to follow them. Jack shoves me to the floor and I quickly get up, pissed the Hell off. I spin and punch him in the face hard enough that he falls to the floor. "Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone." I growl and grab my bag from the floor. Someone grabs my hair and throws me to the floor away from my bag. I glare at Hannah and get up, done with this shit. I shove her into the wall and pin her there. "You or your fucking boyfriend lay a hand on me, my friends, my boyfriend, or even my damn family, I break you and your damn reputation as queen bitch of the school." I let her go and just take my hair down from the small ponytail I had it in. I kneel to grab my bag when the rest of Jack and Hannah's friends surround me. "Fine! I'm done with this bullshit!" I take my jacket off and toss it towards my locker. I grab my bag again and just swing it onto my back. One of them lunges at me. I step to the side and elbow them in their back before throwing them into another person. Someone grabs me from behind and holds me while another person comes up to me.

 I lean back into the person holding me and kick the guy coming towards me in their chest before slamming the back of my head against the face of the person holding me. They let go of me with one hand and I grab the other one, flipping them over my shoulder and onto their back on the floor in front of me. I look at the other two and fake a step at them. They flinch and one of them pushes the other towards me. They come over and swing at me. I catch their wrist and just throw them into the other person. A teacher comes over and grabs my wrist. "What the Hell is the matter with you, Winchester?! I'm making sure your ass gets expelled! Get your ass to the office!" "Fuck off!" I yank my wrist out of his hold and grab my jacket and bag. I'm against the lockers with Jack pinning me there with a hand to my throat. "I will kill you, Winchester. And your fag family too. And your fucking friends and wimp ass boyfriend." He throws me to the floor and I freak the fuck out. I don't get up and just take deep breaths, trying like crazy to calm down and not change personalities. "Come on, shrimp! Thought you were ready to fight! What happened to that?!" I calm down and start to stand up.

 Suddenly, I feel Mal take control.

 I stand and punch him in the face. He stumbles back and I punch him again. "You threaten my friends." I punch him twice more. "You threaten my boyfriend." Two more. "You threaten my family." Five more. "You threaten someone who has gone through enough crap without you adding to it." Ten more. "You threaten all of these people with death." Another ten. "And you think you can get away with it?!" This time, I punch him twenty times before spinning to kick him in the face. I kick him in the stomach and he goes against the lockers, putting a dent in the ones he hits. I walk over to him and grab him by the throat, lifting him to his feet and pinning him to the lockers. "Now, leave me alone." I keep him pinned there, just watching him, and sense my family's presence. But, I couldn't care less.

 Suddenly, I'm back and Mal is gone. I drop Jack to his feet and he quickly gets his air back. "You stupid, shrimp." He shoves me and I shrug it off. "I've told you enough times, Jack. Leave me alone." He shoves me again and I stand there, watching him. "Why should I, fag child?! You're a little pipsqueak and I can take you down easily!" I just raise an eyebrow and put my jacket and bag back on. "I highly doubt that." "You're a stupid, weak, little shrimp!" He scoffs. "I can so take you down easily!" "If I'm weak, then remind me again who the quarterback is? Because, last time I checked, you got kicked off and I got your spot. Or, am I delusional?" I smirk slightly and head over to my family. "Hey! I'm not done with you! Get back here!" "Funny, 'cause I'm done with you." I continue walking towards my family and just step out of the way of him trying to tackle me. He slams face first into the floor and I look at him. "Too bad no one recorded that. That was hilarious." I walk the rest of the way to the others. "Hey guys." "Hey kiddo..." Alex says and looks at the kids walking towards the nurse. "What happened?" I just smile. "They tried to beat me up by ganging up on me. Morons." "Looks like you have this handled, kid. Come home as soon as you're done with school." John says and starts to walk away. "Sorry. Can't." He stops and looks at me. "Why not?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I look at him. "I have practice after school. And coach is going to tear me a new one already for missing yesterday's practice. I don't a new one teared twice. Thanks." "Fine. I'll come pick you up afterwards." "Uh, no thanks. I can drive just fine." "Have you not seen what happened to Baby, Andy?" Dean looks at me and I shake my head. "What happened?" Jack starts laughing as he stands and I turn to him.

 "Really? The car? You're a jackass." "Not my fault you think that car's a person. It's a damn car." "Shut your face, asshole. And be glad it ain't broke yet. Hell, I might just break your face to do you a favor. Maybe it'd make you look better." He swings at me and I catch his fist. "Oh, did I make you mad? Good." I shove him away from me with enough force that he goes across the hall. I might've used some of my grace for it. Oh well. "Andy, please go to class." The principal says and I smile at her. "Yes, ma'am. See you guys after school and practice." I wave at the others and head to my class. "Jack, come here please." I smirk and Jack shoves me weakly. I just continue to class and Jake is waiting for me outside of the room. "Hey, little one. What was happening? And why's everyone from your house here?" "Long story. Cliff Notes, Jack, Hannah, and all their friends ganged up on me, I beat them up, the others were called. I have to go to class." I kiss him quickly and he kisses back before I go into class and to my seat.

 I make it to lunch before I see Jack and Hannah again. They walk over to me and lean on the table, glaring at me. I raise an eyebrow at him as Jake and Maria come sit by me. "Yes?" "Listen here you little pipsqueak-" "No. Goodbye. Go away." I start eating and they stay there. Jack shoves me out of my chair and the cafeteria goes silent. "Get up, shrimp!" He yells and I stand, looking at him. He swings at me and I avoid it. The cafeteria is watching and a few people are recording. The people recording are people I know and are on my side, so they're doing it for proof that I didn't start it. "Come on, Winchester. You want to break me, so break me!" "Actually, that's wrong. You want to attempt to break me so that I stoop to your level. A little shove ain't gonna do that. Sorry, sugar." I smirk at him and take a drink of the juice I got. He snatches it from me and pours it on my head. I just shake my head and fling the juice in my hair on him before wiping my face. He punches me in the stomach and I don't even flinch. He does hiss slightly though and grab his hand for a quick second. "Aww, poor baby hurt his hand. Maybe you should leave me alone then. Buh-bye." I sit back down and finish eating the lunch that Gabe had made for me. 

 Jack breaks something over my head and I stand calmly, turning to look at him a I feel the back of my head. I look at my fingers and there's blood. I look back at Jack and show him my fingers. "You made me bleed my own blood..." "Good." He growls and moves to break another plate (I saw the pieces of broken plate on the floor) over my head. I grab his arm and make him break the plate over his own head. Then I flip him onto and through the table. Luckily, Jake and Maria knew where it was going and moved their lunches off of it. "Done making a fool out of him yet, Andy?" Jake asks as he stands and I look at Jack. "Yeah. I'm done. Not gonna kick someone when they're down. Mal on the other hand..." "Don't even think about it." "Wouldn't dream of it, Jake." I kiss him gently and he kisses me back a bit more forcefully. I relax into it and he pulls away right before security comes in. They come over. "What the Hell happened?" I look at one of the people that were recording. "Yo! Can I borrow your phone?" "Sure." They hand me it and I show security the video.

 They finish watching it and nod. "Alright." They help Jack up and take him to the office. Everyone else goes to their next class.

 I make through the rest of the day and the start of practice. As soon as it starts, the guys on the team that are Jack and Hannah's friends (and also the opposing entire opposing team for practice) don't hold back and tackle me each time they have an opening. Which is often seeing as how Jake can't guard me and I only have two other friends on the team while everyone else on my side are not.

 By the time practice is nearly over, I feel like shit and Jake winces at me. I shake my head and notice the others watching. We only have one more play and I'm going to make it this time before getting tackled. I signal for them to pass me the ball and catch it before they start running. I look for Jake and notice that the people that are supposed to be guarding me are just moving so that the others can tackle me. I see Jake and am about to throw it when I get tackled. Again. I groan and they get off of me. Jake comes over with his helmet off and I stand up. I throw my helmet off and shove one of the guys that are supposed to be guarding me. "What the fuck, you asshole?!" "What shrimpy?" "If you plan to do this shit at games, how the Hell are we supposed to win a single game this season?!" He takes his helmet off and stands to his full height. He's taller than Sam so I have to crane my neck very slightly. "We ain't gonna win with a chick, let alone a pipsqueak one at that, on our team!" He shoves me and I stumble back slightly. "I'm a better damn player than you are!" "Please. I've been playing the same position since I started on the team. We haven't lost one game during it. Until you joined. You're bad luck, shrimpy." I get pissed and blow up.

 "Like Hell I am! The only God damned reason we haven't won is because there's only three damn people on this fucking team that aren't jealous, sexist fucking assholes! You're part of the defensive line! Start fucking acting like it!" "Hey!" Coach yells and I look at him as he comes over. "What the Hell is going on, Winchester?" "There's literally only three people on the entire team, not including me and you, doing their jobs. Then Johnson tries blaming me saying I'm bad luck." He looks at Johnson then Jake. "This true?" "Yes, Sir. Practically no one guards her during games. Only me and two other people. The rest are just not caring if we lose." He nods. "Johnson. We have a game this Friday and practice all week. Right?" "Yeah." "Thought so. You're benched." Woah! Awesome! Johnson is not as pleased. "This is bullshit, Coach! They're both damn liars!" Someone puts a hand on my shoulder. "Actually, they're not. You guys aren't doing your jobs. Every play that y'all did, she got tackled because y'all were moving out of the way." I'm surprised when it's John and Johnson glares at him then me. "This isn't over, Winchester. Not even close. Tomorrow." "Can't wait. Who'll be getting their ass kicked this time? Still you. Buh-bye." I glare back at him and he walks away. "Good with one more play, Winchester?" I look at John and he shrugs. "Go ahead." "Yeah, Coach. Good for one more play." "Good. What plays have we gone through?" "All but the surprise attack." He nods. "Alright. We're doing that one. Got it?" Jake and I nod while John goes back over to the others. "No telling anyone else. We're gonna see how many will guard you even when they don't know what's happening." "Yes, Sir." Jake and I put our helmets back on as Coach walks away. I signal for the ball to get passed to me and everyone but Jake goes normal play. I act like I'm gonna throw it to an open asshole just as someone lunges to tackle me. I back out of the way and run the ball myself.

 When I get behind Jake, I pass him the ball and run towards the end zone. He sees and throws me the ball. I catch it and hear someone running behind me to tackle me. I smirk to myself and am able to roll into the end zone just as the guy lunges above me for the failed tackle. Jake comes over and has his helmet off again. I stand and take mine off. "That was hot..." I raise an eyebrow at him. "What? It was. God, wanna-" "Shh. Coach." I smile at Coach as he comes over and Jake shuts up. "Good practice, Winchester. You too." Jake and I smile and nod a thanks. "You're a running back, right?" "Yes, Sir." "You two wanna switch positions?" I look at Jake and we have a silent conversation. We turn back to coach and nod. "Sure, Coach." He smiles and nods. He goes over to talk to the rest of the team and we follow. "Good practice today to a few of you. The rest of you, if you keep letting the QB get tackled, we're gonna have a lot of people on the bench. Understood?" "Yes, Sir." All but me, Jake, and the other two say. "Alright. Go home and shower. You all stink of sweat." They roll their eyes and walk towards the locker room to change. I just go over to my bag and take my padding off. Jake does the same and tosses me a gatorade, which I catch. "Thanks." "Mhmm." I take a drink and set it on the bench while I pull a T-shirt on over my tank top, tying flannel around my waist. I notice Jake smiling at his bag and I raise an eyebrow. "What'd I do this time?" He just glances at my flannel then the scars lining my arms and then my face. "Oh... I'm hot..." "Mhmm. Sure." He comes over and wraps his arms around me. "Jake, come on. I'm sweaty." "You're hot." "You think I'm hot no matter what. Either hot or beautiful. Normally beautiful." "True. But, that's only 'cause it's true." He kisses my forehead and I smile. "Alright, break it up. Y'all are a bunch of bunnies." Dean says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah? Well you and Cas, plus Sam and Gabe are some damn rabbits." He rolls his eyes at me and I smirk.

 An asshole shoves through me and Jake. I flip him off to his back. "Hey Andy!" The twins that I can trust on the team come over and I look at them. "Yeah Weasleys?" "Dude, seriously?" "Hey, stop looking like Fred and George." "Whatever. What'd coach talk to you two about in the end zone?" "Ah. Well. Say hello to your new quarterback and running back." "What?" "Jake's the new QB. Coach wanted us to swap for some reason." "Dude, did you see how good you were running the ball? That was awesome!" "Eh." I shrug and grab my bag, pulling it on my shoulder. "Andy! Come on kid! Or we'll leave you here while we go get ice cream!" "I have money to by my own ice cream, Claire! Thanks for the empty threat though!" I hear laughing from the others and the twins are laughing. "Guys, I gotta go though. Later." I hold a fist out to one of them and they bump it then I repeat with the other one. "You coming with us, Jake?" "Yeah little one. Let's go." He grabs his bag and the gatorade he tossed me, taking a drink. I smile and we walk to the others.

 "You are gone for this boy, Dearie." Rowena says and I look at her. "What do you mean?" Jake raises an eyebrow, watching silently. "You, Dear, are absolutely fallen for him." "You're just now figuring this out? I figured it out when Torrin broke up with me and he helped me through it." I shrug then realize something. "Wait, hold the fuck up." I look at Jake. "Did we even know each other before that?" "Other than a few classes, no." "We got cupided." I scoff and Jake raises an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing why?" "Fair enough. Just annoys me a bit when cupids meddle in my love life." "Actually, Andy, Jake is your soulmate for love. I'm surprised you guys aren't bonded yet." "What?" Chuck rolls his eyes and shows me Gabe and Sam's bond marks. A lollipop. "Oh. That." I think for a minute then realize something. "Hey guys, you mind just giving us the bunker tonight?" "Just soundproof the room. And lock and barricade the door." John says and everyone's silent. "That works. Later." I zap me and Jake home.


	36. Fun Stuff

 I lock and barricade the door with the dresser before soundproofing the room. Jake kisses along my neck and I smile. We get each other undressed before going to have sex in bed.

 When we're done, we clean ourselves off and snuggle in bed together while we fall asleep. I undo everything that I did before. Bad idea.

 "Rise and shine, kiddos!" Someone yells as they bust into my room. I jump and fall out of bed with the small blanket that I cover up with around me. Jake sits up and has the sheet covering him. "Claire! What the Hell?!" She laughs and I throw a pillow at her face. She catches it and laughs. "Claire! I told you to knock and tell them breakfast was ready! Not give them both heart attacks!" Alex yells and Claire just laughs more. I snap clothes on me and Jake then get up. He does too and hands me my bag while he grabs his. We go to the kitchen while Alex grabs Claire. I'm pulling a T-shirt on as I walk in so the others see something new over my heart. "Angel wings, a halo, and flames surrounding them...? Interesting bond mark if I ever saw one..." Chuck says and drinks coffee. I just shrug and grab a few things for food then kinda steal Gabe's coffee. "Nope. Sorry kiddo. Here." He hands me a coffee and I take a sip. It's perfect in the way I like it. "Thank you." I wrap an arm around him and he wraps an arm around it. "Sure thing." I can tell he's smiling and kiss his head. "Gotta go. See y'all after school." He lets go of my arm and I drop mine from him. I grab Jakes hand and start pulling him towards the garage. "What? We still have-" "No we don't. Come on. Let's go." I pull him out of the kitchen and to the garage. He drives us to school.

 He parks in an empty spot and walks me to class. I give him a quick kiss and we go to our separate classes. John texts me and I look.  _'Hey kid, we have a hunt that we all need to go on. We'll text or call you each night so you know we're safe.' 'K.'_ I reply and the teacher notices me. "Ms.Winchester. Please come solve this problem for the class." I nod and get up to do so. I quickly have it done, in a way that makes sense to me and the way he taught us, and smile at him before going back to my seat.

 I make it to Thursday with nothing from the others, despite having called and texted all of them at least twice. Something isn't right... I grab my phone and call John. Someone answers. Finally. "John? What the Hell man? When the Hell are you guys coming back? And what the Hell happened to contacting me each night?" There's laughter and it isn't any of the others. I tense. "Who the fuck is this?" "Bartholomew. The angel that has the Winchesters, their demon, and their angels." "Like Hell you're the only one behind it. You, some other angels, maybe even some demons?" "Smart child." "Smarter than you." When I had made the call, I had automatically started tracking it. "Possibly." I find them and put my gun in the back of my waistband while grabbing angel blades. "Hey, got a question for you, Bart?" "It's Bartholomew. Not Bart." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Bart. Anyway, how's the abandoned warehouse a few miles from the Sioux Falls police station?" "What?" I hang up.

 I'm suddenly behind them and whistle to get their attention. Everyone looks at me. There's twenty demons and twenty angels, not including my family. I lean against a wall and whistle shortly. Angel appears beside me and I scratch his head. "Angel, family. Free them and home." He goes to do so and they're quickly gone. I look at the angels and demons. I just kill the demons and get jumped by the angels.

 Then, I'm suddenly being thrown in a cell in Heaven and an angel is coming in with a cart of torture tools. I get tortured, don't react, they bring Bart in. "Hmm... I suppose we'll have to use more interesting methods... Bring them." Angels are suddenly there with Cas, Gabe, Chuck, and Balth. "What are you doing?" He just smirks at me and has the angels throw my family into cells. "Thaddeus. Balthazar. I think that he needs some attending to." "Yes, Sir." He goes to Balth's cell and I hear when he starts torturing. I close my eyes and cover my ears to block the sounds out.

 After a while, Bart has him stop. "Hmm... I believe that Castiel should be attended to as well..." Thad smirks and goes to Cas' cell. I hear him as the torture starts and cover my ears tighter.

 After a longer while, Bart has Thad stop again. "Gabriel." Thad and Bart are right in front of my cell. I quickly go over and grab both of them by their suits. I yank them and make them both hit their heads on the cell bars. "You fucking touch my God damned family one more fucking time, I'll kill you fucking slowly and with your own God damn fucking medicine!" I yell loud enough all of Heaven can hear and a bunch of angels come in. I drop them and grab the gun out of the back of my waistband. "You don't check me for fucking weapons?! Y'all are fucking morons!" I shoot and the bullet goes right between Bart's eyes. Thad and a bunch of other angels come into my cell. They get the gun away from me and empty the clip in my body. They walk out and leave me bleeding in the cell. I growl and stand up. "Fuck you too, assholes!" I yell after them and manage to heal my wounds somehow. "You need to calm down." A voice says from the cell next to me. "Says who?" "Gadreel." "And Abner." Another voice puts in and I sigh, running my hands through my hair. I take deep breaths then hear a cell door slam open before Gabe starts screaming. I lunge at the cell door and grab the bars. I immediately scream and am thrown backwards into the wall as I have flashbacks, mostly of the three stooges. That's the worst kind of torture for me.

 When the flashbacks are done, Thad is standing at the cell door and is smirking at me. "Good to know the best way to torture you, Andrea. Flashbacks. So, let's try with this too." He holds up a helmet with something protruding out of it. He comes in and chains me to a chair suddenly there. He puts the helmet on me and starts putting the shards into my skull. I scream and he smirks, continuing.

 When he's finally done, he takes the helmet off and walks out. I sit against the wall and hold my knees to my chest. "Not gonna change... Not gonna change..." "Andy?" Chuck asks and I stop mumbling to myself. "Yeah?" "You OK?" "No. I'm going to murder those angels. Starting with that Thad guy." "Jesus, you're just like Dean, Andy. You give angels nicknames when they don't want them." I smile slightly. "Not my fault I'm awesome." "And there you have it folks, the Dean Winchester in Andrea Winchester." Gabe says and I chuckle quietly.

 I have no clue how long it's been and I'm finally just done. "Alright, I'm done with this crap." I open my locket and take my switchblade out. "What are you doing?" Gadreel asks, hearing me. "I'm breaking out." I start to cut at the bars and ignore the flashbacks coursing through me. I get a bar cut off and that's all I need. I carefully slip through it and shake my entire body like a dog to get rid of the remains of the flashbacks. I hear footsteps and just grab the cut off bar. Thad comes over and sees me. I hit him over the head with the bar and he falls to the floor, knocked out. I find the keys on him and take them, letting the others out. "Gadreel and Abner have to stay." "Because of a mistake? Chuck, that's low. I thought you were into forgiveness?" He doesn't reply to that and I nod. "I'm letting them out." I do and go a step further to heal them. They each already had a vessel. "Thank you. Who's child even are you?" "Technically I'm the daughter of Lucifer. I don't care about technicalities. I am Gabriel and Sam Winchester's kid. End of story. Also," I pull two phones out of my jacket pockets and hand them to them. "You'll need these. Good luck." They nod and zap somewhere just as more angels appear. "I am so not in the mood for this shit." I spin the bar and hit all of them over their heads, making them pass out. "What happened to killing them?" Chuck asks. "You wanna come back to Heaven because it's in a downward spiral?" He doesn't answer. "I thought so. Come on." I drop the bar and am about to when Thad stabs me with the bar from the cell door. I look down at it. "Huh. That's a new one." I take it out of my body and I heal quickly. I turn and look at Thad. "What? How? That bar is made out of angel blades." "Ah. Well. There's your first mistake. Archangel child. You're a moron." I hit him over the head with the bar again and break it over his head. He passes out and I zap us home.

 I get hug-attacked by Garth and nearly fall over. I hug him back and awkwardly pat his back. He lets me go and looks at me. "What happened?" "I got you guys out, got captured, got tortured. Same old same old." I shrug and don't notice Jake anywhere. Or Angel. "Where's my hound? Where's my boyfriend?" "Jake's in the hospital with his gran. They're fine." John says and no one says anything about Angel. "OK. That's great. Where's Angel?" I cross my arms and look at them all. "Crowley. Answer. Now." I growl and he puts his hands up at me. "Calm down, Darling." I just raise an eyebrow at him. "Alright. A demon was walking him when a hunter attacked them. The hunter killed them both then salt and burned them. Sorry Darling. I know the spell you had would bring him back to life so long as his body was still intact." I shake my head. "I need some sleep. I'll be in my room." I go to my room and lay in bed, falling asleep. I hadn't bothered shutting the door or changing.


	37. Mark of Cain Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy deals with Angel being fully dead and kinda does something terrible.

 When I wake up, I rub at my eyes and head to the library. The others are in there and look up at me. "We thought that you went to school...?" "No. Because if I do, I'm going to murder Jack and Hannah and their meathead friends." "OK." John shrugs and everyone is silent. "OK! What the literal fuck?!" Everyone looks at me and John raises an eyebrow. "You are not that fucking... Chill! Just, what the fucking fuck is fucking wrong with you?! It's fucking weird as fuck!" "Can you work any more f-bombs into your sentences, Andrea?" John asks and I sense a warning there but it's hesitant. I prod at it. "Most fucking likely!" "Alright, Dad, I know you're itching to do something, go ahead. She's being a freaking brat and is saying way too many f-bombs." Sam says and John nods, standing. "You. Room. March. Now." He points to the hall towards my room and I huff, having an attitude and staying exactly where I am. I cross my arms and lean on my right foot slightly. "I'm good. Thanks." "Wasn't a suggestion. Go. Now." I roll my eyes. "Fine." I go back to my room and wait for him, sitting on my bed.

 He comes in after a few minutes and goes over to sink in my room. He pulls a bar of soap out of a box and makes it sudsy. "Andrea, come here. Now. And grab your brush." I grab my brush off of my dresser and go over to him, making sure my door is closed. "Bend over the sink." I do and he moves my feet so my ass is an easier target. Dammit. I landed myself into getting a spanking too? Lovely. "In your own words, what did you do that you shouldn't have?" I feel the brush resting on my ass, above my clothes. "Uh, swore..." "Mhmm." He lands a few down. "And?" "Attitude..." A few more. "And?" "I was rude to you...?" He lands a lot and I tense slightly. "And?" He sets a hand on my lower back and I relax. "I disobeyed orders when they were given to me the first time..." He lands a few more and puts the soap in my mouth. "Exactly. And all of that has landed you in trouble. Two minutes with the brush and keep the soap in your mouth the whole time or I'll restart. Understand?" I nod and he keeps his hand on his lower back while he spanks me with the brush.

 After two minutes, he's done and is taking the soap out of my mouth. "You can get up and rinse." I do and only rinse my mouth with a few swishes of water a couple of times. Then look at him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Sir... It wasn't necessary or called for..." "No, it wasn't." He agrees and pulls me to him. "But, it's forgiven. You're forgiven. Clean slate." He kisses my head and I smile slightly. He cleans my face off gently and kisses my forehead. I smile a bit more. "Everyone is curious about something. Bring a pack of your cigarettes out to the library and explain." "Yes, Sir." He kisses my head one more time before leaving. I grab a pack of my cigarettes and go out to the library with them.

 Everyone raises an eyebrow at them and me. "Thought we told you to get rid of those, Andrea Mae?" "No. You told me to get rid of the normal ones... These ones are... Magic, basically. They don't mess with my lungs or anything and calm you down." "OK. You're still too young to even be in possession of them." Jody points out and I raise an eyebrow. "I'm not old enough to be in possession of a freaking gun or even a knife, yet I am." "That's only because-" "Because I'm a hunter and we break laws to get the job done. I'm friends with the NCIS and the one in New Orleans for Christ's sake. I'm even friends with the-" I'm cut off by my phone ringing and I look at it. "OK... Weird..." I answer. "Andrea? Or Mal?" "Andrea. What is it Rossi?" "We need your help in Lebanon, Kansas. We think it might be your kind of thing instead of ours." "Really?" "Yeah. Can you come to the police station?" "Yeah, fine. Mind if I bring someone else?" There's no answer for a minute then someone else takes the phone. "You can bring one person, Andrea. Only one." Hotch says and I nod. "Got it, Hotch. Be there in a few." He hangs up and I take a breath before looking at John. "Think you can behave if you come with me to meet some more friends of mine?" "Yeah. Who?" "You'll see. Come on." I grab my jacket with my truck keys and head to the garage with John following. We get in my truck and I drive to the police station.

 When we get there, we go in. "Excuse me, you'll-" "They're with us." A guy in a suit says and the cop lets us by. We go over. "Hey Hotch." "Hey Andrea. Who's this?" "I'll introduce you with the others." I say quietly and he nods. "Come on then. We need some help." He leads us to a conference room and we follow. "Hey Andrea." A tall guy that looks kinda like a string bean says. "Hey Reid. Alright, what we got?" I lean against a desk and John leans against a wall. "Who's this guy?" An older guy with graying hair asks. "Guys, John Winchester.  John, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia. The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit AKA the BAU. Don't psychoanalyze him. I really don't want to deal with that headache." "We wouldn't psychoanalyze him, Andrea. It's more of a-" "Reid. I know that it's not anything psychoanalytical. It's something more complex than that and you can describe it perfectly without missing a beat because you're a freaking super genius. But, how about we not go into that and give John a headache while he tries to understand it?" "I'm offended." "You'll live, John. This is what you get for throwing me under the bus. Now, what do y'all know?" Garcia looks at me then John then me again. "Don't ask." "Not asking." She nods. "Lucy Tucker. She was found in an alley behind a club that the teenagers of this town go to. After a few days, one of her classmates, Terra Hannah, was found in the same alley behind the same club. Every few days, a new girl's body is found in the same alley behind the same club." "Alright. Where does Andrea come in to all of this?" "John, play nice." I roll my eyes at him and look at Garcia. "Where's the patented weirdness, mama bear?" She smiles slightly at that. "Each of them have either had no hearts or have had their throats ripped out. It switches from each victim. The first had no heart the second had no throat and repeated all the way to the tenth." "Alright. Why do I feel like there's more to this story?" John asks harshly and Garcia frowns at that. "John, shut up man. I mean no offense, maybe a little, with it, but just shut up." "I'm going home. Call one of the others if you need help." He starts to walk out of the room and I toss him my keys. "Later. Also, send Bobby. He's a little less surly than you are today." He catches them and walks out, slamming the door behind him. I rub my head and look at Garcia. "There's something else, isn't there?" "Yeah. Hotch?" He nods and she taps her computer. Pictures of the girls show up on the screen. They all look like me, from the hair to some of the facial features.

 "Well this is just great, Andrea. What did you piss off this time?" Bobby asks, walking in and shutting the door. "How the Hell am I supposed to know, Bobby? I piss so many things off on a daily basis. It gets a little difficult to keep track of what I piss off anymore." "Well think. What have you pissed off lately?" "Angels. Demons. Humans. John." "That idjit is the easiest thing to piss off, kid." "True. Anyway, Bobby, Rossi, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia. Guys, Bobby Singer." Bobby nods at them and adjusts his hat. "So, heartless and throat-less teenagers that look like you? Why are monsters joining forces?" "They all want to take me out, but know that they can't alone? They finally got smart?" "Jesus Christ." He mutters and I rub my head. "Agreed..." I sigh and look at the team. "Alright then. This is gonna be a lot of fun." I say sarcastically and Morgan scoffs. "What Morgan?" "We're talking about monsters going after teenagers that look like you and you're being sarcastic. It's just so..." "Me?" "Yeah." "It's a gift." I scoff and shake my head. "I'm so loved my the monster community. Life was so much simpler before monsters were telling their kids to be good or else I'd come for them." "Kid, you've only been doing this for about eight, going on nine years. Unless you're sixteen already." JJ looks at me and I shake my head. "Nope. Not yet. And Bobby, I swear to... Somebody, that if you tell Alex and Claire about my sixteenth birthday, I will punch you." "I ain't told them nothing. But, Jake or one of the other idjits might've." "Literally no one there knows my birthday." Then I realize it. Abby. I shake my head and just put my hair into a ponytail. Then get everyone back on track.

 "Alright, vamps and werewolves. Awesome." I rub my face and can feel Bobby's eyes on me. "What is up with you?" "No clue. Where's the club?" "A few blocks away and it opens soon." I nod. "Pictures of when they were found? Hard copy?" Garcia nods and passes me a folder. I open it and see that they were all wearing purple or pink dresses while having purple or pink eye shadow and light eyeliner. "Garcia, wanna help me?" "Yup. Come on." She grabs my hand and drags me out of the room. "We'll go with them, Hotch." JJ and Prentiss says and follows us. We get in one of the BAU's cars and go to a fashion store.

 JJ parks in a spot and we go inside. Garcia drags me to the dress section and I look for one that would be kinda cool. Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ go look for some makeup similar to the victims. "Hmm... This one's pretty cool..." They come back over with purple eye shadow and light eyeliner. "Here we go. Find a dress?" "Yeah." I pull out a purple one with pink swirls. "That's awesome." They smile and we go pay for it before going back to the station.

 Prentiss parks and Garcia goes back to dragging me everywhere. I just go with it and follow her to the women's locker room basically so I can change into the dress. She helps me with my makeup once I'm changed. Prentiss and JJ had gone back to the others. Garcia and I go back to the conference room and literally everyone looks at me. "OK, wow." Morgan says and I roll my eyes. "Bobby, keys?" "Yeah. Here kid." He tosses me keys but they aren't my truck keys. "What the Hell?" I look at him. "What happened to my truck, Bobby?" "Calm down, kid. It's fine. Those are the Impala's keys." "Alright. Awesome." I smile and Reid looks at me. "It's a car that gets you from point A to point B. What does it matter if it's a truck or an Impala?" I scoff. "Reid, you're hilarious. Also, be glad Dean ain't here. He'd tear you a new one for calling his Baby just a car." "Believe me, I want to. But Cas told me to play nice." Dean says from beside Bobby and I nod. "Fair enough. Alright, so, what was the last death theme on the victim? Throat-less or heartless?" "Throat-less." "Alright, so I gotta deal with a wolf. Awesome." I pull my leather jacket on and Dean smirks. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" "You could pull that off." "Dude, you're so lucky that you're family or that'd be super creepy." He shrugs and I put my gun in my ankle holster while I have two silver blades in my other holsters. "Alright, bullets, blades, back up blades." I'm ticking them off on my fingers as I list them. "Lock-picking bracelet?" "Right." I pull a black bracelet out of my jacket pocket and slip it onto my right wrist. "OK, pretty sure that I've got everything." "Andrea, you're hot." Garcia says and I smile. "Back atcha, mama bear. I'm gonna go deal with this then." I walk out and to Baby. I drive to the club.

 A person from valet comes over and I pass them the keys. "Be careful." They nod and I head inside the club. There's a bar and a DJ playing music that most teenagers listen to. I roll my eyes and go to the bar. "You have whiskey or water?" "No. We have apple martinis that you might like." "Yeah, OK. I'll take one of those." She nods and makes one for me before handing it to me. I drink it as I get a text and look at it.  _'Don't drink anything! The victims were rufied!'_ I start to feel lightheaded and know that I just got rufied. I drop my phone and almost fall out of the bar stool but someone catches me. "Whoa there, Andrea. Better take you home." "What?" I try to look at them but I pass out.

 When I come too, I'm chained up in a room and can hear the bartender and the guy that caught me talking. I groan and try to rub my head. My hands are chained behind my back and the chains burn. "What the Hell?" I mumble. "Silver chains. You're a werewolf again. Just need to feed." I look up at them and I already know that the wolf is an alpha or is bred from one. So they can change whenever. "So, which one of you is the alpha wolf and the vamp?" The bartender lets her vamp fangs down and the guy lets out his fangs and claws. "Awesome. Just, awesome." The wolf smirks and forces my mouth open before forcing me to eat a heart. I have to swallow it and glare at them. They knock me out.

 When I come too again, I'm in the alley the others were found in with all of my possessions on me. I wipe the blood off of my mouth and go to the front of the club. I walk to the police station and to the conference room. Everyone looks at me and everyone from the bunker, except John, is there. "What the Hell happened?!" Bobby yells and I just blink at him before snapping myself into new clothes, keeping my leather jacket. "I got drunk! What the Hell do you think happened, Bobby?!" Garth and Bess look at me. I shove my hands in my pockets and can't bring myself to look back at them. "You got turned." "Again?! Then we'll just turn her back!" Bobby yells more and I wave my hand. He tries to say something and can't. He settles on just glaring at me and I shrug, not caring. "So you got turned? What about the warning not to drink anything?" "I got that after I finished a drink." "What the Hell did you even have?" "I think the vamp bartender said it was an apple martini because they didn't have water or whiskey." I rub my head and Reid figures something out. "That makes sense. Most bars would have either of those but-" "Martinis are more difficult for the drinker to realize that there are drugs in it so they end up taking them unknowingly because most people who drink it don't know what they taste like to begin with. They're the perfect drink to drug someone with." I finish and they all look at me. "What? I know things. I just forgot about it." "Well good job, Andrea. Because due to you forgetting, you got turned into a werewolf." "Lycanthrope." Garth and Bess correct together and Ketch rolls his eyes. "Same bloody difference." "Ketch, shut up! Just, shut the fuck up!" I snap and he goes silent. I rub my temples and take a deep breath. "Now, if everybody is done fucking freaking out, I'll explain. Sound good?" No one talks and I nod. "Good. Now, we would be able to turn me back if I hadn't have already fed. Getting force fed is not fun. Especially when it's the heart of a damn deer." "How do you- Never mind. I don't wanna know." Morgan shakes his head. "Good idea." "Did you at least kill them?" "No. I didn't get the chance between being chained up, force fed, then knocked the fuck out again. Anymore dumb-ass questions, Ketch? No? Good. Shut up."

 I suddenly feel a lot of pain where my bond mark is and fall to my knees, not able to breathe. It passes after a few moments and I gasp for breath. I look up at Chuck. "What... The fuck... Was that?!" "Is your bond mark still there?" I look and my heart clenches. "No..." I stand up and take my phone out, calling Jacob. Someone answers. "Jake?" "Nope." It's the vamp bartender bitch. "Where the Hell is my boyfriend you bitch?" I growl. "Jacob? Oh, he's right here. Jacob. Say hello to Andrea." "Who?" Jake asks, the phone on speaker. My heart clenches again and I tighten my grip on the phone. "What the fuck did you do?" "You know that little bond mark you two had? I cut it off. I severed the bond between you two. I erased all memory of you. He doesn't know who you are." And there goes my heart. Into fucking pieces. I keep myself together though. "Listen here you fucking cunt ass bitch. I'm going to fucking find you and then kill you as slowly as I possibly can while injecting you with dead man's blood. And only when I feel you've had enough, I'll fucking continue for a bit longer then cut your fucking head off. And guess what?" "Hmm?" "I'll enjoy every fucking second of it. Because you just screwed with the wrong bitch. Better start running." I growl and hang up. Everyone is looking at me in shocked silence. "What?" They don't say anything and I look at Hotch. "Your case is solved. You can go back to DC. It was nice seeing y'all again. Thanks for the help with the makeup, Garcia." "Sure thing Andrea." I nod and start to walk out.

 I can't due to a hex bag a few feet away from me. I look at it and it catches fire. I continue walking out, shoving past the others. "Officers, stop that girl, please." Jody says calmly and a few cops obey her, surrounding me. "Move. Now. Or else." None of them move and one of them tries to grab my shoulder. I growl and punch them in throat. The others look at the cop now on their knees and I walk out of the station, going to where the vamp and wolf held me.


	38. Pissed Off Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vamp and wolf just pissed Andy off. Uh oh.

 I get to where they held me quickly and send a wave of energy at the door. It goes flying and hits the wall on the other side of the house. I walk inside and over to the vamp, wolf, and Jake who's chained up and has blood all over his mouth. I throw a knife into the wolf's heart then cut off the vamp's head, not wanting to deal with them. I unchain Jake and he attacks me, fangs coming down. That bitch turned him and gave him human blood. "Jacob! Listen to me! You need to stop! Please!" My voice breaks at the end and he tries to feed off of me.

 Someone suddenly cuts his head off and he falls to the floor off of me. My heart breaks to more pieces and I barely notice the others. I only see John with the bloody machete. I hear them yelling at him and just stand up. "Everyone. Out. Of. The. House. Now." My voice breaks with each word and they all listen to me, getting out of the house. I summon flames around me and they engulf the house. I slowly walk out of the house and hear something. I follow the sound and there's a puppy. I grab it and take it out of the house. I step onto the ground outside it just as it explodes. I'm not fazed and just get into the back of my truck, petting the puppy. The others look at me then the puppy then me again. "Andy?" I look at them slightly. "Uh, you OK?" Claire asks and Alex slaps her upside the head. "I'll live..." I say quietly and John gets in the back of the truck with me long enough to take the puppy out of my hands. I try to take it back and he keeps it from me. "You are not keeping the dog. That's final." He hands the puppy to Gabe. "Take it to an animal shelter or something." Gabe looks at me and I just look away. "Yes, Sir." He says quietly, zapping to do so, and John looks at me again. "Get over yourself, Andrea. You'll live without Jacob."

 I'm suddenly out of the back of the truck and right in front of him. "If you ever mention Jacob to me again, I'll break your nose and jaw." I'm forcing my voice to be steady and he glares at me. "You'll live." He repeats and I just zap home, leaving him with my keys. I look at the date and realize that school's been out for a month. My birthday's in a week. I was in Heaven for at least a month to a month and a half. I wipe at my eyes and take a deep, shaky breath. I just lock my door and summon some whiskey, putting my warding back up. No demons, angels of any level(other than me), witches, or God can come in here without me breaking it. I drink and summon food when I need it. I take a bath and keep drinking the whiskey. I repeat this every day and night. I also look at pictures of me and Jake or of just Jake while drinking and drowning my sorrow. I cry myself to sleep when I can't stand being awake anymore every damn night and wake in tears every damn night after a couple hours because of the last memory I have of him repeating constantly in my head.

 After a week, I finally come out of my room because I can't summon stuff anymore and I need more whiskey. I go past the library and the lights are out, which is really weird and basically impossible. I turn them on and everyone's there, except John. Along with a cake that says  _'Happy 16th Birthday, Andy and Mal!'_   on it and everyone smiles at me. "Happy birthday, Andy." Cas says gently and I just blink at all of them then the cake then the boxes that I see on the tables. "Thanks..." I say slowly and quietly. I have just a tank top, my jacket, and jeans on. "You should take your jacket off and open this." Claire passes me a box and I take it. "Um, OK..." I make a flannel appear over my tank top and carefully take my jacket off. I open the box and there's a new leather jacket in it. "Thanks..." "Try it on and see if it fits." Donna smiles at me and I carefully pull it on. It fits. "Thanks..." I'm quiet and they notice. "Here, Munchkin. Open this." Dean passes me a box and I open it to see coloring books in it. "Thanks... They're cool..." "Here, Princess. How about this?" Gabe hands me another box and I open it to see a new bow. "Your old one was made of silver... This one won't burn you when you use it..." "Thanks... It's awesome..." "Alright. Final present. Close your eyes." Chuck says and I look at him before closing my eyes. There's a snap. "Alright. Open them." I open my eyes to see Jacob in front of me. "He's human again and is real." Chuck says and that's all I need. I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me back and I breathe in his scent, not going to cry. "I got you, little one. Never gonna let you go."

 "What the Hell is this?!" John bellows and Jacob disappears. "What?" I breathe and look at Chuck. He can't look at me. "You, you said he was real... Why, why would you lie to me?" "Because we got tired of you fucking moping and crying all the damn time at night. It's keeping everyone up!" John yells and I look at him. "Then just fucking shoot me in the God damned heart, John! Here!" I throw him a gun with special bullets. "I lost most of my grace when I got turned so a mix of angel blade and silver bullet will fucking kill me! Just fucking shoot me, John! Go ahead! You already think I'm a fucking monster freak! So, shoot! Me!" I scream the last two words and he's surprised. He accidentally pulls the trigger and shoots me in the heart. "Dad! What the Hell?!" Sam yells while he catches me as I fall.

 Something happens and I end up somewhere with Sam. "Sam, where are we?" "Purgatory." "Monster afterlife purgatory..." "Yeah. Come here." I go over to him and he checks me over. He finds nothing wrong. "Alright. Hold still. I have an idea." He takes a silver knife and I look at him. "Just trust me, OK?" I nod and he kisses my head before stabbing me in the heart with it. I feel the werewolf in me disappear(I guess) and know that I only have nephillim in me. Thank God. The stab wound heals and I look at Sam. "Well, that worked." "Yeah." He agrees and kisses my head. A vamp lunges at me and knocks me down while a wolf does the same to Sam. "Remember me, Andrea?" The vamp laughs and it's the one that took me and Jacob. "Sadly, yes." I kill her, again, and Sam kills the wolf. Another couple of monsters jump me and Sam. A guy comes over and helps us out. I look at him and he helps me then Sam up. "Benny. It's so good to see you." "Same to you, Sam." They hug and I watch. "Who's this sugar plum?" I'm about to answer when I feel Mal trying to take control. "Mal, settle down." A hologram of her appears.  _"Why should I, Andy? I feel wary of this man."_   I roll my eyes and notice Benny looking at us. "Alright, Mal. I'm done with this." I close my eyes and know Mal does too. "Remember the spell?"  _"Of course I do. Do you?"_   "Yeah. Start it." Together we say a spell in Enochian. I feel a pull and hold my ground.

 When I open my eyes, Mal's there. Solid nephillim. "What the Hell just happened?!" "Oh, yeah. We made up a spell that will keep us separated if we want to stay that way. This is permanent, right?" "Yeah." I look around and see that vamps and wolves are surrounding us. I smirk at Mal and she smirks back. "We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?" "Yup. I take vamps you take wolves?" She  nods and we look at Benny. "Unless these guys are safe?" "Nope. Go ahead, sugar plums." We nod and together take out the vamps and wolves.

 When we're done, we have blood on our hands and walk back to Sam and Benny. "I forgot how fun this was." "Me too. Do you think we should get the other Andy and Mandy too?" "That would be a  good idea. But, we'd have to change Andy's name to something else." "True. Hmm... But, let's just keep it as Andrea Lynn Rose Winchester. I don't want to change it when she's used to it." I smile. "And she likes it. Mandy wants to keep Mandy April Ann Winchester. You OK with keeping Malachite Marie March Davis?" "Yeah. You're OK with keeping Andrea Mae June Winchester?" "Mhmm." "Alright, sugar plums, I got a question." "Multiple personalities." Mal explains simply and Sam nods. "There's Andrea, Mal, Baby Andrea, and then Mandy who's a combo of Andrea and Mal basically." "Yeah. And Mandy's a complete dork." I smile and chuckle. Mal nods her agreement and laughs slightly. "Alright, what are we looking for, Benny?" "A rift that's going nuts and it'll most likely be blue." We nod and continue walking.

 We get there after a while, Mal and I fighting monsters to help, and Sam and Benny cut their arms then grab each others arms while Sam says something. "Alright, let's go." We head up the cliff to the rift and I trip, almost falling down. Mal grabs my hand and Sam grabs hers. They both help me up and through the rift. We end up in Maine and go to find Benny's body. Sam cuts his glowing arm over it and Benny appears behind us. Benny heads back to his hometown while Sam, Mal, and I head home.

 Sam pulls into the garage after a few days and we go into the library. No one notices us and Mal and I look at each other then Sam. "Shh..." He nods, smirking. We nod at each other. Mal and Sam walk into the library. "We're back!" Mal announces and everyone looks at them. Gabe notices the difference and Mal hugs him to tell him the plan and make sure he doesn't tell the others. They catch up and Mal gives me a thumbs up behind her back. I walk in and splash Mal with holy water. She hisses and makes fake claws at me. "I'm melting!" She falls to the floor, hissing, and I splash her with holy water more. Everyone but Sam, Gabe, and Crowley are confused. "What is happening?" "Y'all tried replacing me with a demon, that's what!" Mal hisses more and I splash more holy water on her. (Holy water is just normal water in a canteen for the purpose of this prank.) "What?"

 Mal suddenly jumps up onto the table and has plastic fangs on. She hisses. "I vant to drink your blood!" I fall to the floor laughing and Mal falls onto the floor next me, laughing also. Sabriel's dying of laughter and Crowley is just chuckling. "What the Hell is going on?!" John barks and we all slowly get our laughter under control. Mal and I stand up and high five each other. "That was hilarious, Mal!" "Wait. What? How is Mal here and not a hologram?" "Hello. Kid of archangel. Magic. Duh." "Fair enough." "Alright. Then, would y'all mind if I did this with Andy and Mandy too?" "Sure, princess. Feel free to." Gabe says and I nod. "Mal, while I'm doing that you wanna talk to Chuck about that thing?" "Sure." I summon holograms of Baby Andy and Mandy. "Ready?" They nod. "Alright. Close your eyes." They do and I do too. "On three. One... Two... Three..." We all start saying the spell. I feel two times the pull I felt with Mal and hold my ground again.

 When I open my eyes, Andy and Mandy are solid child nephillims. They hug me and I ruffle their hair. Mandy lets me go and runs over to Jody, who picks her up, setting her in her lap. Andy goes over to Sam and he picks her up, putting her on his hip. I look over at Mal and Chuck and Chuck nods, snapping. Jacob appears in front of me and I slap him. "Ow!" He rubs his face and I smile. "Had to make sure." I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Is this Andy or Mal?" "Andy. Mal's over there." He looks over and then at me. "How?" "Enochian spell." "OK then... And Baby and Mandy?" "Baby Andy's with Sam while Mandy is in Jody's lap." "Alright. Got it." Mal comes over and rests her head on his shoulder. "Hey Pup." "Hey Jake." "This is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Mal and I look at each other and have a silent conversation. "Yes." We say together and Jake chuckles. "Good to know." He kisses both of our heads. "How long have I been dead?" "Last I checked a week..." "A couple weeks." Dean fills in and I nod. "A couple weeks." "Alright. Then, I need to go see my family." "OK. Don't get kidnapped this time." "Got it." He kisses our heads again before leaving.

 I notice something on Mal and smile. "We got our bond marks back." I wrap an arm around her shoulders and she smiles. "We do." "Why do you have an accent but none of the others do?" "I mostly came out when we were with a foster family in Texas. They all have an accent. Show 'em." I sigh and stop hiding it. "Yeah, we all have one, Mals is just a bit more noticeable. Plus, mine comes out when I'm super drunk mostly. Or if I want to let it show. Their's come out if they're super tired. Or terrified. It's really cute." I smile and shrug. "Anyway, Andy is..." She just babbles in baby talk. "Andy's about six months, I'm guessing, and Mandy is..." "Three." "Yeah. So, two sixteen year old's, a six month old, and a three year old. Have fun. But, if you wanna tell us," I motion to me and Mal. "Apart, I have green eyes, she has blue. And the accent. But she's good at hiding it. Just a heads up." "We can share a room. While Andy and Mandy sleep in the same room as someone else or their own rooms." "Someone else!" They both say at the same time and I smile. "They can have their own rooms. And so can you-" "Actually, Dad, these two tend to have really terrible nightmares if they don't sleep with someone else. I don't know if it'd work if they slept in the same room, though...." "It might." Andy and Mandy are yawning. "We can put it to the test. Come on you two." I take Andy while Mal takes Mandy. "Nap time." "No..." Andy whines. "No nap!" Mandy huffs and kicks Mal. "Ow. No kicking. Why do you get the easy one?" "Uh, I'm the one that grabbed her?" She growls slightly and carries Mandy towards our room. I follow with Andy. We lay them down beside each other in bed and cover them up. They're both asleep and we put stuffed animals in their arms. "Andy has Mr.Puppy or Kryptonite?" "Andy has Mr.Puppy. Mandy has Kryptonite. They'll flip if we swap them. Even on accident." "Trust me. I know." "Obviously." We go back out to the library with the others and Sam has a baby monitor. "Smart." He nods and nothing happens. "They'd be waking up in tears in three... Two... One..." Nothing happens and everyone relaxes. John just thinks this is stupid.

 "They can sleep in their own rooms." "John, shut the Hell up and stop being a damn asshole." Mal growls and I smirk. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you were both sixteen." He raises an eyebrow at us and I roll my eyes. Mal puts the new jacket on while I put my old one on. "While that's true, John, at least we aren't assholes." We say together and lean against the table to look at him. "OK, that's creepy but a little cool." Claire mumbles and I smirk. "That's just the way we are, Claire." We say together again and John rolls his eyes. "Do we even have a room if I wanted my own?" Mal asks and I think. "Yeah, Mal. There would be a room if you wanted one." Gabe says for me and she smiles. "I'll go get that set up then." She heads out to do that and I cross my legs at the ankles while leaning against the table. "What'd I miss, anyway?" "Not much. Mostly just Gabe freaking out." Claire fills in and I nod. "Fair enough." I stretch and notice that John left. I shrug, not caring. "I'm gonna go to my room." I do that and read a book.


	39. After Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happened after they all get back from Purgatory.

 I wake suddenly the next morning and go to the kitchen. Mandy runs past me into it and Alex sweeps her up into her arms. "Come on, Mandy. Jody's already told you about running in here. I suggest you stop before you end up with a sore butt. She doesn't play." "That's no joke." Me, Sam, Dean, and Claire mutter at the same time. Mal chuckles very quietly from behind me and I turn my head to look at her. "What?" "It's just interesting that you've been in trouble with Jody before me." She sits at the table with the others and eats when Jody passes her a plate. "Thanks Jody." "No problem, Mal." Sam walks in with Andy and I smile. "Hey kiddo." I ruffle her hair gently and she giggles. Sam smiles. Then I notice that Gabe's on his back. "Hey Gabe. Hey Sam." I smile and Gabe waves at me. Andy zaps out of Sam's arms and onto the floor. "OK. How old are you, kiddo?" "Two, Drea." "Got it." I ruffle her hair gently and she giggles again. "Were you every not small, Andrea?" Ketch asks and I look at him.

 "It's a little hard to grow over three or four feet when people cast a spell on you to keep you that height until your tenth birthday." Mal growls, glaring at Ketch. "Ah. My apologies, then." He says and goes back to eating. Mal puts her empty plate in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, Jody." "Sure thing." Mal walks out and I hear her door slam as John walks in. "Whichever one that was needs to stop slamming the Goddamned doors." "Shut the Hell up, John." I snap and glare at him. He raises an eyebrow at me and I turn my attention back towards Andy, who's now sitting in a chair by Bobby. I crouch in front of her and she looks at me. "Mal mad?" "Yeah, Mal's mad. Not at you though. The bad guys, OK?" "Kay." She smiles slightly and I ruffle her hair. She smiles more and climbs into Bobby's lap. I smile and go to check on Mal. "You gonna eat?" "Not hungry." I go to Mal's room and knock on the door. "I'm fine. Just needed to calm down." She says, opening the door. "Alright. Also, John says stop slamming the Goddamned doors." I say, imitating him, and she laughs, relaxed. "Got it." I smile. "Don't trash the room. Or hunt on your own. You know Gabe will freak and John'll have your ass on a silver platter." "Yeah, I know. I won't." I nod and she closes the door gently. I walk back to the kitchen and John is in front of me before I even pass through the library. "Look through these." "Yes, Sir." I take them and read them on my way to the kitchen. "Really?" Sam asks and I shrug. "Talk to Sergeant Psycho, not me." I mutter and lean against the counter as I read. Sam hands me a pen and I nod a thanks. I circle an article that is definitely our type of weird just as John walks in. "Here. Now-" "Now, what?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I don't answer the way I want to so as to not upset Andy or Mandy. "It's a small vamp's nest. Good luck." I walk out of the kitchen and hear him mutter something about ungrateful brats. Leave it to Mandy to hear it too and say something stupid.

 "You're an ungrateful brat! And a meanie!" I can feel John's anger and know he's about to hit her. I spin back towards the kitchen and see that John is closer to her. "Dad, chill out. She's six. It isn't like she's going to know what and what not to say." Dean says and takes Mandy from Alex. She curls into him and I watch John. He turns towards me and walks past me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me with. I follow and we end up in the garage. "You're coming with me on the hunt. Got it?" "Yes, Sir." "Good. Get in." He gets in his truck and I do too. He drives to the case and I end up falling asleep at some point.

 I wake when he slams the door shut after getting out. I sit up quickly and get out after him. We're in front of a motel and at the case. He has me come with him to the office to get us a room. "Hey there. What can I get y'all?" John says nothing and just takes his wallet out. "Two queens, please." I smile at the teen behind the counter and he smiles back. "Sure thing." He hands John a key. "Room four." John pays him. "Thanks. Come on." He nods at the door and I smile slightly at the guy again before following him out then to the room. "Go to sleep." He says, getting in bed. "Alright... Night John..." I say quietly and get in bed, slowly falling asleep.

 I wake for some reason in the middle of the night and look over to see that John's bed is empty. "What? John?" I start to sit up but get shoved down by him. "John? What are you doing?" He laughs and light passes by the window, his eyes flashing different colors. "Fuck. Get the Hell off me!" I scream and shove at him with no luck. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. "Let me go!" I scream and struggle. He pins me down completely and shoves something in my mouth before yanking the blankets off of me. He starts to tear my clothes off.

 Suddenly, the door breaks open and the shifter is being tackled off of me, its hand tearing my flannel. The shifter and the actual John are on the floor now, trying to get the upper hand. "You son of a bitch." One of them growl. "Least I don't beat kids. Oh, wait, did I say that out-loud?" I get tired of it and grab my gun, shooting the ceiling. They freeze and look at me while I take the rag that the shifter shoved in my mouth out. "Alright. You each get one question that only the real john would be able to know." "That's ridiculous!" They say together and I shoot the ceiling again. They shut up. "Good. Now, are my personalities separate from me or not? You first." I point to the one on the left. "No." I look at the other one. "Yes." "Wrong answer." I shoot them and it's the shifter. It falls to the floor, dead. "What the Hell?! How did you know that?!" "Don't worry about that. We have to leave." I snap and the body's gone while I have John's truck keys. "How long have you been gone?" "I left for fresh air after I accidentally shot you. Sorry by the way." He explains as we get in the truck. "It's fine. The shifter jumped you then?" "Yeah. Are your personalities seriously split up?" "Yeah. Magic." He nods and starts driving home.

 "Are you OK?" He asks after a while and I look at him. "Seeing as how a shifter wearing your face just tried to..." I shudder slightly and he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, kid. I know what happened with your grandparents and uncle... The shifter did too, I guess..." I just shrug and look out the window. "It's going on midnight, you should sleep... I won't let anything happen to you..." I smile and just shake my head. "I'm OK, thanks though." "Nope. You're sleeping. That's an order. Come here." He pulls me to him gently and I relax, falling asleep.

 When we pull into the garage, I wake up and rub at my eyes. "Hey kiddo. I was just about to wake you up." He ruffles my hair and I sit up, smiling slightly. "Sleep well?" I nod and get out of the truck with him following suit. We go to the kitchen and Mandy runs over to hug my legs. "Hi Drea." "Hey Mandy." I ruffle her hair and John looks at her. "You shouldn't run in here. You could really hurt yourself." He scolds lightly and she runs over to hide behind Sam's legs, who's at the stove. "Mandy. We've all already talked to you about running in the kitchen. Go sit in time out please." She pouts but does in a plastic chair that's there. "Whoa. You've gotten her to listen. What happened?" "Jody." Sam says simply and I nod. He turns to look at John. "And Dad, she's st-" "Sammy, sorry. Didn't mean to scare her right then. Why's she even scared of me?" "Earlier..." Sam looks at me. "That was a shifter. It was here for a while, since we got stuck in purgatory." "Ah. OK."

 After six minutes, Sam lets Mandy out of time out and she comes over to me. "Up please?" "Sure kiddo." I pick her up and put her on my hip. "What a shifter?" "Um..." Sam says and looks at me. "A shifter is something magic that can change shapes and look like other people so that they can ruin their lives. They're bad people and we take care of them. Remember?" I say gently and she nods. "Oh, yeah. I 'member now. Mal help take care them too?" "Yup. Me, Mal, sometimes Papa, Daddy, Momma, Aunt Donna, Sissies, Grampa Bobby, Uncle Cas, Uncle De, Uncle K, Uncle Garth, and Grandpa Crowley helps too sometimes same with Auntie Rowena." "What about Grampa John?" "Yup. Him too." "And Jake?" "Um... He worries..." "Very much." Jake agrees from behind me and kisses the back of my neck gently while he wraps his arms around me and Mandy. I relax into him. "Could you have better timing? Jesus Christ..." He chuckles and kisses the side of my head. "How about you go to Jake while I change kiddo?" "Kay. But, why your shirt rip?" Jake and Sam look at me and they both notice then raise their eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer. "I was with the bad guy. He tried to do something but Grampa John kept him from doing it." "What he try do?" "Something very, very bad..." "Evil People bad?" Everyone knows by now that with Mandy and Baby Andy the Evil People are our grandparents and uncle. "Yeah, kiddo... Evil People bad..." "I sorry, Drea. Know you don't like 'membering them." "Then let's stop talking about them... OK, kiddo?" "Kay Drea." I smile slightly and ruffle her hair. "Be a good girl for the worry warts... I'll be right back..." "Kay Drea. Be real good." "Good girl..." I kiss her forehead gently and go to my room. I shut the door behind me and lock it before taking the torn flannel off. I look at my bare wrists and take my switchblade out of my locket. I hear their voices.  _'What a little slut. Only good for us to fuck whenever we want. No one even knows you exist outside of this family. No one ever will. You'll forever be our slut and fuck toy and slave. Know what this is for? No, you don't. Because you're a dumb slut too. You don't know anything. You'll never know anything either. You'll just be a dumb slut and fuck toy. Forever. Might as well just end it all right now.'_   I put the blade to my wrist and start cutting.

 I walk into the kitchen and over to Jacob. "Hey Jacob." I kiss his cheek before getting a drink. "Hey Mal." I look at John and he's different. "Why do you feel different?" "Was a bad guy. Not Grampa John. Bad guy try do Evil People Bad to Andy." I freeze in the drink I was taking and look at John. "You. Library. Now." I growl and put the bottled water on the counter before going to the library with John following me. Everyone else is there. "Andy, kiddo, how about you go into the kitchen with Daddy, Jake, and Mandy?" "Kay Mal." She goes into the kitchen. "What's going on, Mal?" Gabe looks at me and I look at John. "What the Hell happened on the hunt?" "The shifter staged it... When I got to the room, it was pinning her to the bed and was trying-" "To rape her. Yeah, I figured that much of it out. Where is she?" "She went to her room to change... Why?"

 "Because she's too busy worrying about me." I say as I walk into the library with a new flannel and my leather jacket on while I'm tying a purple bandanna around my head so I can keep my hair out of my face that way. Cas looks at me then my wrists and my face again. "Roll up your sleeves." I scoff and roll my eyes. "Not happening, Cas." He just walks over to me and shoves my sleeve up. Him and the others see the fresh cuts and I yank my arm back, pulling my sleeves back down. "What the Hell, Cas?!" He looks at me and repeats the process with my other arm, seeing the fresh cuts there too. I yank my arm back and yank my sleeves back down. I notice rips on my jacket. "You ripped my jacket..." I say quietly and he just touches the sleeves, fixing them. I know he tried to heal the cuts too but it doesn't work. "I used my switchblade, Cas... You can't heal them... I'll be in my room..." I start to walk away and Chuck is in my way. "Just stop... Please..." "Not happening, kid." "I'm going to go check on the other two. And send Sam and Jake in." Mal says and walks to the kitchen.

 After a few minutes, Sam and Jake come in. I'm sitting in a chair at a table with the others standing, leaning, or sitting by me. "Alex, Claire. Go into the kitchen with the other three please." "Bess, could you and Channing go in there too?"Garth asks and Bess nods, taking Channing into the kitchen with her. "OK, Mom." "Yeah, fine." They walk into the kitchen and I roll my eyes at the table. "This is stupid..." "What's even going on?" "Show them or I will." Cas threatens and I just roll my sleeves up before pushing them back down. Crowley shows up before I can push them down and notices. "You know, Darling, I'm having them tortured extra." "Good to know. Doesn't help." I say harshly and cross my arms on the table before putting my head on them. "I thought that we had an agreement, Andrea. If you ever thought about doing this, you'd come talk to us." I sit up and glare at Dean.

 "No. You guys and Mal did. All she did was keep Andy from coming out during one of the rape or torture sessions. Mandy didn't even exist yet. None of them got what I did. None of them. And Mal was supposed to be the one to protect everyone. She couldn't do that while I was holding her back. So, we created this fucking spell. And the only Goddamned God forsaken thing that came from it was them breaking it and giving me so much fucking shit for it. I've never been more glad for humans to be dead. But, they still fuck with me even from Hell. So, it doesn't even matter. Literally nothing does. I die, the other three live. That's it. There are three useful people in there that don't have all the fucking shit baggage that I do. So why does it fucking matter?!" I yell as I stand suddenly and the chair goes flying, crashing and breaking against the opposite wall. I hear their voices again and they're louder this time.  _'Such a waste of a life. Such a stupid slut. Such a moron. Such a waste of energy. And of all the power inside you. Might as well just kill yourself and end all of their suffering. They don't even love you. I mean, who could? You're an ugly, stupid, little slut. And a monster. Who could love a monster?'_   "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream and hit my head with my fists in an attempt to shut them up. "Whoa! Hey, hey!" Someone grabs my wrists and the voices continue.  _'See? The normal ones couldn't even bother touching you. Your demon lover had to. It's the only one that loves you. A monster and a monster. It's the best thing I've seen in a while.'_   I notice Crowley's suit and that I'm getting pulled to the floor. I hear someone saying something then the voices are being echoed around me.  _'Such a pity that someone wasted a life on you. Our daughter wasted her life on you. The people around you are wasting their lives on you. You just waste everyone's time and energy, Andrea. You're a waste of a life. A waste of energy. A waste of all of the power inside you that you're too stupid to realize. You can't even kill yourself right. Can't do anything right. Can't end their suffering of you right. Can't you see that they don't even love you?!'_   The voices laugh.  _'Who could? Who would? You're an ugly, stupid, little slut. You're only use was being a fuck toy for us and a slave. And you weren't very useful in those, either. You know nothing! You will never know anything! You will never be loved! No one could love a monster like you! Why not just end all of it already?! School is even a living Hell! You have nothing to live for! So why keep living?! Just kill yourself and end the world's suffering while getting rid of another monster!'_

 I'm on the floor with my hands buried in my hair and looking at the floor, silent tears streaming down my face. The voices stop and I sense a calming energy beside me. The energy touches my head and I recognize it as my Mom. I don't question anything and just latch onto her. She holds me close and my breath hitches. "Chuck, did you just bring her Mom back?" "Yeah." "Why?" "She needed her. Also, here. I'm feeling very generous." I hear a snap but don't pay any attention past that. "Andrea, sweetie... I am so sorry..." I shake my head and just hold her tighter. "Not your fault you died... Not your fault your parents and brother held me accountable... Not your fault... Not your fault..." I say quietly and she runs her hand over my hair. "Alright, sweetie... Alright..." She kisses my head and I hold her tight, afraid she'll disappear from my life again. "Not going anywhere, sweetie... Not going anywhere..." I relax slightly and slowly calm down. I slowly stop crying too.


	40. Family and Friends Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck brought back Mary, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Ash, Michael, and Adam. And Andy's mom, good grandfather, and good uncle for a bit.

 I calm down and Mom wipes my face off gently. "You aren't gonna leave again?" I ask super quietly. "I don't know, kiddo. You grandfather and uncle are here for a bit too. The other people here are though. You should take a look." I stand up and look around the library. "Whoa." A lot of people that were dead or were in the cage are there. It's all insane. And I can't handle insane very well. So... I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle loudly. Everyone looks at me and Mal, Andy, Mandy, Bess, and Channing come into the library. "Holy mother of sin..." Mal says and Andy sees our good grandfather. "Grandpa!" She runs over to him and he swings her into his arms. "Hey there, munchkin." She giggles at the nickname and Mandy goes over to our good uncle, who picks her up. "Alright, everyone that's confused, raise your hand." Everyone that was dead or not in the room when it happened raises their hands. "I'm gonna explain this super simply. Everyone that was in the kitchen or the cage, put your hands down." They do. "Everyone with their hands still up, you were dead, now you're alive because God, who likes to be called Chuck, brought you back because he was being generous to the people in the room. Be happy. Parade. Yay." I make confetti fall onto them. "OK. Why are there four of you?" A red head and a small kid that has black hair ask together. "Gimme five seconds and I'll explain that." "OK." "Alright, before I explain, names. Because if I don't have names, I'm going to go insane. So, I'm gonna guess. If I'm wrong, you can shoot me or stab me. I don't care." I take a breath before going nuts and pointing to people as I say their names.

 "Mary, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Ash, Michael, and Adam. There, now we know everybody." "Yeah. Now can you explain why there's four of you?" Charlie and Kevin ask at the same time again. "Yeah, fine. Sure. But, first," I flick my wrist and everyone is frozen. Aside from the angels, half angels, and Chuck. I take a deep breath and chill out before unfreezing them. "Alright. I'm Andrea, that's Mal, Andy, and Mandy. We were all in the same body as different personalities. But, we all have useful features that the others don't. So, Mal and I created a spell that would separate all of us if we wanted that. So, now we're all completely different people with different bodies. Me and Mal are sixteen. Mandy's six. Andy's two. Any other questions before I go get a drink?" "Yeah. Do you wanna get us some too?" Lonnie asks and I nod. I just snap and a few boxes of beer appear on the table, also cleaning the confetti up. "How the Hell did you do that?" Ellen looks at me and I make my eyes glow blood red. "Nephillim. Fun. Yay. Beer." I take a bottle and open it, taking a drink. Everyone else, but the little ones and Jake, gets one and no one says anything about me drinking underage. I don't care and just drink the beer.

 Suddenly, Mom, my uncle, and grandfather leave the room and I can sense that they went back to Heaven. Mandy and Andy are in Bobby and Sam's laps and look like they're about to cry because they sense it too. Mal comes to the rescue. "It's OK, you two. They just went back to sleeping." They just sniffle and nod, curling into the adults that they're with. I just make the empty bottle spin in the air a few inches above my hand and quietly hum aimlessly. Everyone hears me and just listen. I make flames appear in the bottle and my hand. The flames dance and I make the bottle larger, setting it on the table. "Sing?" Andy's quiet voice asks and I look at her, smiling slightly. I make the flames float and a soft voice singing fills the room.

  _"Baby blue staring in the window pane, just counting drops of rain. Wondering if she's got the guts to take it. Running down her dreams in a dirty dress. Now her heart's a mess. Praying she'll find a way to make it."_   Everyone listens to Mal singing and watch the flames as they create pictures.

  _"So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake. Just keep on reaching though, the limb might break. We've come this far, don't you be scared now. 'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down."_   I smile slightly and she picks Andy up. She sets her feet on the table and spins her carefully. She giggles and smiles at Mal. She smiles and keeps singing.

 _"Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights. That'll burn just long enough for you to see it. The road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up. There's more to this than just the breath you're breathing."_   Andy smiles and sits on the table to watch Mal and the flames. Mal starts to say something but notices I slipped out a while ago so continues to sing instead.

  _"So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake. Just keep on reaching, though the limb might break. We've come this far, don't you be scared now. 'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down. On the way down. You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go. Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly."_

_"Keep on climbing, though the ground might shake. Keep on reaching, though the limb might break. We've come this far, don't you be scared now. 'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down. Ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh. Fly. Fly."_

 The music stops and the fire goes out when she's done singing. Everyone looks around. "Where's Andrea?" Kevin asks and smiles at Mal. She smiles back. "Wait, aren't you and Jake soulmates?" "No. Him and Andrea are. Mal's soulmate... Well, they're currently going gaga over each other." Chuck says and Mal and Kevin both look at him. "Hey!" They say together and then look back at each other. "OK, that's kinda cool." They say together again. "Alright, now it's just getting creepy." Together again. "Dude, stop!" Together. "Seriously! Stop it!" Together and the others are laughing.

 Suddenly, Crowley's phone rings and he answers, putting it on speaker. "Darling, where are you?" "Dude, I have no clue who this chick is. But, she's completely annihilated and smashed." "And who is this?" "The bartender. At the bar a few minutes from where she lives according to her." "Lovely." Bess had taken Channing, Andy, and Mandy to a room so they could watch cartoons. There's crashing. "Look, just come pick her up before the cops get here. She's completely wrecking the place and is picking fights with everyone. And she has this weird thing glowing on her arm." "Great. Just great. We'll be there shortly." He hangs up. "Are we all going or just a select few?" "I'll go." Mary says and walks out to the bar. John follows.

 I'm sitting on the stage and drinking a vodka while everyone else in the bar is passed out with bloody faces. Mary and John walk in and look around. "Hey, guys." I wave the bottle at them and take a drink. "What the Hell, kid?!" John yells and I just laugh. "Hell's fun... I wonder if they need help..." I giggle and try to take another drink of the vodka. I can't. I look at the bottle and tip it over. It's empty. "Huh..." I giggle and just go over to the bar. "Here you go. It's about three hundred that I spent here. So, here you go." I giggle and put the hundred bills in the passed out bartenders hand. "Jesus Christ... You're completely smashed..." I giggle again. "You're funny." I go over to him and trip over a body. I giggle. "Hi." "OK. Time to go home." Mary comes over and helps me up. I giggle.

 Suddenly, we're in the library again. "Ooh. Books." I try to walk towards a bookshelf and nearly fall over. Mary makes sure I don't and I giggle. "I can't walk." I giggle and everyone's looking at me like I have twenty heads. "Wow. How much did you drink?" "Uh... I lost track after about a hundred bottles of vodka..." I giggle and try to go to my room. Mal and Kevin walk in and look at me. "Jesus Christ. You're smashed, Andrea. What the Hell?" "Hell's fun. Maybe I'll sleep there." "No. Absolutely not." Crowley says and someone snaps. I'm in bed and less drunk. I pass out.

 When I wake up the next morning, I'm super hungover and get up, going to the library, where everyone else is. And where it's super bright. "OK... Bright..." I groan and squint at the others, sitting at the tables. "There's an amazing, lovely, delicious, greasy breakfast in the kitchen for you." John says and I nearly throw up. "You're a horrible and evil human being... If I even look at food, I'm going to hurl..." He smirks and Ash looks at me. "Kid, you were completely smashed. You seem cool." "Thanks... Wanna tell me that when I'm not hungover?" I drop into a chair by him and summon a hoodie on me, pulling the hood up in an attempt to block out some of the brightness. "Here." Mal hands me sunglasses and I put them on. I groan and run my hands through the hair falling out of the hood. "This sucks ass..." "Shouldn't have gotten drunk. Also, don't swear." Jake puts coffee in front of me and I stick my tongue out at him. "Do I get any pity from anyone?" "Ya get some from me, kid." Ash says and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks." I drink the coffee and have to force myself to swallow a drink. "Yum... Very... Yum..." I put the cup back on the table and I notice Mal smirking. "Dude. What did you do to my coffee?" "I made it taste like sludge. Feel less hungover?" "No. Don't mess with my coffee. That's low." "Andrea, you were giggling like a plastic at prom." "OK... Can someone cure this or something then chew me out or whatever you want to do? I will not care and let you..." Everyone looks at each other then me and Chuck heals my hangover. I still have the killer headache and summon Tylenol, taking them with the sludge coffee. It fades and I look at them. "Lecture away, then."

 "Hmm... No." Jake says and I look at him, confused. I raise an eyebrow at him. "We all agreed on one thing last night. I get to deal with you. Once your hangover was gone." "I could've used this information... I wish I still had the hangover..." "Sorry, Andrea. Come on." "Can I at least get food first?" "After." He says in his dom voice slightly. "Now. Come on." He starts to leave the library. "Can I please just get five minutes to have some actual coffee then?" I look at him and he turns to me. "Please?" He sighs. "Fine. Five minutes." "Thank you." I get up and go to the kitchen, getting actual coffee like I said I was going to do. I drink it and eat some bacon from breakfast. Jake had followed me in and comes over to pull me to him. "I know that I'm in a lot of trouble, Jake... And I'm sorry for whatever I did last night..." I close my eyes and put my head against his chest. "I remember beating everyone in the bar up because they ticked me off... The mark took over..." He kisses my head and rubs my arms from the way he's holding me. "It's alright, little one. But you are still in trouble. You really shouldn't have gotten that drunk." "OK..." I notice that the five minutes are almost up and tilt my head back to look at him. "You still remember my red items, right?" "Of course." He kisses my head and I smile slightly. "Alright. Five minutes are up. Come on. Your room while I get something." "All our stuff is in my room." "Not what I need. I've already talked to Gabe about it and he's letting me borrow one of his implements." "You clearly haven't met me very well yet." I zap us to my room and go over to my closet. I wave my hand before opening it and there's a bunch of implements there. "Fair enough. Get the lap cane then come here." I grab the small cane out of it then close the closet and go over to him. My door is closed and the room is sound proof. "Pants and underwear down." I push them down and he pulls me over his lap. He holds me snug to his side and starts with swats from his hand.

 After about twenty, I'm squirming and he holds me still. He continues until he gets to thirty then rests the cane against my sore ass. "You're getting fifteen. If you need a break, just say so. OK?" "OK." "Good girl." He rubs my back for a moment before starting in with the cane. I squirm and put my hands in his so he can make sure I don't put them back and get them hurt. I make it through all of them and he flips me in his lap for after care. I snuggle into him and he holds me close.


	41. More Punishment and Family and Friends Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insulting terms for LGBT groups.

 Apparently, that wasn't the end of the punishment because then I'm getting paddled and flogged on a wet ass and thighs. He pulls me out of the tub he had put me in and carefully dries my skin off. He tries to pull me to him and I shove him away. "No... Don't touch me..." He sighs and kisses my head. "Get out... Go check on your gran or something..." He sighs again and walks out, slamming my door behind him. I grab my clothes and carefully pull them back on, including my socks and boots. I heal the immense pain and go to the library where the others are. "Hey Andy." Ash smiles at me and I offer a small smile back as I sit by him. Mal looks at me. "Who do I need to set on fire?" I laugh slightly and shake my head. "Nobody... Everyone that you thought needed to be set on fire is already done..." I smile slightly and she smiles her small smile back. "True." Ash elbows me and I tense slightly before relaxing quickly. "How much you know about computers, Party Animal?" I laugh and raise an eyebrow. "She was able to hack into an elite clubs security cameras in under... A minute, I think." Dean says, clearly smirking. "Wow. Nice." Ash smiles and I shrug. "I actually learned from a foster family that helped me fake my death..." I smile slightly and shrug again. "Cool. How about you show me what you can do?" He takes his computer out and opens it, signing into it. "OK. What you want me to do?" I look at him and he shrugs. "Hack into something." I think for a second then nod and turn my attention to the computer. I hack into something for Iowa.

 "Jesus, I forgot how crappy their firewall is..." I mutter under my breath and quickly am past the firewall. Ash is watching over my shoulder and I look through files that had been 'deleted'. I roll my eyes and quickly find the thing I'm looking for. I smirk and edit the date on it before sending it to the sheriff and judge of Iowa. "What did you do?" Mal asks and I just smirk at her. "Just messing with Iowa cops." "This I gotta know." "Remember that report we filed when we were, like, four?" She nods. "I sent it to the judge and sheriff. Despite me being legally dead." I laugh and she rolls her eyes. "Fun." I smirk and pass Ash back his computer. "There." "Nice." He nods and I smile slightly at that. "Thanks..." He puts his computer up and I stretch. "Hey, a lot of time has passed and school starts tomorrow." "Whoa. Cool. We need to sign you three up." "Already done." "Cool." "This is gonna be interesting..." Dean mutters and I laugh. "You have no idea."

 The next day, we're all headed to school. Maria looks at us and just smiles, shaking her head. "Hey kiddos." She ruffles Andy and Mandy's hair then we all walk them to preschool. I walk the two of them to class before going to my own and to a seat in the back of the class. I make it through the entire class.

 When I go to my next class, I see Mal and Hannah walking together and talking to each other. I smile slightly and go to my class. I'm in the same one as them.

 We make it through most of the week and there's a dance Saturday night for the high school students. I think homecoming. Whatever. I go with Jake and Mal goes with Hannah. The Winchesters, Jody, and Donna are chaperones. Fun.

 After about an hour of the dance, I notice Hannah on the stage with a mic. "Your attention please!" She calls and everyone looks at her while the music stops. "Oh no..." "I'd like all of you to know something about Malachite Davis, the girl I came with tonight." "Oh no... Oh no... This is not gonna be good..." I try to find Mal and I can't. I look at the others and they look at me, shrugging. "Malachite, thinks that she's Lucifer's daughter! Satan's kid!" She laughs. "And is a dyke! And there she is, ladies and gentlemen! The nut-job dyke!" The spotlight focuses on Mal and I notice her tense. Everyone starts laughing and I storm up to the stage. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking bitch?!" I take the mic and hand it to the DJ. Then I punch Hannah in the face and she falls off the stage. I take the mic back from the DJ. "Thank you." I look at the crowd and smile a very fake smile. "Now. Y'all have seen how I fight. And how much I care about my family and friends. Yet, y'all are making fun of my family. So, allow me to make this very clear so that we don't have any failures to communicate in the future. Any 'a y'all mess with my God damned family again, I will find you and I will beat the ever loving shit outta ya. Here." I hand the mic back to the DJ and jump back to the floor, crouching next to Hannah. "As for you... You even step a foot near my fucking family again, I'll fucking end you." I shove her head into the floor and stand, glaring at the people around me. I growl and look for Mal. "Alright! Dance over! Everyone go home!" The principal yells and everyone files out of the room, bumping and shoving me as I do. I falter in my stance slightly and stumble a bit as I look for Mal. The principal puts a hand on my shoulder and directs me towards my family. "I'm sorry, but Andrea's suspended for a week." "That's completely stupid!" I glare at her. "I don't care if you think it's stupid, it's what's happening." She watches me. "So I can't stick up for my fucking family?! What type of bullshit is that?!" "I would appreciate it if you stopped shouting at me." She says calmly and I glare at her. "Fuck you!" I storm out and leave slight ashes with my footsteps. I go down an alley and walk.

 I'm suddenly being pinned against the brick wall with my face shoved against it and my hands pinned behind my back. I struggle and get hit in the head. I groan slightly and someone tears at my dress. "Let me the fuck go!" I yell and struggle more. I can't tap into my powers and beat them. Even the mark isn't helping. I start to freak out and the person pinning me down laughs. It's Jack. "Jack? What? Let me go!" "Oh? I thought that you'd like to know what an actual dick felt like, Mal." He laughs and I tense. "I'm-" "Shut up." He hits me in the head again and I'm freaking out still. He tears my clothes and I try to fight more. "No!" He hits my head and my head hits the brick wall. I pass out.

 When I come too, Jack is gone and I rub my head. I feel pain below my waist and let out a silent sob. Everything heals itself and I fix my clothes before zapping home. John looks at me and grabs my shoulder. "Where the Hell were you?!" He shouts and I flinch, trying to get out of his hold. He tightens his hold slightly and I freak a bit. I grab his wrist and force it off of my shoulder while I sweep his ankles. He falls to the floor, hard, and everyone is silent. I go to my room quickly and slam the door shut, locking it. I tear the dress off and change into my normal clothes. I grab my gun and leave my room, going to the firing range. I stand in a stall and make sure I have normal, useless bullets. I empty the mag into the paper target on the other side of the room. I refill the mag and empty it again.

 When the mag's empty again, I put the gun down and lean on the table like thing in front of me. I hang my head and close my eyes. "Andrea?" Mary calls and I straighten up, swiping my hand against my eyes. "Yeah, Mary?" "Are you alright?" I have to hold back a scoff. "Seeing as how I just laid your husband out, which I'm sorry about." "It's fine." She smiles at me and I smile back slightly. "I'd have to say no." I can't hold back me being a smart-ass though. "And why's that?" I wrap my arms around myself. "I don't wanna talk about it..." "Andrea. What happened after you stormed out?" I don't look at her and she figures it out. "Somebody did something to you." I nod and Crowley walks over. "Well then, in the immortal words of Lawrence Tureaud, I pity the fool." I smile slightly at that and he looks at me. "Who was it, Darling? Jack?" I nod and he nods back. "Well then, I'll be back." He disappears and Mary looks at me. "You have the King of Hell wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" I shrug. "He's just really protective. Besides, he kinda needs the help since I'm heir to the throne should he ever actually die." I roll my eyes slightly. "I doubt it's ever going to happen, though." I run a hand through my hair and sigh slightly. "Come on. I think you need something to eat." She grabs my hand and leads me out of the firing range. I quickly grab my gun and put the safety on before putting it in my normal spot in the back of my jeans. "Mary, I know the way to the kitchen." I smile and she drops my hand. "Come on then." I follow her to the kitchen and everyone has migrated into there. John looks at me and glares. "Hey, not my fault I freaked out completely." I shrug and he raises an eyebrow at me.

 Suddenly, Crowley's right beside me and I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "No setting my suit on fire?" "Huh. Weird." I try summoning fire and can't. "Great. My magic is being an asshole. Awesome." I roll my eyes and shove my hands in my pockets. "Well, despite that, Jack is taken care of, Darling." "Thanks Crowley. Any chance you could take care of Hannah too?" "Of course." "Crowley, leave the teenagers alone." Sam says but Crowley's already gone. He looks at me and I just smile. "Hey, guess I'm back to having white gloves." I lean against the counter and try to get my powers to work. Ash is watching me and I am not getting anything to work. I get an idea and try using the mark to help boost my powers back to normal. I watch the mark as I focus on all memories that I hate having. The memories turn to pure white hot rage and the mark glows brightly. The blood veins in my body turn blood red and power courses through me.

 When the rush of power is over, my veins go back to normal and I blink, feeling more powerful than ever. "Whoa..." I smile and roll my shoulders slightly, able to feel where my wings meet my back and shoulders. "That was awesome... " The others are looking at me and I notice the mark is still glowing. I slowly let the rage fade and it stops glowing. I smile and Ash watches me carefully. "That was pretty crazy, Andrea." I scoff and raise an eyebrow at him. "We're in an underground bunker that was the meeting place for a bunch of librarians that cataloged nearly everything about the supernatural and we're only here because a guy used a closet as a time traveling phone booth. Everything we deal with is pretty freakin' crazy man. We live with God and he has a preferred nickname, for Christs sake." "OK. Fair enough." He shrugs and I stretch my arms above my head. "Here. Hydrate." Dean tosses me a bottled water and I catch it. "And... Proteinate." He tosses me a protein bar and I catch it too, raising an eyebrow. "Proteinate? Couldn't think of anything better?" Sam asks. "Shut up, bitch." "Jerk." "Whores." I mutter under my breath and they all hear me. "I'm insulted by that." Dean scoffs and I just smile. "Ya love me." "Debatable." "No it isn't. If it were, would I still be here?" "Fair enough."

 Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. "I got it." I realize just now, that Cas has been gone for about a week. I'm highly suspicious. "OK, what the Hell? Cas has a key." I mumble as I go up the stairs. I open the door and Cas is there with a teenage boy behind him that's super cute. "Whoa. Cute boy. Who is he?" Cas looks at me then the boy. "Jack. Your brother."


	42. Jack! Yay! Fun!

 "Whoa. Cute boy. Who is he?" Cas looks at me then the boy. "Jack. Your brother." I fall over the railing and hit the floor. "She took that... Well." Jack says and Cas nods, agreeing. I stand up and look at Jack and Cas as they walk down the stairs. "Hello." Jack smiles at me and I smile back. "Hey. Andrea." I offer him my hand and he takes it slowly, shaking it, unsure. "Hello Andrea." He smiles at me and I smile back. "What can you do?" "I'll show you." He leads me to the combat room and I follow, suspicious. "How do you know your way around?" "Castiel showed me." "Ah." I nod and we go into the combat room. "Here is what I can do." He puts his hand up and waves go towards a dummy. It floats in the air before flying across the room. "Whoa. Nice." I smile and he smiles at me too. "What can you do?" I look at the dummy and it catches fire. "Wow." He smiles and I put the fire out. "Thanks." "Can you do anything else?" I nod and open my hand, making my gun appear in it. "Wow." He smiles at me more and I smile back. I put my gun back and Sam comes in. "Hey Andrea. Hey Jack." "Hello Sam." "Hey Sam." "What are you two doing?" "Showing each other our powers." Jack smiles at him and he looks at me. "Oh, thanks for telling me I had a brother." I cross my arms and glare at him. "I wanted to. The others out numbered me. Sorry Drea." I shrug and run a hand through my hair. "I'll be back." I walk to the garage and get on one of my motorcycles. I put the helmet on and ride out of the garage. I just ride for a while, wishing I had my horse back. Oh well.

 When I get back to the bunker, I put my bike back in its spot and notice Jake's truck. "Hmm..." I shrug and put my helmet on my bike before heading inside. I get stopped by Chuck. "I forgot to give you your birthday present..." I raise an eyebrow and he snaps. "Go look in the garage..." I go and he follows. A black as night Arabian or Thoroughbred horse is there and I smile, going over to pet its neck. "Like her?" "Hell yeah." "She can't be killed. Like you. And she has a wild side. Also like you. What you gonna call her?" "Calamity." He smiles and I smile, noticing a saddle on her. "Gonna take her for a ride?" "Yeah." I swing myself into her saddle and she tries to throw me off. She's causing a lot of noise and the others come in as I fall out of the saddle. "OK. That didn't work." I stand back up and Calamity turns, kicking her front legs at me. "Whoa, whoa!" I put my hands up and narrowly avoid her hoofs. She goes back to being on four legs and flares her nostrils at me. I keep my gaze steady with hers and put my hand out to gently touch her muzzle. She shakes her head and I gently touch her muzzle. She throws her head back and just looks at me, calmer. I gently pet her muzzle and she calms fully. "Guess Calamity was the perfect name for you, huh?" I say quietly and she whinnies. I smile and move to pet her neck. She throws her head back again and shakes it. I smile and pet her neck gently. "Good girl..." I go her side and swing myself into the saddle again. She throws her head back and weakly tries to throw me off. "You're OK, girl..." I pat her neck and she calms. "Good girl, Calamity, good girl." I pet her mane and notice the others. "Later y'all." I wink at Jake and click my tongue. Calamity walks to the door and I click my tongue again, grabbing the reins. She takes off at a trot through the door and I click my tongue again. She goes to a canter out the door and I smile. I dig the heels of my boots into her sides very slightly. "Giddy up, girl." She whinnies and takes off at a fast gallop. I smile and am having a lot of fun.

 When Calamity gets tired, she turns to head back to the bunker and gallops that way. I guide her and smile. We ride into the garage and I carefully swing out of the saddle. I make a stall for her and lead her into it. She neighs and I take her saddle off. I summon some water and hay for her to eat and drink. She drinks and I brush her. "Good girl." I smile and she throws her head back, neighing. I laugh and keep brushing her.

 After a few minutes, I finish brushing her and close the door that I have at her stall. Someone wraps their arms around me and rests their chin on top of my head. I recognize it as Jake and smile. "Hey Jake." "Hey little one." He kisses the back of my neck gently and I moan quietly. "You know, you looked really sexy on Calamity..." He kisses my neck and I tilt my head to give him better access. I reach back and rub him through his clothes. He moans against my neck and flips me around to pin me against an old car. He kisses and bites and lightly sucks at my neck. I tilt my head more and moan. "Jake... Please... Need you so bad..." I moan and he bites where my neck and shoulder meet. I moan again. "That isn't what you call me right now, is it, Andrea?" I shake my head and he flips me back around to give me a good few dozen spanks before flipping me back to look at him. "What was that?" "No, Sir. Please, need you in me, like, yesterday." He smirks and kisses me forcefully but passionately. I moan into it and he kisses me more.

 He suddenly pulls away and I whine. "Come on." He leads me to Baby and we get in the back seat. He pushes me down to lay in the seat and he kisses my neck gently. I tilt my head and he keeps kissing my neck. I smile and he continues to kiss my neck.

 Suddenly, we're both being yanked out of the seat and Jake is being thrown across the room. "What the Hell?!" Calamity is going insane and I notice that there's a demon and an angel in the garage with us. The angel makes Jake disappear and I growl. I hear a bunch of pounding of feet and throw my arm out to my side, opening Calamity's stall door just as the others stop at the door to the garage. They look at me and I briefly notice that my hair is floating around my head while I feel crazy power coursing through my veins. "Run." I growl to them right before I send a burst of energy through the entire room. Everyone but Calamity and I get knocked over. The angel and demon hit the wall across the room from where they were. Cas and Gabe quickly get up and help the others up. I glare down the angel and demon, that are getting up. "Better run, you sons of bitches." I growl and they look at each other before the angel grabs the demon, flying through the garage door outside. I wait until I know they're outside. The others are still there and I swing into Calamity's saddle, grabbing her reins and summoning my bow and arrows. "Go, Calamity!" I flick the reins slightly and she takes off at a full gallop after the angel. I hear cars following and couldn't care less. "Come on, girl! You got this! Go faster! Please!" Calamity gallops faster and I see the angel and demon about twenty or so feet in front of us and to the side. "Keep going, girl!" I let go of her reins and stand in the stirrups. She keeps at the gallop and even goes faster as I take my bow off of my back and take out two angel blade arrows. I nock one of the arrows and aim for the angels right wing. I get the aim right and let the arrow fly. The angel cries out in pain and falls to the ground with the demon. I make a devils trap appear where the demon lands so it can't go anywhere and an angel trap where the angel lands so it can't go anywhere either. "Good girl, Calamity. Whoa, girl." She slows down and comes to a stop next to the angels. I swing out of the saddle and pat her neck. "Good girl." I nock the other arrow and another one, making sure one points at the angel while the other points at the demon. The angel looks at me like everyone looks at Lucifer and I don't care. "Guess you really are Lucifer's daughter, Andrea." The demon says and I shoot the arrow into its knee. "Wanna say that again, asshole?!" I yell and it shouts in pain, falling to the ground again since it had stood in the trap. The others had stopped and are looking at me.

 Suddenly, the angel somehow breaks out of the trap and attacks me. I fire the arrow into its other wing and it gets pinned to a tree, falling to the ground. It growls in pain and I shoot an arrow through its other wing, pinning that one to another tree nearby. It growls in pain, louder, and I make another trap appear around him, burning it into the grass like I did with the devil's trap. I make my hair go into a braid and look at the others. "Y'all can either head back to the bunker or watch me torture these two. Seeing as how both of their meat suits are dead." I say calmly, always calm with my family. Mal, Mandy, and Andy are all back at the bunker and the others look at me then the two beings I have captured. "Gabriel, Father, and I will stay here." Michael says and I nod, understanding why. "Everyone else needs to go." He turns to the others and they all obey, not wanting to get killed again. I pet Calamity and lead her over to a spot where there's a stream and grass for her to eat. I pet her mane before heading back over to the others. "Unless you guys wanna get trapped too, stay over there." I warn and go over to the beings I have trapped. "Now, angel, what the Hell do you want?" "Go to Hell." He growls and I sigh. "Been there. Done that. Didn't agree with me." I let an arrow loose into his knee and he growls in pain. I look at the demon. "What do you want?" "Go to Heaven." She growls and I roll my eyes. "I deal with enough dicks with wings here, thanks." I shoot an arrow into her other knee and she howls in pain. I don't react at all to the sound and lean against a tree by me. "I have all day, guys. I don't have anything to do. You two probably do. So, why don't one of you tell me what you want and I might let that one go while I find out where Jacob is with the other? Because I know you, being the jackass that I already know you are, made it so none of us could sense him. At all. And that pisses me off. So. Somebody spill their guts or I will. Literally." I growl and they look at each other before looking at me again and saying together "Go to Hell." "Wrong answer." I snap and the arrows in the angels wings twist so that it hurts like Hell. He howls in pain and I make the arrows twist in the demons knees. She howls in pain too and their howls mix into a fairly nice sound.

 I stop after a few minutes and hear the very quiet snapping of twigs. Calamity whinnies and throws her head back as she trots around the clearing by the stream. "Calm down, girl. You're OK." I look at her and see shadows flashing around her before a weighed down net is being thrown on her, making her fall to the ground. I see flashes of wings and see Gabe and Michael getting the net off of her before they're getting thrown to the ground by similar nets. "Chuck! Get out of here! Now!" I yell and when I look over, Chuck's gone. The angel and demon laugh and I ignore them as I run over to help my family and Calamity.

 Just as I get the net off of Calamity, I get one thrown on me and I fall to the ground. I try to use my powers to get it off of me and get burned, including my wings. I convulse and clench my jaw tightly. It passes quickly and I notice Calamity trying to get it off of me. I weakly shove her away. "Lighting Gallop. Home." I say quietly and she does as I told her, leaving dust, just as another net gets thrown. It lands on me and I get pushed into the ground more. I try again to use my powers to be rid of them and get burned like crazy again, just worse. I convulse and hit my head on a rock, hard. The last thing I see is a pair of white shoes. Then, everything goes black.

 When I come too, my head hurts and I put my hand up to it. I can barely do that and there's a bandage wrapped around it. I groan and try to get up. I can't and fall on my face. I groan again and hear movement from beside me. I reach up and feel for my locket. It's not there. "What?" I breathe and feel for my ring. It's not there either. I kinda start to freak and then notice that I'm in complete darkness. I freak fully and I know that I'm not blind. I can't breathe and am clawing at the floor beneath me. The lights come back on and I see Lucifer in the spot where the movement was coming from. I scream and scramble as far away from him as possible. "Hey there, kiddo. Like your little roomy prison?" I look around and it's exactly like the room that Lonna, Richard, and Richie would lock me in if I was sick or they wanted me away from the others so that they could rape or beat me without a problem. I whimper and try to find a way out. There's no door.  _There's no door._  I whimper again and look at him. He smirks at me. "Enjoy being here, Andrea. A few people will be in here shortly. I think you'll remember them well from your early years. They're the ones that would bring you here, after all." I whimper again and he walks out, the three human monsters walking in after him through a door that appears in the wall for them. I scream and try to get away from them but Richie grabs my hair, yanking me back over to them.

 They suddenly disappear and so does the room. I look around and see that I'm back in Heaven in one of the cells. I slowly calm down and see Gabe and Michael outside of the cell. "Come on, princess." They open the door and I quickly get out of it. "Where's my stuff?" "You mean the stuff you're wearing?" Michael asks and I notice I have my ring and locket back. "What? I, I didn't have this just a second ago..." I say quietly and just shake my head, forgetting about that. "Whatever... What happened?" "Well, you had a seizure and passed out just as Lucifer appeared then he snapped us here." Gabe explains and I shake my head again. "I hate him..." I mutter and just zap us out of Heaven.

 When we get into the garage, my wings burn like Hell and I hiss loudly, gripping where they meet my shoulders. "What the Hell?!" I look at them and they look back at me. "What do you even remember?" Mike asks and I rub my head, closing my eyes, trying to remember. "Being burnt by... Something... Hitting my head... White shoes... Blackness... Then the room with them... What happened?" "We were captured by Lucifer's demons and angels by warded, weighed down nets. You tried to use your powers to get them off of you and your wings appeared, getting burnt. Badly." Mike explains and I growl, pissed off. "Fucking Lucifer. I'm going to fucking kill his sorry ass." I whistle and Calamity is quickly by side. I pet her as I see if she's hurt at all due to anything. She nudges my head gently and I smile slightly. "I'm alright, girl... How'd you get back?" I say very quietly. "You told her to come home..." Mike says and I rub my head. "Alright..." I carefully take the bandage around my head off and feel the cut on my right temple. "Yeah. No way this is from a rock." "And you know that how?" John asks from the doorway, him and the others having come to the doorway, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "A cut from a rock is more jagged than this. And," I press my fingers to it, trying to heal it.

 Nothing happens. "I'd be able to heal it if it were from a rock. It's either angel or archangel blade. Seeing as how the asshole that's gonna be dead soon was behind it, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was an archangel blade." I snap and a golden, curving blade falls into my open left hand. I spin it in my hand and slide it into a holster in Calamity's saddle. She neighs and throws her head back. I pet her neck and she throws her head back again. Jack is looking at me. "How are you planning to kill him exactly?" "Archangel blade." "That only works for other archangels." "It's worth a shot. Besides, if he kills me. I'll find a God damned way to drag him with me." I swing into Calamity's saddle and flick her reigns slightly. She takes off at a fast gallop out of the garage, before anyone can say anything else, and I track Lucifer's grace.

 When I get where Lucifer's grace leads me, I'm at an abandoned warehouse and I roll my eyes. "Always with the abandoned places." I murmur to Calamity and she throws her head back in agreement. I gently steer her towards a spot where she'd be hidden. I swing out of her saddle and pet her neck. "Quiet. If demons or angels or anyone comes over, lightning gallop a few miles away. Far enough that they won't follow you but not too far that you won't hear me." She throws her head back to show she understands and I pet her muzzle before taking the archangel blade out of the holster along with a normal angel blade. I pet her muzzle once more before slipping through the trees towards a window. The window is near the top of the building and I slide the blades into my ankle holsters, making sure if they searched me they wouldn't be able to find them. I take a deep breath before starting to climb the nearly smooth side of the building.

 I can suddenly sense someone scrying me and take a moment to give a slight salute to Rowena. "I'm fine." I say quietly and keep climbing. I slip and slide down the side of the building. I grab two pieces of metal jutting out and find footholds. I look up and see that I'm about a quarter of the way there. "Don't look down... Don't look down... I'm gonna look down... This is stupid... Do not look down... Fuck..." I look down and see that I'm about twenty feet from the ground. "Alright... Alright..." I take a deep breath and close my eyes, finding my center.

 As soon as I find it, I open my eyes and move my left hand to the next piece of metal jutting out. I grab it and move my right hand to the one above it. I climb and just keep my gaze at the window that I'm going to go through. 

 There's suddenly an arrow right by my face and I hear Calamity galloping home. "Your aim is terrible." I mutter just as someone yells it at another person. "Great. Just, great." I growl and let go of the metal with my left hand. I hang there just as another arrow gets stuck where my head just was. "Jesus Christ! What the Hell?! I'm climbin' 'ere, assholes!" I move and look down at them just as another arrow gets stuck where my head just was. "Not for long, abomination!" "Sorry! Ain't happenin'! Nuh uh! See ya in the Empty suckas!" I snap and the people firing my arrows die, after flipping them off. My bow and arrows get on my back and I swing my left hand back onto the piece of metal I let go of. I keep climbing and get to the window. The warehouse is full of demons and angels. Lucifer is there too with another angel I don't recognize while Jake is tied to a chair. I sit on the windowsill and carefully take off my bow, nocking an arrow. I aim it at a demon and take a deep breath, letting it go as I let it out. I repeat the process with all of the demons and they're all dead in under a minute. The angels, Lucifer, and unrecognized angel are looking around while Jake is passed out. I shoot all of the angels now. They're all dead in under a minute and a half. Lucifer and the unrecognized angel set their gazes on me.

 I'm suddenly on the floor and I groan slightly, getting up and noticing that I had fallen on a spike. I spit blood out onto the floor and look at Lucifer. "You're dead, asshole. You and your little fuck buddy." "One, gross." "One, I don't give a fuck. You're dead. And whoever the Hell this guy is too." "Ah. Raphael. Andrea. My daughter." Raphael looks at me like I'm a dead rat and I raise an eyebrow at him. "You are an abomination, Andrea." "And you're a dick with wings." I say with a fake smile before dropping it and crossing my arms. "Got anything else obvious to state, sweetheart?" He just laughs and I look at him, unamused and pissed. "You are funny." "Sorry. I was being serious. Nice suit. Did you get from a dead guy? You need to upgrade your idea of fashion, honey. Oh, also." I fire an angle blade arrow towards his face.

 He catches it an inch from his forehead and melts it. "That's a new one..." I mutter. "Screw it." I do rapid fire with angel blade arrows at him and he catches most of them, melting them. But a few hit him and do nothing to him. "Are you finished yet?" "No." I reach behind my head and pull out my own version of the colt. Lucifer scoffs. "Andrea, you know that that won't kill us." "No. Samuel Colt's gun won't kill you. This. This will." "And how do you figure that?" "I made it myself. Buh-bye." I fire a bullet at him and he makes it freeze in the air in front of his face before melting that too. "Do you have any other failure ideas, Andrea?" "You're really annoying me. I hope you know that." "I do. I just do not care." "OK. I'm done." I grab the archangel and angel blades out of my holsters. "That will not work for you, Andrea." "You sure about that?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him. "The lore says that the child of an angel, any angel, will become stronger than their parent. So, technically, this might work. It might not. Let's test the theory, shall we?" Raphael and Lucifer both let archangel blades fall into their hands. "I really hope this works..." I mutter under my breath before going over to them.


	43. Fight Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like fight scenes because they help me deal with the stress of my life. Enjoy!

 Lucifer suddenly attacks me and I block the blade from hurting me, slashing at him with the angel blade. I kick him away from me just as Raphael swings his blade at me. I raise my angel blade and block his. I slash at him with my other blade and cut his arm. "You do realize that you are going to die and then we are going to kill your pathetic little human. If he isn't already dead. We all did do quite a number on him." He smirks at me and I narrow my eyes. I shove him away from me with my blade and snap, making Jacob appear at the bunker. "How's that gonna work for ya now, Raph? Ya ain't got my human. So, now, I'm even more pissed. Bad idea." I wave the blades through the air and they become swords. An angel sword and an archangel sword. Luci looks at Raph and then me. They communicate silently.

 Suddenly, they both have their own archangel swords. "Did you really think that we would not have our own swords, Andrea?" "I figured you might." I shrug, not caring. "Lucifer, why are we not just killing this abomination?" "Please, take your time. I have all day." I lean against the wall and just watch, the wound from falling on a spike healed. "We were not talking to you!" Raph summons his wings and they look like lightning. I just look at my nails. "I wonder if a manicure would be good or bad for hunting...? Hmm... Probably bad... Right?" They both get annoyed and Raph starts to attack me but Luci holds him back. "Can't you see? She wants us to get annoyed, angry." "Why would she want that?" "Because, than our fighting becomes predictable. Michael taught us that, remember?" "Hmm..." He looks at me and I smirk at him. "That was a very serious question though... Would a manicure be good or bad for hunting? They normally draw attention, I believe." I think and nod. "Yeah, bad. That's too bad. I'd love to claw both of your eyeballs out with them. Hell, I could if I wanted to." "Then why don't you?" "And get within killing distance before I'm damn good and ready? Bitch please. I may be crazy but I'm not fucking suicidal." They turn around and talk to each other. I roll my eyes and lean against the wall again, waiting.

 After about ten minutes, I get annoyed. "Hey, princesses, ya gonna actually fucking fight or just stand around chit chatting about girls on the cheer-leading team all damn day? Heads up, they're all a bunch of plastic bitches." They turn towards me and smirk, snapping. Richard, Richie, Lonna, Jack, a bunch more evil people that have messed with me over the years, and all of my family appears. My family starts to get attacked by the evil people and I'm frozen for a second.

 When a scream is ripped from Gabe's throat, I stomp my right foot and all of the fake people disappear while the two archangels stand near me, smirking and looking accomplished. I'm pissed and all of my logic goes out the fucking window. All that I can hear is  _kill, kill, kill_. I hear a small voice telling me to remain calm and think. I don't listen to the blood thirsty one. I listen to the remain calm one, despite all of the anger bubbling towards the surface. I go back to being calm and raise an eyebrow at them. "I gotta admit, bringing them and my fami-" "Abominations do not have families." "Debatable." I roll my eyes and they narrow theirs at me.

 Suddenly, Raph attacks me with his sword and I calmly put my angel blade one up to block it. I yawn and shove him away from me. He goes flying across the room and Luci attacks me next. He swings the sword at my head and I duck, rolling away from him. Raph cuts my shoulder with his sword and I hiss slightly. He laughs and finds one of my arrows. "What did she do to our brother, again, Lucifer?" "Pinned him to trees with arrows through his wings." He smirks and I stand. "Yeah, that ain't happening." "And why is that?" Raph raises an eyebrow at me and I just attack him. He's not ready and I'm able to get a good hit to his face with the hilt of the sword. He falls to the floor and Luci does the same thing to me. I don't fall and swing my angel sword at him. He blocks it with his and I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. I raise my other sword and Raph's collides with it. They stare at me and I somehow stare back at them both at the same time. I think of all of the ways to disarm someone that I know of and figure out how to disarm both of them.

 I quickly and suddenly hit at the base of the blade of their swords, causing them both to drop them. I hit them at the base of the hilt and they soar into the air. I catch them then look at the two of them. "Ya see, boys, this is why you don't fuck with me or piss me off." My eyes glow blood red and Luci lunges at me. I fall to the floor and my swords and theirs go flying. "Dammit." I mutter and he holds my arms down. "Raphael, the swords." Raph goes to get them and I struggle. I can't get up and get annoyed. "Hold still, Andy." "Go back to Hell. Also, eat this." I growl and head butt him. He falls backwards, letting go of me slightly, and I flip us, slamming his head into the cement floor before getting up. Raph has both of my swords, theirs still on the floor just past him, and is watching me. He raises an eyebrow at me and I look him up and down, trying to find something I can use.

 Nothing. There. Is. _Nothing._ I see the swords but I don't look at them and he watches me. "What are you planning to do, Andrea?" "I honestly have no damn clue..." I mutter and feel Lucifer weakly grab my ankle. I kick him in the face and he falls back to the floor, passed out now. I get an idea, but it's completely stupid and idiotic. Raph adjusts his hold the sword hilts and I can tell he's about to attack. He's distracted in perfecting his attack in his mind and I take that opportunity.

 I run for the other swords and he sends me against the room. I hit the wall hard enough that there's a dent and fall to the cement. I'm done and completely pissed. I stand and yell in annoyance. He raises an eyebrow at me and I just make my jacket appear on Calamity's saddle. I roll my flannel sleeves up and his eyes go to my right forearm. I follow his gaze and see the Mark of Cain. "Oh yeah... I forgot I had this..." I look back up at him and smirk, making the first blade appear. "Big bad archangel scared?" He tightens his grip on the hilts, not answering, and the mark glows. "Good." I growl and attack him.

 He's surprised and I slash at him. He quickly gets over it and swings one of the swords at me. I block it and catch the other one by the edge of the blade in my hand. I disarm him and shove the first blade through his heart. He yells as he dies and falls to the floor when I yank the blade out of his chest. I look over to see Luci is gone and growl. I just quickly scale the wall.

 When I'm sitting on the windowsill again, I look down and automatically regret that. I'm way too high up. I look up quickly. "OK... Should not have looked down..." I grab a rope and harness from near the window, putting the harness on while I tie the rope to the ring where I found the stuff. I tug and it holds, tying the rope to the harness. I go down the side of the building slowly at first. "Don't break... Don't break..." I say repeatedly, focusing on the wall in front of me. I look down and I'm still way too high up. There's a cough from above me and I look up. Luci is there and is holding the rope, holding a blade to it with his other hand. "Fuck." He cuts the rope and I start to fall to the ground. I'm too far from the side of the building to grab it so I make a lasso out of the rope. I see a tree branch and throw the lasso it. "Please work... Please work..." It catches on the branch and I swing to the tree. I drop to the ground safely and whistle. Calamity gallops up to me and I swing into her saddle. I look up at the archangel and he's shocked. "Don't fuck with me, bitch! Peace out mother fucker!" I laugh and flick Calamity's reigns slightly. "Giddy up!" She takes off at a fast gallop back towards the bunker and I smile.

 I suddenly hear a flapping of wings and look back to see Luci flying after me. He also has my bow and arrows. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I say, my voice gradually getting louder and I finish on a shout. I lean forward and Calamity gets the hint, galloping faster. I look back and see that he's still on my ass. I try to get her to go faster and she does a bit. Luci fires an arrow and it gets stuck in the ground in front of us, to the right a bit. I laugh slightly and lean back a bit. Calamity doesn't slow down and just goes slightly faster. An arrow gets stuck in my left arm. "God dammit!" I hiss and another arrow gets stuck in my leg. I growl and just yank them out of my body, throwing them. I flick her reigns and she takes off at a faster gallop. "This is so fucking stupid... Yet, here goes nothing..." I mutter under my breath and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Calamity keeps gallops as I let go of her reigns and stand in the stirrups. I get on the actual saddle and stand. Luci fires another arrow at me and I make it turn. It shoots him through a wing and he falls to the ground. I don't stick around any longer and get back in the saddle correctly, guiding Calamity away from trees as she continues towards the bunker.

 We ride into the garage after a few minutes and I swing out of the saddle, laughing because that was awesome and fun. To me. I put her back in her stable, giving her fresh hay and water, and go to the library. Everyone is in there and Rowena looks tired, clearly having been scrying up until I got to the garage and showing it to the others. "Really? Just, really?" John looks at me and I raise an eyebrow at him, putting the first blade in my back pocket for now. "Firstly, Lucifer knows not to mess with my family or anyone that I care about. He's just a damn moron. Secondly, Raphael was a pompous asshole and got on my fucking nerves. That never goes well. Thirdly, while I may be young, I am not stupid or incapable of taking care of myself or hunting or controlling anything that you think is out of my control. I. Am. Stronger. Than. You. Think. Or even know, John. And underestimating me is and will always be the dumbest mistake you or anyone else makes in their lifetime. Remember that." I notice Jake walking away and just go to the kitchen, hungry and needing to relax in my own way. I eat something and lean against the wall, closing my eyes.

 When I open them again, I'm calm and take the first blade out of my pocket to look at. "An old bone is indestructible? Yeah, right." I try to snap it in half but it stays. "Hmm..." I summon flames to my hands and try to burn it. That doesn't work either. "What the Hell?" I try everything that I know of to break it and nothing works. "OK... This is way too friggin' weird..." I shake my head and make it disappear before going to my room, needing to sleep, trusting my family with Jake. I lay down and pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	44. Stuff(IDK. I'm losing ideas for chapter titles.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So. Here are the people currently living in the bunker. Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, John, Mary, Bobby, Jack, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Charlie, Kevin, Michael, Adam, Mal, Andy, Mandy, Baby Andy, Bess, Garth, Channing, Rowena, Ketch, Jake, and I think that's everyone. Let me know if it's not.

 I wake up suddenly and sit up quickly. "Lilly." I gasp, looking around for her. Then I remember that she's dead. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. My phone goes off and I ignore it. I pull my hair into a ponytail and cut it where the hair tie ends. I take it out of my hair and my hair isn't super even so I leave it because it looks fine to me. I tuck the loose strands behind my ears and head into the library. No one is there so I sit in a chair, closing my eyes and thinking of the dream I had.

  _I'm looking down at Lilly's nearly asleep form in my arms, in the bed we shared when we could sleep, and she looks at me with barely open eyes. "Drea..." "Yeah, I'm here, Lilly... Always have been, haven't I?"  She smiles and nods. I smile and kiss her head. "I love you, Drea." "I love you too, Lilly." "Oh my God! Shut up!" Kattie yells and Mistress, Master, and Sir come in. "What's going on in here?" Sir asks and I start to answer. Mistress slaps me across the face, hard, and I fall off the bed, crying out slightly in pain. "Not_ you _, Andrea. Kattie. What's going on?" "They won't shut up and I have a huge test tomorrow." "Is this true?" "We were just telling each other good night, Sir." "Lies. You both need to be punished." I look at Lilly and she looks at me. We had just gotten punished about half an hour ago. We didn't want to be again. But, if we argued it'd be worse. We just get up and follow them downstairs to the basement. I get dragged to the middle of the room and they start whipping me._

 I open my eyes quickly and look down at my hands that are covered in blood from digging my nails into my palms. I uncurl my fists and look at the now scars with dried blood. I wipe the dried blood off and decide to go for a walk because I need it. I walk outside and relax, calming down as I do.

 Suddenly, there's a flash of lighting that connects to my arm. The mark. It burns and keeps up for a while.

 When the lighting disappears, the mark is gone and a bunch of black clouds come out of the ground. A lady is in front of me and smiles. "Thank you for setting me free. We will meet again soon." She disappears and I close my eyes.

 Someone shakes me and I open my eyes. Ash is there and helps me up. I look around and see that I'm in a garden. Ash scoffs at it and I nod, agreeing. I look at my arm and the mark is gone. I sigh and we head back. We go into the library, where everyone is, and I see Rowena is there with the book of the damned and the codex. "So, just curious, what did you use for the blood of something you care about for the spell?" I look at her and she looks back at me. "Because, last time I checked, your own blood wouldn't work." I can slightly sense my eyes glowing blood red and she tenses very slightly. "And, you don't give a crap about anyone here. Unless you've had a sudden change of heart. Which I'll believe when I see the damn devil begging for forgiveness or some other bull." I'm getting pissed off for no reason and know it. But, I can't bring myself to care. At all. Someone puts a hand on my shoulder and that just feeds my anger because I can sense the familiar power of the person I despise most. Or, at least, who I think is the person I despise most. I send a wave of energy at them and hear the thud when they hit the wall.

 I suddenly have a sense of calm and notice that it was Michael I sent against the wall and not Lucifer. "Nope. I'm fucking done. I'm going back to bed. Goodbye." I walk out and go into my room. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. All I see is everyone that I've ever let down or let die or couldn't save because I am a weak person and a joke of the power that I have. I open my eyes and sit up. There's a form in the corner and I look at it. The eyes glow red and Lucifer steps out of the shadows. "Hello Andrea." He lets an archangel blade fall into his hand and I just look at him. "You want to kill me? Fine... I don't care anymore... Take my grace... Kill me... Do whatever the Hell you want, Lucifer... I'm done fighting... I'm done..." "And why would that be?" "All I can ever fucking manage to do is let people down... Let people die... I don't save them... I can't save them because you were right... I am weak and am a joke of the power that I have and I don't deserve it... So, I'm done... Do... Whatever... The Hell... You... Want..." He smirks and walks towards me with the blade. I watch him and notice nothing else.

 Suddenly, Lucifer is being frozen in mid air before flying across the room and breaking my desk. I look to see Jack, John, and Mary there. John comes over to me and grabs me by the shoulders. "You don't get to give up or be done. You don't. Not when the people here care about you as much as they do. Got me?" "Yeah, fine..." He narrows his eyes at me and I look away. "Yes, Sir... I got you..." "Good. Come on." He stands up and drags me to my feet. I yank my arm out of my hold and look to where Lucifer was. He's gone and I run a hand through my short hair. We go out to the library and people chew me out. I sorta listen but am kinda just going off in my own world.

 A few weeks later, I have a job at a diner nearby and am working when my Sam, Dean, Gabe, Cas, John, Mary, Mal, Alex, Jack, and Jake come in. "Hey guys. I'll be right with ya." I finish busing a table and put the dishes in the back by the sink. I go over. "Same as always?" "Nah. Let's switch it up a bit." "Alright then. Come on." I grab ten menus and lead them to a table. "Signal me over when you're ready." I go over and get an order from another table.

 When they're done and I'm about to walk away, one of the guys stops me. "How about your number too?" "Sorry honey. I got someone already. And even if I didn't, you ain't my type." I go over to my family to get their orders. "Oh, so you're one of those hot bitch fags?!" He yells and I spin on my heel to look at him. "Actually sweetheart, I go for men and women. You ain't my type because I don't go for little boys who think they're all that and a bag of damn chips." "Well why don't you give me your fucking number than?" "Sure. One eight hundred go screw yourself. My assistant will answer and give you instructions. Also, get the fuck out." "Why?!" "Because, I'm not dealing with a homophobic asshole. Also, there's a rule here. You can think what you think, but you don't get to insult the people in here. So, buh-bye. There's the door. Don't let it hit you in your giant ego on the way out." I smile falsely at him and he glares at me, staying where he is. I get my families orders and turn them into the chef.

 The homophobic guys tables food is done first and I take it to them. "Is everyone in your family fucking fags?" "You want help eating your food? OK." I shove his face into his food and pour his drink onto his head, making sure ice went down his shirt. "I'll take my tip in cash or in humility. Either way works for me." I smirk and the entire diner erupts in applause and laughter. "Now, kindly get the Hell out of my diner! Before I make you! Or you can deal with me and my damn family! Or just one of 'em!" He's still here and is glaring at me. He swings at me and I block it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." I pin his wrist in between his shoulder blades and pin him against the table. "Now, that was very stupid. I'm going to let you up and you're going to leave. Your friends here who are trying to sneak up on me and jump me can go with you." I let him go and back up a couple steps. He stands and spins on me. He lunges at me and I step to the side, grabbing the back of his shirt collar and throwing him to the floor. "Hey, boss, wanna stop beating the poor kid and take these dishes to your fathers, uncles, grandparents, brother, sister, and most likely soon to be sister in law?" "Right. Thanks Jerry." I grab the plates and take them to my family, passing them out. Jake pulls me down to where he can whisper in my ear. "Not supposed to swear, Andrea. You're in trouble when you get home." "Yes, Sir." I whisper back and finish passing the plates out.

 The guy is back up and grabs me by the back of my collar. I sigh and elbow him in the face, breaking his nose. "Jerry. Cops." "On it, boss." Jerry goes to call the cops while I deal with the moron. He swings at me and I lean back, causing him to fall against the counter at the bar then the floor. I pin him there and cuff him to a stool. "Do I even wanna know why you got cuffs?" A waitress asks and I look at her. "No. No you do not." "Good enough for me." She continues with her job and I lean against the counter, waiting for the cops.

 When the sheriff pulls up, he gets out and comes in. "Andrea Winchester. What did you do this time?" "Good to see you too, sheriff. Can you just get this guy the Hell out of here?" "And why would I do that?" "He attacked me, he disrupted the peace of this establishment, he is carrying a concealed without a permit, he most likely had plans to rob this establishment. Need I go on?" "Please do." "Sheriff, I'm not going to allow you to find something to charge me with this time. Kindly take this man off of my property." "Actually, this property isn't yours until your eighteen. It's your moth- Oh, wait. She's dead. So it would be your fat- Oh, wait. He's in the wind. So, that means, this is the city's property. So, this man can be here if he wants to be here. Have a nice day, little miss." He starts to walk away and I laugh. He stops and turns back around, surprised. "What is so funny, Ms. Winchester?" "You sheriff. Ya see, my fathers are right there." I point at Sam and Gabe. "So, they own this property. So, it ain't the city's. They let me run the place. So, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna take this man off my damn property or I'll fucking sue your ass." "And what would you sue me with, exactly?" "Failure to do your duty. Refusal to do your duty. Want me to continue?" "And how would you manage that?" "I have friends in high and low places. Please get this man off my property." The sheriff grumbles before getting the homophobic asshole off of my property and to jail. I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

 "This ain't over, bitch." One of the assholes friends say and throws their glass of water at my head. It hits the wall behind me and I look at him. "Clearly. Come back here and I'll show you how quick it can be over with the help of the fryer. Get the Hell out." They do and I make sure the door hits them. I rub my hands together slightly and look at the remaining customers. "Who wants free pie?" Basically everyone cheers and I go over to Dean. "How come you ain't cheering?" My accent is coming out. "I get free everything here, Andy." "You want me to make you start paying?" "Nope." "Than shut your pie hole." "Yes, ma'am." I scoff and Jerry hollers at me. "You better get your ass in this damn kitchen and start making some damn pie!" "Enjoy the meal." I go to the kitchen and look at Jerry. "You're pushing your luck a bit, Jerry. I like you, you're cool. For an angel. Don't make me regret not killing you." "Yes, ma'am. You wanna make the pie?" The oven beeps and I pull out an apple, cherry, blueberry, and pecan pie. "I always have pies being made, Jerry." I cut them and serve put pieces on plates for certain people. I carry the plates with a certain skill and hand them out to the people. "You made these?" Mary asks and I nod. "Always. Enjoy." I seat some new customers.


	45. Diner

 "Hey, y'all. Welcome to Erin's Place. Follow me and I'll seat ya." I grab four menus and lead them to a booth. They sit down and take the menus. "Want something to drink to start off with?" "Coffee and water for the kids." "Alright. Let me go get the pot then." I grab the pot and go over to them, pouring coffee in and handing the kids their water. "Do you-" "We want the salads." "Alright. It comes with soup." "Tomato." "Alright then. It'll be out shortly." I go and put the orders in.

 After a few minutes, I grab the orders and take them to the table. "Here we go. Enjoy." I go over to the register. "Go do waitress things, Brittany. I got the register." She nods and goes to take over with the tables.

 When the table that ordered salad and soup is done, the man comes over to pay while everyone else leaves. "That'll be twenty five fifty five please." I smile and he looks at me. Then pulls out a gun. "How about you just give me all the cash in the register. Please." "Not happening." "Give me the money! Or I start shooting people!" "No you won't." He points the gun at Brittany and fires. She gets hit in the shoulder and he points the gun back at me. "Whoa! OK, OK. Don't shoot anyone else." "Then give me the fucking money!" "How about you put the gun down and we talk like civilized people? Or at least let the girl you shot go." "Not happening! Everyone stays!" He shoots the wall behind my head and I put on the act of the century. Scared teenage girl that doesn't know what to do. Other than talk. "Alright, alright." He trains the gun on me again and I act scared. He buys it and so does everyone else. Even my family. Damn. I'm good. "OK. Just, stop pointing the gun at me." He doesn't and I whimper quietly. He doesn't falter and this is getting annoying. "Please." He still doesn't and I growl, annoyed. "OK. I'm done. Put the fucking gun down so we can talk like normal fucking people!" He just shoots the gun and I get shot in the shoulder. I wince very slightly and shrug it off. "What?" He breathes. "Alright, folks, what you're about to see is completely normal! Especially since this place is full of either monsters or hunters! Now!" I shout. Brittany wolf's out and attacks the guy. She knocks him to the floor and he gets knocked out. She goes back to human form and winces. I look at her arm and she was shot by silver. "Bastard had silver bullets..." The rest of his family comes in and has guns too. "Hunters bar and diner being run by monsters? That's a new one." The woman scoffs and I jump over the counter, looking at her.

 "Well then... Welcome to Erin's Place! Where we don't care if your human, monster, angel, demon, black, white, hispanic, purple with bright pink polka dots, or your damn sexual orientation! You're always welcome here! Right folks?!" Everyone in the diner yells the affirmative and I smirk coldly at her. "Now, what the Hell do you want?" "Money." "This place look like a bank to you?" "Yes, actually." The kid smirks and I look at him. "Shut it you snot nosed little brat." I growl and the mom shoots me with a shotgun. In the chest and stomach. I kinda hit the counter/bar and look down at the wound. "Ouch." I look at her and she looks scared. "You shot me. Why'd you do that?" She then throws an angel blade through my heart. I look down at it then back at her and blink. "Flash of light. Dead. Not." I take the blade out and drop it on the floor. One of the kids throws a blade at Mary while the other one throws one at John. I raise my hand and they freeze before dropping to the floor. "I'm done with you. There's a hospital nearby." They look scared and confused. "Now, get out!" I yell and sound waves go at them. They go through the still open doors while the windows by them shatter. I make the dad fly out the door after them and they slam shut once he is. The diner is silent and I look at a few new customers. "Any 'a you got a problem with how I run this place? If so, ya can keep it to your damn selves or get out. Got me?" They nod and I nod back, getting back behind the counter.

 Garth, Bess, and Channing come in and I smile. "My favorite people!" The others look offended and I shrug as I lead them to a booth. "They're less crazy than y'all." "Fair enough." "Jerry!" "What?!" "Mind making the family some food? Ya know? Your job?" Jerry rolls his eyes and flips me off. I flip my hair and sigh dramatically. "I have a boyfriend. And I don't go for full angels. Sorry." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Why am I working for you again?" "I could kill you. Crowley could kill you. The angels I have under my control could kill you. The pay's good. You get free food and pie. Free liquor. Do I need to continue?" He rolls his eyes again and hands me some food for them. "Deer hearts?" He nods and I do too, grabbing them. Brit walks past me. "Hey, if you need a break or need to eat, you can." "Thanks." She heads to the back and I put their plates on the table in front of them. "Hey Drea!" "Hey Channing." He hugs my waist and I wrap an arm around his shoulders, smiling very slightly. He reminds me of Jordan a bit and that pulls at my heart viciously. I let him go and he lets me go. "Iced tea and milk?" They nod and I go get the drinks, taking them back to them.

 I go over to Walt and Roy. "Yeah Andrea?" Walt looks at me. "You guys still owe me. I need you to help with serving food to people because I need a break. If you make anyone leave or kill anyone, I'll be pissed. Understand?" They nod and I nod back before walking outside and to the back where there are no windows while they take up with waiter duties. I lean against the wall and close my eyes, trying to push the memory of Jordan out of my head. I fail and just slide down to the ground. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in them so I can just cry silently into them.

 When I'm calm, I go back inside and finish my shift before going home with the others. Claire's pissed as usual. "Hey Claire." I smile at her and she glares at me. "Shut up." "Claire. Be nice." Jody says and she rolls her eyes. "You're not my mom. I don't have to listen to you." "Dude, Jody's awesome. Why wouldn't you want her to be your mom? I honestly want her to be mine..." I ask, confused. "Because, unlike you guys, I don't want to replace my mom." She looks at me, Mal, and Alex. "I'm not trying to replace anyone. I'm fine with how it is." Mal says and Alex nods her agreement. "Jody's just the closest thing I have to a mom." Alex says quietly and I'm not saying anything. "What about you?" She glares at me. "Kind of hard to replace someone you never knew other than as a ghost." I say simply and she has half a mind to look bad. I don't stick around long enough to listen to any crap and walk calmly to my room. I shut and lock the door.

 After about an hour, I sneak out of my room and out of the bunker. I go to the park and see the woman from when the Mark of Cain was removed. She comes over to me and touches my shoulder. We appear in the field I first saw her in. "Who are you?" "Amara. God's sister." "Of course he has relatives that I didn't know about." I look at her and she looks at me, touching my cheek gently. It feels like how it does when I'm with... Someone else. I lean into the touch slightly and she smiles at me. "You and I are bonded, Andrea." She moves the strap of her dress and I see the Mark. I jerk away from her touch and look at her. "Go hang out with your brother. He didn't mean to imprison you again. And he didn't. A witch did." I say simply and she nods, disappearing. I reappear in a different park and just walk away from it.

 Suddenly, I realize that I'm in New York City and sigh. I walk towards a diner and head in, sitting at an empty table by a woman and a girl in a uniform with a skirt. I run my hand through my hair and pull out my phone when it rings. John's calling me and I sigh, answering it. "Yeah, John?" "Where the Hell are you, Andrea?!" He yells and I hold the phone away from my ear slightly. "I'm still on Earth, John. Now ya know the planet I'm on. I'll be back soon. Bye." I hang up and put my phone face down on the table, rubbing my temples. A waitress comes over. "What can I get you sweetie?" "Coffee, please." She nods and pours me a cup. "Thanks." I smile at her and she smiles back before walking away. I run my hand through my hair and take a drink. "How come Andrea gets coffee, but I didn't at her age?" "Because, Nicky, she doesn't believe in old wife's tales like I did." I smile slightly. "Erin, Nicky." "Hey Andrea." Nicky smiles at me and a hand settles on my shoulder before the owner sits across from me. "Thought that this big bad city had scared you off, Andrea?" "Danny, please. I've seen bigger and badder. Your father and grandfather though, haven't seen anything bigger or badder than them." They laugh and I smile, drinking my coffee.

 "Commissioner Reagan." Someone says and Danny stands up to do what cops have to for the police commissioner. "At ease." Commissioner Reagan walks over to me and looks down at me. I look at him over the rim of my coffee mug and he raises an eyebrow at me before looking at my phone. I look at it and see that it's about to fall off the table. "Would you like to sit, Commissioner?" He nods and sits while I answer John's phone call. "Andrea Mae June Davis! Where the fuck are you?!" "A diner in New York City. Have fun finding me. Bye." I hang up and brush a strand of hair out of my face to behind my ear. "So, foster care is treating you well, I see?" A few more people come and sit around us. "Wow, we just got all the Reagans here, don't we?" I smile at Sean and he smiles back. "And to answer your question, Jamie, foster life has never treated me well. That's why I gave up on it after a few years. I think that it was the one here that did it." "Yeah. That one was an interesting case." Erin says and I scoff. "Let me guess, the headlines went something like this: Juvenile girl claims to have been beaten and raped by foster father. Is it true or is it lies?" I drink my coffee and ignore the call I'm getting from John. "Wouldn't be the first time. Probably won't be the last. Hence why I will deal with it myself or have henchmen of Hell do it." "We're going to ignore that." Henry says and gives me a stern look. I raise my hands. "Sorry. I honestly forgot. Agnostic. Despite being God's granddaughter and living with him..." I mumble the last part and my phone goes off again. I answer.

 "John. Stop calling me. I'm breaking phone if you do again. Bye." I hang up and finish my coffee, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "OK, if you aren't in foster care anymore, what are you in?" "Juvie. Wayward school for girls. The instructors are amazing. But also annoying. Here's one of them. Yet again." I answer the phone call from John and have to hold the phone arms length from my ear after a single second. I can still hear him screaming so many swears. He stops and I hold my phone to my ear again. "Yes?" "You are in so much fucking trouble, little girl!!!!" "Good to know. Not my fault. Tell Chuck to talk to his sister." He starts to reply and I do something that I hope is smooth but probably isn't. "What? Ca- You. Br- up. Bye." I hang up and simply break my phone in half, putting the pieces in my pocket. "That was awesome." Jack breathes and I smile at him. "What can I say? I'm awesome." I smirk at him then Sean. "Very... Colorful language." Frank, the Commissioner, says and I nod. "Gotta love the old marine, though. Seeing as how he's both my adopted grandfather and grandfather in law."

 A hand is suddenly on my shoulder and I recognize it after a second. "Speak of the devil. Hey John." "Andrea. Come on." He growls and I shrug his hand off. "No thanks. I'm good here." "You can talk to cops later, Andrea. We're going home." He grabs my elbow and tries to pull me up. I yank my arm out of his hold and spin on him, my eyes narrowed. "I said no. You go home. I'm going to stay here. Buh-bye." He growls and just walks out so he doesn't start a scene around a family of cops. I fix my leather jacket and notice everyone sitting by me looking at him. "He's annoying and I don't like him. His wife is cooler." I explain shortly and stand up, going over to pay for my coffee before leaving. I walk down some alleys so I don't have to deal with a lot of people.

 Suddenly, I'm getting jumped and I black out.


	46. Jail in New York City with the Reagans

 When I come too, I'm in a bright interrogation room and my head hurts like Hell. "Ugh..." I groan and feel my head to feel a bandage. Detectives come to the door and look at me. "Still not gonna talk?" "No...?" "Alright then." A cop brings a girl to the room. "Detective, mind if I put this girl with your girl?" "Sure." The cop brings her in and cuffs her to the ring next to me. They leave and I cringe away from her. "You're a cute little thing." She reaches out to touch me and I flinch away. "Don't touch me..." "Why not? You're so cute. Know what? There's a party and you're gonna be my date." She tries to touch me again and I grab the back of her head, slamming her face into the table, freaked out. Danny and his partner run in and Danny pulls me away from her while his partner uncuffs the lady. I'm shaking and Danny turns me to look at me. "What happened?" "I told her not to touch me... She kept trying to touch me... I told her not to... I want out of here... Now..." He uncuffs me and wraps me into a hug. "I'm getting you out of here, kid... Just hang on..." He leads me out of the station and into his car. He drives somewhere and I shake in the passenger seat.

 He pulls into the driveway of the Reagan house and a lot of other cars are here. "Danny, no... You guys are probably having Sunday dinner or something... I, I don't want to... To intrude..." "Just come on, kid. They already know. Dad's the PC, he's gonna know everything at some point." He gets out and I do too, following him into the house. I mess with the ring and he leads me inside, holding the door open for me. "What time even is it?" "Eight at night." "Can I just go upstairs and lay down in an empty bed then, please?" "No." Frank says, coming around the corner from the kitchen to the living room where we currently were, and I look at him. "Why not? I really just want to sleep." I rub my head and wince slightly when I put too much pressure on the bandage. "What even happened?" Danny asks and I shrug. "Left the diner. Walked down some alley. Got jumped. Blacked out. When I came too, I was in the interrogation room." "And you broke a rookie's nose." "I told her not to touch me. I don't do well with people I don't know or trust touching me. Is that a crime now?" I mutter the last part but Frank hears me and raises an eyebrow at me. "Assaulting an officer is." "That's a new one. I usually only get that charge in Iowa." I mutter and cross my arms, getting pissed for no reason.

 I hear Lucifer's voice and mutter "Silentium." His voice stops and I calm down. "Can I please just go get some sleep?" "No, because you need to eat something and we need to look at your head. Come on." Frank goes back to the kitchen and Danny and I follow. "Like I said, have yet to see anything bigger or badder than Frank or Henry Reagan." I say quietly to him. "We heard that." Frank and Henry say at the same time. "OK, that's just creepy." "No, it's being parents." Henry scoffed and I nod slightly. "Fair enough." I sit by him and run a hand through my hair. "Do any of you know what happened?" "Yeah. Apparently, you beat the crap out of some guys that were in a gang. Here." Danny shows me their pictures and I automatically recognize one of them. "OK, that's not possible." "What?" I point to the picture of one of them. "Jordan, right?" He nods. "Yeah. Jordan Holderman, or something like that." "He's my nephew." "OK. How's that impossible?" "He's dead." "Apparently not if you beat the crap out of him." Erin says, coming into the kitchen. "No. I watched him die."

 "You watched him die?" "Yes." "Then explain how he's alive." "I've been dead like five times before. Yet, here I am." She nods and I run my hands through my hair. Then I realize it and rub my eyes with the tips of my fingers. "I'm going to end up stabbing somebody with a plastic freakin' spoon one of these days..." I say and Danny scoffs. "That would be interesting to see." I smile slightly and Jamie walks in. "True. But then we'd have to arrest her." Frank puts some food in front of me and I run my hands down my face, tired and to send a silent I love you to my mom, grandfather, and uncle. "Thanks, Frank..." I eat slowly and wince when someone pulls my hair. "Ow..." I look at Henry and he holds his hands up. "Trying to take your bandage off so I can take a look at it." "Oh. Here." I close my eyes and it burns off of my head. I open my eyes again and the bandage remains disappear. "That works. Move your hair." I comb my hair out of my face with my fingers and everyone's eyes practically bug out of their heads. "Wow. How are you still alive?" "Half archangel half human, remember? Also, I'm besties with God."

 There's thunder and Chuck's angry voice in my head. I roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up and deal with it, God. Geez. You're worse than a three year old." There's more thunder and more of Chuck's angry voice in my head. I listen to him rant for a good thirty seconds before I interrupt him. "You'll live." He threatens me. "Been to Heaven. Been to Hell. Been to Purgatory. Been to the empty. Been to the Cage. Where are you gonna send me that I ain't been, exactly?" He rants and I eat as Henry cleans the wound surrounding my entire forehead. "Yeah, and if you do that, you'll have to deal with a pi-" I get a glare from all of them and rethink my words quickly. "You'll have to deal with a ticked off, hormonal teenage girl. You wanna deal with that?" He answers. "Didn't think so. Also, that wasn't cool, man." He says something and I scoff. "That's crap and you know it." He goes back to ranting and I just listen to him, keeping my hair away from my head so Henry can clean it properly.

 "Alright, stop talking right now. I never asked you to bring, Jordan back. You just brought him back because you thought that I'd enjoy it. I barely knew the damn kid other than for a day. And that day was when Brandon was beating the crap out of us." Frank glares at me for the swear and Chuck continues to rant. "Sorry. Not you, God. Shut up." He rants more and Frank just leans against the counter, watching this seemingly one way conversation as well as the others. "What did you want me to say to him? 'Oh, hey, so, you're cool. You come here to get the crap beat out of you often? No? Well, this sucks. Oh, you're already dead. Sorry. Useless per freaking usual.' That sound good, God? No? Well, why don't you go rant to someone who gives a crap, then?! I'l even give you a quarter to call someone!" I make his voice turn off and breathe out an annoyed and angry sigh. "I am not drunk enough for this..." The room is silent while Henry puts new bandages on my wound and sits next to me.

 "Alright, I'm curious about something." "If it has to do with religion, I'm too sober to even start to explain." Henry shrugs and hands me a glass of whiskey. "Alright. That's a new one. Thanks." I take a drink and look at Jamie. "Shoot, I guess." "If you're God's granddaughter, why are you agnostic?" "Because, I know that there's something after life. I just can't believe that God would hear peoples prayers, especially ones that are important, and just ignore them and never help them. That God would be that heartless." I shake my head and take another drink of the whiskey. "Sometimes, I think that Lucifer, the freaking Devil, is better than him. And I hate Lucifer. I want to stick a blade where the sun don't shine for what he did to my family, to humanity, and to me for two years up here but God knows how long in Hell. Yet, I think that he's better than God." I laugh humorlessly and finish the whiskey. "So, I believe in the afterlife, but I can't bring myself to believe in a God that's supposed to love and protect and help wouldn't do any of those things. Y'all can believe that God is amazing and whatever you think, but I'm going to believe what I believe and that's it. I'm going to believe in what my mother thought as much as possible. That's usually the only thing that keeps me sane." I explain honestly and they nod. "Now, can I go to bed?" "Sure. You don't have a concussion." "I healed it. Night guys." I go upstairs to Danny's old room and go to sleep in his bed.

 I wake to voices the next morning and walk out of the room and downstairs, slipping into the kitchen away from the voices. "Andrea." "Fuck." I hiss and turn to look at John. "Hey John. You drive here?" "No. Gabe zapped us here." "Oh? Gabe's here too?" "Mhmm. Mary and Sam too. And Chuck." I run a hand carefully down my face and sigh. "I'm screwed." "Very much." He agrees and leads me to the living room, where the voices that woke me up were coming from. Frank, Henry, Mary, Sam, Gabe, and Chuck are in there. I look at Chuck. "This is all your sisters fault." "How?" "I went for a walk around the house to a park that was nearby. She made us appear in some field then made me appear in Central Park. I don't really like New York, dude." I cross my arms and lean again the door frame. "What happened to your head?" Mary asks, looking at the bandages on my head, and I look at Chuck. "Jordan. He and some other little fuckers jumped me and I beat the crap out of them. Or, so I'm told." Frank raises an eyebrow at me for my choice of words and I shrug. "I'm not doing any Hail Mary's. Mostly for the fact I don't know what the Hell they are." I smile at him and Henry hands me a glass. "Drink up." "OK... Thanks..." I figure it's coffee and drink it.

 As soon as it touches my taste buds, I want to spit it out but I swallow it. "Right... Got it... Thanks for the reminder... Vinegar is still disgusting... Blegh..." "Then don't swear." Frank says simply and I nod. "Yes, Sir, Commissioner Reagan." "Why do you know the leader of the NYPD?" John asks, annoyed and confused, but mostly annoyed. "I got lucky. I got caught after killing a werewolf and got to meet the PC. That's always fun." Danny walks in at that moment and John and Dean point their guns at him. Then he points his gun at them too. They stand their for a bit, not shooting each other. So that's something. I whistle loudly and they all look at me. "You three. Guns away. Now." I growl and they can tell I'm pissed so they do as I say. "How is it that I can get four grown men to listen to me but not one four year old? What type of sense is that?" I mutter to myself and hear someone pray to me.

  _"Andrea? I need your help. Please come help me."_   "Danny, did Holderman have anything wrong with him when I was brought in?" "No. He was the only that wasn't hurt." I nod.  _"Andrea! Please!"_   "I'm coming Jordan." I breathe quietly and, with a flap of wings, I'm gone. I get something sprayed in my eyes and I turn my head quickly, growling slightly in pain and screwing my eyes shut. I try to open my eyes but I can't. Someone hits me in the back with something and I fall to the ground. I keep my eyes closed and use something that I learned from a friend of my mom's. I sense the change in the air when two people try to kick me from both sides.

 I catch their legs and pull, hearing the thud as they fall to the ground. I get back up and get in a stance so I can defend myself. Someone throws a punch and I block it while I throw my own, my fist colliding with skin. Someone else kicks at my ankles and I jump to avoid falling. Sirens come from all directions and someone swings at my head. I lean back and grab their arm, throwing them to the side. "Freeze! Put your hands up!" No more punches are swung at me and I try to walk towards a familiar voice. "Officer Reagan?" "Andrea?" Someone grabs my shoulder and pins me against something. I grunt and someone else grabs my shoulder, much more gently. "I got this one." Jamie says and he cuffs me. "Open your eyes." Someone growls and I try to again. "I can't." "Come on. I'll take her to the hospital so she can get looked at." Jamie leads me to his squad car and puts me in the back before getting in with his partner. "What happened?" "Jordan needed help so I came to help him and I got sprayed in the eyes with something then got knocked to the ground." "You seemed to be able to handle yourself pretty well, despite not being able to see." "Yeah, a friend of my mom taught me how to defend myself even without being able to see anything." I explain and Jamie's partner says something that sounds like "Ah. Makes sense. I guess."


	47. Hospital in New York

 Soon, I'm getting helped out of the car and into the hospital. I sit in a bed while doctors poke at my eyes to figure out how to get them open and Jamie uncuffs me. "Where is she?" Danny's voice then footsteps. "Commissioner." One of the doctors say and I focus on the change in the air. I sense Danny, Erin, Nicky, Frank, Henry, Jamie, and most likely Jamie's partner. "Where are the others?" I ask and sense Danny shift. "They left. John said that you could stay gone and got Gabe or Chuck to make them disappear. Sam didn't argue." He explains softly and the doctors get my eyes to open.

 I blink and a doctor hands me eye drops. "Use these twice a day. They sprayed liquid super glue in your eyes." She walks away and I just nod. "So, Winchesters don't want me anymore...?" I look at Danny and he nods. "Sorry, Andrea." "It's fine. I knew it would happen eventually. Glad I can trust Mal and anyone that isn't a Winchester to take care of my mom's diner." "What was your mom's name again?" "Erin." "I think we have an Erin's diner near the house..." Henry says and I smile slightly. "That's cool, but for now it's the city's. Because in my mom's will it said that if I were to be disowned ever, but not Mal or any other personality when they were separate from me, the diner that was in the same town or city as me would stay belonging to the city or town until I found a new family or I turned eighteen. So, this is great. John Winchester is a total fucking asshole." I growl the last sentence and they just glare at me, not saying anything. "No. He is. My boyfriend has practically started living with me. I was comfortable enough to separate my personalities. Had a steady job at my mothers diner. Had a damn family that I thought gave a shit. Helped people in that place get married. Had friends." I run my hands through my hair and hold back tears. "Was going to school, even. I got the old quarterback of the football team kicked off and got his spot. Just my luck." I laugh slightly and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Met my brother even. But, yeah, just my damned fucking luck. I'm happy somewhere and something happens that I have to leave. And now I'm probably arrested for defending myself against those assholes again. Can this day get any better?"

 The doctor decides to bring me the bill at that moment and I laugh slightly when I see the cost. "This is great. Just a great day." Then I see Lucifer walking towards me and he sits next to me. "I am not going with you. Ever." I say simply and glare at him. "I'm guessing this is the guy that you hate more than anything." Jamie's partner says and I nod. "Guys, meet my biological father. Lucifer." "Actually, I came to help you." He hands me some money and it's the exact amount I need for the hospital bill. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to screw me over in the end?" "Because you don't trust me." "You've tried to kill me. You tortured me. And you want me to trust you?" "Fair enough. The money is fine. It won't do anything if you use it. Also, John has made it so that you were never adopted by Sam and Gabe. But, they're still married by you." "That's great. Thanks." "But, I can buy your mom's diner so you can work in it." "Aren't you supposed to be the Devil?" Nicky whispers and Lucifer nods. "I am. I just don't want her to kill me. Because she can and will." I nod and shrug. "True, true." "So, I'll buy your mom's diner so you can work in it. And do whatever you want with the money. I'll deal with keeping it paid for." "I can manage that. Just deal with the taxes." "Actually, I can do that." Henry says and I nod, looking at Lucifer. "You really want to do something for me?" "Yes." He nods and I look at him. "Make sure that the people here right now and the rest of the Reagans make it to Heaven, leave the Winchesters alone, and anyone else in the bunker right now." He nods. "What if I need to talk to them?" "Then you do it on their terms." He nods again and rests a hand on my shoulder. I push it off. "And you never,  _never_ , lay a hand on me again. Unless I say." He nods. "Now get the Hell away from me." He disappears and leaves the money. I pay the bill and go with Henry and Nicky back to the Sunday dinner house.

 When we get there, we go inside and Henry pours some fingers of whiskey, passing two of them to me and Nicky. I down it in one drink, after making it strong enough to get me a little drunk, and sit down on the couch across from Henry. Nicky sits by me and I pull out my phone, calling John. He answers and I can tell it's on speaker. I put it on speaker too because why not. "Hello?" "Winchester, I have a couple things to tell you. Firstly, you're a mother fucking asshole then needs to get the shit beat out of him. Secondly, I hope you die in a hole." "Good to know how you treat marines." "No. Just you. My uncle was a marine and a damn good man. You're just an asshole." He growls and starts to say something. "I'm not finished so shut your damn mouth." He doesn't say anything so I continue. "Mal, take care of mom's diner and help them with Mandy and little me." I know Mal nods. "Everyone else, you're awesome. Jake, I love you and will try my damnedest to visit you." I can tell they smile. "John, thank you for kicking me out of the only true family that I've had in years. Once more, I hope you die in a fucking hole you mother fucking asshole. See you in Hell." I snap the flip phone shut and break it while etching sigils that will keep me from being found by Chuck or the angels.

 "Nice speech." I tilt my head back and see a woman looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asks. "Linda this is Andrea. Andrea, Linda. Danny's wife." "Hi." I smile and she smiles slightly at me. "Why are you here?" "Um..." I look at Henry, confused, and he shrugs. "Jamie told me to bring her here. Him and Janko agreed on it. They went to do something." She nods and at that moment, Jamie and Janko walk in. "Hey kid. So, you need your mom's diner in someone's name, right?" I nod. "How about Dad's?" "OK... He'd work... What did you do?" "Nothing." He says and Janko rolls her eyes. "Firstly, I'm Eddie Janko." "Hi." "Secondly, since you needed a family that wouldn't screw you over in the end, Jamie and I figured we'd adopt you." "OK." I nod and they smile. "Alright, we have Sunday dinner tonight. You wanna help?" "Sure." I go with Linda into the kitchen to help her with Sunday dinner.

 That night, I sit in between Jamie and Eddie while everyone else sits in their normal spots. "Andrea, why don't you say grace?" Frank says and everyone folds their hands, bowing their heads and closing their eyes. "I don't know how to pray like normal people." "Just try it, kid." Danny says, peeking at me. "OK..." I mimic the others. "Thank you lord for this blessed food we are about to eat and for getting us through this day...? Amen...?" "Amen." They say and I shudder slightly. "That was weird..." Nicky smiles and laughs a bit. "Seeing as how Lucifer is your dad, I can only imagine." "I don't like being connected to him at all... He helped be born, yeah... But that also helped my mother be killed when that happened... So, when I usually pray, it's a thanks for her dying so I could be here..." I say quietly and take a bite of the meat that Linda and I made together. "This is good... Thanks for letting me help..." "You're welcome." It's quiet. "So, Andrea, got any nicknames?" "Andy and Drea... I like Andy better though... Unless it's by really close family..." "And what would really close family be?" Danny asks and I look at him. "My other personalities and my aunt and her kid." "What's special about those two?" "Their husband and dad were killed trying to get me out of the house that I spent most of my early childhood at so that I wouldn't be beat or anything else anymore when I was three. That didn't work because I was stuck there until I was seven. And the cops in Iowa were the worst. Now, can we please stop talking about my past?" "Yeah, sorry kid." "It's fine." I eat a bit more.

 "Do I have to become Catholic?" I look at Frank. "We were thinking about sending you to a Catholic school with uniforms." "Let me guess, I'd have to wear a skirt?" "Yup." "OK. Or am I already Catholic?" "You don't know if you are or not?" "I think I am." I think then nod. "Yeah, I am." "How do you not know if you're Catholic or not?" Sean asks and I smile slightly at him. "Not thinking about it." "Well, we have you ready for school tomorrow. Everything you need." Eddie smiles at me and I nod, taking a drink of my water since I had slowly finished. The others finish and I help clear the table. We're quickly done and Erin and Nicky do dishes while I go home with Eddie and Jamie. Eddie shows me to my room and there's a catholic school uniform on the bed. "Skirts are evil..." I mutter and she laughs. "Well, you need to wear it. Sorry. Bathroom is down the hall if you want a shower tonight or in the morning. Jamie and I'll probably be working when you're out of school so you can go to Frank's." "OK. Thanks. I think that I'll just go to bed." "OK. You need to do your eye drops." "I will. Night Eddie. Night Jamie!" "Night Andy!" "Night Andy." She ruffles my hair and I go over to the dresser, touching it. I open the top drawer and it has my socks, bras, and panties/underwear. I open the second drawer and it has my shirts. The third drawer has my pants while the fourth one has clothes that I use as pajamas. I change and do my eye drops before getting into bed after putting the uniform in the closet. I fall asleep.

 My alarm goes off and I blink myself awake. I turn it off and grab the uniform out of my closet with some underwear, going to the bathroom for a shower to help me wake up. I take a fast one, washing my hair and body quickly. I get out and dry off, getting dressed after that. I smell bacon and hang up my towel before going to the kitchen where Jamie and Eddie are. "Morning Andy. Nice shower?" "Yeah. Where's the bacon?" Jamie chuckles and shows me bacon on a plate. I try to grab some and he holds me back by my head. "Come on, man. Bacon. Gimme." "Gimme died." "Please?" "Have you done your eye drops?" "No. I can't do them when I first wake up." "Why not?" "Because, I can't keep my eyes open long enough to put them in. I'll do them after bacon." "No. Now." "Fine." I huff and do them. "Bacon now?" "Where's your bag?" I look at the door and my bag appears by it. "Right there. Can I have bacon now? Please?" "Fine. Sit down." I sit and Jamie gives me a plate with two pancakes and five pieces of bacon. "Here's some juice." Eddie puts a glass of orange juice in front of me and I smile. "Thanks." I eat and drink.

 When I'm done, I deal with my dishes. "Can I at least wear my boots?" "Nope. Gotta wear those shoes." I just nod and go get the shoes, slipping them on. I go to the door and grab my bag, slinging the strap over my shoulders. "Let's go." Jamie grabs his keys and gives Eddie a quick kiss before leading me out of the apartment to where he keeps his car. We get in and he drives me to school. He drops me off in front and I get out, grabbing my bag from the floor boards. "Good luck, kid." "Thanks. Have an uneventful day at work." "Uneventful isn't fun." "It is safe, though. Deal with it. Later, Jamie." I walk inside and try to ignore all the stares I'm getting. I go to the office and to the lady at the desk. "Um, I'm the new student... I need my class schedule..." The lady prints it off and hands it to me. The name at the top reads Andrea Davis. "Thank you..." The bell rings and a bunch of student walk past the office, going to class. I leave and go to my first class.

 At the end of the day, I'm about to head to Frank's and am stopped by a group of kids. They ask me about why I didn't have a purity ring and I snap, swearing and telling them about why I don't have one. The principal takes me to his office and calls Jamie, explaining why he was calling. He hangs up and looks at me. "Detective Reagan will be here shortly to pick you up." I nod and wait for Danny while the principal explains what would be my academic punishment. "Do you understand, Ms.Davis?" "Yes Sir." I nod.

 Danny walks in and looks at me. "She has detentions, right?" The principal nods and Danny nods back. "Come on. We're going to Dad's." He grabs my shoulder and leads me outside to his car. He opens the back door and I get in. His partner looks back at me while he gets in. "Why did we have to get this kid, Reagan?" "Because, Jamie asked me to." He starts the car and heads towards Frank's. "What did you do then?" She looks at me. "None of your damn business." Danny hits the steering wheel and I look at him. "Stop with the damned attitude, kid!" "Then everybody should just mind their own damn business..." I look out the window and he looks at me in the rear view mirror. "What happened?" "Bunch of idiots asked why I didn't have a purity ring..." "So you blow up on them?" His partner looks at me and I look at her. "Yes. Because of the reasons I don't wear one. Especially since most of them are because I was raped." "Oh..." Danny pulls in front of Frank's house and I get out, going inside to do my homework.


	48. Reagan House

 Henry looks at me when I walk in. "What's up, kid? " I just kinda ignore him and go upstairs to Jamie's old room. I sit on the bed and look at my phone. No calls, no texts. I sigh and just turn my Bluetooth on then my headphones. I listen to music while I do my homework, wishing my family would contact me. I'm laying on my stomach on the bed with street clothes on. 

 After a while, I sense someone at the door and take my headphones off. I look over at the door and see Frank. "I heard you got in trouble at school." "Yeah..." I close my books and put them up after sitting up. "Why didn't you just walk away?" "They wouldn't let me. Whenever I tried, they got in my way. That's the first thing I tried, Frank." He nods and sits by me. "Um, what are you doing, Frank?" He simply raises an eyebrow at me. "This family doesn't get in trouble at school without getting in trouble at home, too. Come on." He gently grabs my wrist and gently pulls me to my feet then to the kitchen.

 When we get in there, Henry hands me a glass with a finger of vinegar and I take it, crinkling my nose a bit. Frank takes me over to the sink and I realize what's gonna happen. "Aww, man..." I mumble and Henry just chuckles. "At least this one doesn't dig herself deeper." "Trust me, I can..." "Well, just bend over the sink and hold that vinegar in your mouth for five minutes." "And lemme guess, I'm getting spanked the entire five minutes?" "Yes. Pop?" Henry hands Frank something and I recognize it as his old slapper. I kinda squirm on my feet, knowing that thing stings like Hell. "You're going to get this the last minute of it and my hand the rest of the time. Understood?" "Yes, Sir..." I say quietly, figuring that would be the best idea to be respectful. "Good. Bend over the sink then take the vinegar, please." I do as told and he pulls my sweats down.

 He starts as soon as I do as I'm told and my pants are down. I hold still as he turns my ass, thighs, and sit spots red, despite it hurting like Hell. I don't hold back the quiet noises I make as he does though. It goes on for what feels like forever, but I know it's only four minutes. He pauses to pick up the slapper then continues. Now comes the time I squirm slightly and my noises get a little louder. 

 He stops and rubs in between my shoulder blades a bit as he fixes my pants. "Five minutes are up." I spit the vinegar out and stand straight, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry, Frank... I shouldn't have dealt with that the way I did..." "No, you shouldn't have. Its forgiven." He wraps me in a hug and I lean into it, enjoying the strength of his build that reminds me of Sam. That makes me sad and I cry silently into his pajama shirt. He tightens his arms around me, feeling his shirt get wet. He rubs my back and runs his fingers through my hair. "I want to go home..." I say quietly and he freezes. "Why don't you call your dad here then?" I nod and contact Lucifer on Angel radio.

 He appears next to me and Frank. I look at him and he looks at me before just nodding. He zaps himself and I to the bunker.

 The first thing that happens is me having to duck and yank Lucifer down with me to avoid getting knives to the face. I look at John and he glares at me as I stand again. "Why did you do that, exactly?" "Maybe because Satan and his kid are in my house after I told them both to stay out." I smirk my own smirk, which is a mix of Lucifer's and Gabe's. "Haven't you learned by now, Winchester? I don't listen to assholes." I notice the others and see Mal taking Mandy, Baby, and Alex with her out of the library. The others stay and I see a glint before a sting on the top of my ear then hear a thud. I feel my ear and come back with blood on my fingers. I look at the blade in the wall and we it's a normal throwing knife as I feel my ear heal. I turn back to John and raise an eyebrow at him. "Nice try." He throws another knife and I look at it, making it drop to the floor. "You really haven't learned. That's fine. I don't mind helping you." Lucifer is scared of me and backs away, the others following suit.

 Flames appear in my hands before they circle me. My eyes are glowing blood red and some flames attack John, making him fly back and hit the wall, leaving a hole there. He falls to the floor and coughs. I cross my arms and the flames disappear, my eyes still glowing. "Little tip you should already know, always expect the unexpected. Especially with, as you like to constantly remind me, Satan's daughter." I walk over to him and crouch next to him. "Don't piss me off. And never make it so I'm not adopted anymore. And don't ever, I mean ever, make it so my fucking family won't contact me." I shove his head into the floor and stand, backing away from him and calming down.

 Someone wraps their arms around me from behind and kisses my head. I tilt my head back and see Sam. I smile and lean back into his chest. "Missed you, baby girl..." He whispers and I smile. "Missed you too..." I whisper and wrap my arms around his, having missed my Daddy. I didn't see Gabe and look around again. "Where's Gabe?" I ask quietly and everyone that matters look down, including Balthazar. "Heaven's prison..." Cas explains and I get out of Sam's arms. "What happened?" "The angels decided that he needed to be imprisoned because of adopting you and marrying a human..." "You married a human too, though..." "Yes, but I did not adopt what most angels consider abominations..." Balthazar says simply and I growl. "Well then, guess it's time for a rescue mission." "Andrea, they have literally made it impossible for anyone to save him." Cas says and I scoff. "That's adorable, Cas. Completely adorable." I put my hair into a ponytail and look at John when he starts laughing. 

 "Why do I get the feeling that he's the one that helped get Gabe captured?" I look at him as he stands. He looks at me and his eyes are glowing blue. "Great. Just, great. Sorry ahead of time, guys." I stomp my foot and the others go flying while John is still standing. I make a magical barrier surround the others so they won't get hurt by my magic or get in the crossfire. "Do not mess with that!" I yell at the others. 

 Suddenly, I hit the barrier and see John a bit away from where I was standing. I send flames at him and he avoids them. I stop and he throws an angel blade at me. I flip out of the way and hear the blade hit the barrier then the floor. He throws more blades at me and I basically turn into an acrobatic as I avoid them. He continues until he out of them for all but one. He stops and looks down. I follow his gaze and see Mandy there. "Hi." She smiles at him and punches him in the dick then hits him in the side with a metal bat. Baby comes and hits him in the head with a plastic bat then Mal just sends flames at him.

 He's knocked out and I look at my other personalities. "Ok. This is why we're completely awesome separated." They smile and Baby crawls over to me. I smile and pick her up. She snuggles into me and the barrier goes down. "Well, I'm gonna deal with this trash angel." Mal grabs his arm and drags him to the dungeon. I pass Baby gently to Sam and she snuggles into him. Jake wasn't here either and I put that to the side for now. "Well, who's coming with me to raid Heaven?" "Let's raise a little Hell in Heaven then, shall we?" Balthazar steps up and Cas nods his agreement, also stepping forward. "Let's go then." I zap all three of us to Heaven's door along with my angel warded brass knuckles. "Let's raise some Hell." I open the doors and Balthazar and Cas stay behind and next to me while angels look at us. 


	49. Raising some Hell in Heaven

 "Let's raise some Hell." I open the doors and the angels look at us. "Honey, I'm home." I smirk my smirk and one of the angels step forward. "Leave now, abomination. Or die." I scoff. "That's adorable, kiddo." I walk forward and shove him out of my way by his head. "I'm here for a reason and I plan to accomplish it." I walk past them and towards the dungeon. Gabe isn't there and I spin to look at the other angels. "Where is Gabriel?" I demand and they smirk, making a gap for Gabe to step into. "Hello, Andrea, Castiel, Balthazar. Leave Heaven. Now." "Not without you." I step forward and look at him. 

 He's suddenly in front of me and is holding an Archangel blade to my throat. "I am not going anywhere with an abomination like you, Davis." "Shit." Cas mutters and him and Balth back up. "Oh Hell no. You did not just call me Davis." "I did call you Davis, you abomination. Why does it matter?" "Simple." I punch him in the face with the brass knuckles and he falls on his ass. "I am not a Davis anymore. I am a Winchester. And I'm taking you home." I grab him by the hair and zap me, him, Cas, and Balth home. 

 Sam looks at me and Gabe is trying to stab me with the blade. I grab the blade with my hand and get it cut up. I yank it out of his hand and throw it across the room where Lucifer grabs it to hand to Dean. "You. Come here. Now." I growl at Sam and he comes over, confused and having an eyebrow raised at me for my tone. "You want your husband back to normal or do you want to chew me out?" "I would never marry a human then adopt an abomination like you, Davis!" Gabe yells and I'm pissed off now. I punch him in the face again and he shuts up. "Keep fucking talking shit like that and I might break your damn jaw." I growl at him and practically throw him to the floor, but it's mainly dropping him to it. Jake's back and I walk out of the library to my room, hearing him follow me. 

 When I get to my room, I sit on the bed and Jake comes in after me, shutting the door. He sits by me and wraps his arms around me. I curl into him and kinda cry at what Gabe said and just having missed him. "Shh, it's alright, little one... I got you..." He kisses my head and holds me tight. "Missed you, Jake..." "Missed you too, Andy..." He kisses my head again and I just carefully climb into his lap, snuggling into his chest. He smiles into my hair and holds me close. I slowly fall asleep and he holds me. 

 After a while, someone's shaking me awake and I open my eyes to see Gabe. I look at him and he kinda rubs his neck. "I'm sorry, princess... That wasn't me talking back there..." I just stand and wrap my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me back and holds me close. "I missed you, Papa..." "I missed you too, princess... So much..." He holds me tighter and I close my eyes against tears that slip out of the corners of my eyes anyway. He turns his head and someone else hugs us. Sam. I'm happy with this and relax in their embraces. They both hold me tight and I fall back to sleep. 


	50. Happy Reunion

 When I wake, I'm laying with Jake and he's sleeping too. I smile and kiss his head gently, carefully slipping out of bed. I walk down to the dungeon and see that John's sitting in there. I bite my bottom lip slightly before going inside. He raises his head and looks at me. "So the big bad hunters send in the little girl abomination? That's adorable." He laughs and I just look at him, making the doors shut and lock. "Actually, they didn't. They probably don't even want me in here." He raises an eyebrow at me and I lean over him with my hands on the armrests of the chair he's in. "And I'm gonna enjoy this while I can..." I push away from him and look at the wall of torture devices. I grab a tiny hammer and go back over to him. "What do you plan to do with that, you ab-" I cut him off by hitting him in the jaw with it. "Don't call me an abomination... I ain't one..." I drop the hammer and decide to walk around him. "Who are you?" "You don't recognize me?" He smirks at me and I look closely at him. "Bartholomew..." I nod and punch him in the jaw. He stretches his jaw. "What was that for?" "For fucking with Gabe's head." I say simply and grab him by his throat. "No clue how you got John to say yes, I don't care... You're going back to Heaven..." I say a spell and his eyes glow before an auroa leaves John's mouth goes through the ceiling. I let him go and uncuff him before walking out as he yells at me for nearly breaking his jaw. I ignore him. 

 I go to the kitchen and he follows me. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" He yells at me and everyone had gathered around. "Oh, am I the one that let a dick angel possess me? Hmm..." I look at him and shake my head. "Nope. That was you. So, what's wrong with  _you_?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he swings at me. I duck and sweep his legs easily, making him fall on his ass. I stand and look at him. "John, we've already been through this. I can and will kick your ass. Don't test me. Don't piss me off." He growls and lunges at me. I avoid him and elbow him in his back to knock him back to the floor. He groans then lunges at me again.

 I'm fed up with it. I spin and kick him in the stomach before kicking him in the side. He falls to the floor again and is pissed off now. "John, I suggest you stay down. I'm getting seriously annoyed with your crap." I go to the fridge and grab a beer to drink. I start to open it when something happens and I end up dropping it. My head hurts like Hell now and I rub my temples. "What the Hell?" I mumble and Gabe looks at me then Jake. "Did you not know?" "Uh... Know what?" "Andy, you're gonna have two kids..."

 It takes me a second to respond. "Say what now?" "You're pregnant..." "Not funny, Gabe. I can't get pregnant. Remember Lonna? She made sure I couldn't." "I'm serious, Andrea. You're pregnant." "He is correct, Andy." Mike says and Cas nods. "Great... I need a drink, but I can't drink... I need to go do something..." I walk out and to the garage to get Calamity.

 She isn't there and I yell swears, numerous swears. I take a deep breath and whistle. Calamity gallops in through the open garage door and I swing into her saddle. I click my tongue and she gallops out of the garage, into the woods surrounding the bunker. I relax as I do and feel my stomach. "I'm pregnant..." I breathe and she starts freaking out. She senses something and I look around.

 Then an arrow comes flying from the trees. I narrowly avoid it and Calamity whinnies. I turn her around and am greeted by a bunch of demons with blades and bows and arrows. I turn around in the saddle and see that a bunch more demons are surrounding us. I look more closely and see that half of them are angels. One angel steps forward and smirks at me. "Hello Bart." I am backing Calamity up as much as she can. "Andrea." There's a gap between the supernatural beings and I take a deep breath. "Well, nice chat. Later." I steer Calamity towards it and she gallops through it. We get deeper and deeper into the woods, having to change directions constantly to avoid demons and angels.

 Suddenly, I notice that the land is ending and have to stop her quickly. Her front hooves hit loose dirt and we back pedal. I turn her around and start to head back the way we came. We get a few meters away from the cliff before the angels and demons surround us. I try to find a way out and the only way is trying to jump over them or across the gap in ground. Calamity's backing up and her back hooves hit loose dirt again so I lead her forward a bit. A demon grabs me and yanks me out of the saddle while others tie Calamity to a tree. The demon that grabbed me shoves me against a tree and cuffs my arms behind it while an angel gags me. I scream at them from behind the gag and they just start to cut me, avoiding my stomach. "Don't want to hurt the babies that are going to save Heaven and Hell, now do we?" The angels and demons smirk. I growl and they slap me hard enough my head snaps to the side. I growl and yank at my bonds, trying to get away from this. They keep cutting me and I try to contact someone. It's not working.

 Suddenly, the demons disappear first followed by the angels, except for Barth. He smirks at me and stabs me in the stomach before disappearing. I contact Gabe and Jake and struggle against the bonds more, my ankles tied down into the ground. Calamity is going crazy against her reigns on the tree and looks at my stomach where blood is seeping into my clothes past the blade and cuts. My eyes start to close when I see Gabe, Jake, Mal, Jody, Mary, and Sam. "Andy!" Jake yells and my eyes close.

 When I wake, Jake's sitting by me and I'm in the infirmary. "What happened?" I whisper and Jake looks up. "You did something completely reckless and stupid!" He glares at me and I look away from him. "I'm sorry, Jake... I really am..." He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "You are in so much trouble, little girl..." He says quietly and I squirm. "I'm sorry, Sir..." "I know you are. Stop saying it. I'm going to talk to Gabe and he's going to come in shortly." "Ok..." He walks out and I look at my body, noticing that I'm covered in bandages and my stomach has grown a bit. "I still have the babies?" I whisper to myself and smile a bit. 

 Gabe comes in and looks me over. "You ok, princess? Anything hurt?" I shake my head. "No... Are the babies ok?" He puts his hand on my stomach and checks them. He smiled. "The babies are fine, princess. Healthy and happy. You're about a month or so pregnant. Whenever you-" "Got it, Gabe! Don't have to explain it. Know how it works. What did Jake talk to you about?" He holds up some baby clothes that would fit me, a diaper, power blocking mittens, and a tie in pacifier. "Oh..." I say quietly and he runs his hand through my hair. "Just relax, baby girl... I'll get you changed then we can go take a nap or watch a movie in your room, ok?" "Ok, Papa..." I say quietly and relax. He runs his hand through my hair again before changing me and I hold still so he can easily.

 He slips the mittens on my hands and the pacifier into my mouth, tying it behind my head. He picks me up and heals the minor cut I had, grabbing the IV bag that has my blood type in it. He holds me close and carries me to my room. I smile and snuggle into his chest. "Movie?" "What one, princess?" "Lilo and Stitch?" "Alright." He puts it in and lays in bed with me in his arms. We watch the movie and snuggle. I relax and kinda wait for Jake to come back. 


	51. Punishment

 There's suddenly some yelling and Gabe's on high alert. "Stay in here, Andy." He leaves the room and I can sense something is not right. I want to go help them but Gabe told me to stay and I don't want to get in any more trouble. I bite the nuk slightly and hear something crash. Gabe contacts me over radio and tells me to hide. I quickly go to my closet and go to the corner of it. There's a keypad and I put in some numbers. The back wall opens and I go into it, the fake wall closing behind me. I move over to the corner and hide behind some stuff in it.

 After a while, someone comes into my room and is trashing it. "Where is she?!" Bart yells and I hear Cas saying something. Someone tears my closet doors off the hinges and I hold completely still against the wall behind a bunch of boxes. "What is the password?" Bart growls then there's beeping as they put the numbers in and the fake wall slides open. "Andy... Come here, little cub..." Cas says gently and I look through a gap in the boxes to see him in the opening just inside the fake wall. He looks scared and I notice an Archangel sword right where his wings start. I follow it to see Lucifer's face, glaring around the little room and at Cas. "Come on, little cub... Everything is alright... Come here, please..." He looks at me through the gap and I carefully crawl out from behind the boxes over to him. He pulls me into his arms and lifts me from the floor. I curl into him and am much smaller. "Where's everyone else, Uncle Cas?" I whisper and he just holds me tighter. "Walk, Castiel." Bart growls and Lucifer slices at the base of Cas' wings slightly. He winces in pain and walks out of my room and through the bunker.

 When we get to the library, I see that everyone else has been dealt with and is being held back by angels or demons or both in Mike and Gabe's case. Hell, even in a few of the humans cases. "Put the nephillim down, Castiel." Bart growls and Cas sets me down, whispering something to me. "It is going to be alright, little cub... I promise..." Lucifer slices at the base of his wings again and he winces before an angel grabs him, dragging him over to the others. I don't know whether to be angry or scared... Lucifer swaps his Archangel sword for a blade and uses the tip to move a strand of my hair out of my face, cutting my face a bit as he does. I'm going to be both, then. I glare at him and he backhands me to the floor. I gasp slightly in pain and touch where he backhanded me. He crouches in front of me and I look at him. "I really can not stand you, Andrea... Any part of you..." He growls and moves hair out of my face with the tip of his blade again, cutting me once more.

 He suddenly stands and walks away. Two angels grab me and pull me to my feet, holding my arms. I run my tongue along my teeth that got hit when Lucifer backhanded me. When I was in the closet, I had gotten the tie on nuk out and Cas had made my mittens into power blocking bracelets. I look at the others and they're watching me. "Hmm... Wonder if Luci will ever stop being a coward?" I say loud enough he can hear me and the others look at me like I'm crazy. Lucifer turns and walks back over to me. "What did you say?" "You heard me. You are a coward." He gets closer to me and the angels tighten their holds on me. He narrows his eyes at me and stands in front of me, placing the blunt of the Archangel blade to the side of my face. "I'm the coward?" I nod and he cuts my cheek before hitting me hard enough my gums bleed and I get a busted lip. I run my tongue over my lip and look at him before just spitting blood in his face.

 He suddenly hits me again and my gums bleed more while my lip gets busted again. I groan very slightly and Jake is growling, trying to get free of the demon and angel holding him. Lucifer lifts my head up to his with a finger under my chin and I look at him defiantly. "Breaking you all over again will be fun." He smirks at me and I spit blood into his face again. He growls and backhands me again. The only reason I stay upright is because of the angels holding me and I glare at him. "You will never break me again, Lucifer. Ever." I growl and he cuts my face again. I wince very slightly and he smirks. "That's a bit more like it." I growl and he reaches to cut my face again.

 I suddenly bite his hand and he drops the blade, swearing. The angels are surprised and loosen their holds on me. I let go of Lucifer's hand and stomp on their feet before elbowing them in their faces.

 Suddenly, I'm flying across the room and slide until my back hits the wall. I growl slightly and get up as Lucifer comes over to me. He grabs me by the throat and pins me to the wall. I grab at his hand and pull at it. He doesn't let go and I bury my thumb near where his thumb is. He let's go and I twist, making his hand go towards his head. He growls and swings at me with his other hand. I grab it and flip him at the same time as I let go of his other hand. My asthma has been toned done and is basically nonexistent now but I'm still feeling the effects of the medical condition.

 Suddenly, I hear growling from both sides and glance to see hounds that I've never seen before, or don't recognize right away. Lucifer smirks at me as he stands and looks at the hounds. "Maybe I should have them attack..." He murmurs to himself and I narrow my eyes at him. "Or, I could call them off... You just have to kneel down..." He smirks at me more and I glance at the hounds. Then, I see hounds silently pacing around the others and everyone who can see them are watching them closely. "I'll have those attack too if you don't kneel in the next ten seconds. Ten." I watch the hounds pace still. "Nine." The hounds by me growl and snarl at me. "Eight." The others watch me and I watch the hounds carefully. "Seven." The hounds are fairly small and I know of a certain horse that could deal with them. "Six."

 I suddenly hear Calamity going crazy as a bunch of demons are dragging her out of the garage. "There went that plan, Andrea. Five." I clench my jaw and fists tightly. "Four." He raises an eyebrow at me and I narrow my eyes at him. "Three." I glance at the hounds again and they're all getting ready to attack. "Two." I don't want my family to get torn to shreds. He's about to say one. 

 I kneel and stare at the floor, listening to see if the hounds have attacked yet. There's just silence and I let out a slight breath, glad my family's alright. Lucifer smirks down at me and pets my head. I tense and he just smirks  continuing to pet my head. "Smart choice." He says to me and I just growl. He grabs my hair and yanks my head up. I stare at him defiantly and he smirks. "Maybe we need to go to a different... Atmosphere." He shows me the horsemen's rings and I just raise an eyebrow at him. "Kinda ridiculous to trap me there, Lucifer. I got out before." "True. But your soul was still in there with me. That was a fun two years. For me." "So you're gonna trap yourself there too? Bloody brilliant you idiot. Then I can torture you. I never thought of that." I smirk at him and he back hands me to the floor, letting my hair go. I catch myself and touch my face slightly out of reflex. "Get. Up." He growls and I just go back to kneeling. He doesn't say or do anything so I just stare at the floor. He walks away and I look to my side to see a hellhound right there. "Juliet." I whisper and she looks at me. She senses my babies and sits by me. I pet her gently and hear Lucifer growl as he comes back over to me. Juliet growls and snarls at him. The other hounds had sensed my babies at some point and come over to me too. Juliet barks and two hell hounds pounce on Lucifer while others take down the angels and demons. The hounds that have Lucifer drag him away somewhere and I relax as soon as he's out of the room, petting Juliet. "Good girl." I say quietly and scratch behind her ears. She wags her tail and I smile slightly since it hurts even to do that.

 Suddenly, I have a hand in my hair and it's pulling me to my feet. I growl slightly in pain then there's an angel blade right in front of my stomach. The others had been let free and are watching. I go the smart(lie and sarcasm) route and start talking. "Ya know, Bart, this is getting really annoying..." "So is your voice. Shut. Up." He growls and has his arm around my throat since he's much taller than me. "I'm good... Instead, I'm going to do this..." 

 I suddenly grab the wrist that has the blade and twist it. He drops the blade and I stomp him on the foot before grabbing the arm that's around my throat and flipping him over my head. Onto the blade that someone had made stand up straight. He dies and I look at the others. "Well then... That was... Annoying..." They don't reply and there's someone standing right behind me that I can sense.

 They grab my shoulder and we disappear. 


	52. Uh-Oh

 I look around and see that we're in a cemetery. I turn and see that it was a demon that zapped me here. My stomach starts to hurt and I scream. I know I'm not going into labor and my stomach hurts more. I fall to my knees and end up coughing up blood. I look up to see a witch there and she's smirking diabolically at me. "Poor babies... They're dying inside you and you're coughing them up... And, dont worry, you won't have to worry about having any other babies either... No one can heal this... Not even Heaven..." She smirks evilly at me and I cough up more blood. 

 When the hex is finally over, they disappear and I touch my stomach. The babies aren't there... They're dead... A sob tears past my throat and I just stand up, not allowing myself to sob like I want to. I walk out of the cemetery and continue until I get back to the bunker. I knock and have to wait so I end up wrapping my arms around myself. John opens the door and immediately senses something isn't right. "Andy...? What's wrong?" I just walk through the door past him and down the steps. The others are talking to me but I don't hear them, they're muffled. I walk through the library and to my room. I don't bother shutting my door and lay on my bed, curling up with the teddy bears I was going to give the babies along with the blankets that went with the teddies. I end up silently crying myself to sleep.

 When I wake the next day, I have to literally drag myself out of bed and get dressed in normal clothes. I go to the kitchen and everyone looks at me, falling silent as soon as I enter the room. I don't react and just go over to Gabe. "Take the bracelets off..." I request quietly and he does. "Thank you..." I walk out of the kitchen and go to the garage. My truck and Mustang had become permanent vehicles in it since we found out I was going to have babies. So had my bikes. I grab a crow bar and go over to my Mustang. I stare at it for a moment before swinging the crow bar through the windshield.

 I break all of the windows, the headlights, taillights, slit the tires, and leave so many dents and holes in the body. I look in the back seat and see that car seats that we had gotten for the babies. I tear the door of the hinges and throw it into the cement wall before tearing the car seats out. I tear them to shreds and rip the other doors off their hinges. I slice the leather seats up, crying and breath hitching as I do.

 I sense someone come in and continue to slice the seats to shreds. The person grabs my wrists from behind and carefully pulls me out of the car, making me drop the blade. They pull me into their arms and I hit at their chest. "It isn't fair... It isn't fair!" I sob and they murmur that they know. John... I just end up breaking down in his arms and sobbing completely. "It isn't fair... Why does life hate me?" I sob into his chest and he holds me tighter. "I don't know, kiddo... And I know it isn't fair..." He kisses my head gently and I start to slowly calm down. 

 When I'm calm, he carefully pulls away and sits on the tailgate of his truck, that he had put down at some point, and pulls me into his lap with him. "Andrea, listen close, this isn't your fault. At all. If it'll help, Gabe knows what the witch looks like and so does Rowena. She's scrying for her right now. As soon as she finds her, we're going to bring her in. You can deal with her however you want. We'll let you. Just, get her to undo the spell." I nod. "Ok, John... Thank you..." "You're welcome, kiddo..." He holds me close. 

 Suddenly, there's an enormous ruckus and we look at each other before going to check it out with our guns. Everyone but Jake is fighting the witch that killed my babies. I see absolute red and fucking tackle the bitch. "You God damned mother fucking whore ass bitch!" I scream and completely attack her as soon as she's on the ground. "I am going to fucking tear you apart slowly!" I scream and wrap my hands around her throat, about to kill her before she reverses the spell. Someone pulls me off of her and I kick as I'm dragged away from her to the other side of the table. The witch stands up and is glaring at me. John let's me go and the witch continues glaring at me. "You petulant little brat!" She snarls. "Oh Hell no, you fucking bitch!" I try to climb over the table at her and this time it takes John, Sam, and Dean to hold me back. I growl and snarl while the witch glares at me.

 When the guys are sure I'm calmer, they let me go and I look at the witch. "Agatha, reverse the spell. She has no problem with keeping her promise." Rowena says to her and Agatha glares at her then me again. "I will never reverse the spell of this petulant little brat." She snarls and I literally fly over the table. I punch her in the stomach and she doubles over. I grab her by the hair on the back of her head and lift her back up. "This petulant little brat is Satan's fucking kid. And is stronger than you. And is fucking pissed off about you killing her babies. Now, reverse the fucking spell or I'll just rip your fucking eyeballs out before feeding them to you in a damned smoothie. Maybe then you'll be more willing, yeah?" She doesn't respond and is scared at the threat. I growl and make claws appear out of my fingernails. "I'm not fucking kidding, bitch." I put them right in front of one eye and she's quickly willing. "Alright, alright. I'll reverse the spell." She says and I release her, keeping the claws. "I thought I was supposed to be the scary one, Andy..." Mal says and I turn to glare at me. 

 Agatha uses that moment to send something at me and I end up going over all but one of the tables and slide off of the other one. I stand and send flames at her quickly. She blocks them and I keep them from hitting any of the others. "You want to threaten me now, Hell spawn?!" She yells and I growl. There's sudden lightning _inside_ the library and all of my wings appear as shadows behind me. Everyone is stunned into silence and I simply fly to in front of Agatha. "Reverse the spell." I growl and make my wings partially visible to her. They're on fire. She's scared and tries to send another beam of something at me. It hits me but bounces off and hits her, sending her across the room this time.

 She suddenly drops a hex bag and yells something. I pretty much fall into a table, my wings disappearing and my stomach hurting more than last time. I growl in pain and clench the edge of the table. The pain grows slightly and I hear Agatha yelling something about not touching me unless the others want to get pregnant with two babies as well. She reversed the spell and I can feel the babies growing to their former size before being gone and can feel everything go back to before I met her.

 When the pain passes, I look at her. "Thank you... Have fun going wherever you're going..." I take my gun out and shoot her between the eyes. She dies and I make her body disappear before disappearing myself. I go and fix my Mustang and the car seats, glad that they're going to be used again. 


	53. Babies!

 When the Mustang and car seats are fixed, I go over to Baby, the Impala, and get in the front seat. I lean against the back of the bench seat and close my eyes, making sure the babies are alright. They are and I smile, drifting to sleep in the safety of Baby. I sleep peacefully and at some point someone comes to check on me. They smile and gently pick me up to take me inside.

 One day, a while later, nearly everyone is gone. It's just me, Mal, Mandy, Baby, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, and for some reason Hotch and Garcia had come down to see me. Jake had to attend his grandmother's funeral. I was in little space and the adults were taking care of me while Mal and Alex were making lunch while Claire helped with Mandy and Baby. My water breaks and I snap out of little space. Jody and Donna notice first. "What's up, Andy?" "My water just broke..." "I'll get the car." Hotch says simply and puts down the coffee he was drinking to go to the garage. I didn't put on much weight and my stomach only got a medium-sized bump. Jody picks me up and sets me on my feet. Claire was gonna stay here with Donna and the little ones and Mal and Alex. Mal zaps me into normal clothes and Garcia frets as she takes me to the car.

 We get in the SUV and I growl slightly in pain when the contractions start. Hotch looks at his watch and drives to the nearest hospital. "Agent, you might want to drive pretty fast. The nearest hospital is nearly an hour away." "What? The nearest hospital is ten minutes away." Garcia argues and I shake my head. "There's an angel doctor at the hospital an hour away. Go to that one or I will take control of the damn car." I growl and notch just nods, driving to the one an hour away. 

 He cuts the time into half an hour and my contractions are about ten minutes apart. The angel doctor comes over to me and looks at me. "Come on, Andrea. Let's go to a delivery room." He gets me in a wheelchair and pushes me to a room to get me ready then the delivery room. I'm growling through the contractions that are now five minutes apart. He notices and checks. "The cervix is dilated partially. Almost there, Andrea. On the next contraction, push."

 After two minutes, another contraction hits and I push, growling. "Alright, good job. The cervix is dilated fully and the head is coming. Push again on the next one." I push again when the next contraction comes and he reaches between my legs to gently grab the first baby's head. "Push, Andrea." I do and the first baby is born. I pant and growl quietly. "One more to go, Andrea. Push." I do as soon as the next contraction hits and can tell that the baby's head and shoulders are out. "Alright. Good job, Andrea. You're doing great. One or two more big pushes and this baby will be born too." I nod and when the next contraction hits, I push. "Alright. Baby's here. Relax." I do and pant against the delivery thing that I was in. He gently rubs my thighs and I relax more. My babies get handed to me in the pink and blue blankets I got for them and I smile down at them. "My precious, precious babies..." I murmur and the nurse helps me into a wheelchair before leading me to a room to rest with the babies. I hold onto them tightly and sleep. 

 When I wake, my babies are still in my arms and I smile down at them. I hear arguing past my door. "Sirs, only the father is allowed in there right now." The doors open and I whistle quietly. "Nurse, please let my family in. The doorway is salted." The nurse calms and walks away. Jake, John, Cas, Gabe, Sam, Dean, Mary, Jody, Garcia, Hotch, Mike, Adam, Garth, Bess, Rowena, Crowley, and even Ketch walk in. I make room for Jake to get in bed beside me and he does. "I thought the door was salted, darling?" Crowley raises an eyebrow at me and I smile kinda sheepishly at him. "Ok... I might've lied about that... But it got the nurse to let you guys in..." I defend kinda weakly, not thinking that straight because I'm sleepy from delivering the two beautiful babies that I'm currently holding in my arms.

 Speaking of the babies, Jake takes them from my arms and John tilts me to the side to deliver a few solid swats to my ass. I yelp in surprise and then blush in embarrassment. He sets me back down and looks at me. "We don't lie, Andrea Mae. You know that. We also make sure that doors and windows are salted." He lectures sternly yet gently. "Understood?" "Yes, Sir..." I say quietly and he nods, gently ruffling my hair. I relax and smile slightly at him, making him smile back. He sits on the edge of the bed, having to lower the rail to do so, and I lean into his side, just enjoying the strength and warmth of him. He wraps his arm around me and Jake hands me back our baby girl. I hold her close and lean against John more, starting to fall back to sleep. He hums quietly and gently and I fall to sleep fully, holding my baby girl close while Jake stays next to me with our baby boy. I smile.  _Our_ _babies_. John kisses my head and I sleep peacefully for the first time in a long while.

 When I wake, I try to get up but my hand is cuffed to the rail and there's a cop talking to John. "Sir, I need to take her back to the station with me. She's supposed to be in the foster system since she's no longer adopted." "We updated the papers yesterday, you numskull!" "I'm sorry, Sir. But, she needs to come with me. And the babies are going to have to as well. We'll make sure they get good homes but they provably won't be with their mother." I start to have a damn panic attack and yank at the cuffs, hard. They dig into my wrist and John and the officer look at me. "Ms.Davis, I need you to calm down..." "You're not taking me or my children away! Let me out of the cuffs! Now!" I scream and the cop does. "You are not taking me or my fucking babies away from our family." I growl, having to force myself to be calm, and he just nods. "Now that I think about it, I did see the papers were updated... Sorry for the misunderstanding..." He leaves and John checks out my wrist. "Alright, come here kiddo." He pulls me into his side and I curl into him. 

 We go back home and one day while the babies are napping, Mal and I are in the library arguing but it ends with both of us rolling around on the floor and fighting. "Andrea Mae! Malachite Marie!" John bellows and we immediately stop fighting and stand up. "Front and center. Now." We go over and stand side by side in front of him. "Andrea, report." "Mal was being a moron and started fighting me." Mal clenches her fists at her sides. "That what happen, Mal?" "No, Sir. Andy was being the moron and the one who started the fight." He shakes his head and rubs his face. "Andrea, go to Mal's room and stand by the bed. Mal, go to your room and put your nose in a corner. Now." "Yes, Sir." We mumble together before going to do as we're told. 

 As soon as we're where we're supposed to be, I talk to Mal. "This is all your fault." "How is it my fault, Andy?" "I told you I didn't want to tell Charlie and Sammy about Lonna and the other two." "I thought that it would be good for them to know where they came from." "And I don't I think that telling them what happened would just make them scared that they would come for them. I'm not having my kids be scared of that for Chuck knows how long." "You should've just said that then..." "I did. You just didn't want to listen to my side of the argument. And now we're both in trouble because you started a fight..." I had turned to look at Mal's back and didn't see John standing at the doorway. "I'm sorry, Andy..." She says quietly and I run a hand through my hair. "It's fine..." I mumble and turn to start pacing when I see John. I freeze and look at the floor. "Last time I checked, you two, when someone's in the corner, they aren't supposed to talk or be talked to unless its by the person that put them in there. Right?" "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been talking to her. That's my fault." I say quietly and he comes over to sit on the bed by me. "Come on then. Pants and underwear down over my lap." I do as told and looks to make sure the door is shut. It is. He gives me a firm spanking that lights my ass up like an inferno before letting me up. "Switch places with Mal." I head towards the corner and he calls Mal over. We pass and she looks at me while I avoid her eyes and just stand in the corner. I listen as John gives her the same orders he gave me then start the spanking.

 When it's over, he holds Mal close on his lap and let's me stew for a while longer with my really red ass on display to the room. "Andy, pull your clothes up and come here." He says gently but still gruffly because it's John Winchester. I pull my pants and underwear up carefully and go over to him, looking at the floor. "Do you know what you did wrong? If so, tell me." "Yes, Sir... I fought with Mal instead of resolving it a different way..." He nods and reaches out to pull me onto his other leg but Mal had kinda taken up the entire space of his lap. I avoid his arm and he looks kinda hurt and confused. "I'm ok... Mal's enjoying her after care with you... I need to go check on Charlie and Sammy..." I walk out of Mal's room and to the nursery that Ellen, Jo, and Ash had showed me when I brought the babies home. I go inside and look in their cribs. They're still sleeping and I smile, brushing their small tufts of hair out of their faces. "I love you, Charlotte Erin Smith Winchester and Samuel Charles Smith Winchester... So, so much..." I whisper to them and look around the nursery, smiling. 


	54. Five years later

 "Samuel Charles, leave your sister alone." I say sternly from the stove as I'm making breakfast for the five year olds and everyone else in the bunker. "Charlotte Anne, I heard that. Be nice to Sammy." My soon to be husband wraps his arms around my waist and I turn my head to kiss him. "Will you help me with the freaking kids? It's too early for this and I haven't had coffee yet..." He chuckles and nods. "Alright, little one. I will." I smile at the nickname and he goes to lasso our kids back into control.

 Mal and Alex come down and are being the lovey dovey couple that they are, causing me to roll my eyes. "Yuck!" Sammy exclaims seeing them kiss. "Mommy! Aunt Mal and Alex are kissing again!" "Ok... I'm supposed to do something why and how?" I turn my head to raise an eyebrow at him and he pouts. "Tell them to stop! It's yucky!" "Mal, stop kissing Alex." "Jacob, get your sub back into line." Mal smirks at me and I gape at her. "Seriously?" "Mhmm." "Both of you, stop it." John says simply and sternly. "Yes, Sir. Sorry." We say together and I stick my tongue out at her when he's not looking. She rolls her eyes and sits in a chair, pulling Alex into her lap. Jake comes back to me and whispers a warning in my ear that causes me to blush and focus on cooking. "Will that be necessary, Andrea?" He asks quietly and I shake my head. "No, Sir." "Good. Now, be a good girl and follow the rules or no fun tonight. Understood?" "Yes, Sir." "Good girl." He kisses me gently and I smile, kissing him back. "Ewww!" Charlie and Sammy say together and we pull apart, chuckling. Jake goes over and kisses both of their heads. "Be good. I'll see you tonight." "Kay Daddy." They say together and he smiles before leaving.

 When I'm done with breakfast, I serve it out and sit down carefully in between Sammy and Charlie as they fight. "Come on guys, Dad just left. Can you ever not fight?" "That's no fun, Mama." Charlie smiles at me and I shake my head, drinking my coffee. They throw pieces of pancakes at each other and I make them freeze in thin air. They gasp and look at me, knowing I only do that when I'm annoyed or at my wits end. "Now, both of you stop it. Or, Grampa John will blisters your rear ends. Or literally anyone except for a few people. Am I understood?" I look at both of them and they nod. "Yeah, Mama." "Yeah, Mommy." "Good. Now, eat. Do not throw it at each other. Do not throw it at anyone at all. Eat." I make their pieces of pancakes go back on their plates and they eat, only playing with their food a little bit. I drink my coffee, having already ate. 

 "Mal, Alex, why don't you two do dishes. And doing dishes does not mean that it ends in a wet T-shirt contest." John says sternly to them. "What's a wet T-shirt contest?" Sammy and Charlie asks at the same time. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Now, come on. Grandpa Gabe's taking you to school today, right Papa?" "Yeah, princess." He kisses my head and I smile. "Go get your shoes and school bags, please." "Kay, Mama. Come on, Sammy." Charlie runs off to go get the stuff. "No running." Jody calls after her and she immediately slowly down. "Mommy, I don't wanna go to school..." He mumbles, poking at his last piece of pancake, sad and nervous. "Who does Uncle Crowley need to deal with, kiddo?" Crowley asks, appearing beside us. "There's a mean kid that's a lot older than me and Charlie... He keeps making fun of us... The teachers won't listen to us because he's a star student or something..." He explains quietly and I narrow my eyes at him, making sure he's telling the truth. He is. 

 "What's his name, bubby?" I ask gently, pulling him into my lap. "Kids call him Luc Jr... And that his Daddy is the Serpent... And he's a lot better than his siblings... He has a sister and brother with your and Uncle Jack's names, Mommy..." I hold him tightly at this information and just nod, kissing his head. "How about Mommy comes with Granpa Gabe to drop you guys off? That sound good?" "Yeah..." "Alright. Let's go get your shoes on." He slides out of my lap and helps me with our dishes by grabbing Charlie's and taking them to the sink with his. He takes my hand and leads me to the war room where we keep the shoes and the kids school bags along with the guys hunting stuff. Sammy slips his shoes on while I slide mine on too. "Mama? You coming too?" "Yeah, baby girl. I'm coming too." I smile at her and wrap her in a big hug, kissing her head. She smiles and hugs me back. Sammy wriggles into it and I chuckle, hugging him too and kissing his head. They smile and I just hug them for a moment. 

 When I let go, I stay crouching down to help them get their backpacks on. They both have Batman ones with their names wrapped on a slip of paper on the top handle. "Let's go, guys." Papa holds his hand out to them and Charlie takes one while I take the other and Sammy holds mine. Papa zaps us to the school and Sammy immediately hides behind me when a kid about ten or twelve walks by. "Babies." He mutters and Charlie follows him, shoving him to the side. "Shut it, Luc! You're just a jerk!" I watch for a moment until Luc Jr is about to hit my daughter. She scrunches her face up and tilts her head to brace for the hit. It doesn't come. 

 I had grabbed his wrist and was looking at him. He looks at me. "Who the fuck are you?" He growls and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Papa, can you take my children to their first class please?" "Sure, Andy. Come on kiddos." He leads them and I grab his forearm, simply taking him to the principal's office. "Lemme go, you crazy bitch!" He yells and I hold his arm tighter. "Your dad is Lucifer, right?" "Yeah, why?" "We're related, idiot. And you've been picking on my kids, your niece and nephew. Be glad I don't take you into the bathroom and spank your bare bottom until it's red." He looks scared at that and I look at him. 

 "Please don't beat me... Dad does it enough..." He says quietly and I loosen my grip on him, knowing he's telling the truth. "Who's the principal here?" "Dad..." I nod and contact Mike over Angel radio. He appears beside us and Luc jumps. "Uncle Mike, can you please overthrow Lucifer of principal here and help me take Luc away from him?" "Alright. Why do you want the brat that's been bullying your kids exactly?" "Lucifer beats him." He glares and storms into the office. There's a sudden bright light and I hold Luc close when he hides in my side. Mike comes back out and looks at Luc. "You two can go home. And Andy?" I look at him. "His name is Leo Michael James Winchester. As of now." I nod and give him a quick hug. "Thanks Uncle Mike. I'll see you later." I disappear with Leo back to the bunker and into the library. John comes in and looks at him. "Who's he?" "Leo. AKA, Luc Jr." "What?!" "Calm down, John. You're scaring him." He hides in my side again and his jacket sleeve rides up to show his arm is riddled with scars. "Lucifer would beat him, John. Once you're both calm, though, you can deal with him for bullying you grandkids. And maybe try to convince Uncle De and Cas to adopt him too?" "Alright. Get him a room set up for him, kiddo." I smile and go to do that.

 I knock on Jack's door and he opens. "Yes Andy?" "Say hello to our little brother! Can you share your room with him? Please?" "Of course." He smiles and let's him in. "Thank you." I hug him and he hugs me back. "You're welcome." I let him go and go to tidy up Sammy and Charlie's room. I smile when I see their baby Teddy's and blankets on their beds, made so that the Teddy's are tucked in. "Sweet little, Sammy..." I smile and sit in the rocking chair that had been put in the room when they asked for it so that one of us could red them stories before bed and cuddle or snuggle them. I smile, enjoying how they had such a normal childhood. No hinting for them.

 After a while, Uncle De pokes his head in. "Hey Munchkin." "Hey, Uncle De. What's up?" "There's a hunt and I thought you might wanna come with to check it out." I smile and nod. "Yeah, sounds great." He smiles. "Awesome. Come on. We'll be in the garage." I push against the scar on my palm slightly and he stays solid. He looks at me, worried, and I smile gently at him. "I'm ok. Just wanted to make sure, that's all." "Ok. Come on." I stand and follow him to the garage where Sam, Gabe, and Cas were. We all get in Baby and go to check it out. 


	55. The hunt

 That night, I get a video call on my laptop from Jake, Sammy, and Charlie. I answer and smile at them. "Hey guys." "Hi Mommy." "Hi Mama!" "These guys wanted to say night." "Night Mama!" "Charlie, inside voice please." "Sorry, Daddy." She smiles at him and he kisses her head gently. "You guys wanna say night to the others too?" Sammy nods quietly while Charlie is super excited as she says yeah. "Charlotte Anne, I believe your father told you to use your inside voice." John says sternly, having come up behind me from where I was sitting at the motels table. "Sorry, Papa John..." She says quietly and Jake holds her closer. "Just, be quieter, ok?" "Ok..." She smiles at him and he smiles back. "Night, kiddos." "Night Papa John." They say together and I move so the others can say night to them. 

 When they're done, I go back over and they smile at me. "Night Mama. Love you." "Love you too, Charlie. Night." She leaves and goes to bed. "Night, Mommy..." "Night Sammy. Thank you for making sure your bed and Charlie's were made this morning. Have fun with Daddy, ok?" "Ok, Mommy... Love you..." "Love you too, baby boy. Sweet dreams." He smiles and just snuggles Jake. "Night, little one. Sleep well." "You too, Jake. Night." He smiles and hangs up. I smile and go back to researching.

 The others go to sleep at some point and I work on something that isn't related to the hunt, having already figured out what the thing was. I have headphones plugged in and am watching a video to understand what the teacher online is talking about. Only Jody and Donna know that I had gotten a totally free ride to Stanford University, but they were going to allow me to take classes over the computer. Currently, I was working on pre-law and didn't understand something, hence the video. I quickly understand and write down what he was saying, knowing it was important.

 When that class is over, I look at the time and see that I can get a few hours of sleep in. John had gotten two beds and a cot, one for Sam and Gabe, one for Cas and Dean, and a cot for him. I go over to the couch and move the coffee table silently. I pull the hide a bed out and lay down to go to sleep. 

 That doesn't last long. My phone is going off and I groan as I get out of bed to find it. "This had better be good..." I mutter and answer. "Hello?" "Hello, Andrea." "Lucifer." I see that the others we're starting to stir so I go outside and he laughs. "Going outside the motel room, Andrea?" "What do you want, Lucifer?" "Just want to meet my grandkids and soon to be son-in-law." "That is  _never_ going to happen. Ever." I growl and see a flash of something on the roof. 

 Suddenly, the vampire that we're hunting is in front of me and grabs me. He knocks me out.

 When I come too, I'm in a dark room and I can't sense my grace in me. There's a wooden door on the other side of the room and I stand to go over. I pound on it. "Let me out!" I scream and someone groans from the room next to me. "Why are you screaming?" Gabe groans then opens his eyes. "Where are we?!" "I don't know! Let us the fuck out! I will break down this fucking door and fucking come out and fucking kill all of you fucking fuckers until your fucking more than fucking dead, you fucking jackasses!" I scream and pound on the door more. "Shut it, Winchester!" The vamp that grabbed me punches my door and I growl. "Come fucking make me, you God damned mother fucking pussy snipe cum guzzling whore fucking asshole bitch!" I yell and he swings the door open. "Big mistake." He growls and pushes me into the room. I smirk. "You made the mistake, buddy." I open my locket and break a vial on the ground.

 There's a sudden flash and I've got my mojo back. I summon claws and cut off his head. I whistle and can hear growling from hounds outside the cell. More monsters come in. "Juliet! Attack!" The hounds waste no time and attack them as I slip out the door. I find the others quickly and let them out, making sure that I broke vials of Cas and Gabe's graces on the floor that I also had in my locket. "Do we wanna know?" John asks and I shake my head. "Alright then." "Juliet! Guard!" Juliet runs over to me while the other hounds are dealing with monsters here. "Lead." She leads us out and we follow. For some reason, she's helping me stand. I don't realize why.

 "Andy, you do realize that you're missing half of your right leg, right?" "I am?" I look down and see that I am. "Huh. I'll be damned." Then I nearly fall and John catches me before I hit the floor. He sweeps me into his arms and I say nothing. Juliet leads us out the back and I whistle very loudly. Calamity and three other horses appear. I get out of John's arms and get in Calamity's saddle using a rock then tree to help me. "Alright then." Dean mutters and I look at him. "I may not have both my legs but I still have both my arms and half a leg. That's enough. Get on." I nod to the other horses and they just swing into the saddles. Cas and Gabe are in the front of the saddles that have them and I look at John. "Hope you know how to ride, Johnnie boy." I smirk at him and he scoffs, flicking the reigns of his horse. Midnight, the horse, takes off at a fast gallop and I nod. "Alrighty then. Yah!" I flick Calamity's reigns and she takes off after him. The others follow closely and we ride back to the motel to get our stuff. 

 I had taken the lead with Calamity and stop suddenly, signaling for them to also. They stop beside me and I look at Gabe and Cas. "Is it just me or do you two sense a crap ton of power here? Like, a crap ton of angels?" "We sense it as well, Andy. There are many angels here. Waiting for us, I presume." "Lovely." I mutter and click my tongue before nodding in the direction of the bunker. The horses the others are on seem to nod before galloping off. The others can't stop them. "Let's go into the lions den, girl..." I mutter and Calamity tosses her head back. I slide out of the saddle and nearly fall over. "Follow." She tosses her head back before galloping after the others. I sense that I'm getting surrounded by the angels. "Better make this interesting at least..." I scoff and grab a stick that is long enough to be a cane and put angel blades in the ends, all around the ends. "Let's play!" I yell and snap, making a temporary leg appear. The angels come into the clearing and have nets with warding on them. "Well, shit." I mutter and they throw a net at me. 

 I hit it with the makeshift staff and fling it to the side. I fight and seem to be winning. More angels appear and I cut my losses. "Well, you guys won... Peace out fuckers..." I whistle and Juliet appears by my side. "Attack." She does and I have time to get Baby. I slide into the drivers seat and drive like bat straight out of Hell crazy back to the bunker. 

 After a few minutes, I pull into the bunker and everyone minus two people are at the doorway to the garage. I get out of the car and they all look worried. "Jacob, where's Charlie and Sammy?" I asks calmly, hoping they're just sleeping. He looks away and doesn't answer. "Jacob. Where are they?" "I'm sorry, little one..." "Don't apologize... Just tell me where they are..." "I don't know..." "How do you not know where they are?" I ask, forcing myself to be calm because if I lose it, I'm gonna be in trouble. "I was asleep and when I woke up they were gone... I'm so sorry, Andy..." I don't react for a bit. 

 "Son of a mother fucking bitch!" I yell and throw a fireball at the wall behind me. I shove my hands through my hair and turn to look at them again. "I am going to find my children and make whoever took them wish they were never born, killed, or fucking turned!" I growl and go over to my truck. I get in and make the rest of my leg grow back before turning the key. 

 It doesn't start and I try again. It still doesn't start and I use this as the perfect opportunity to just scream and hit something. I hit the steering wheel and dash, screaming in anger, until I feel calmer. I turn the key again and it still doesn't start. I get out and pop the hood as I do. I look in and look at the others. "Who the fuck has my fucking battery?" I growl and Cas holds it up. "Cas, put it back." I say, forcing myself to be calm, and he shakes his head. "Fine. Screw you." I snap it back in and make sure it can't be removed again, even by magic, before literally slamming the hood and getting in. I start the truck and simply gun it out of there. I track them by their little amounts of grace. 

 I find it after a while and shift the truck into the second highest gear, following it. I notice red and blue lights in my rearview and just speed up. He keeps on my tail and I put it in the highest gear. I speed off and lose him in back roads to my kids. I pull up in front of an abandoned warehouse and get out, going inside. 


	56. Rescue

 As soon as I go in, I see my babies tied to chairs and run over to them. I untie them and pull them close, checking them over. "Are you ok?" Charlie cries and Sammy nods. "Scared, Mommy... Bunch of people with black eyes came and took us..." "It's ok, babies... Everything's ok now..."

 Suddenly, a net is being thrown at us. "Close your eyes." They do and I wrap my wings tightly around them. The net hits my wings and me, burning me badly. I kinda scream and hold them tighter with my arms and wings. "Keep your eyes closed and hold tight." They do and I use my bottom wings to throw the net off me, starting to fly out with my top wings. Someone grabs my ankle and I fall to the floor on my side, breaking my bottom wing. I groan and whistle. Calamity gallops in and I put them in her saddle. I make sure they're secure. "Home, Calamity! Lightning gallop! Hold tight!" She gallops back to the bunker and just in time, too. 

 As soon as she's out the door, another weighed, warded net is thrown on me, breaking my wings. I fall to the floor and Lucifer comes over, grabbing my broken wing. He zaps us somewhere and I look around. 

 We're in a private chamber in Hell and he shoves me onto the bed, face down. He breaks all of my wings more, past the point that I can heal them, and laughs as I scream in complete and absolute pain. "Breaking you will be so much fun, Andrea..." He growls and I whimper. He snaps and my clothes are gone. He shoves an enema tube into me and starts it as he whips me. I scream as he does because he isn't using any restraint but is using his full strength. He continues until at least a gallon or more is in my colon and burning. He takes the tube out and shoves a plug in its place, forcing me to hold it in. "Chilli pepper, soap, garlic, and so many other things that will burn so badly... Enjoy..." He throws me into a corner and lays on the bed.

 It doesn't take long for him to break me again. Once he does, he snaps clothes back on me and sends me to the bunkers door. I weakly knock and a kid I don't recognize answers with a gun pointed at me. I flinch sharply and he lowers it. "Mom?" I look at the kid and see that it's Sammy. "You're supposed to be five..." "Mom, you've been gone for almost five years... Me and Charlie are ten now... Come on, Dad missed you so much... So did the others..." He hugs me tightly and I whimper because he gets so many fresh whip marks. "Mom? What's wrong?" "Nothing, Sammy... Just, just missed you..." He pulls back and just grabs my hand, taking me inside. I'm busy looking at him. Lucifer made me lose five years of his and Charlie's lives... And who the Hell taught him how to use a gun?! He leads me to the library and everyone is in there. "Who was at the door, bro?" Charlie asks and no one looks up. "Why are we bothering looking for her, again? You've told me and Sammy so many times that she's gotten out of situations stickier than this. She can get herself out this, too. Besides, how do we know that she didn't just ditch us? That's pretty likely. I mean, like father like daughter, right?" She looks at Jake and he's looking past her at me. "I didn't ditch you, Charlie... I'm sorry I wasn't here the past five years..." I say quietly and everyone else spins to look at me. "Holy Mother of sin... Mom..." She breathes and is quickly in front if me and squeezing me into a hug. I wince and jerk in the hold. 

 She suddenly let's me go and is looking at me with her eyes glowing. "What's wrong?" She notices a fresh whip mark under the collar of my jacket and tries to look. I kinda smack her hand away and move my collar to cover it. Jake comes over and moves my collar out of the way. He sees the fresh whip marks and I don't look at anyone. "Darling, where were you these last five years?" "Lucifer took me to Hell..." I say quietly and Jake moves my head so I'm looking at him. He looks me in the eye and I look away after a few seconds, not wanting him to see how broken I am.

 He does see though and just carefully wraps his arms around me. I barely keep from breaking more and just wrap my arms around him back. "I missed you, little one... So much..." He gently kisses my head and I just fist my hands in the back of his shirt, nodding in agreement with him. He holds me close and I feel a change of environment. I look out from his chest and see that we're in our room. He gently pulls away from me and starts taking my clothes off.

 When he has them off, he gently cleans the fresh whip marks and gently kisses the scars. "I love you, Andy... So much..." I squirm and he kisses all of the scars that had came from the past five years. "I'm going to put you back together, little one... Piece by piece... I promise..." I just nod. "Ok..." He smiles and gently pushes me to lay down on my back on the bed. He goes over and locks the door before coming back over to me. He leans over me and kisses me gently. "I love you, Andrea. So much. More than you can even imagine." I smile for the first time in a while and he smiles down at me. "Can, can I touch you, Jake?" I ask carefully, quietly and he nods. "As much as you want, little one." I smile and reach up to gently touch him. He smiles and gently buries his hand in my hair. I gasp and he carefully pulls it to tilt my head to the side. He kisses a part of my neck that will be covered by my clothes and gently sucks a mark onto it.

 I moan quietly and he smiles. I move his button up flannel away from his chest and smile. "Did you steal one of Dean's flannels?" "I might have. But I'm pretty sure you stole it first. I needed something that reminded me of you... Gabe made it so it'd constantly smell like you..." I smile and lean up to kiss him gently. He kisses me back, gently and passionately. "I missed you so much, Andrea... So, so much..." He cups my face gently and kisses me more. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles against my lips and pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. "I'm so glad to have you back..." "I'm so glad to be back..." I smile at him, feeling better.

 He gets up and strips before going back above me. He kisses me again as he carefully and slowly thrusts into me. I gasp into the kiss and he swallows it down as he goes in fully. "I love you, little one... More than you will ever know..." "I love you too, Jake..." I smile and wrap my arms back around his neck. He slowly and carefully thrusts in and out of me. I moan quietly and he smiles, continuing. "So beautiful... So, so beautiful... My beautiful sub... My beautiful little girl... My beautiful kitten... My beautiful fiance..." He kisses me passionately and I kiss him back. "Jake, please..." "Please what? What do you need, little one?" "Need to cum... Please, can I cum?" "Cum, little one... Cum for me..." He kisses me deeply and I moan into it as I cum, clenching around him. He moans and cum in me, thrusting shortly into me.

 When we're both done, he gently pulls out and cleans us up before laying down next to me on his back, pulling me into his side. I snuggle into him and he holds me close. "I love you, little one. So much." "I love you too, Jake. So much." I tilt my head back to kiss his lips gently and he kisses me back. "We need to sleep... Especially you..." I just nod and rest my head on his chest. "Words, Andy... Please... I want to hear it as often as I can..." "Ok, Jake. I'll use my words. Night." "Good night, little one. Sleep well." I smile. "You too, Jake." I fall asleep on his chest and he holds me close, falling asleep himself. 


	57. Glad to be back

 The next morning, I open my eyes and see Jake's bond mark, knowing it wasn't just a dream. I smile and gently kiss it before laying my head back down. He smiles at me and kisses my head. I smile and someone knocks on the door. Jake had pulled the blankets up to cover me fully and him partially so I could sleep with my head on his chest. "Come in." He calls quietly and Gabe comes in. "Hey princess. How you feeling?" I smile at him. "I'm good, Papa. I'm just happy to be back." "We are too, princess." He comes over and kisses my head. I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles and rubs my back where my wings meet it. I hiss and he looks worried. "How about you two get dressed than Cas, Mike, and I can look at your wings, ok?" "Alright..." I smile at him a bit and he smiles back before leaving to let us get dressed. I get out of bed with Jake and we put clean clothes on, helping each other with it.

 When we're dressed, he kisses me gently and I kiss him back. I smile and lead him to the library when we pull away. Sammy and Charlie are gonna and I tense up slightly. "Relax... They're at school... It's going on eleven, little one..." I relax. "Ok..." He kisses my head and leads me to the table that the angels are surrounding. "Sit on the table, little cub." Cas says gently and I sit on the edge, putting my feet on a chair. "Alright, Andy, just summon your wings and we'll look at them." Mike says and I summon my wings, wincing as I do. Everyone around me sucks in a breath to show that my wings look terrible. "Yikes." Dean mutters and I look at my hands as I mess with my flannel sleeves. "Why did he break them so damn badly?" John growls and Mary swats him, making him shut up. "He knew the amount of damage I could heal without practically killing myself and broke them beyond that... What did I even miss?" I look at everyone. "Dean and I adopted Leo." Cas says and I nod. "Ok..." I look at John and Mary and she smiles at me. "Oh, also, it seems as though Dad's a sub..." Dean says and rubs the back of his neck. I smile at John. "Better a sub than a bossy Dom..." I joke and Sam and Dean kinda snort at our inside joke. John smiles and raises an eyebrow at me. "How'd you know she was bossy?" "Just a hunch..." I laugh for the first time in a long time and they smile. 

 When I stop laughing, I look at John. "Aww man, now we gotta deal with another bossy sub. Dang it." I smirk at him and he scoffs. "Yeah, whatever kid." "Who're you calling bossy, Andy? You're pretty much the poster child for bossy subs." "Fair enough. But, Dean, you and Sam are super bossy subs." "Shut up. I ain't bossy." Sam had just shrugged in agreement from where he was standing against a wall. "You are so bossy, Dean." "Oh, shut it." I stick my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes, smiling a bit. I smile and Mike looks at me. "This is going to hurt..." I scoff. "Why am I not surprised? Heal away, I guess..." They nod and heal my wings. 

 I grip the edge of the table and grit my teeth against the pain that's worse than when they were being broken. They keep healing and the pain gets stronger. I growl loudly and grip the edge of the table tighter, my eyes shut tight. My wings get healed most of the way and they stop. I can heal them the rest way and slide off of the table. "Are you going to heal them the rest of the way, cub?" "Yeah." I lean against the table slightly and roll my shoulders. I heal my wings the rest of the way and they unfurl, stretching out, as they heal fully.

 When they're healed, I run my hand over the top of my top wing and that pair disappears. I repeat it with my other two pairs and they disappear too. Sam comes over and wraps his arms around me, kissing my head. I smile and wrap my arm around his waist. "Hey Sam." "Hey Andy." He lets me go after a moment and I drop my arm too. I look at Mal and Alex and see that they have wedding rings and on. "Really? I missed your guys' wedding? Man..." I sigh and Mal comes over, hugging me. "Sorry, Andy. But, yeah. Also, we need to kill that asshole." "I hate that you're a Dom. It so isn't fair." "Sorry." She scoffs and rolls her eyes, letting me go as she ruffles my hair. I run my hand through it and fix it back to exactly how it was. "I'm so glad that I'm home..." I say quietly and Sammy and Charlie come back at that second. Charlie comes give me a quick hug before giving everyone else one and running to her room to do homework. Sammy comes and gives me a hug. "Hi Mom..." I smile and hug him back. "Hey Sammy." I run my hand through his hair and he smiles. "Got homework?" He nods. "Want some help?" He nods again, smiling. "Come on then. I'll help you." He heads to the war room and I smile. "Where's my laptop?" "War room." I nod and head in there after Sammy, sitting next to him. He has his homework out and I open my laptop. "What ya doing, Mom?" "I have my own homework to catch up on..." "Oh, yeah! Jody and Donna told all of us that you got a free ride to Stanford but they let you take classes over your computer! Think they'll understand?" I get a text and look at it. 

 I smirk and shake my head. "They understand. Let's see what you got." He shows me his homework and I help him before doing my own work. He watches me. "What're you learning?" "Pre-law. You know, your Grandpa Sam went to Stanford..." He gasps and I smile. "Why don't you go talk to him about it while I do this, ok?" "Alright." He runs off to the library to talk to Sam about it with everyone around. I plug headphones in and watch the next video I was gonna watch, writing down what needs to be wrote down. Which is pretty much everything. 

 After a while, I feel someone behind me and pause the video, turning around. "Hey Dad." I smile at Sam and he looks at me. "Why did you tell Sammy I went to Stanford? You know I don't like talking about it..." "Sorry, Dad... I forgot..." He sighs and shakes his head. "Andrea..." "I really am sorry, Dad... I seriously forgot... Swear to Grandpa Chuck..." He smiles a bit at that and just sits by me. "Need any help?" "Not at the moment. I will once I finish watching this class and need to do the homework." "Alright. Well, Gabe's making supper tonight." "Yum." I smile and he chuckles, kissing my forehead as he stands up. "I'm really glad you're home safe, Andy..." I smile. "Me too, Daddy... Me too..." He smiles and kisses my forehead again. "Let me know if you need help." "I will." He smiles and walks off. I continue the video and write more notes. 


	58. Lucifer

 After a few weeks, I'm really sick and in my bed, feeling miserable. I open my eyes when I hear the door open and see Sammy there. "Hey, Mom... Need anything?" I shake my head and he feels my forehead. "You need some help Mom. Will you let me help you?" I nod. "You'll let me help you, Mom?" "Yes, Sammy. You can help me." He smirks Lucifer's patented smirk and changes in Lucifer before touching my head, a bright light appearing. I pass out as Lucifer possesses me. 

 After a few minutes, Lucifer walks out of my room and to the library. I watch him as he goes over to my bag and takes out an angel blade. I try to fight him but cant. Yet. Everyone else comes in and looks at me. "Andy?" Lucifer smirks at them and throws the blade. 

 "No!" I scream and take control in time to freeze the blade. In front of Sammy. "You will not hurt my family, Lucifer! I won't let you!" Lucifer takes back control and laughs. "You are powerless to stop me, Andrea." He grabs an angel blade and stabs me in the stomach just as I take control. I growl and take the blade out, dropping it to the floor. "I am going to kill you, Lucifer... You tortured me in the cage... You kidnapped me and kept me locked up in Hell for five years... You kept me away from my children for five years... You are as good as trash to me..." He takes control again. "Children? So the young boy and girl are my grandchildren... I thought so." He smirks and takes a step towards my kids. 

 I'm suddenly very pissed off and yell something in Enochian. Lucifer is expelled from me and hits the wall on the other side while I'm thrown past my family. We both leave holes in the walls and hit the floor. I get up and heal everything that got hurt. "Get Sammy and Charlie out. Now." I growl and make barriers around them and the exits. "I walk to the barrier that's in front of me and it opens so I can walk through before closing behind me again. I open my hand and my Archangel blade comes to my hand. I go over to Lucifer and kneel next to him. I grab his throat and lift him up off of his feet. "I. Hate. You. With. A. Passion." I growl and cut his throat before his grace surrounds me. I absorb it and close my eyes. 

 When I open them, they're glowing blood red and I smirk at him. "Thanks for the power boost..." I stab him through the heart and he dies before I make his body disappear. I close my eyes and wait for the grace to settle with mine. 

 When they settle together, I open my eyes and look at the others, seeing that Sammy, Charlie, Gabe, Mandy, Mal, Baby, Adam, and Alex were gone. I calm down and let down the barriers, going to check on my children. But, I'm frozen to the spot and look at Mike. "Lucifer's power is too much for you." Chuck appears beside me and touches my head. My entire body feels on fire and I gasp, falling to my knees. Chuck keeps his hand on my head and removes Lucifer's grace from me. It hurts like Hell and my eyes close while they roll into the back of my skull. 

 When he's done, I fall to the floor and am quickly up, gasping. He looks at me and helps me to my feet when I try to stand but am wobbly. Sammy and Charlie come running in and hug me tightly. I nearly fall over but Chuck keeps me upright and I hug them back. They hold tight to me and I hold them tight too while Jake comes back in and hugs me and them. I rest my head against hid shoulder and he kisses my head. "Jake..." "Yes, little one?" "We're going to have another kid..." He smiles and hugs me tighter. "That's amazing." He kisses my head again and I smile. "Yeah, it is..." Sammy and Charlie are smiling and I hold them tight, glad that I'm getting another chance to be a mom this time. All the time. Other than when my family really needs me for a hunt or something. I'm falling asleep and Jake gets our kids to let me go so he can carry me to bed to sleep. I pass out once my head hits the pillow. 


End file.
